


Winging It With Sayo

by Bass_Line



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: And don't drink other people's soda without their permission, Chapter 16's where everything really goes downhill, Don't bug someone's room even if their sibling gives you the okay, Don't come up with ideas at 4 am, Don't do underage drinking kids, F/F, Internalised Homophobia, Lisa owns bugging equipment, Michelle's totally a bear how do people not see it?, People just see Sayo as most reliable person for their love issues, Sayo isn't heavy it's just the rest being weak, Sayo really doesn't want to do it, Sayo's actually good at giving out advice though, Sayo's just dead inside now and so is her social life, Story takes place in Season 2 of the anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2019-11-03 19:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 84,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bass_Line/pseuds/Bass_Line
Summary: In which Sayo somehow has to advise girls that she knows how to ask their crushes out, reluctantly of course.





	1. Shooting For The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for a while, I thought that it would be funny if people approached Sayo, who's not known for being emotionally helpful, for love advice.
> 
> Sayo's supposed to be a wingwoman, but technically she wings it whenever she's forced to advice people so the title still works lol.

Sayo never wanted to have any part of this, however there she was, talking to a certain someone thanks to her own stupid mouth for agreeing to help. As much as she wanted to blame the person who had approached her for help, she knew that it was all on her for agreeing, hence why she was forced to do something that she didn't wish to do.

"So? What do you need?" The girl Sayo was supposed to be talking to asked, her curt tone betraying hints of annoyance. Whether said annoyance was directed at Sayo was a different story and if Sayo was being honest, she felt that it was  _her_ who should be annoyed.

"You could be a little less rude towards your senior, Ichigaya-san." Sayo said, the lack of respect from Arisa mildly irritating her. Arisa sighed, rubbing her temples furiously.

"I've a feeling that someone put you up to this. Usually you don't talk to me unless it's about band stuff or student council stuff."

"You're right about that. Frankly, I didn't wish to personally intervene… but Toyama-san really forced my hand after two weeks of… let's chalk it up to failure." Sayo explained, memories of Kasumi approaching her two weeks ago with an unorthodox request bubbling up.

* * *

"Sayo-senpai! I need your help with something!" Kasumi called out as she ran towards Sayo, the latter shooting the second-year a glare for running in the corridor. "You  _have_ to help me!"

"First of all, why must I be obliged to help you? Secondly, is this matter of yours so urgent that you're willing to throw away good discipline?" Sayo asked, the second bit confusing Kasumi. "Running in the corridors shows a lack of discipline."

"Oh, screw that! Listen, I really need you to help me!" Sayo sighed in resignation, fully aware that Kasumi wasn't intending to allow Sayo to revisit that topic.

"... Aren't there better people to help you with your matter? Perhaps Yamabuki-san?" Indeed, Sayo couldn't see why was she the best person for Kasumi's problem. Even if it was guitar problems, Kasumi had Tae to help. "If it's about how to sponsor your own live, I'm sure Ichigaya-san's well-versed in it after seeing Roselia's-"

"That's the problem!"

"Ichigaya-san has problems with sponsoring Poppin'Party's self live?"

"What?! No no no, Arisa's doing great at making Popipa's live a reality! I think!" Sayo pitied Arisa, she truly did. With such an irresponsible leader, it was truly a miracle that Arisa didn't quit Poppin'Party.

"Then what is it? I really wish that you'll stop wasting my time, I have better places to be." By 'better places', Sayo actually meant Hanajo's rabbit farm. She didn't just have a soft spot for dogs, she loved all things fluffy or fuzzy. Except tarantulas, they were a huge no for Sayo.

"I-I! I wanna date Arisa!" Kasumi forced out, an unexpected blush on her face as she did so. Sayo blinked once. Then twice. Then…

"Are you serious?! I'm  _the_  worst person you could ever ask!" Sayo could think of better options, such as Rimi or Aya. Hell, even Chisato would be a smarter choice than Sayo, plus that was only options found in Hanajo. There were plenty more in Haneoka. "Did you miss the memo that I'm emotionally distant?!"

"B-But~"

"Shouldn't you ask Maruyama-san? I'm sure she's a romantic."

"Y-Yeah that's true, but I need someone on the same wavelength as Arisa!"

 _'At least that explains why she chose me, but…'_ Sayo could think of one person that was not only similar to Arisa in terms of personality, but was actually close enough to hang out during lunch break. "Shouldn't you ask Okusawa-san then?"

"Well… she looked kinda busy…"

"And you think I'm not?"

"Waaaaaaah! Just please help me! Be my wingwoman pleeeeeease?" By now, Kasumi was begging on the floor, garnering stares from other students passing by. Sayo was mortified, and wished to extract herself out from Kasumi's sorry display by walking away. However before she could do so, Kasumi had grabbed onto her leg. "Don't just walk away!"

"Don't you have any sense of dignity?!"

"I'm begging youuuuuu!" Kasumi was now bawling her eyes out, making Sayo look like she was bullying the junior. Hushed gossiping was now heard the longer Kasumi cried. "Sayo-senpaiiiiiiii!"

"Fine, I'll do it! Just get the hell off me will you?!"

* * *

"First of all, I refuse to directly intervene. So you'll have to work up the courage to confess on your own." Sayo and Kasumi were now in the student council room, with the former listing down a set of rules Kasumi would have to accept. "Second of all, I don't want to be credited should you manage to confess to Ichigaya-san."

"But what if I'm too scared to confess?"

"... You'll have to confess at  _some_  point Toyama-san."

"B-But!"

" _Fine_. If after two weeks you're still too scared to confess or your attempts went flat, I'll help you a little." Sayo sighed, how did she end up helping Kasumi anyways? Kasumi nodded eagerly, knowing that she shouldn't push her luck any further given Sayo's irate tone. "Make sure you  _actually_ try to confess and not wait for me to help you."

"Got it! Thank you so much! What should I do first to grab Arisa-chan's attention?" Sayo wanted to strangle Kasumi on the spot, she was hoping that the leader had the decency to bring some half-baked plans to their meeting. At least all Sayo had to do was to expand said plans in detail. "Sayo-senpai? Why did you go silent?"

"... Aren't you friends with her? Surely you'll know what to do."

"I mean how should I flirt with her!" Sayo groaned, how the hell would she know?! She had never fallen in love before, accepting Kasumi's request was a huge mistake but one that she couldn't go back on. "Being just friends and flirting with them are two different things y'know!"

"Just… compliment her. Notice the little changes she does?" By now, Sayo was bullshitting. She had absolutely zero idea how to flirt with someone, all she could do was to use Lisa's and Aya's trashy romance novels as a guide and phrase them in a Sayo manner. "Or... maybe stop trying to leech off her homework?"

"Geh?! You know about that?!"

* * *

Things… had  _not_ been going well on Kasumi's end. To her benefit, Sayo noticed that Kasumi wasn't trying to be pushy, and in fact tried to make her flirting natural and sincere. Of course, Arisa's personality just had to make the attempts harder to bear success.

"Arisa~! Is that a new shampoo you used? It smells great!" Kasumi asked one day, her fingers running through Arisa's silky blonde hair. Sayo would say nothing, simply standing beside the school gates as she noted down students who broke school rules on attire. "What did you use, strawberry?"

"Get your hands outta my hair you weirdo!" Arisa would reply, shaking her hair furiously until Kasumi did so. Sayo wondered if Kasumi had did it often enough in the past to irritate Arisa. If so, then the fault was all on the cat ear-haired leader.

"Arisa, do you want some of my lunch?" Kasumi would ask at almost every lunch break and while they didn't look particularly good, at least Kasumi had listened to Sayo's advice and made it herself.

"Huh?! Like hell I want to eat your shitty food! I bet you overcooked it or undercooked it or even worse, you didn't even cook it!" Arisa would bite back, forcing Kasumi to eat it herself and retch in disgust seconds later. "See?!"

 _'I'll have to ask Imai-san to teach Toyama-san how to cook…'_ Sayo noted as she turned away from the window facing the band, almost pitying Kasumi.  _'I suppose I understand why she has troubles confessing to Ichigaya-san…'_

"Heeeey~ Arisa~ Teach me how to bonsai!" Kasumi had asked another day, and to Sayo's surprise, Arisa had agreed to it. However, once they actually started the activity…

"Ahhhhhhh! You can't just cut branches randomly! You'll kill it! Give me that!" Arisa exclaimed as she snatched away the scissors Kasumi held, trying her best to salvage the bonsai tree while hurling borderline verbal abuse at Kasumi. "Can you stop doing things without asking?!"

"Sorry…" Kasumi meekly apologised, her amethyst eyes drooping down as Arisa continued to yell at her for nearly killing the tree. The experience was so bad, Sayo treated Kasumi to a pity lunch at the former's favourite fast food restaurant after Arisa had kicked Kasumi out of her house for nearly killing the bonsai tree. "What should I do? Arisa hates me for almost killing Jin..."

"Jin?" Sayo repeated, soon realising that it was the name of one of Arisa's many bonsai trees. "I guess her reaction's expected, you did try to kill a plant that she had formed a strong attachment to..."

"J-Jin survived in the end!"

"Moving the plant's life aside, it's been nearly two weeks now. Maybe we need to try a different approach." Sayo suggested, pushing a basket of crisp fries towards Kasumi. "Why don't you ask her out on a date?"

"I-Isn't it too soon?!" Within an instant, Kasumi was back to her optimistic self as evident from the excited gleam in her eyes. "Can I really ask her out on one?!"

"... I mean, don't actually word it as a date. Go along the lines of hanging out between the two of you." Sayo hoped for both her sanity and Kasumi's sake, Arisa would agree to 'hang out' with Kasumi. Now determined, Kasumi decided that she would ask Arisa out the next day, with date plans discussed with her sort of wingwoman.

* * *

"Arisa~ Wanna go somewhere together after school?" Kasumi had asked the next day, with Arisa giving her looks of annoyance. "There's a pretty swell place serving great hard-boiled eggs near the station!"

"Who do you think am I, you? Don't try to lure me into doing something exhausting with the promise of good food." Arisa replied, rejecting Kasumi's invitation. That was the last straw, and before Sayo knew it, Kasumi was bawling her eyes in the senior's classroom. It was a good thing that they still had a few minutes before homeroom started.

"Waaaaaaaah! I'm sorry master, my flirting has failed!" Sayo wasn't sure if she should feel honoured that Kasumi saw her as a master in love despite having zero experience, but she  _did_ know that she was getting attention from her classmates. And not in a good way.

"T-Toyama-san! Restrain yourself! Wipe away your tears or something." Sayo muttered as she tossed her handkerchief to Kasumi, who promptly blew on it. "You can keep that."

"Maybe I'm just fated to never gonna confess to Arisa! She looks like the type that wants the mood to be right!"

"Haaah… Alright fine, it  _has_ been two weeks after all. I suppose I'll step in…" Sayo really hoped that this would never be the case, but she witnessed first-hand to Kasumi's failures. Except the bonsai incident, but Kasumi was descriptive enough for Sayo to get a clear picture. "Just don't expect so much out of me."

"Thank you Sayo-senpaiiiiiiii~!" Kasumi whined, starting another round of waterworks while Sayo formulated a plan to help Kasumi. "What should I do now?"

"... Go to class before you're marked down as late."

* * *

"Ichigaya-san, do you have a moment?" Sayo asked Arisa after the student council meeting for the day, with Rinko hanging around despite the tense atmosphere in the room. "Shirokane-san, could you go on ahead without me? If anyone asks, tell them that I'll be running late."

"O-Okay…" Rinko nodded, leaving the room without a sound. Arisa was busy clearing up the stacks of papers the student council had to approve by the next meeting, it wasn't as if she could finish them all then.

"One sec." Arisa said as she shoved the last of the papers into a drawer, she would worry about it later. Sayo waited patiently, mentally running through the things she wanted to tell Arisa as Kasumi's wingwoman. "So? What do you need?"

"You could be a little less rude to your senior, Ichigaya-san."

"I've a feeling that someone put you up to this. Usually you don't talk to me unless it's about band stuff or student council stuff."

 _'Perceptive as always. Well, this should be easier than I had predicted.'_ Sayo thought to herself as she allowed her thoughts to flow. "You're right about that. Frankly, I didn't wish to personally intervene… but Toyama-san really forced my hand after two weeks of… let's chalk it up to failure."

"What did she do this time?" Arisa sighed, as though she had expected Kasumi to screw something up again. "Is it serious?"

"I suppose it can be, yes. It depends on whose perspective we're talking from."

"Wow, and here I thought that you couldn't be any more vague." Sayo folded her arms, it seemed that Arisa was even more irritated than usual whenever it came to Kasumi. She was unable to discern if that was a good sign or not, hence she had to tread carefully. "Not meaning to be rude, but can you get to the point? I'm hoping to catch Kasumi soon."

"Toyama-san? Whatever for?" This was new, Sayo had never expected Arisa to directly express concern towards Kasumi. Or her friends, but specifically Kasumi.

"Well uh… see Kasumi wanted to try trimming bonsai trees a while back and I said yes but then she nearly killed my favourite one… afterwards I yelled at her…" Arisa's voice was now much softer than before, hues of red dusting her cheeks. "S-So I wanted to invite her to the place where I get my bonsai trees and maybe teach her how to trim them properly…"

"Didn't Toyama-san invite you somewhere after school hours? Why didn't you accept?"

"B-Because…! Because… I know she'll invite the rest of the band… but I just want it to be the two of us…" Sayo smiled, it seemed like she didn't have to play as Kasumi's wingwoman after all. "... Hold on, how did you know that she asked me out?"

"Toyama-san isn't known for speaking at a reasonable volume." Sayo replied, sending a text to Kasumi in the process. "Anyways knowing her, I'm sure Toyama-san would be waiting for you somewhere within school compounds."

"Huh?! It's this late already, where the hell would she even be waiting for me?!" That was a rhetorical question that Sayo didn't have the answer to, but the reply she got from Kasumi answered the question.

"Given how late it is, maybe outside the school gates?"

"... I gotta go." Arisa simply said as she hastily grabbed her bag and made her way to the door, looking over her shoulder at the last minute. "Thanks. For uh, listening to me. See you."

"... I guess now Toyama-san has the opportunity to confess." Sayo commented, looking out at the window facing the school gate where Kasumi was indeed waiting for Arisa.  _'I hope it turns out well for you Toyama-san.'_

* * *

"Sayo-senpaiiiiiii~" Sayo sighed, turning around to a beaming Kasumi. As always, Kasumi ran in the corridor in order to chase up to Sayo. "Thank you so much for being my wingwoman!"

"Again, no running in the corridor." Sayo huffed, her words falling on deaf ears (as usual). "I take it that you finally managed to confess to Ichigaya-san?"

"Yep! We're going on a bonsai-egg date this weekend!" Kasumi grinned, unable to contain her excitement.

"... Bonsai-egg date…?"

"Y'know! We go shopping for bonsai trees then eat at that place you did research on!"

"Ah. Good for you then. If you'll excuse me, I've somewhere to be." Sayo said, wanting to make her way to the rabbit farm as soon as possible before her break ended. Kasumi nodded, bouncing back to her classroom while Sayo made her way to the rabbit farm. Halfway there, she was tackled to the floor. "Oof!"

"I found you!" Sayo got up, internally screaming at the girl who tackled her to the floor. "Soooooo~ I heard that you're a great wingwoman?"

_'Oh my god, I thought I told Toyama-san to not credit me?! Now look at the trouble I have to go through!'_


	2. Happy, Lucky, Love You, Yay!

"Oof!" Sayo was tackled to the floor as she made her way to Hanajo's rabbit farm. She didn't know who tackled her, but she could narrow down the suspects to a few people… provided her sister hadn't snuck in.

"I found you!" Sayo got up, internally screaming at the girl who had tackled her to the floor. "Soooooo~ I heard that you're a great wingwoman?"

 _'Oh my god, I thought I told Toyama-san to not credit me?! Now look at the trouble I've to go through!'_ Sayo glared the girl intensely, the latter not noticing Sayo's irritation. "You heard wrong Tsurumaki-san."

"Ehhhhhh?! Kasumi said that you helped her with Arisa though!" Sayo made a mental note to kill Kasumi for crediting her, this was  _exactly_ why she didn't want her help to be known throughout their circle of… well, whatever it was, Sayo wanted to have no part in it. "C'mon! Isn't there anything that you want?"

"Yes, leave me the hell alone."

"Ahahahaha~! You're just like Misaki! Good thing too, it'll be easier for you to help me then!" Kokoro paid no attention to Sayo's request, instead spilling out hers. "You're both alike, so you should know what she wants right?"

"We both want you to leave us alone." Well, Sayo was probably right. Misaki clearly didn't want Kokoro to be latching onto her 24/7, but it was the price of being part of Kokoro's band. "Have you tried considering how the other party feels instead of being so self-absorbed in your mission to make everyone smile?"

"Party? What party? Ooh, can I come?!" Sayo sighed, maybe Misaki was right in saying that Kokoro was an idiot. "So! Please help me! I'll even pay you if that's your concern!"

"First of all, why can't you just confess to Okusawa-san? It's not like you're lacking in the confidence department." Sayo wondered if she was doomed to never pet any rabbits until all of her acquaintances and friends were dating each other. If so, that would be a cruel punishment. "Secondly, don't use your family's money to bribe people! Learn the value of hard work!"

"Eh? But Hina said that you're lacking in funds after your last guitar strings broke…" Sayo groaned, she had forgotten that Hina was friends with the oblivious girl standing before her. As much as she wanted to turn Kokoro down for moral reasons, the lure of money was too great for her to resist. "And uh… I know Misaki doesn't like me that much, so I need your help in making me look boring enough for her…"

"Thanks for the insult." Sayo replied, mildly peeved that boring was used in a negative light. So what if she was boring? Boring can be comforting especially when around crazy (to Sayo) people like Kasumi or Kokoro. "Fine, how much are you paying me?"

"I dunno, is one million yen enough?"

"Tsurumaki-san, I think you need to learn the meaning of moderation  _before_  you start wooing Okusawa-san."

* * *

"Right. I'll suppose I'll say the same thing I said to Toyama-san." Sayo started, currently in the student council room with Kokoro. "First of all, I won't intervene unless things really goes south. Hopefully that won't happen with you. Secondly, I don't wish to be credited at all."

"Why not? You're doing a good deed!" At least Kokoro was confident enough to not ask what would happen if she got too scared to confess. "Don't you want more people to be happy?"

"Not at the expense of my time."

"Boo~ Okay! So, what am I supposed to do first?"

"First… I guess flirt with her?" Sayo shrugged, she had managed to wing it with Kasumi, hopefully it would work with Kokoro. The excitable vocalist nodded eagerly, rushing out of the room presumably to find Misaki. Sayo was relieved that she didn't have to do anything, but a sense of dread forming in the pit of her stomach told her otherwise.  _'... I should find her just in case.'_

"Misaki! How do I flirt with you?" Sayo managed to find Kokoro outside with Misaki, who had a confused expression on her face. "Cause y'know-"

"Tsurumaki-san! Could you please follow me to the student council room immediately?" Sayo called out, realising that Kokoro most likely lacked even more common sense than Kasumi. "Sorry for the disturbance Okusawa-san."

"Huh? Ah, no. It's no trouble at all, in fact I should be apologising for the trouble this dummy had caused." Misaki apologised, thankful for Sayo's appearance. Sayo nodded, dragging Kokoro back to the student council room.

"Tsurumaki-san! You can't just go up to her and ask how does she want to be flirted!" Sayo lectured, wondering how did Kokoro even manage to make it through her first year of high school. "This shows that you're oblivious to all the romance happening here."

"Huh? Really? No one said anything to me!" Kokoro remarked, truly oblivious to the romance in Hanajo. In her defence, it was hard to keep track of every student's love life and only someone who upheld the rules strictly like Sayo would notice such occurrences.

"Even if they did, they won't be as direct as you hope for… Anyways! You can't do that with Okusawa-san!"

"Then what should I do? Being boring's hard!"

"Notice the littlest changes she makes, compliment her skills in her hobbies, share your food with her-" Sayo listed, abruptly stopping after a while. "Hey! Why am  _I_  teaching you something normal people should know?!"

"Normal sounds boring though…" Sayo sighed, perhaps she was too hasty in accepting Kokoro's request simply because the allure of money was too hard to resist. "Ah! What about I take her somewhere fun?"

"That's… actually a decent idea. What do you have in mind?"

"We went skydiving last week!" Kokoro replied, her eyes shining with excitement. "Oh! Maybe Misaki can skydive with me this time!"

"Um… by 'we', you mean…" Sayo had heard from Tsugumi who heard from Saya that Kokoro and Michelle skydived during their live to inspire Poppin'Party, but she wasn't unable to believe the part where Kokoro jumped without a parachute.

"Me and Michelle! Michelle flew!" Kokoro confirmed, excited at the prospect of skydiving again. "I wish Misaki was there to see Michelle fly!"

"... Maybe you should save the skydiving to another time. Preferably when you and Okusawa-san have been dating for a few years." Sayo replied, remembering that Saya had told Tsugumi that Misaki fainted inside Michelle once the live was over. "In fact, you probably shouldn't suggest it to her ever again."

"Ehhhhhh~ That sounds boring!" Kokoro pouted, a rare display for someone who always smiled. "I think Misaki will be okay if I tell the suits to give her a parachute!"

"Trust me, at least don't include heights in any of your dates with her for a while."

* * *

"Hey Misaki, you smell nice today! Did you change your hair soap?" In the end, Sayo had told Kokoro to do what Kasumi did when it came to flirting. She was sure that if anything, Misaki would at worst react exactly like Arisa. "Wow! Your hair looks softer than usual too!"

"H-Huh? Oh uh, yeah. I changed my shampoo recently, I'm surprised you noticed…" Misaki replied, a faint blush on her cheeks. Sayo sighed in relief, at least she didn't have her work cut out for her this time. It would be better if Kokoro didn't call shampoo 'hair soap' though. "Y-You um, you like it?"

"Uh huh, it smells minty! Like toothpaste!" Sayo winced, cursing herself for not teaching Kokoro which similes were appropriate and which weren't when it came to complimenting. Fortunately, Misaki didn't mind. "Hey Misaki, can I put my hand in your hair?"

"Sure." Misaki said, and in an instant Kokoro's hands were running through Misaki's hair. "I guess conditioner  _does_ work after all."

"Okusawa-san, Tsurumaki-san. I would appreciate it if the two of you move past the gates?" Sayo asked, startling Misaki. It wasn't as if Sayo shouldn't be there, she was on the disciplinary committee after all. As such, she had the perfect opportunity to eavesdrop without looking out of place should she be discovered. "By the way Okusawa-san, keeping your hair healthy is also a sign of good discipline."

"H-How long have you been listening to us?!" Misaki stuttered, her face turning red with every second. Even her ears turned a bright red as Kokoro had pointed out.

"Wow! Misaki, your ears are super red!" Misaki instantly covered her ears with her hands, striding away from Sayo as fast as possible. Kokoro didn't match her pace, instead hanging behind with Sayo. Once Misaki was clearly out of sight, Kokoro turned to Sayo with a worried expression plastered across her face. "Sayo! Is that good flirting?"

"I suppose. Don't stop though, I think Okusawa-san's more prospective than Ichigaya-san." Sayo advised, shooing Kokoro away as she got back to supervising the students streaming in.  _'I really think this'll end up without me intervening. That's good, I don't want to play matchmaker a second time…'_

* * *

"Hey Misaki, why did you learn felting?" Sayo heard Kokoro ask a few days later. She never expected Misaki to have an interest in felting, she was expecting something along the lines of internet surfing (like Arisa).

 _'I was expecting Okusawa-san to be similar to Ichigaya-san with regards to hobbies... who knew that she has a soft spot for her sister?'_ Sayo thought to herself, her thoughts instantly going towards Hina.  _'Not like me... though I guess we're getting better.'_

"Hm? Ahhh… I guess it started when my sister showed an interest in cute things, so I picked it up as a result of keeping her happy."

"I see! You're very good at it! You even felted yourself inside Michelle, which is strange!" Sayo pitied Misaki, figuring that all the latter wanted was for her band to realise that she was Michelle. "Felting is very you!"

"Probably because apart from Kanon-san, I'm the only one who has such a hobby?"

"Not really! I think Misaki's very patient and meticulous, so felting suits you!" Sayo was surprised, she wasn't expecting Kokoro to say things so naturally and from the looks of it, neither was Misaki. "Huh? Misaki, you're red again!"

"I-I uh… t-thanks… U-Uh… smiling… suits you… I guess?" Hearing that, Sayo walked away, it seemed like Kokoro wouldn't have any trouble confessing.

* * *

"Hey Sayo, when should I confess to Misaki?" Kokoro had approached Sayo, thankfully she didn't yell as what Kasumi had done. Sayo simply looked back at Kokoro with a bewildered expression, surprised that Kokoro could ask such a question almost a week later.

"What do you mean 'when'? You had many opportunities to do so!"

"I did? But I haven't asked Misaki out on a date." Sayo facepalmed, of course something  _had_ to crop up while she was reluctantly being a wingwoman. "Actually, where should I bring her since you said no skydiving?"

"Just bring her to somewhere that she'll like you dense idiot." Sayo groaned, wondering how the hell did Kokoro not sense the opportunities to confess. Misaki had blushed so many times and from what Sayo could tell, it wasn't due to mere praise.  _'I swear, I'm helping idiots here…'_

"Sooooo I should reserve a family restaurant this weekend?"

"What?! No! Don't reserve the whole damn place! Just reserve a table at Okusawa-san's favourite family restaurant! Oh for god's sake..." Sayo wanted to scream, the toll of helping someone with her love life finally affecting Sayo. "You can just treat her to her meal! Talk during breaks! Dress less casually but not too formal!"

"Ohhhhh! Okay! What counts as 'not too formal' though?" Kokoro asked, genuinely at a loss to what clothes Sayo was referring to. All she ever wore were her overalls during summer, oversized clothes during winter, and her favourite red dress for parties. Apart from those, she wore either her school uniform or her band uniform. "Is a school uniform okay?"

"... You know what? I'm calling Imai-san right now so that I don't have to answer that question." Sayo sighed, hoping that Lisa wouldn't ask so many questions like why was she asking on Kokoro's behalf.  _'I hate my life.'_

* * *

"Remind me again why are you here?" Sayo asked Lisa, who was seated opposite her at another table in the same family restaurant Kokoro had brought Misaki to. "I don't recall asking you out."

"Oh c'mon, it's the least you could do after asking me for fashion advice! And for Kokoro no less." Lisa grinned, recalling how surprised she was when she received a call from Sayo, the latter begging her to help dress Kokoro for a date. "So, what's the story?"

"What story? There's nothing."

"Lies. Why are you helping Kokoro?" Sayo internally groaned,  _of course_  Lisa had to ask for her motives.

"I got tempted by money. I wish Hina would stop discussing my personal problems to others." Sayo shrugged, ignoring Lisa's horrified expression upon hearing that the disciplinary committee member threw away her morals just for a quick buck.

"You could have asked me!"

" _That's_ what you're concerned with?! Here I thought that you're about to lecture me about taking bribes."

"It's human nature to be tempted by something. Anyways, how much did she offer you?"

"I managed to get her to pay me 10000 yen."

"You asked for more?!"

"It was hard getting her to lose the two zeros!" Lisa blinked, processing the amount that Kokoro originally wanted to give to Sayo. A look of shock surfaced after calculating the original sum that Sayo was initially offered.

"She wanted to give you a million yen?!"

"Crazy right? Oh look, they're here." Sayo cut off Lisa's protests, directing the bassist's attention to the soon-to-be couple. At least, that was what Sayo hoped because she didn't want to entertain a Kokoro with a broken heart. Only god knew how disastrous that would play out. "Huh, I was actually expecting Okusawa-san to come in a hoodie."

"Sayo, have a lil' more faith in people will you? Kokoro really rocks blouses, so glad that I got to dress her up~" Lisa chuckled, pressing the bell to order. A waitress arrived, holding a tablet meant for recording orders. "Hi! So I would like to have one of this, and this, and this…"

"So um. It's just the two of us?" Misaki asked, glancing around to see if there was anyone she knew. She had noticed Sayo and Lisa, but they had both pretended to not notice their juniors, reassuring Misaki somewhat. "Now I feel kinda bad that I assume you'll invite a whole cast of annoying people."

"Hm? Do you want me to?" Kokoro replied, her expression slightly deflating before going back to her usual smile. Sayo never knew Kokoro had any other genuine emotion apart from being happy, so she felt guilty for classifying Kokoro as a smiling rich idiot.

"N-No. I… I prefer how it is now." Misaki quickly said, sensing the mild disappointment in Kokoro's bright yellow eyes. Instantly, Kokoro gave a smile that nearly blinded Sayo.

"Hmm~ Seems like those two are head over heels for each other." Lisa commented, having just finished her order. Sayo nodded, glancing at the menu. "Hahaha! Don't worry, I ordered jumbo fries for you!"

"You say that, but you'll take half of them later." Sayo huffed, her attention going back to Kokoro and Misaki, both of them clearly enjoying the date. A while later, Misaki excused herself to the washroom, leaving Kokoro alone at the table.  _'This is great, I don't have to intervene. I'm so glad that Okusawa-san's more honest with her feelings than Ichigaya-san.'_

"Lisa! I was about to text you! Did you bring your bass?" Kokoro asked, having noticed the two Roselia members ever since she entered but unable to call out to them for fear of Misaki catching onto her plans. Lisa blinked, shaking her head in response. "Darn. Well, do you know how to play other basses?"

"Sure… though I'll need some time to tune it to my style and practice a little… Why the question?" Lisa asked, wondering why Kokoro needed a bassist when she already had Hagumi.

"Great! See, I wanted to play a cover for Misaki but Hagumi's busy helping her parents today!" Kokoro answered, sending chills down Sayo's spine as Kokoro's idea had one major problem to it. "It's a real shame!"

"Does that mean that Michelle…?"

"Hm? Oh, no she's not playing with us! I told Kanon, Kaoru and Hagumi the idea, and Kanon insisted that Michelle shouldn't get involved! So I got someone to be the band's DJ for the day!" Kokoro replied, much to Sayo's relief as it would've been painful to convince Kokoro that Michelle was actually Misaki in a bear suit. "How about it Lisa?"

"I see! Okay, I'll help!" Lisa agreed, far too easily for Sayo's liking but who was she to comment? "By the way, who did you get to replace Michelle?"

"Isn't it obvious? There's only one person talented enough to pick up skills within an hour." Sayo sighed, finally understanding why she had been hearing record scratching late at night in her house. "I'm surprised you can think of this Tsurumaki-san."

"I wasn't sure if I should go the boring route like what you've advised, Misaki deserved the best confession after all!"

"Sayo advised you?!" Lisa repeated, unable to imagine Sayo helping people out with their love issues. The girl in question scowled, why couldn't people keep their mouth shut when it came to crediting? Lisa decided to save the question for another day, Sayo would kill her if she dared asked then. "Uh so… which song are you guys playing?"

"Hm? We're gonna cover something out of this world! For Misaki!" Kokoro declared, frowning as Lisa and Sayo remained silent. "C'mon! Say it with me!"

"Tsurumaki-san, we're in public. Embarrass yourself but please don't drag us into doing so."

* * *

"Ah, Sayo-san. Lisa-san's not with you?" Sayo nodded, her final job as Kokoro's wingwoman was to keep Misaki near the makeshift stage Galaxy had set up for Kokoro. "I see. Kokoro said that she had something to show me but knowing her, it's probably gonna be dangerous…"

"Indeed, though you can't deny that they're interesting nonetheless." Misaki hummed in agreement, secretly glad that she was making small chat with someone like her. "What do you think Tsurumaki-san will do?"

"Dunno. Given that she hasn't asked Michelle to show up, definitely nothing to do with me getting shot out of a cannon." Misaki shrugged, used to being part of dangerous activities. "I mean, once you've skydived without a parachute, nothing seems crazy anymore."

"So I've heard." Sayo's attention went to the stage, wondering if Lisa was able to get the notes down.  _'Trust Tsurumaki-san to place absolute faith in Imai-san… I hope she doesn't screw up the song.'_

"Oh, it's starting." Misaki pointed out, the stage surrounded by steam effects that was accompanied with a hissing sound. "... Wait. If I'm not up there as Michelle, who the hell's the DJ?!"

"I don't follow." Sayo cocked an eyebrow as Hina started to play her part, with Misaki panicking at her uninvolvement.

"We've performed this cover before, and the DJ's the opening act!"

"Have some faith in Tsurumaki-san. Things always seem to work out if it's her." Sayo was disgusted at herself for spouting mushy lines of reassurance, then again she really couldn't deny that whatever Kokoro did, it always produced stellar results. "By the way, I see Hina up there DJing."

"Huh?!" Misaki exclaimed, silver eyes scanning the stage for one teal-haired girl. True to what Sayo pointed out, Hina was indeed playing with Misaki's DJ decks while clad in a painfully shiny dress. "How- no, when did Kokoro plan this?!"

"This song goes out to Misaki, who once called me an alien for not knowing social norms! I love you!" Kokoro had arrived on the stage, with the band playing the song. Lisa gulped, she could barely perfect her own band's song, let alone a different band's. "Now presenting, HaroHapi's cover 'Alien Alien'!"

"Hey um, wasn't Lisa-san with you in the restaurant?" Misaki asked, impressed at Lisa's skill. "Damn, she's good alright."

"Tell her that. She always beats herself up for being the weakest link in Roselia." Sayo replied, impressed that Kokoro could come up with 'boring' yet fun ideas that didn't involve taking dangerous risks. "Pay attention Okusawa-san, Tsurumaki-san's confessing her love to you."

"Ah geez… you could've told her to tone it down since you're in the loop from the start…" Misaki mumbled, regretting her decision to not wear a cap to the date. She couldn't stop herself from blushing, she was secretly touched that Kokoro confessed in a grand yet surprisingly not dangerous gesture. "I'm so glad I like her though..."

"It was either this, or skydiving." Sayo revealed, not surprised that Misaki had figured out her role in their blossoming relationship.

"Oh god, I don't need a repeat of skydiving without a parachute."

* * *

"Here you go!" It was after the weekend, and Sayo had just received an envelope from a beaming Kokoro. "Thanks again for helping me out! Without you, I wouldn't have noticed that Misaki liked me back!"

 _'No, it was actually quite obvious…'_ Sayo wanted to say, but kept her thoughts to herself as she accepted the payment Kokoro had promised. "I take it that you two are now dating?"

"Yep, all thanks to you! Misaki told me to apologise for stealing Lisa away from you during your date!"

"Huh? Imai-san tagged along after I asked her to dress you up for the date on Saturday…" Sayo denied, wondering what made Misaki assume that she was on a date with Lisa. "If nothing else, I'll like to head to CiRCLE for practice."

"Okay I'm going home with Misaki since there isn't any practice today, see ya!" Sayo nodded, leaving the school compounds. Before she could make a turn, she had collided with someone. "Ow…"

"Are you alright?" The person she had collided with offered her hand to help Sayo up. Sayo was about to accept, but upon looking at the person's face she flinched. "What's the matter?"

"Y-You…" Sayo wasn't able to formulate a coherent response, too preoccupied with her primary concern.  _'No no no no no! I don't want to be someone's wingwoman again!'_


	3. A Fleeting March

"Y-You…" Sayo wasn't able to formulate a coherent response, too preoccupied with her primary concern. She had barely left the school, and before she knew it she had collided with someone else. Needless to say, said person wasn't someone that Sayo was pleased to see.  _'No no no no no! I don't want to be someone's wingwoman again!'_

"Hm? What's wrong, my little kitten?" Sayo wanted to scream, why was it that every time she experienced some sort of physical contact she ended up with someone with love troubles? She stood up without Kaoru's assistance, glaring at the princely girl. "I-If it's an apology that you desire, then I'm truly sorry."

"... Okay. Before I enter a mental breakdown, please tell me why are you outside my school?" Sayo asked, taking in deep breaths to calm herself down. It was too hasty of her to assume that Kaoru was seeking Sayo's help in being a wingwoman.  _'This is Seta-san here, surely she doesn't need help in confessing.'_

"Ah… As you know, Kokoro had recently held a live for Misaki and I had the privilege of being part of such a romantic gesture."

"I know, I was there beside Okusawa-san." Sayo huffed, inching away from the taller girl in hopes of making a stealthy escape. "If nothing else-"

"I haven't gotten to the main point yet though?"

"Then hurry up, I don't have all day." It was a lie, Sayo actually had the whole day to herself as Yukina called off practice for unknown reasons. "I really have to practice my guitar, so please cut the dramatics if you wish to waste my time."

"I-I… You see… I need your help!" Kaoru forced out, her usual personality scared off by Sayo's stern tone. Sayo sighed, praying that the help Kaoru was asking for wasn't what she dreaded.

"Don't you all. What am I, some help centre?"

"You have a very good track record!" Sayo heaved a sigh of relief, glad that Kaoru was asking help in disciplinary issues. "That sigh… does that mean you're willing to help me confess to Kanon?!"

"Ka- You mean that you want me to be your wingwoman?! How the hell do I have a good track record in being a damn wingwoman?!"

"You helped Kokoro and Kasumi did you not?"

"Yeah, only those two! What's so difficult about not crediting me?!" Sayo was tempted to punch someone, hell even a rampage sounded fine to her then. It was unfortunate that she wasn't in the sanctuary of her own room but outside Hanajo's school gates. "I swear to god, if I help you, will you  _not_ credit me?!"

"Y-You'll have my word." By now, Kaoru lost almost all her composure and was about to drop to her knees onto the floor. She should have taken Hina seriously when the latter warned that Sayo could be scary when she wanted to, which was often. "S-So… about Kanon…?"

"... Fine, Matsubara-san's easier than the first two. Also, you'll have to confess to her yourself. I'll only intervene if things go south, and even then it's not going to be much." Sayo relented, understanding that the faster she agreed to help Kaoru, the faster she would be free from her reluctant burden as a wingwoman. "With that said, I hope you have some ideas of your own."

"Uh…"

* * *

"Wow, so Sayo-san told you to stop being vague and say fleeting while pursuing Kanon-san? She goes all out huh?" Misaki remarked, whistling in admiration as Kaoru narrated what Sayo had advised her. "I mean, just be yourself if you wanna date Kanon-san."

"B-But being fleeting is my true self!"

"Uh, no. You're a crybaby deep down, and I think Sayo-san wants you to accept that first before confessing to Kanon-san." Misaki replied, having figured out Kaoru's true personality underneath all the dramatics. Chisato might have helped Misaki with analysing Kaoru too. "Honestly? I think Sayo-san has some good ideas. She got Kokoro to be more… relatable and Toyama-san to… actually I don't know what she did to Toyama-san but you get it right?"

"Love is never easy…" Kaoru sadly muttered as she rested her head on the table, blocking out Kokoro's ramblings. "Tell me Misaki, what would you do if you were me?"

"Hey hey, let's get some things straight. I'm your listening buddy, not your wingwoman. You want help, ask Sayo-san. I'm not gonna deal with romance."

"Please?" Kaoru begged, something she hadn't done ever since the Romeo and Juliet play in her second year. Misaki sighed, giving in to her pity towards the guitarist.

"Fine. I suppose I'll ask her out on a date, maybe confess at the end and if I'm lucky? I'll probably ask if I could kiss her." Misaki really wasn't sure what she would do if she was the one asking Kokoro out, all she could do was to convert what Kokoro had done into something more normal. "What did Sayo-san tell you?"

"She told me to invite her to the aquarium, have a genuine conversation with Kanon, and be considerate towards her." Misaki was surprised, she was honestly expecting Sayo to vague with Kaoru in her advice. "How is it that someone like her is able to say something so romantic yet fleeting?"

"I think she's just tailoring her advice to Kanon-san's tastes." At the mention of her name, Kanon walked over to where Misaki and Kaoru were, though she had long noticed their lack of participation in their next song's discussion. "Here she comes."

"Misaki-chan, what are you talking about with Kaoru-chan?" Kanon asked, worried about Kaoru. "Kaoru-chan, are you alright? You've been like this for a while."

"I'm just… getting into character! That's it! Pain is such a fleeting feeling, how can we grasp such complexity if one doesn't experience it themselves?" Kaoru lied, shrugging off her negativity in hopes of reassuring Kanon. Misaki shrugged, mildly impressed at how Kaoru could switch gears so quickly. "By any chance, are you free this weekend?"

"I-I guess? Did we agree to meet up beforehand?" Kanon asked, her memory wasn't as good as she liked it to be. The only thing worse than her memory was her terrible sense of direction, even Hina was amazed at her ability to get lost despite the aid of a map, something which the genius could never read.

"Perfect! Kanon, allow me to bring you to somewhere fleeting then!" Kaoru grandly declared, managing to suppress her nervousness underneath her princely facade. Misaki smirked, she couldn't help finding Kaoru's attempts to be suave in front of her crush amusing. Kanon looked worried, her eyes flickering about as Kaoru waited for her answer.

"U-U-Um… Is it a good fleeting or a bad fleeting? B-Because if it's bad, I-I'm afraid that I just remembered I have to… felt jellyfishes during the weekend?" Misaki snorted, Kanon's attempt to lie was hilariously bad, yet somehow it made Kaoru aghast for being shot down.

"I-I see. Well, I suppose it's a good kind of fleeting. I'm afraid that it has to remain a surprise, though Misaki here can assure you that it's a wonderful place!" Kanon turned to look at Misaki, who was debating whether she should play along with Kaoru.

 _'I'm really tempted to say no because I have no clue where Kaoru-san wants to bring Kanon-san… but I kinda pity Sayo-san for putting up with our shit so I guess I'll have to play along…'_ Misaki sighed, nodding her head eventually. "Kanon-san, just relax. Kaoru-san won't bring you to somewhere dangerous or scary. After all, it's gonna be just the two of you."

"Fue?!" Misaki wasn't expecting that reaction, and neither was Kaoru but before she could inquire why, Kokoro and Hagumi had called their senior over for her opinion. That left Misaki with Kanon, who had a noticeable blush on her cheeks while trembling. "J-Just the two of us…? F-Fueeeeee…"

"Are you uncomfortable with just Kaoru-san?"

"N-Not that Misaki-chan… It's just that… t-this is a date right? W-What should I do?" Misaki groaned, while she  _could_ help Kanon out, she really wasn't equipped to solve romantic troubles. Still… "I'm in trouble right…? I'm sure I'm just overthinking this b-but it's Kaoru-chan inviting me to somewhere hopefully not scary…"

"Haaa… alright fine, tomorrow you should…" Misaki silently apologised to the person she was roping into the conversation, though it wasn't as if she had no part to play previously.  _'Good luck Sayo-san.'_

* * *

"U-Um… Sayo… san?" Sayo turned around, meeting a shaking Kanon. Sayo was on her way to the rabbit farm since Kaoru wouldn't enter Hanajo during school hours, as such her tone was more clipped than usual. "C-Can you help me…?"

"I'm busy, so make it quick."

"S-So um… Misaki-chan said that you can help me with… uh… something…"

"Spit it out Matsubara-san, I really don't have all day."

"Y-You give out love advice right?" Sayo's brain shut down for a brief second, unable to process that Misaki of all people would credit her against her will. "S-Sorry! I-It's my fault, Kaoru-chan invited me out on a weekend but I-I'm convinced it's a date which isn't-"

"Matsubara-san." Sayo interrupted, pinching her nose bridge as she processed the overload of information Kanon had provided. "Slow down, I can't understand your problem if you don't package your words orderly."

"F-Fue?! O-Oh um… I… I actually like Kaoru-san, so I'm really happy that she wanted to spend time with me during the upcoming weekend…" Sayo breathed a sigh of relief, at least she knew that Kaoru's crush was reciprocated and thus didn't have to worry about the dreaded heartbreak. "B-But… I'm sure Kaoru-san doesn't mean it that way…"

"How do you know that?"

"K-Kaoru-chan most likely likes Chisato-chan…" Sayo wondered if it was appropriate to laugh at how Kaoru's and Kanon's relationship could be likened to Romeo and Juliet, but decided against it as she wasn't as insensitive as Hina. Even if she did pretend to be Hina then and laugh, she was opposed of impersonating her sister because that was probably classified as a crime. "W-What should I do?"

"... For starters, believe in yourself. You're someone that girls will want to date. Not all, but those who know you well. Also, if Seta-san wants to spend time with you during the weekend, it does imply that she's interested in you." Sayo started, tailoring her advice to Kanon's needs. "Use that date to see if Seta-san really likes you. Knowing her, she'll probably try to act cool but fail epically. If that happens and she tries to cover up her relatable side, it means that she's trying to impress you."

"But doesn't Kaoru-chan do that often?"

"She'll try to cover up her mistakes with a blush. Speaking of mistakes, she'll probably make a lot on her usual front if she likes you because she'll be trying too hard to impress you."

"Wow… Misaki-chan's right, you  _are_ good at this." Kanon remarked, impressed that Sayo could advise her so well. She was actually planning to ask Lisa should Sayo bomb her advice, hence why she felt extremely guilty for not believing in Sayo. "I-I… I feel worried that I'll make a mess of myself in front of her… C-Could you… oh, forget it… it's too stupid…"

"... Well, you're a normal acquaintance. I suppose I could help you out with that stupid idea of yours." Sayo said, immediately regretting her words. She didn't know why she instantly agreed, she wanted to exit the conversation and pet the rabbits before lunch ended. "So, what is it?"

"... Maybe you can… follow us during our date…?"

"That's all? I was actually expecting something worse." Sayo truly did expect something worse, following the couple around seemed normal as her reluctant position as a wingwoman. In fact, it was probably the closest thing that a wingwoman should be doing. Kanon looked shocked, wasn't expecting Sayo to agree to readily. "Alright then, inform me the details and I'll show up… Of course, I won't crash your date with Seta-san."

"I-I um…" Kanon was about to thank Sayo, but the bell signalling the end of lunch went off. Sayo gave her a look that immediately sent Kanon scurrying, since she would be late if she didn't hurry back to her classroom.

"... I suppose this isn't the worst thing that could happen to me…" Sayo muttered as she made her way back to her own classroom, scrolling through her list of contacts.  _'Let's see… who should I ask for their date…?'_

* * *

"I cannot believe that out of all my contacts, you're the only one available." Sayo grumbled, on a train bound for the aquarium as what she had promised Kanon. The girl beside her laughed gently, playfully hitting Sayo's arm. "Imai-san, stop that."

"Aw, don't you want to spend time with me?" Lisa teased, receiving a glare that could instantly turn someone into ice. Metaphorically of course, Lisa was still warm and breathing. "Okay okay, I'll back off. For real though, why are we going to the aquarium?"

"... Seta-san invited Matsubara-san out on a date to the aquarium and I promised Matsubara-san that I'll watch her from the sidelines." Lisa whistled, a sharp pain shooting up her arm afterwards. "Don't you  _dare_  say anything."

"Lemme guess, another one of your matchmaking schemes?" The pain in Lisa's arm intensified, her remark hitting its mark. "Ow ow ow! Okay, fine! Why me then?!"

"If you must know, I wasn't planning to invite you specifically. At first it was Okusawa-san, but she had plans. Then it was Hina, but she was forced to attend an interview. After that was Hazawa-san, she was regretfully unavailable. Then I asked Udagawa-san, but she had commitments to NFO-"

"Okay lemme just stop you there and ask how many people are before me. That has got to be easier." Lisa wouldn't admit it, but she was disappointed that she wasn't in Sayo's top three options. Sure, she wasn't exactly qualified in doling out love advice either, but at least she could prep them for dates with her killer fashion sense. Sayo paused, counting off her fingers while muttering a string of names.  _'Wow, Sayo really didn't think about me huh? That kinda stings.'_

"I suppose you're after Minato-san? Since I ranked the ideal people in order of Okusawa-san, Hina, Shirasagi-san, Hazawa-san, Udagawa-san, Shirokane-san, Tomoe-san, Yamato-san, Yamabuki-san, Ichigaya-san, Minato-san, and finally you." Sayo omitted that there were supposed to be more people in her list, just that she either didn't trust them to begin with or they had the same commitments as the people she had listed.

"Seriously?! I'm after Yukina?! How can you trust her to be your accomplice over me?"

"When you put it that way, I suppose it was erroneous of me to place her higher than you." Lisa shook her head, how Sayo thought that Yukina was better her would remain a complete mystery. "Actually now that I think about it, I should've asked you from the beginning."

"Precisely!"

"Hmm, I should've thought of using the misconception of us dating to shadow Matsubara-san's date with Seta-san. Forgive for not asking you first." Lisa's olive-coloured eyes widened at the mention of said misconception, a furious blush colouring her face a bright red. "... Imai-san?"

"N-Nothing! Just… didn't expect people to think that we're dating!" Sayo nodded, satisfied with Lisa's answer.  _'W-Wow… do I really look that close with her to others? T-This is really a surprise…'_

"We're here." Sayo's voice broke Lisa out of her thoughts, soon left behind in the nearly empty train had Sayo not grabbed onto the latter's calloused hand. "Don't space out now, we've a job to do."

"R-Right." Lisa shook her head, clearing her thoughts as she followed Sayo out of the train, the doors closing behind her as she barely left the carriage. From a distance away, she could see an unusually tall figure amongst the crowd. "Um, Sayo? Is that Kanon on…"

"... Oh dear god, I should've told Seta-san proper ways to prevent Matsubara-san from getting separated in the crowd."

* * *

So far, the date at the aquarium was going well as far as Kaoru could tell. Seeing Pen-chan again delighted Kanon, and she spent at least 45 minutes staring at the jellyfishes in the jellyfish exhibit. Kaoru was simply contented to watch Kanon enjoying herself in the aquarium, though she did wonder why were Sayo and Lisa present at the aquarium.

"Kaoru-chan, are there any exhibits that you want to visit? I feel bad that I'm the only one seeing what I want…" Kaoru gulped, sure she had done some research before coming to the aquarium like what Sayo had advised her, but she wasn't prepared to specifically visit an exhibit that she was interested in.

 _'Let's see… clownfishes are very fleeting but I've seen them the last time I came here… there's an octopus exhibit nearby but it's mentioned on discussion pages that the ones here produce too much ink… I could look at the shark exhibit but Kanon might not like sharks… then again jellyfishes are dangerous too…'_ Kaoru's mind was whirling with worry, internal screaming, and debates as she tried her best to provide a suitable reply. In the end, it left her too flustered for her to reply coherently. "I-I… well that is to say… I simply… you know…"

"Kaoru-chan, you're cute when you're all flustered." Kanon smiled, gently grasping onto Kaoru's hands. "I hope to see more cute expressions in the future."

"I-I…!" Kaoru was greatly surprised, she wasn't expecting Kanon to say smooth lines without batting an eye. From a distance, both Sayo and Lisa were taken aback by Kanon's casual attempt at flirting.

"Wow, who knew that Kanon's a ladykiller in sheep's clothing?" Lisa commented, getting herself punched on the arm by Sayo. "Ow. You know, I may look like one but I'm actually not a masochist."

"What?!" Sayo was horrified, and continuously punched Lisa for making such a shameless remark. "I don't wish to know your bedroom habits Imai-san!"

"T-That was just a joke I tell you! A joke!"

"So you  _are_ a masochist?!"

"Wait, no! You're turning this out of context!" Lisa exclaimed as she got herself repeatedly hit by Sayo, who was randomly hitting Lisa as her eyes were now screwed shut due to unable to look at Lisa without imagining lewd thoughts. "I-I haven't gone far enough to know my kinks!"

"... Perhaps we should leave them to their own date?" The ruckus attracted everyone within the vicinity, including Kaoru and Kanon. Kanon nodded, allowing herself to be led away to the next exhibit. "... I'm envious of them though, I wish to be able to express myself in such a fleetingly lovable manner."

"You do?" Kanon turned back to glance at the wingwoman and her accomplice, unable to see what was so loving about Sayo punching Lisa. If anything, she would have assumed it was domestic abuse. "... W-Well, I-I suppose I could see myself expressing myself in… u-uh… a f-fleetingly lovable manner with you?"

"...!" Kaoru tightened her grip on Kanon's hand slightly, thankful that she was the one leading her to the next exhibit for she had ran out of ideas to how she could cover up her blush. Kanon chuckled, returning Kaoru's thoughts by tightening in kind. "K-Kanon…?"

"Yes Kaoru-chan?"

"I-I… Am I right in assuming that you return my affections?" Kaoru asked, taking Sayo's advice to be confident and face possible rejection head on to mind as she confessed to Kanon. "S-Since the misconception that Chisato occupied my heart was previously cleared at Pen-chan's exhibit… I-I…"

"... Yep." At this point, Kanon wasn't sure if she should finally combust into flames. So far, the reason for her confidence was because she had consulted Chisato and the latter had told her ways to temporarily dissolve her fears. Her mind went blank after admitting her own crush on Kaoru, with both Chisato's and Sayo's advice thrown out of the figurative window.

"T-Then… will it alright if I k-kiss you? O-On the lips preferably?" Maybe it was a good thing that Kaoru still had some of her composure left, for if she hadn't, the kiss that would have ended Sayo's role as Kaoru's wingwoman would have never occurred. Kanon nodded, giving Kaoru permission to bend down and place a soft kiss on Kanon's lips.  _'... Sometimes my height's a curse more than a blessing…'_

"Yeah Kaoru, get it!" Lisa cheered, getting herself smacked on the back of her head for intentionally disrupting Kaoru's date with Kanon. "Yow! Okay, I deserve that one."

"Good that you know."

* * *

"There you are my little kitten!" Sayo was walking out of the school gates when Kaoru had called out to her. "Thank you for your assistance last Sunday."

"Hm? Oh right, Imai-san started a commotion back then..." While Sayo _could_ have admitted that she had a small part to play in that commotion, she had reasoned that it was best to completely block out that part of their 'date'. "What is it? Imai-san and I witnessed your script-written kiss with Matsubara-san."

"T-The kiss felt more natural than that! Anyways, here." Kaoru handed Sayo a set of coupons, the latter's eyes sparkling at the contents. "I feel bad if I didn't offer something in return, so please accept my gratitude."

"Honestly? If you've given me this at the start, I'll agree to help you without any reservations." Sayo admitted, her gluttony winning her rational side over. Kaoru nodded, seemingly considering Sayo's advice.

"Kaoru-chan, you're here!" Kanon called out, running towards the school gates. "D-Did you see the group chat? Kokoro said that we have practice today!"

"Did she? I must've missed that."

"Yeah, and Misaki-chan said that they're all waiting for us at Kokoro-chan's house!" Kanon continued, noticing Sayo only when she left the school compounds. "Sayo-san! There you are, I've been looking for you!"

"You have?" Sayo asked, surprised that she was searched for that Wednesday. Kanon fumbled inside her school bag, producing a similar set of coupons. "That's…"

"I asked Hina-chan which fries you liked the most, and she said it was the ones sold at the place I work at! Please take it!"

"Speaking of coupons, how did you get yours Seta-san?" Sayo turned to Kaoru, who simply shrugged in response.

"Kokoro gave that to me after her family sent out Michelle merchandise to be sold at national fast food chains. I'm pretty sure Misaki took the rest back then."

"... So it really  _is_ propaganda to watch our lives…" Kanon muttered, finally understanding why the place she worked at sold Michelle merchandise. Sayo said nothing, accepting Kanon's coupons as a token of her gratitude. "Anyways Kaoru-chan, we should get going!"

"You're right! As Shakespeare once said, there's nothing like the present!" Kaoru declared, carrying Kanon in her arms as she sped towards the station. "Adieu!"

"... Flashy as always." Sayo shook her head, shoving the coupons into her bag just as rain started to drop from above. She reached in for her umbrella, only to remember that she was supposed to buy one later as the previous one broke. Sighing, she walked towards the station as it was only a light drizzle. It soon became a downpour three second in, drenching Sayo from head to toe. "Damn this rain."

"You'll get wet like this." Sayo turned around, soon underneath a pastel pink umbrella with someone she knew beside her. "Where to?"

"The station… though I'm guessing that you're here to ask me something." Sayo resigned herself to fate, hoping that the girl sheltering her from the rain would prove to be better than the three, four if Kanon was counted, girls who had approached her for love advice. "So what is it?"

"Hmm~ We should discuss this at my place, our practice was cancelled at the last minute." Sayo nodded, following her saviour to the station where they would take a train running in the opposite direction of the train Sayo took home.

_'Is it too much to ask for them to stop coming to me for advice?'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see from this chapter, the rest of the chapters are going to go downhill. And I don't mean Sayo's life going downhill, I meant the chapter quality.


	4. Yura Yura God Why Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 'god why' is from Sayo, after all why her right?

"... Flashy as always." Sayo shook her head as she watched Kaoru and Kanon head off for band practice, shoving the coupons she had received from both of them into her bag just as rain started to drop from above. She reached in for her umbrella, only to remember that she was supposed to buy one later as the previous one broke. Sighing, she walked towards the station as it was only a light drizzle. It soon became a downpour three second in, drenching Sayo from head to toe. "Damn this rain."

"You'll get wet like this." Sayo turned around, soon underneath a pastel pink umbrella with someone she knew beside her. "Where to?"

"The station… though I'm guessing that you're here to ask me something." Sayo resigned herself to fate, hoping that the girl sheltering her from the rain would prove to be better than the three, four if Kanon was counted, girls who had approached her for love advice. "So what is it?"

"Hmm~ We should discuss this at my place, our practice was cancelled at the last minute." Sayo nodded, following her saviour to the station where they would take a train running in the opposite direction of the train Sayo took home.

 _'Is it too much to ask for them to stop coming to me for advice?'_ Sayo internally groaned to herself as she tried to decipher the girl's serene smile. "... Haa… Can I just ask why do you all approach me for advice? You of all people should know that I'm not the best when it comes to emotions…"

"Oh? Yet you're able to pair up three couples together, that says a lot doesn't it?"

"It's not like I actually did anything. I just gave them a push, a hard push for one of them."

"Fufu, I'm glad you're confident in your ability to push people together then." They stepped out of the train they were on, walking back to the girl's house as the conversation shifted to generic topics. Upon opening the door, a golden retriever nearly tackled his owner to the ground, too happy to see her. "Hahaha! Leon, you really missed me didn't you?"

"If it weren't for your dog, I wouldn't agree to follow you back here." Sayo commented, her hand hesitating as she debated if she could pet the dog. Her debate ended the moment Leon placed his head underneath Sayo's hand, nuzzling it. "... Good dog."

"You really do love dogs, don't you Sayo-chan?"

"It'll be nice if you didn't ask the obvious Shirasagi-san." Chisato smiled, admitting that there wasn't a real need to even comment on Sayo's love for dogs, opting to shut the door behind them. "So? Who is it that has robbed you of your confidence?"

"... Pffft, hahahaha!" Chisato laughed, unlike the dainty chuckle she preferred to use when expressing positive emotions. "You sure can say poetic things without batting an eye! I doubt Kaoru has influenced you, has she?"

"Sure, whatever. I've pretty much helped three couples within a month, so I'm not even going to refuse your request." Sayo resignedly agreed to help Chisato, her gut feeling telling her that the actress would probably either bribe or blackmail her into assisting her with whatever romance issues she had. Probably the former, she really would do almost anything for fries. "So seriously, who's the lucky girl?"

"Hmm… Before I tell you, I think I should clarify that it's not  _me_ who needs your help. At least, in terms of confidence."

"Just get to the point."

"Okay fine, it's Aya-chan." Chisato admitted, messing her hair with one hand as the other was placed at her hip. If Sayo wasn't paying attention to Chisato, she would have missed a faint hue of red on Chisato's pale features as she mentioned Aya's name. "I'm able to confess yes, but I need you to help Aya-chan."

"Help her with what, confessing to Hina?" Sayo asked, trying to see if Chisato would react the way she hoped. Chisato said nothing, her amethyst eyes staring back at Sayo's emerald eyes without revealing a single emotion. "If that's all you need, then I'll just get Hina to confess. Maruyama-san will definitely spill her feelings towards my sister once she finds out that it's requited."

"...!" A flash of panic crossed Chisato's poker face, soon settling into a calm, yet seething expression as Chisato continued to stare in Sayo's direction, this time with daggers in her eyes. "... If you want to, I suppose you can do that."

"Good, that's settled then. I'll be going then." Sayo internally smirked, triumphant that she had gotten a reaction out of the actress. While she didn't want to leave Leon, she figured that she would have future opportunities to do so. "You can handle some competition, right Shirasagi-san?"

"... You're more similar to Hina-chan than you think Sayo-chan." Sayo shrugged, leaving Chisato's house as she battled through the storm without the protection of an umbrella.  _'Who knew that Sayo-chan's such a tease? I shouldn't have underestimated her…'_

* * *

"Maruyama-san?" Sayo called out to Aya, who was pacing around her table while seemingly lost in her own thoughts. "Maruyama-san, may I have a few minutes of your time?"

"A-Ah! Sayo-chan, it's rare of you to swing by my class!" Aya snapped out of her thoughts, her attention now fully focused on Sayo. "What's wrong?"

"Well, if you don't mind, could you follow me to the student council room?" A wave of panic crossed Aya's face, her hands immediately fidgeting with a pair of sparkling yellow earrings she had adorned that day. "... I assure you that it's not related to your attire, though I'm pleased that you're paying attention to school rules."

"A-Ahaha…" Aya awkwardly laughed off Sayo's comment, silently following Sayo to the student council room. As expected, there wasn't anyone else using the room apart from them. "What is it Sayo-chan? Is it about Hina-chan?"

"Hina…? Oh, no. Not at all. In fact…" Sayo paused, though it was really more for dramatic effect. She made a mental note to spend less time interacting with Kaoru, preferably none at all if she could help it. The last thing she needed was Kaoru rubbing off her, it would severely damage her reputation as a stern upholder of discipline. "I'm concerned with your recent behaviour."

"Heh? Me? I-I'm always on time! A-And I don't leave things in school!"

"Not that, though please don't break either rule. I'm actually referring to your… recent shift in attitude." Aya blinked, confused to what Sayo meant. "Sorry, I'm basically trying to say that you look distracted of late."

"T-That obvious?!" Aya asked, covering her face in embarrassment. Sayo nodded, even though she was about to lie her way to get some answers from the idol. Maybe Chisato was right in saying that she was similar to her sister, though as twins, it was expected that they share a fair bit of similarities. "Uuuu…"

"I'm not disappointed in you in case you're wondering. I'm just concerned as both Hina and Matsubara-san have commented that you've been distracted as of late." Sayo wasn't sure about Kanon, but she was sure that Hina had told her numerous times that Aya was recently distracted. It was especially so in the past week since she had accepted Chisato's request, so technically Sayo wasn't lying about being concerned. "I may not be the most dependable person when it comes to personal issues, but I could offer you a listening ear if you're willing."

"R-Really? Y-You would listen?" Now it was Sayo's turn to blink in surprise, she was expecting it to be less straightforward than what she had visualised. It worried her, she felt that Aya was far too trusting and would probably not survive in the idol industry if it weren't for Pastel*Palettes. "R-Recently… It hurts whenever I'm around Chisato-chan…"

"And why is that?"

"M-My heart beats faster whenever I'm near her, a-and my face goes  _really_ red too! A-And…" Aya's voice dropped to a whisper, her pink eyes glancing about even though Sayo had ensured that no one else would enter by locking the door. "... a-and I wanna kiss her. On the lips. Like a intimate one."

"... I suppose that would explain your listlessness. Alright, so you've admitted that you've a crush on Shirasagi-san. Let me ask you this, what do you want to do about it?" Sayo was mildly surprised that Aya was (somewhat) aware of her crush towards Chisato as noted from the lack of emotional response from the idol. From how she acted in school, Aya reminded the guitarist of the typical dense harem protagonist who had no idea that they had attracted so many admirers. Emphasis on the dense part of course. Aya fidgeted, unable to look Sayo in the eye as the latter waited for a response.  _'I wonder what exactly did Shirasagi-san want me to help Maruyama-san with…? I probably shouldn't have teased her that much… I swear, Hina's rubbing off me and it's making my life a pain in the damn neck.'_

"I… I don't really know… I-It would be nice if I could tell her about it, but it's just gonna burden Chisato-chan…" Aya replied sadly, aware that Chisato's position as an actress would make it hard for her to properly consider Aya's feelings while juggling her own. "Maybe I should just not tell her…?"

"I think you should give it a chance Maruyama-san."

"I-I should?"

"It's great that you're being considerate, but have you ever stopped to consider your own happiness? Love isn't just about giving, you need to take some in order for relationships to grow." Sayo said, spilling out advice that she had looked it up online the day before. Not that she would tell anyone, no one needed to know that even she depended on the internet for something like love. "Why do you think love's considered as fleeting?"

"B-But I don't know how to grab Chisato-chan's attention…"

"You could always flirt with her." Sayo suggested, sending Aya into a blushing fit. "... Maruyama-san, you don't have to act like Seta-san in order to flirt you know."

"I-I don't?" Sayo sighed, she really should ask Lisa to lend her a copy of one of those trashy romance novels both Lisa and Aya enjoyed binging on. The novels were probably the reason why Aya had a warped sense of flirting. "T-Then what  _is_  flirting?"

"Just… well, make eye contact with her. Maybe initiate some skin contact, or feed her parts of your lunch. Even sharing lipstick works." Sayo replied, hoping that Aya would be comfortable with her ideas. "Ah, but please don't bring lipstick to school. It's against school rules."

"R-Right!" Aya saluted, amusing Sayo somewhat. "T-Thank you for the advice Sayo-san!"

"It's not a problem, just promise me that you'll pay attention in your daily activities." Aya nodded eagerly, her pink eyes shining brightly with newfound determination. "... I'm sure you'll relieve Shirasagi-san too."

"Yes ma'am!"

"Don't call me ma'am."

"Sorry ma'am!"

* * *

Ever since then, Aya had been trying to flirt with Chisato, but it was hard to do so when almost everyone wanted to talk to Chisato about something. Even Sayo's subtle efforts to give Aya some privacy with Chisato were usually thwarted by either Eve or teachers, who wanted to discuss Chisato's timetable as a result of her work schedule. It went on for two weeks, and by then Aya was almost ready to throw in the towel.

"S-Sayo-chaaaaan…" Aya was sobbing onto Sayo's shoulder, disheartened at her failed attempts in flirting with Chisato. Sayo sighed, reluctantly consoling Aya as she bore witness to every single failed attempt. In fact, it seemed as lately Aya didn't even manage to interact with Chisato unless it's about their band. "What should I dooooo…?"

"Can't you flirt with her during band practice?"

"I-I wanted to… but we hardly take breaks because of Chisato-chan's work…" Aya sniffed, recalling how the moment she had an opportunity to talk to Chisato, the latter had gotten a last minute call to attend a shoot an hour away from the studio they used. "I-It's selfish of me to ask if she could free up some of her time for me… right?"

"Truthfully, yes." Sayo honestly replied, sending Aya into another waterworks session. "What about lunch period?"

"Chisato-chan uses that time to memorise her scripts…"

"I see." Sayo internally groaned, she should've helped Aya by getting her some uninterrupted time with Chisato instead of helping the latter with whatever she had planned for Aya. Unfortunately, not even she could challenge the authority of Chisato's work, that would be equivalent to going against the whole of Japan. _'Damn you Shirasagi-san, you're the one who's the problematic one here!'_

"Aya-chan? What are you doing here?" Sayo turned to face Chisato, who looked genuinely concerned for Aya's wellbeing. Aya continued to sob, ignoring Chisato completely. "Sayo-chan, what happened to her?"

"Hmm… I suppose she convinced herself that she got rejected?" Sayo decided to play on her words, hoping that it would spark even a tinge of jealousy within Chisato. It miraculously worked, for Chisato's calm expression soon contorted into rage.  _'I should reserve a grave for Hina. She's going to need it after my meddling as a wingwoman.'_

"Aya-chan."

"B-Bweh?! C-Chisato-chan…?" Aya finally looked up, desperately rubbing away her tears the moment it dawned on her that her crush had saw her cry. "D-Don't look at me…!"

"... Aya-chan, are you free this Saturday?" Chisato gently asked, cupping Aya's tearstained cheek as she used a thumb to brush away a stray tear. Aya nodded, too stunned to properly process what was happening. "Great, will you have lunch with me at Hazawa Cafe then?"

"W-With the rest?"

"... I would like it if it's just the two of us." Chisato murmured, as though she was shy to admit her intentions. Aya said nothing, her face slowly growing hotter as the implication started to set in. "Are you free then?"

"O-O-Of course! Anything for you! I-I mean, I-I'm free!"

"That's wonderful, I'll be sure to text you more details soon. Oh right, I was actually looking for Sayo-chan." Chisato gave Sayo a curt nod, implying that she wanted to speak with Sayo in private. Sayo responded with a nod of her own, excusing herself and following Chisato to the student council room. "You did well."

"That's what you hoped for me to do? Shirasagi-san, I'm very disappointed in you. How could you ask anyone to make Maruyama-san cry?" Sayo asked, genuinely disappointed and angry that Chisato wanted to make Aya cry so that she could swoop in like some heroine from trashy romance novels that depicted unhealthy relationships. "If your idea of romancing Maruyama-san is to be there for her when she's at her lowest  _after_  you indirectly broke her, then I'm sorry to say that I refuse to help you any further."

"... What do you mean by breaking her? All I wanted from you was to find out if she liked me, maybe nudge her into finding some interest in me." Chisato asked, shocked at Sayo's accusation. She admitted that she never told the reluctant Sayo what she wanted her to help Aya with, but never once did she want anyone, Sayo included, to hurt Aya in any way. "What made her cry anyways?"

"You mean deliberately ignoring her wasn't part of your plan to make her desperate for your attention?"

"Wh- no! Why would anyone do that?! That's absolutely despicable!"

"You mean to say that you're actually busy with work?"

"Yes! In fact, the reason why I'm so busy lately was because I'm trying to free up Saturday for Aya-chan!" Chisato yelled, tears spilling from her eyes as a result of a rare display of emotions. "... From the way you worded it, my schedule's the reason to why Aya-chan's crying just now right?"

"I suppose." Sayo sighed, she really didn't want to be involved with the current potential couple any longer but both girls were actually decent people. Well, Chisato was hovering around a grey area but she was definitely better than Kasumi, Kokoro or Kaoru. "... You do realise that you'll have to go all out during your date with Maruyama-san this Saturday right?"

"If I do that, I'll probably scare her away."

"I'm sure you at least know how to flirt with her." Chisato looked away, biting her bottom lip as her eyebrows furrowed. "Don't the movies you act in have lines which include flirting?"

"Flirting on screen and flirting in real life are two different things Sayo-chan." Chisato countered, her eyes starting to flicker with fury. "Please don't assume that I know how to do everything."

"I'm not, if I did I wouldn't even be asking if you knew how to flirt. Not to say that I'm better than you of course, I don't have any experience myself." Sayo replied, remembering a conversation she had with Hina about how Chisato exploded at Pastel*Palettes after they assumed that the actress knew how to do everything. Sayo couldn't blame them, Chisato's preference to keep her insecurities close to her chest gave everyone the impression that she was able to balance everything with graceful ease. "Alright, since I'm technically your wingwoman… my advice to you is to open up to Maruyama-san during the date. Let her know that you trust her enough to share your worries with her."

"... But Hazawa Cafe will bound to have customers… I can't afford to let Aya-chan's reputation slip, it'll affect in the long run if I do…" Chisato sighed, worried that one slip of the tongue and she would doom Aya's budding career as an idol. If she was being honest, she didn't mind if her reputation was tarnished for she had long wished to simply be a normal girl with normal worries. _'I can't believe that my first normal worry that any normal girls would have would be about love…'_

"Instead of worrying about what would happen to her future, wouldn't it be easier if you just worry about the present? Ask yourself, what will you regret right now if you worry about the future?" Sayo was impressed by her own words, she hadn't researched advice online ever since Aya had admitted her crush on Chisato. Chisato nodded, considering Sayo's words as she thought about any regrets she might have in the future.

"If any, I think I'll regret not getting the chance to date Aya-chan… but there's a need to worry about her reputation, not to mention the band's…" Sayo said nothing, noting how Chisato never once mentioned about her own reputation, instead constantly worrying about Aya's. She sighed, she would never be able to fully help either Chisato or Aya as she wasn't a celebrity of sorts. She considered asking Hina to help, but Hina had already made her intentions known that she wouldn't hesitate to jump ship if she ever felt bored. Luckily for Pastel*Palettes (as well as Sayo's dignity as her twin), Hina genuinely enjoyed playing guitar and was even considering a career as a musician.

"... It seems as if you have matters to reflect upon. If you need my assistance, please drop me a text." Sayo took that as her cue to go, it wasn't as if she could help Chisato by discussing the consequences of the upcoming date with Aya. Chisato nodded, left to her own thoughts as Sayo exited the student council room.  _'Shirasagi-san has a good head on her shoulders, I'm sure she'll be able to come to an answer that would satisfy both her concerns and her desires…'_

* * *

"Once again, I'm truly sorry for the inconvenience." It was Saturday, also the day of Chisato's date with Aya. Currently, Sayo was locked into a 90 degree bow which greatly flustered Tsugumi. On Friday night, Sayo had received a text from Chisato which requested if the former could shadow the couple in case the date took a turn for the worse. While Sayo didn't know (or want to know) what Chisato meant by the text, she decided to oblige because Aya was a innocent girl that deserved to be protected. Even if it meant borderline stalking her while she was out on a date. "Thank you for agreeing to my request."

"I-It's fine! Eve-chan wasn't able to come at the last minute so your help's greatly appreciated!" Tsugumi replied, smiling as she tried to convince Sayo to stop bowing to her at such angle. "I-I'll be sure to get my mom to give you the correct wages!"

"The money isn't necessary… I'm just helping out of concern for someone." Sayo admitted, with Tsugumi listening as they started to prepare for the cafe's opening. "It's rather troublesome, but I suppose it's not as bad as what I was subjected to in the past…"

"T-That sounds rough… but you're kind enough to look out for your friends Sayo-san!" Tsugumi replied, a bright smile on her face as they waited for their first customer to arrive. Sayo shrugged, she didn't feel that she was acting out of kindness. Rather, she felt that she was doing it because she pitied Aya. The bell hung above the entrance jingled, signalling that the first customer had arrived. "Welcome- ah! Chisato-chan and Aya-chan!"

"Tsugumi-chan… and S-Sayo-chan? What are you-" Aya's words were cut off by Sayo, who silently led them to a table near the window. "I-I didn't know you worked here."

"I'm just helping out for today." Sayo said as she handed the menus to the two girls, giving Chisato a meaningful look before going behind the cashier.

"What will you be having Aya-chan?" Chisato asked, already knowing what she would be ordering. She was what people would call a person of habit, she always ordered the same items from the menu unless it was no longer available. Aya grumbled, unable to decide which one she should have which amused Chisato. "Would you like me to recommend something for you?"

"Really?!" Aya's eyes lit up, she wasn't sure what she should get and didn't want to waste Chisato's time by taking too long to order. While she was ecstatic that Chisato would be recommending dishes to her, she was hoping that it wasn't the seasonal fruit cake she had during their Pastel Stroll last year. Much to her relief, Chisato pointed to a strawberry shortcake. "Wow, that looks good!"

"You can't go wrong with strawberry shortcakes. Unless I'm the one making them." Chisato chuckled, a look of surprise crossing Aya's face. "What's wrong?"

"A-Ah no! I'm just surprised that you mentioned that you're not great at cooking. I-I mean not that it's a bad thing! I-I'm also bad at cooking too ahahaha!" Aya replied, too flustered to provide a coherent answer. Sayo shook her head, she probably should have told Aya beforehand to compose herself before making a damn fool of herself. Thankfully it was just Chisato. "... I should really shut up now shouldn't I?"

"No, please do continue. I love hearing you speak your mind." Chisato smiled, placing her hand on top of Aya's. "Besides, I'm not really ashamed that I can't cook. It's just something that I prefer if few people knew about it."

"S-So… you trust me with this?" Tsugumi saw Aya's lovestruck expression and giggled softly, only donning a stiff face when Sayo glanced her way in disapproval. Chisato nodded, the already present blush on Aya's face intensifying. "I-I…"

"Aya-chan, shall we order now?" Chisato asked, providing Aya a respite from her overloaded thoughts as she waved for either Tsugumi or Sayo to take their orders. Tsugumi was the one who approached their table, a notepad in hand as she waited for Chisato to order. "Right, so we would like to have one strawberry shortcake and one peach tart."

"Would you like any drinks?" Tsugumi asked, ignoring the fact that they were eating only desserts at ten in the morning. Sayo had nothing to say about it, she was actually the type to skip breakfast or if she did eat them, she would go for the breakfast served at fast food restaurants.

"Hmm… do you want any Aya-chan?"

"Heh? U-Um, I-I'll take the melon soda then!"

"Alright, one melon soda for Aya-chan and one coffee for me." Tsugumi nodded, heading into the kitchen to give her parents the orders. Sayo was mildly surprised that there was only Aya and Chisato in the cafe, she had expected to be kept busy due to the cafe's popularity. Not that she didn't appreciate it, it would make her job as a wingwoman (or in this case, stalker) easier.

"Chisato-chan, not having tea this time?"

"Eh? Oh, I don't drink tea in the mornings. I drink coffee so that I can perk myself up for afternoons." Aya nodded, as though she was taking down new information about Chisato in her head. "Why the question Aya-chan?"

"Nothing important! I assumed that you'll be used to waking up early due to your hectic schedule!"

"It's actually the opposite Aya-chan. As a result of my schedule, I usually stay up late. It doesn't give me much time to properly sleep, hence my short stature…" Chisato sighed, she never liked admitting her height complex. It wasn't really her fault, years of irregular sleep and unhealthy eating habits thanks to her hectic schedule resulted in the current Chisato today. "I'm probably going to die of overwork before I hit 20."

"D-Don't die! I-If you don't mind, I-I can help you lessen your workload!"

"... And how are you going to do that?" Chisato asked, touched yet amused at Aya's naive line of thinking. Even though Aya's personality clashed with Chisato's, the latter always felt refreshed whenever Aya suggested something idealistic.  _'I hope Aya-chan never changes. Now then, what will you suggest?'_

"U-Urk… Uh… maybe… beg them to consider your feelings? O-Or maybe list down how they would be affected if the nation found out that you died of overwork? S-Social media's very powerful!" Aya suggested, hoping that she would never use her social media accounts for such scenarios. For a moment, Chisato said nothing.

"... Pffft! Hahahaha! You've grown a little bit Aya-chan. Maybe you  _do_  have what it takes to be a professional idol." Chisato laughed, worrying Aya with her unexpected response. "I guess this will make you my knight in frilly pink lace doesn't it?"

"A-Anything that you want me to be!" Sayo wanted to throw up at how carefree the conversation in front of her was, she wasn't used to social interaction so the sight of girlish laughter really wished that she stayed at home practicing the guitar. It was fortunate for her that Tsugumi arrived with what the couple had ordered, for she really couldn't handle anymore 'tooth-rotting fluff' as what it was called online. "Ah! Thanks Tsugumi-chan!"

"Enjoy your desserts!" Tsugumi then made her way towards Sayo, who looked like she was about to enter cardiac arrest. "S-Sayo-san, are you okay? You've been twitching and half of your face's drooping! Y-You're not gonna collapse on me right?"

"What? No, I'm just trying not to throw up whatever I had for dinner last night. How is it that they can converse so freely?" Sayo asked just as Aya fed Chisato a small piece of her cake, the latter blushing slightly. "That better be Maruyama-san's attempt at flirting."

"F-Flirting?" Tsugumi repeated as she watched Chisato consume her peach tart, offering Aya some. "Huh? Why did Chisato-san offer Aya-san her tart when she just finished it?"

"... Maybe so she could do that." Sayo pointed to the couple, a blush dusting her cheeks as Chisato kissed Aya, sharing her tart in the process. Tsugumi clapped both hands onto her mouth to muffle her screams, while Aya managed to produce incoherent noises during the kiss. "Shirasagi-san said that it would be a lunch date, but not only is it not lunch time, she's doing such acts in public. This is a serious erosion of public morals..."

"... See, this is why I told Sayo-chan that if I actually go all out you'll be scared away." Chisato sighed as she pulled away, the faint sour taste of Aya's strawberry lingering in her mouth. Aya couldn't say anything, her face a bright red as she tried to process what had just happened to her. "I should have opted for the straightforward route..."

"S-S-Straight?" Was all Aya could say as steam poured out of her ears, her face still overheating from the surprise kiss.

"Yes, I should have just confessed that I liked you from the start." Sayo didn't expect Chisato to confess right there and then, but if anyone could pull off such a feat, it would be her and Hina. She was honestly glad that she didn't have to do much, if anything at all, as a wingwoman. "Aya-chan, what do you think about me?"

"I-I-I like you too?" Aya meant it as a confirmation, but her mind was too muddled for her to think straight, hence it came out as a question. Chisato chuckled, ruffling Aya's hair fondly. "C-Chisato-chan? A-Are you sure you want to go out with me?"

"I've thought about it, and I realised that I'll regret it if I didn't ask you out. So yes, I would love to go out with you." Chisato said, shooting Sayo a thankful glance before going back to Aya. Tsugumi noticed Chisato's eye contact with Sayo, which surprised her as she didn't take the guitarist as someone who would help people get together.

"Sayo-san, I didn't-"

"Please, don't finish the end of your sentence."

* * *

"Gooooooooooood morning Sayo-senpai!" Sayo groaned, coming face to face with Kasumi early in the morning. It was a week after Chisato had confessed to Aya, which ended on a good note. She even received more coupons from Aya as thanks for giving her the push she needed, Sayo didn't see the need to argue that all she did was to cry in front of Chisato. "Sayo-senpai, I've been hearing that you're being the wingwoman us lesbians need!"

"That's an honour I don't wish to receive."

"Oh c'mon! Be proud! You're doing us a good deed! Make the whole world smile!" The moment Kasumi used Kokoro's motto, Sayo frowned as she pushed Kasumi to the wall. "S-Sayo-senpai…? I-I know that I'm lovable, but my heart's already taken by Arisa and you know it…!"

"Because of you running your damn mouth, I had to help Tsurumaki-san with her crush on Okusawa-san which led to helping both Seta-san and Matsubara-san with their crushes on each other which then led to helping Maruyama-san realise her own crush on Shirasagi-san because the latter was too afraid of getting shot down!" Sayo vented, honestly annoyed that she, a third party with almost no relation to them, had to entertain and even meddle in their affairs all for the sake of confessing. "Do you have  _any_  idea how much you've inconvenienced me?!"

"Uh… but you don't seem to mind? You could've turned them down right?" Kasumi asked, trying to find a way out as Sayo continued to glare at her.

"How do you expect me to turn them down when they're mostly decent people whom I have no reason to dislike?!"

"There's the problem, you're a doormat!" The moment Kasumi said that, she instantly regretted it. Sayo's anger looked like it was about to boil over, and before it could, Kasumi spotted someone that could save her. "H-Hey~! Save me! You got a crush too right?"

"What?!" Sayo released her hand from the wall, turning to face the girl in question. "Do you _really_ trust Toyama-san with your personal life?!"

"H-Hey! That's mean!" Kasumi exclaimed, sprinting off the moment she felt Sayo's glare back on her. Sayo huffed, her attention now on the trembling girl in front of her.

"I-I… i-if you don't mind… please help me?" Sayo really wanted to turn the girl down, she was sick of romance and also had to prepare for national exams. However, the tearful expression in her eyes forced Sayo to relent, she couldn't bear rejecting someone that she had scared.

_'Haa… Toyama-san might be right in saying that I'm a doormat…'_


	5. Gaming Buddies For Life (And More)!

_'Haa… Toyama-san might be right in saying that I'm a doormat…'_ Sayo thought to herself as she tried to console the girl crying before her. "Shirokane-san, please don't cry. At least, not in the corridor."

"H-Hikawa-san…" Rinko sniffled, drying her tears with a lilac-coloured handkerchief by dabbing on her cheeks. Sayo wouldn't admit it, but she was relieved that the keyboardist didn't blow her nose into the handkerchief like what Kasumi had done to Sayo's a while back. "I-I'm sorry… f-forget that I even… a-asked…"

"... I mean, I'm pretty sure Imai-san or Udagawa-san are better choices than me." Sayo sighed, Lisa was pretty much the mom of Roselia so she definitely would know how to help Rinko. Ako was Rinko's best friend, so she knew how to cheer her friend up as well as probably kick someone's ass. "Why me?"

"I-Imai-san… doesn't look like she's… actually knowledgeable about love…"

"Neither am I, but somehow I managed to pair up four couples." Sayo paused, realising what her comment implied. "I-I'm not proud of that!"

"A-Ako-chan… she's… well…" Rinko trailed off, playing with the handkerchief as her lilac eyes darted about. Sayo understood what Rinko meant by her actions, though she couldn't understand why did she have to choose the asocial amateur in romance instead of the sociable amateur in romance. "I…"

"Haa… Alright, off to the student council room we go then." By now, the student council room was used by Sayo for her wingwoman schemes. She didn't want to use that room, but it was the only room where privacy was guaranteed as only members from the student council or Sayo (because she helps the council often enough to be considered as an unofficial member) could use the room. Once they were in the safety of said room, Sayo motioned for Rinko to sit down. "Right, so there are a few conditions."

"C-Conditions…?"

"Yes. First of all, you'll have to be the one confessing." This caused Rinko to yelp in terror, her eyes swirling at the thought of confessing to Ako. "... Shirokane-san, you'll have to do it at one point."

"B-But…!"

"You can even do it over text, that'll save me lots of trouble."

"I-I can't do that! Ako-chan's a romantic at heart…!" Sayo blinked, that was new to her. She expected Ako to be the type that blurts out her confession without caring about the mood. "I-I… I want her first time to be special…"

"No offence, but the way you worded that is very concerning and if it weren't for your personality, I would be calling the police now."

* * *

Sayo shook her head, watching Rinko tremble as Ako rambled away about online games. She really regretted agreeing to help Rinko, but given that Kasumi had 'helped' in advertising Sayo's talent in being a wingwoman as well Rinko being present on the day she had gotten Arisa to confess to Kasumi, it was unavoidable.

"Aw, look at those two. I  _totally_ ship 'em together~" Sayo sighed, forced to listen to Lisa gushing about Ako and Rinko. "But… don't you think Rinko's a bit too nervous even in front of Ako?"

"Imai-san… have you ever wondered why no one goes to you for love advice?" Sayo asked, genuinely wondering why everyone wanted  _her_ over Lisa. Even Kaoru and Chisato approached her. Lisa thought for a moment, carefully considering Sayo's question.

"Hmm~ I dunno, maybe because they think that your marshmallow heart's more than equipped to help 'em?"

"M-Marshmallow heart?!" Sayo was appalled that Lisa described her personality as soft, or at least that was what she assumed. It didn't stop a faint blush from dusting her cheeks, though Sayo had reasoned it was due to her gluttony that caused her to blush.

"Yep! You may look hard on the outside, but deep down you're really kind!" Lisa grinned, poking Sayo's right cheek. "Plus your cheeks are soft and white like a marshmallow~!"

"Lisa, Sayo, will you two please stop flirting with each other?" The two mentioned turned to face Yukina, who looked like she haven't slept for days. "Don't bring personal matters into Roselia."

"Minato-san! W-We're not flirting!" Sayo denied, shoving Lisa away from her side. Lisa giggled, though Sayo missed a flash of hurt on the bassist's usual cheery expression.  _'If anything, Shirokane-san's the one bringing personal matters into Roselia... not that any of us will fault her for falling for Udagawa-san...'_

"... I see. Let's start with 'Determination Symphony' then." Yukina nodded, her golden eyes flickering from Lisa to Sayo, then to Ako and Rinko. "Ako, Rinko. We're starting soon. Stop flirting."

"F-F-Flirting…?" Rinko gasped, her ears turning a bright red as she covered her face with both hands. Ako looked delighted, looking bashfully at the keyboardist. Sayo noticed this, and realised that Ako returned Rinko's affections. Of course, the question was  _how_ she could make both of them see that.

"... I might have to consider writing a love song if you four don't get your acts together…" Yukina sighed, shaking her head as she made her way towards the microphone. "Ready?"

 _'Why does everyone think that I'm interested in Imai-san?!'_ Sayo thought to herself, glancing at Lisa briefly as they started the song. They made eye contact, with Lisa winking at Sayo. That promptly sent Sayo into a blushing fit that nearly forced Yukina to halt their practice.  _'... Then again, I wouldn't be opposed to the idea... if only Imai-san was a guy…'_

* * *

"Y-Y-You want me… to ask her out…?" Rinko asked, spirals seen in her lilac eyes as Sayo informed her to the first step of confessing. Sayo nodded, pleased that Rinko didn't misunderstand her words. "I-I-I can't do that…!"

"Shirokane-san, remember why you wanted to join the student council."

"I-I-I was forced to become president…!"

"... Okay fine. Remember what's your goal ever since you became president." Rinko gulped, she recalled that her resolution for that year was to become more confident in public speaking. That didn't mean that it would help her with confessing.

"I-I-I can't! I-I-I'll faint… then Ako-chan will get… so worried… then I feel guilty… then I can't… ask her out…!" Sayo wanted to openly groan, but it _was_  Rinko. It had already took her tremendous courage to personally admit that she had a crush on Ako to Sayo, getting her to ask Ako out on a date would most likely involve shaving off the rest of Rinko's life. "... A-Also… I-I think… I might've friendzoned her…"

"Huh? Friendzone? That's a thing?"

"Y-Yes…"

"I swear… alright fine, surely you could ask her out online right? You're practically a goddess at typing." Sayo suggested, the idea of conversing online appealing to Rinko greatly. "Good, do that."

"B-But what if I mistype something while out on a quest?"

"... Haa… and here I thought I would never have to use my NFO account again."

"A-Ako-chan said that she last saw you online last week…?"

"Shirokane-san, do you want my help or not?" Sayo usually didn't threaten people, but she was getting frustrated over the fact that she was intervening in Rinko's confession before she even tried. Rinko nodded her head, not wanting to irritate Sayo any further lest she lost her help. "Alright, you can use the messaging function in NFO and practice sending messages to me."

"E-Eh?!"

"Of course, please address it to Udagawa-san and not me. You can always copy and paste the perfect message to her once I deem it suitable."

"A-Are you sure… this is a good idea…?"

"It's the best idea I can think of that won't result you in fainting." Sayo shrugged, her phone vibrating. "Oh hold on, I got a message."

**[DemonSummonerAko]**

_**[7.01 PM]** _

**DemonSummonerAko:** sayosaaaaan

 **DemonSummonerAko:** help me with my hmwk!!!

 **DemonSummonerAko:** i forgot!

 **NightHikawa:** How?!

 **DemonSummonerAko: >**_<

 **DemonSummonerAko:** tmrs the weekend

 **DemonSummonerAko:** can u come over to my place n help me

 **NightHikawa:** Can I refuse?

 **DemonSummonerAko:** noooooo dun do this to me!!!!

 **DemonSummonerAko:** pls???

 **DemonSummonerAko:** ill be a gd girl!

 **NightHikawa:** I'm going to regret this, see you at your place at 9 am then.

 **DemonSummonerAko:** YES

 **NightHikawa:** On one condition.

 **DemonSummonerAko:** fuxk

 **NightHikawa** : You'll help me complete a quest using my character in NFO.

 **DemonSummonerAko:** ehhhh but ur a tank

 **DemonSummonerAko:** ako no like tank

 **NightHikawa:** Ako no homework to submit then.

 **DemonSummonerAko:** ok im sorry pls come over

"Well, seems like I'm helping Udagawa-san with her homework tomorrow." Sayo remarked, placing a hand on Rinko's shoulder. "You can do this Shirokane-san."

"H-Hikawa-san…!" Sayo left the studio, leaving Rinko alone as she blushed at the thought of sending Sayo so many drafts about asking Ako out on a date. Then again, she of all people couldn't deny that she would die if she had to ask Ako out face to face.  _'I… I have to do it! Hikawa-san's kind enough to help me… I-I can't trouble her any further…!'_

* * *

"Sayo-saaaaan…! I can't do this. Ako can't do this anymore." Ako whined, her head slumped onto the table with English textbooks scattered on the table. Sayo sighed, at least Ako had managed to be productive for two whole hours before collapsing into a burnt out mess called Ako. "Mini you's waiting in NFO y'know."

"Fine, it  _is_ time for a break anyways." Sayo agreed, sending Rinko a string of texts while Ako got the computer ready.

**[White Pyromage]**

_**[11.03 AM]** _

**NightHikawa:** Shirokane-san, are you online?

 **White Pyromage:** Yep ^^

 **NightHikawa:** Great, I've some free time now and I'm going to play NFO on Udagawa-san's computer while she completes her sums.

 **White Pyromage:** Shouldn't you be helping her?

 **NightHikawa:** Do you want her to repeat a year? Her English is already bad enough.

 **White Pyromage:** Lol ok I see your point Hikawa-san ^^

"Sayo-san, it's done!" Ako called out, the screen displaying NFO's selection page. "You can log in now!"

"Thank you." Sayo said, going over to where Ako was and started to type her login details. "By the way, I don't seem to see Tomoe-san around. Is she out?"

"Yeah, she's out watching a movie with the rest of Afterglow!" Ako replied, the screen now displaying a mini Sayo dressed in knight armour. "Oh my god you look so cool! I'm gonna get you Ragnarok's Sword! Ooh, and I'm gonna get you face armour!"

"... You mean a helmet right?" Sayo asked, wondering if she should focus on Japanese next instead of Maths like she had originally planned. Ako made a sound in agreement, soon afterwards a message board with Rinko's character popped up. "Oh, Shirokane-san's online."

"Rinrin's online?! Cool! We should all go on a quest together! Maybe she's typing out at invite!" Ako excitedly said, barely able to keep herself seated as Rinko continued to type. "If it's an invite, I'm  _so_ gonna log on too!"

"So, what does she want from me?" Sayo asked after Rinko had sent her message to Sayo's character. Ako skimmed through the message, the tip of her ears turning a rosy red. "Udagawa-san?"

"S-She uh… S-Sayo-san, you set me up didn't you?" Ako feebly asked, too overwhelmed by happiness to look at the message a second time.

"Oh? What makes you say that?"

"L-Lisa-nee said that you're hooking up people together… b-but I didn't tell you that I like Rinrin?" Sayo groaned, of course Lisa had to announce that she was helping girls ask out their crushes by being their wingwoman. "How could you make my innocent Rinrin do this?!"

"... Huh?" By now, Sayo was sure that Ako had figured out that she was trying to matchmake them together as a result of Rinko's request. Instead, she learnt that Ako assumed Sayo was trying to get them together because she knew that Ako liked Rinko. "So… you  _don't_  think that Shirokane-san likes you?"

"What?! Of course not, she's so pretty! She can have all the guys in the world and they all don't deserve Rinrin!"

"You think she's straight?"

"Uh, yeah? Sayo-san, have you seen so many girls liking other girls in your whole life?" Sayo was tempted to reply that yes, she had seen at least nine girls who fitted into that description. Ten if you counted Hina. "She's gonna befriend a nice nerdy guy online then they'll meet offline after that they'll get married while Rinrin either forgets about me or wants me to be her maid of honour!"

"Aren't you overreacting?" Sayo wasn't sure who was worse, Aya or Ako. They both liked to overthink about situations that could never happen, and they both apparently liked to regulate their emotions by crying.  _'This is one of the many reasons why I didn't want to be someone's wingwoman…'_

"How would you feel if Lisa-nee broke up with you and married some guy?!" At this point, Ako had lost all her sensibility and started spouting nonsense. At least, it was nonsensical in Sayo's opinion.

"In the first place, Imai-san's the straightest among the five of us in Roselia."

"... Who's second?"

"Me."

"You?! Hahahahahaha!" Ako laughed, scaring Sayo with her sudden shift in emotions. She didn't see what was so funny about her statement, she had never fallen in love with a girl (or a guy but Sayo wanted to prove a point) therefore as far as she knew, she was straight. "You're as straight as a circle!"

"... Okay fine, move over so I can reply Shirokane-san." Ako howled in laughter, the pain that she felt as Sayo shoved her off the chair dulled the pain in her sides. "Also, you're still going on that date whether she's straight or not."

"Bwahaha- what?"

* * *

"Imai-san!" Lisa flinched as Sayo stormed into Hazawa Cafe, a murderous look on her face as she glared at those who dared glanced her way. "Why did you tell Udagawa-san about my position?!"

"As a wingwoman? C'mon, you're making all the lesbians and bi girls a favour!" Lisa replied, staring fondly into Sayo's hate-filled eyes. "... Please tell me that by flirting with you I get to go scot-free."

"You're horrible at it Imai-san." Sayo huffed, taking a seat opposite Lisa. Lisa shrugged, a carefree smile plastered across her face as Sayo didn't kill her for spreading the word about her wingwoman gig. "Anyways, I called you out for dinner is so that you can help Udagawa-san with her upcoming date."

"Sure! When's the date?"

"... Tomorrow."

"Sayo, I love you and all, but you've gotta be kidding me." Lisa deadpanned, while she was confident in her fashion sense, even she couldn't prepare Ako within a short period of time. It's even harder when Ako only wore gothic clothes. "What about Rinko?"

"Her? I'm meeting up with her tomorrow before her date so that I can calm her down then follow her." Sayo replied, much to Lisa's horror. It was already bad enough that they followed Kaoru's and Kanon's date to the aquarium, she didn't want to follow her fellow bandmates while they were out on a date! Unfortunately for Lisa, Sayo's aloof expression as she absentmindedly twirled a lock of her teal hair was enough to get her to agree to the stupidest idea.

"Okay, I'm down!" Lisa  _wasn't_ down, but as mentioned above, the mere action of Sayo twirling her hair was enough to get Lisa to agree to anything. Thankfully for her, Sayo didn't know about this particular mean of exploitation. "So whaddya want me to do?"

"How should I know? I don't usually plan ahead for things that I've no interest in."

"Sayo, honey. If you really didn't have any interest in being a wingwoman, you would've rejected Chisato."

"What, and risk myself getting blackmailed by Shirasagi-san?! No thank you."

"Fine, then you would've rejected Kasumi!"

"I didn't know helping her would've snowballed into Shirokane-san asking me for advice! Why can't she ask you?! You're her friend!"

"Well, you're also her friend!" Lisa didn't know why were they shouting, but the eerie silence afterwards didn't settle well with her. Why weren't they asked to quieten down or even thrown out? "Forget it, I just wanna have a nice dinner with you since we're outside."

"Huh? Oh, I forgot that I'm the one that called you out for dinner." Sayo remarked, sending Lisa into a state of disbelief as the guitarist glanced at the exit. "We still haven't ordered, maybe we can just leave and have dinner back home?"

"Oh hell no,  _you_  called  _me_  out to have our dinner here at Hazawa Cafe, so we better order something or I swear to god I'll hit you."

"Fine, but you're paying."

* * *

If one word could be used to describe Rinko, it would be 'nervous'. She didn't expect Sayo to set her up by giving Ako access to her account the day she sent out a confession draft to her via NFO. Of course, Ako just  _had_ to reply with Sayo's account (she assumed it was Ako). At least she agreed, and was okay with just shopping for a date. Even better was that Sayo promised to follow them on their date in case Rinko suffered from panic attacks or simply how adorable Ako simply was in her eyes.

"Hey Rinrin, what are we shopping for? You already have three computers at home!" Ako asked, lacing her fingers with Rinko's as they wandered around the shopping centre. She was relieved that Rinko didn't pull away, Lisa had told her beforehand that it meant that Rinko didn't mind Ako's invasion of her personal space.

"We're… shopping for materials… for our upcoming live…" Rinko replied, thankful that she had decided to put her shopping on hold until that day. Imagine if she didn't, she wouldn't know what to do out on a date.  _'Hikawa-san said that we have to do something else… after the shopping part… maybe go to an internet cafe?'_

"Awesome! Can we have wings this time?"

"Sorry… Hikawa-san banned wings… ever since Roselia's live at CiRCLE…"

"Awww… Sayo-san's a buzzkill…" Behind a wall, Lisa was restraining Sayo from coming out from their hiding spot. Needless to say, Sayo was pissed as hell that Ako called her a buzzkill for being concerned about safety. That, and she received feedback from the audience (mainly Afterglow) that their horrible mashup of a costume was simply downright tacky. "Welp, can't help it I suppose! She's in charge of Roselia's budget after all!"

"Ako-chan… do you want to see the designs I've came up with…?" Rinko asked, with Ako nodding her head eagerly. This time, it was Sayo's turn to restrain Lisa as the latter also wanted to see the designs Rinko had came up with for their costumes. "I decided… to go with a rainy day theme… to showcase the song's message…"

"Song…? Ah…! Right, we're performing 'Determination Symphony' first!"

"Yeah… the day we first practiced… Hikawa-san got caught… in the rain and Hina-san…"

"Oh yeah, I remember. I'm glad that they made up! I can't ever imagine if that scale happened to me and onee-chan!"

"Haha, even on a date you're still the topic of conversation." Lisa remarked, playfully ruffling Sayo's hair as the latter glared back. "I'm sure they'll be fine, so why don't we go somewhere else ourselves."

"Absolutely not, I promised Shirokane-san that I will watch them from the sidelines. I won't go back on my promise." Sayo replied, her gaze never leaving the couple.

"Uh, I know you wanna develop a good rep and all… but we're kinda getting funny looks from others, and by funny I don't mean the haha kind." Lisa explained, her shoulder getting tapped on by someone that wasn't Sayo. As she turned around hoping to see someone they knew, her face blanched upon seeing who it was. "... Sayo, you should start running."

"Why?" Sayo turned to face Lisa, only to see two police officers staring back at her. "... Oh."

"You two look suspicious, please follow us to the police station."

"Haa… the things I do as a wingwoman…" Sayo sighed, sending a quick text to Rinko that contained an apology as well as well wishes for their date.  _'I can't believe I'm getting arrested before Hina. This is a nightmare.'_

* * *

"Ako-chan? What's wrong?" Ako was looking around continuously, a worried look on her face as she did so. "Do you have something to buy?"

"U-Um… don't get mad at me, but I kinda asked Lisa-nee to follow me in case I do something you don't like… and I can't find her…" Ako knew she sounded lame, a loser even, but she couldn't bear lying to her crush. Rinko nodded, a flash of worry crossing her pale features. "N-No, I swear I wasn't thinking about bad stuff!"

"N-Not that… it's just… I asked Hikawa-san to ensure… that I don't faint… and she just apologised to me saying that she couldn't help me anymore for today…"

"Ah! I should've been more observant! Are you okay? There isn't that many people today but still! You wanna sit down? I can get you a drink!" Ako asked, flustered that she was already showing Rinko how oblivious she could be when having fun. Rinko smiled, reaching out for Ako's calloused hands. "R-Rinrin?"

"I'm… fine Ako-chan… thank you…" Rinko… was probably not fine, but she was touched that Ako's first concern was her. Even when they first met, Ako always worried about her first. _'I guess that's one of the things that made me fell for her… she's always looking out for others…'_

"You sure…?"

"Yeah…" Rinko looked down at her free hand, which held a paper bag containing all the materials she needed to make their costumes. Without Sayo, she wasn't sure where they should go next. That didn't mean she didn't know that she should at least take the initiative. "Say… Ako-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna… play NFO... at an internet cafe?" The internet cafe was the first place that came to her mind, and while it didn't scream romantic, it was at least a place that held fond memories for her and hopefully Ako. Ako beamed, jumping about excitedly in the middle of the shopping centre.

"Let's go! Oh man, it's been so long since we played beside each other! I should text Lisa-nee so that she can enjoy her date with Sayo-san!" The last part made Rinko wonder, when did Lisa and Sayo started dating and how was it that they managed to keep it under wraps? It was a question that she could ask Sayo another day, right now her focus should be on Ako. "Ooh, I got a rep- ehhhhhh?!"

"W-What's wrong?!"

"Lisa-nee said that she and Sayo-san were forced to go to the police station as someone reported that they were behaving like stalkers…"

"S-Stalkers?!" Ako marched right up to the information centre, and before Rinko knew it, the receptionist allowed her to use the microphone. "A-Ako-chan…?!"

"To those idiots who reported suspicious behaviour among Lisa-nee and Sayo-san, y'all are cockblocking me and Rinrin! I repeat, to those idiots that reported suspicious behaviour among Lisa-nee and Sayo-san, y'all are.." Ako said, humiliating Rinko greatly as she watched the receptionist attempting to wrestle Ako away from the microphone. "I'M PROTESTING IN THE NAME OF LOVE!"

 _'Ako-chan…'_ Rinko internally cried to herself as she was forced to drag a screaming and kicking Ako away from the battered receptionist, who was crying over her recent divorce.

"Lemme go! I'm gonna kick their asses!"

* * *

**[DemonSummonerAko]**

_**[3.56 PM]** _

**DemonSummonerAko:** lisanee

 **DemonSummonerAko:**  i defended ur honour

 **DemonSummonerAko:** n sayosans

 **Roselia's Mom:** Tht's great? Wht honour?

 **DemonSummonerAko** : i called out those fuxkers tht called u n sayosan stalkers

 **DemonSummonerAko:** we r on our way to tht internet cafe roselia went for the event n its gonna be romantic!

 **DemonSummonerAko:** oh ya i kinda announced tht i was getting cockblocked so tht counts as a confession right?

 **Roselia's Mom:** Ako…no…

 **Roselia's Mom:** Tht's not a confession…

 **DemonSummonerAko:** i even said tht i was protesting in the name of love!

 **Roselia's Mom:** This is Sayo. Udagawa-san, please confess to Shirokane-san again under less pressurising circumstances.

 **Roselia's Mom:** Consider that Shirokane-san doesn't deal very well amongst crowds.

 **DemonSummonerAko:** holy shit i humiliated rinrin in front of the whole of tokyo

 **Roselia's Mom:** I'm pretty sure it's not the whole of Tokyo but as long as you get the message.

 **Roselia's Mom:** I trust that you won't fuck up?

 **DemonSummonerAko:** holy shit sayosan used fuxk

 **DemonSummonerAko:** im telling rinrin

"Rinrin! Sayo-san used the f-bomb! Via Lisa-nee's account!" True to her words, she told Rinko, who wasn't sure to be surprised or not. "That's like, a violation of public morals or something!"

"I… I guess?" Rinko decided that she wouldn't tell Ako about Sayo's use of profanity in school, especially when it was directed at either Kasumi, Kokoro, or teachers that liked to push her limits simply because they were failures as teachers. "How was… your study session… with Hikawa-san yesterday?"

"I think she replaced all my kanji knowledge with English. Who knew that she's so fluent in it?"

"Ah… we were all surprised as well…" Rinko recalled the first time Sayo was called to read a passage in English, and not only did she impress everyone, she even corrected the teacher's pronunciation without hesitation. "Maybe… Hina-san had something to do with it…"

"Probably. Oh right, I'm thinking of giving Sayo-san new gear because she sucks at getting all the rare loot." Ako said as she logged into her account, with Rinko doing the same. Soon they were in a lush green valley with many NPCs as well as fellow players. "Which quests have Ragnarok's Sword again?"

"Maybe… we should get her a new shield… she looks like the type to use it often…" Rinko suggested, their characters happily walking beside each other as they made their way to the quest board. Ako wasn't aware of it, but Rinko had her character's item list on display, with the cursor hovering around a gleaming silver ring.  _'I'm glad I spent all night getting the ring… but when should I give it to Ako-chan…?'_

"Huge oof. I saw her gear yesterday, her stuff are all so noobish."

"Hikawa-san doesn't play often…"

"Pffft. Have you seen her level? She's able to one-hit KO that Infernal Skeleton Soldier in Rogoro Mine so many times."

"... Yeah we should… probably gift her some new armour." The two then went on a few quests, easily burning or corrupting enemies while occasionally going out of their way to collect gear for Sayo's character. They soon came to their last quest, which was to defeat a boss that was incredibly hard to defeat even for Rinko, but gave legendary rewards for tanks like Sayo. "... Ako-chan, do you have enough potions?"

"Yeah! Though I kinda wish Lisa-nee was here… she could heal us constantly!"

"Um… I think the damage we'll receive will be greater than the HP Imai-san can recover… plus we'll have to defend her if she tags along…"

"You're right… we should have a Roselia grinding session soon!"

"R-Right…" Rinko's fingers hovered over the keyboard, debating whether she should give the ring to Ako right now. It possessed huge boosts to whoever who wore it, and they needed all the help they could get for their final quest. However, Rinko wanted to give it under… more romantic circumstances.  _'W-What should I do…? If I give Ako-chan this ring now, we can finally defeat the final boss… but I think she might prefer it if I gave it to her after… but Hikawa-san's gear…'_

"Rinrin? Are you done stocking up?" Ako asked, surprised to see that Rinko's fingers were still hovering over the keyboard, having barely grazed the keys. "We can do this Rinrin! Ah but we should stock up more MP potions just to be safe."

"A-Ako-chan… in case I die…" Rinko tapped on a few keys, which resulted in the character getting down on one knee. Both Ako and her character gasp, with the latter fidgeting with a bashful expression on her face. "Will you… be my significant other… and complete quests together…?"

"Holy fucking hell, yes yes  _yes_!" Ako cheered, making her character accept Rinko's ring immediately. "I'm never gonna take it off! Man, I wish I've a ring in real life so that I can ask you out!"

"H-Huh?" Rinko couldn't believe what she heard, did Ako admit that she liked her back offline? It was too good to be true. "D-Did you…?"

"Yes!" Ako beamed, unable to control her emotions as she enveloped Rinko in a bear hug. Thankfully they got the private seats, they didn't need anyone watching their display of affection.

"S-So you'll be my girlfriend… offline too…?"

"Absolutely! I love you!" Rinko's face was horribly stained with a bright red blush, but she didn't care if someone entered the room they were in. Somehow, she managed to ask out Ako and that was all it matters. "O-Oh yeah, we should go on that quest before our time runs out."

"R-Right…!"

* * *

"Congratulations, you're now dating Udagawa-san." Sayo and Rinko were getting ice cream from the internet cafe Roselia were at, leaving Lisa and Ako to deal with a sullen Yukina. "You didn't even need my help."

"I-I… couldn't have done it… if you didn't… encourage me… to try…" Rinko blushed, the memory of Ako giving her a passionate and intimate kiss after they've completed the final quest still lingered on her lips. "D-Did you receive equipment from Ako-chan?"

"Yes I did, Imai-san somehow learnt how to video record in NFO and sent it to Minato-san. That was a wonderful in-game proposal."

"I-I thought…"

"Oh, they released us after a lengthy explanation. I wanted to go home since the date was held here, but Imai-san insisted that we see through everything." Sayo replied, knowing that Rinko was about to ask about getting caught by the police. "Did Udagawa-san really declare that she loved you through the announcement system?"

"I… maybe? I'm… I'm not sure, I… blanked out after she used it…" It was true, Rinko was so humiliated that day, that her mind subconsciously blocked out that four minutes of shame she felt. "I'm sorry… that you two were… brought to the station…"

"No worries, I'm just relieved that you managed to confess." Sayo shrugged, genuinely relieved that Rinko managed to confess in the end. Not only did it put an end to her days as Rinko's wingwoman, the sight of seeing Rinko's eyes lit up whenever Ako arrived for rehearsals were heartwarming. "I'm glad that nothing has happened for the past two weeks. Preparing for the double cultural festival's a major headache."

"I-I'm… sorry…!" Rinko felt that she should apologise, after all it was her who had eventually agreed with Hina to host the double cultural festival much to Sayo's dismay. Sayo shook her head, indicating that it was no trouble at all. "But…"

"It's fine, plus that's one of Hina's numerous antics."

"I-I… guess…"

"We should go back soon, I shudder to think what does Minato-san need explanation about." Sayo suggested, throwing away her cup into a nearby dustbin. Rinko did the same, following Sayo back into the room they had reserved.  _'For once, nothing could possibly go wrong. Except not practicing, but it's better than the alternative…'_


	6. I Want To Punch Her Lips With My Own

"We should go back soon, I shudder to think what does Minato-san need explanation about." Sayo suggested, throwing away her cup into a nearby dustbin. Rinko did the same, following Sayo back into the room they had reserved.  _'For once, nothing could possibly go wrong. Except not practicing, but it's better than the alternative…'_

"Y-Yukina-san…?" What greeted Sayo and Rinko was Yukina mashing her fingers on the keyboard while Ako watched in complete shock. Lisa, upon noticing the two bandmates, awkwardly shrugged as she supported Yukina's character from behind, healing her every time she got attacked. "This is bad you guys! Yukina-san started to murder the keyboard!"

"Just let her die then?" Sayo knew that she wasn't helping, but she also knew that allowing Yukina to destroy a keyboard wasn't going to help anyone. Lisa shook her head, too worried about her best friend to forsake her. "Okay, then let her win?"

"This is her fifth quest, and I tagged along because of the experience points gained just by being near her…" Ako was worried that she might've ruined Roselia by getting them hooked on NFO, but she was more worried about Yukina, who was killing monsters like they had just kicked a cat. "Sayo~ Help me~!"

"Udagawa-san, what did you do?"

"Me?! Why is it always me?!" Sayo could have replied that it was because Ako's track record was the worst amongst the Roselia members, but she didn't want to waste time hearing Ako defend herself.

"Fine. Imai-san then."

"Eh?! Uh… I kinda… might've asked her about Ran…?" Lisa heaved a sigh of relief as Yukina completed the quest before the final boss could kill her character. She then shot Lisa a cold glare, indicating that she was still mad at her best friend. "Sooooo yeah, she's mad at me this time."

"Mitake-san? What about her?" Sayo asked, wondering what did Yukina's rivalry with Ran had to do with her sullen mood.

"Lisa claims that I'm in love with her, which isn't true." Yukina spat out words of venom, her eyes resembling golden daggers aimed at Lisa's heart. Lisa crossed her arms, mildly annoyed by Yukina's defence.

"You clearly said it!"

"Did not."

"Did too!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Enough with the childish arguing!" Sayo scolded, cradling her head with one hand. "We're already here playing a childish game, no need to  _actually_ act like one."

"Hey! NFO isn't childish!" Ako protested, peeved that Sayo dared to call NFO childish when she was equally invested in the game as Rinko and herself. "If anything, you're obsessed with it!"

"A-Ako-chan… now's not the time…" Rinko whispered as Sayo eyed Ako, daring her to continue her protest. Ako huffed, swirling away from Sayo with the help of her turnable chair. "I-Imai-san… what exactly… did Minato-san say… to make you think that… she has a crush on Mitake-san…?"

"I simply told her that I wanted to punch Mitake-san." Yukina said, still glaring at Lisa. Sayo sighed, she wondered if Lisa's mind was constantly on romance, it seemed that she never shut up about it.

"Imai-san, how did you-"

"With my lips." Yukina continued, her face now stoic. Even  _she_ had a hard time glaring at someone for an extended period of time. Sayo's mouth hung open, clearly shocked by her words. "... What?"

"Minato-san, could you… clarify that statement?" Sayo asked, hoping that she didn't hear Yukina wrong. If what she heard was right, Roselia might've a problem on their hands.

"I told Lisa and Ako that I wanted to punch Mitake-san's lips with my own. Then Lisa started singing about how much I love her. Sayo, don't you agree that's illogical?" Yukina explained, her tone dead serious as she provided the explanation Sayo asked for. Sayo groaned, falling back into a chair as she continued to groan. "Sayo, was my explanation not clear enough?"

"I can't believe that you're this dense." Sayo replied, unable to deny the evidence Yukina herself had provided. What rival decided that 'punching' their lips onto another's was considered rivalry? The serious look in Yukina's eyes told Sayo that she was one of them. "Alright then, we've established that Minato-san's in love with Mitake-san. With that being said, are we done playing NFO or do we still have quests to complete?"

"Whoa whoa whoa hold on just a sec!" Lisa shook Sayo frantically, something that Sayo immediately showed displeasure to by a stoic frown. "You just heard our Yukina admitting her crush! Shouldn't you offer your services?!"

"Services…?" Yukina repeated, a thoughtful look crossing her face. "Sayo… I didn't expect you to be moonlighting as a prostitute. Are you really in desperate need of money?"

"W-What?! No! How did you… no!" Sayo sputtered, appalled that Yukina assumed that Lisa was referring to sexual services. The looks of horror on the other three girls' faces also reflected Sayo's disgust. "Imai-san didn't mean it in a sexual way!"

"Then what way did she mean?" Sayo sighed, she regretted thinking that nothing could make her day worse. Thanks to Lisa, her one hope was shattered.

"Basically…"

* * *

"Haa… Imai-san's such a nosy person, I could've avoided helping Minato-san!" Sayo complained to the audio and visual equipment she was supposed to be setting up for her class's activity during the double cultural festival. "She just won't shut up will she?!"

"Um… Sayo-chan? Are you okay?" Sayo turned to the door, where Chisato and a worried Kanon stood. Sayo dismissed the actress's concerns with a wave of her hand, opting to tinker with the equipment. "If you want, you can always go to Haneoka and visit Hina-chan."

"No way. Besides, she'll come over here at one point."

"I see. To be honest, I suggested that as I wanted to ask you a favour…" Chisato trailed off, holding up a stack of notes that was hidden behind the door. "Hina-chan's vague with some of the instructions listed, especially sections six and eight. I don't suppose you could ask her to clarify?"

"You could've just texted her." Sayo replied, going over to Chisato to take the notes. Kanon fidgeted, clearly wishing to say something but couldn't. "... Matsubara-san, do you want to go over and see Seta-san?"

"F-Fue?! H-How did you…?" Kanon yelped, taken aback by Sayo's perceptiveness. Sayo sighed, walking out of the room while continuously looking over her shoulder when Kanon didn't follow her. "A-Ah, please wait!"

"... I take it that both you and Okusawa-san are happy?" Sayo wasn't one to partake in small talk, let alone initiate it, but the trip to Haneoka with one very nervous Kanon required for it. Kanon flinched, not expecting Sayo of all people to initiate a conversation.

"Y-Yeah! M-Misaki-chan gets angry with Kokoro-chan as usual, b-but she's very happy with her! A-And Kaoru-chan's very kind! S-She doesn't force me to do things I don't like!"

"I see." Sayo wasn't sure if she should continue, she was very much out of her depth when it came to making idle conversation. That being said, she didn't want to make Kanon feel awkward before they even reached Haneoka. "... Maruyama-san then?"

"Ah! Chisato-chan visits her whenever she has a shift, sometimes she waits for Aya-chan to be done then they'll go somewhere!"

"Somewhere?"

"Uuu… I tried following them… but I got lost." Sayo knew that Kanon had a bad sense of direction, but she didn't expect it to be  _that_ bad. That made her worry that they could get separated on their way to Haneoka, which was scary since it was rather straightforward in Sayo's opinion. "I-I think that ever since they started dating, Chisato-chan has been more open with her thoughts! S-She's even willing to kiss Aya-chan's cheek!"

"In public?"

"U-Um… does the school's rabbit farm count?"

"I suppose, rabbits are considered as members of society." Kanon wasn't able to formulate a response to Sayo's comment, but she was glad that she didn't have to since they arrived without any mishaps. "We're here. Are you able to find Seta-san by yourself?"

"Y-Yes…! I-I just have to find the place where all the students gather…" Sayo wondered if Kaoru's popularity would drive a wedge in the relationship, but she was relieved to hear that it provided Kanon with an obvious marker. "T-Then… I-I'll see you later!"

"Ah! Onee-chan~!" Sayo was hugged from behind by her sister, nearly sending the stack of papers flying. "What are you doing here?"

"Shirasagi-san wanted to clarify with you about sections six and eight of the instructions." Sayo pushed the stack of papers to Hina, who looked through them at a frightening speed.  _'That's Hina for you, always good at everything. Is that why she was allowed to be student council president?'_

"Onee-chan, these are just a list of activities Haneoka's doing." Hina said, a confused look on her face as she threw the stack of papers into the air. "In the first place, I'm pretty sure Tsugumi-chan didn't include any of those sections."

"...!" Sayo realised what Chisato had planned by forcing her to go over to Haneoka, with Kanon as a last minute resort to ensure her plan was a success. "I'm going to  _kill_ Shirasagi-san when I get back…"

"Yikes, that's kinda extreme. Since you're here, wanna look at our progress?" Hina asked, allowing students to use the papers she had thrown for their props. "Good luck with the paper mache!"

"... Haa… Alright fine, since you've just thrown the list of activities, I'll need you to show me around." Sayo relented, she figured that she could at least find Yukina and convince her to confess so that she wouldn't have to go through the torment she felt as a wingwoman. Hina beamed, dragging her sister all over the school. Eventually, they arrived at a second-year classroom. "What's this class doing?"

"Something boppin'!" Sayo shook her head, entering the classroom. What greeted her was Afterglow setting up a planetarium. "Heyo~!"

"Ah! Sayo-san! Are you here to see our progress?" Tsugumi asked, overjoyed to see Sayo standing at the door. Tomoe and Himari greeted her with a smile, while Moca made a hum of acknowledgement. Ran simply looked away, going over to one corner and sulk. "S-Sayo-san! Can I talk to you outside for a moment?"

"Sure…?" Sayo was then led out of the classroom by Tsugumi, with Hina skipping into the classroom to watch the stars projected on the ceiling. "Hazawa-san, did Hina cause you any trouble?"

"No! She's surprisingly productive… though it might be because we all told her that you'll be proud of her if she helped us…" Tsugumi trailed off, chuckling awkwardly. Sayo was impressed, she didn't expect Tsugumi to be so cunning. "N-Not that! I-It's about Ran-chan!"

"Mitake-san?"

"U-Um… okay so I kinda figured out that you  _don't_ enjoy doing it… but…"

"But?" Sayo didn't like the sudden shift in conversation, and while she knew what was Tsugumi going to say, she desperately hoped that it wasn't. Unfortunately for her, she was proven right.

"C-Could you… maybe help set her up…? I-It's okay if you're not willing! I-I know you're busy with entrance exams and the festival and also Roselia…" Sayo remembered Kasumi's words, the particular word 'doormat' sticking out the most as Tsugumi attempted to plead for Sayo's assistance. She found it cute that Tsugumi couldn't persuade her to agree to something, yet could convince Hina to act like a proper president. Of course, she knew that she had to agree, lest she would have to deal with bigger problems in the future. Namely Yukina pining over Ran.

"I suppose… I can try? Do you know who Mitake-san has a crush on?"

"Ah! That would be Minato-senpai!" Sayo wasn't surprised, it seemed that her life was some twisted form of sitcom where she had to be the third wheel in some slow burn romance that was funny to the audience.

"Did Mitake-san by any chance say that she wanted to punch Minato-san's lips with her own?"

"Huh? No, but Moca-chan managed to get her to describe an extremely explicit fantasy she had about Minato-senpai… it was  _very_ explicit." Tsugumi's face was flushed with embarrassment as she tried to block out details of said fantasy. Sayo nodded with mild disgust, not wishing to hear what Ran wanted to do in bed with Yukina. "A-Anyways, does Ran-chan stand a chance?"

"She's in luck, Minato-san has expressed a desire for her… the question's whether they're both willing to accept their crushes on each other…"

"That's true, Ran-chan refused to speak to Moca-chan after she was told that she had a crush on Minato-senpai…"

"Onee-chan~ Wanna move on? You should come over on the day itself, this place is boppin' as hell!" Hina slammed the door open, latching herself onto Sayo's waist. "Oh yeah Tsugu-chan, I think I made Ran-chan mad!"

"Hina, what did you do this time?"

"Heh? Nothing really, just that I asked her what did she want Yukina-chan to do to her while having sex!"

"... Hina." On one hand, Sayo knew that she should be scolding her sister for asking inappropriate questions at inappropriate times. On the other hand… "So… what was her reply?"

"Reply? Ohhhh, right. She said that she wanted to pin Yukina-chan down and hear her scream Ran-chan's name! After that, she was halfway describing freaky things that I see in your porn history before she cut herself off! Man, I wish she continue so that I can compare her tastes with yours~" Sayo rushed to clamp a hand over Hina's mouth but it was too late, Hina had single-handedly ruined Tsugumi's innocence.

"S-S-Sayo-san… you don't delete your porn history…?"

" _That's_ the first thing you ask?!"

* * *

"Hmm, a jam session huh? Not bad, you can spark interest in music." Sayo commented as they stopped by Ako's class, the classroom containing none of the elaborate decorations the other classes had adorned their classrooms with. Ako beamed proudly, directing the twins' attention to Rokka.

"All the credit goes to Rokka-chan! It's a good thing everyone else was on board with her idea, that way it's easier to set up!"

"Sure… but it sounds really unfair that she has to be here throughout…" Sayo commented, glancing briefly at Rokka and Asuka, who were discussing about schedules. "What instrument does she play?"

"That? She's a guitarist like you two!" Ako said, only noticing that Hina had disappeared. "Wha? Where did your sister go?"

"Probably student council stuff." Sayo shrugged, her attention on Rokka strumming on her guitar. "I wonder if I'll get to hear her play…"

"Hm? You mean Rokka-chan? Why not ask her now?"

"... Perhaps when she has found a band. Right now, I wanted to ask you a question…" Sayo was cut off by the rattling of the door, with Rinko entering the classroom. "Shirokane-san, are you on patrol duty?"

"A-Ah…! Y-Yes… A-Asahi-san…? Do you need anything else?" Rokka turned to face Rinko, looking as though she had just noticed the keyboardist. Her face turned into shock when she saw Sayo watching her intently.

"R-Roselia's here?! A-Asuka-chan! What should I do?!" Rokka panicked, too shocked to see almost the whole of Roselia in the classroom. "Hiiiii…! They're not gonna ask me to skydive right?"

"Uh no, you've got the wrong band." Ako replied, deciding to answer Rinko in her place. "Nah, Rokka-chan doesn't need anything else! Since you're here, wanna go on a patrol date?"

"Udagawa-san, Shirokane-san is busy with student council matters. Don't bother her."

"I… don't mind…" Sayo shook her head, maybe Rinko was more of a doormat than she looked. Not that she could deny that Rinko genuinely looked like she wanted to spend time with Ako before preparations got even crazier. "Hikawa-san… we'll be off then."

"Huh? Oh, sure…" Sayo mumbled, left alone with Kasumi's younger sister and a Poppin'Party fan. Turning to face her juniors, she was greeted by Asuka prostrating herself. "A-Asuka-san?!"

"I'm very sorry for my sister's behaviour!" Asuka apologised, still prostrating herself. Rokka's eyes flitted from Asuka to Sayo, seconds later she also prostrated herself. "Please forgive her!"

"Why are you apologising to me? And you, why are you even on the floor?!" Sayo groaned, her desire to kill Chisato intensifying as she tried to get them to stop.  _'I blame Shirasagi-san for everything.'_

* * *

"Minato-san, what are you thinking?" It was the second day of the double cultural festival, and Sayo was currently attending a concert featuring Aya, Kanon, Moca, Tsugumi and Lisa with Yukina, who didn't look pleased.

"... I've always thought that Lisa would be playing with others. Granted, they're not an official band but… I always thought she'll play solely for Roselia." Yukina replied, shaking her head afterwards. "Forgive me, it sounds selfish, even for me."

"I wonder who wrote the lyrics?" Sayo remarked, hoping to steer the conversation away from the previous topic. She agreed with Yukina, though it was accompanied by a dull ache in her chest when she thought about Lisa not playing for Roselia. Yukina studied Sayo for a moment, her usual stoic frown deepening.

"Do you like Lisa?" Sayo wasn't sure where that question came from, it was so out of the blue after all. Seeing that Sayo was stunned by her question, Yukina decided to press on. "Lisa once said that your smile's beautiful."

"... Thanks?" Sayo was confused, why did she choose to talk about what Lisa had thought of her? She decided not to pursue Yukina's comment, her eyes focused on Aya, who was still up on stage rambling about some trivial nonsense. "What do you think about Mitake-san then?"

"We're talking about you, not me."

"My relationship with Imai-san is far less worrying than your relationship with Mitake-san. I trust that you'll know what will happen should you continue to deny your affection towards her?" Though Sayo wasn't looking at Yukina, she could visualise the betrayed glare from the vocalist. "Minato-san, I don't wish to play the role of a wingwoman. However, for Roselia's sake as well as Imai-san's, I'll do it if I have to."

"... I can't." Yukina finally spat out, getting Sayo's attention that was shown via a sideway glance.

"You can't, or you won't?"

"I… can't ask her out. I-I don't know how." Yukina admitted, her tone sounding defeated as she was forced to come head on with the truth. "... Please help me."

"Minato-san…" Sayo couldn't believe her ears, Yukina had not only admitted something that she was desperately trying to deny, but also showed a rare moment of weakness. Her thoughts were shattered by a sudden guitar riff from the stage, which came from Rokka after Hina and Rinko begged Aya to buy some time for Poppin'Party. "Huh. Asahi-san's pretty good, it surprises me that she's not in a band yet."

"... That pipsqueak might want her."

"Pipsqueak?"

"You remember that producer don't you? The short one with huge headphones."

"Oh, the one you rejected." Rinko and Ako soon appeared on stage after Rokka's brief playing, with Lisa joining then shortly after. "Minato-san, should we join them?"

"... Let's go." Yukina relented, an overjoyed look on Lisa's face as her wish of performing a Roselia live during the festival came true. The vocalist made a show of rolling her eyes, teasing Lisa for being excited over a mere concert. When they arrived on stage, Hina had lent Sayo her guitar with sparkles in her eyes.  _'They're last because of Hanazono-san… I'll have to buy as much time as possible for them then.'_

"Yukina, what song do you feel like playing?" Lisa asked, earning herself a small nod of acknowledgement from Sayo. It was that moment that Yukina regretted not writing a love song, she felt that it was appropriate given that both Sayo and Lisa were acting like a couple even though neither admitted it.

"Start with 'Determination Symphony'. Then…" Yukina's eyes made contact with Ran's, who was originally there to support Moca and Tsugumi but ended up staying upon Roselia's impromptu live. The desire to impress Ran welled up in her, throwing her original song choices out of the window. "Next will be whatever song that impresses Mitake-san the most."

"M-Minato-san?!" Sayo exclaimed, unable to say any further as Yukina gave the indication for Ako to start. Without any say in the matter, Sayo was forced to leave her complaints unheard until the end of the live.  _'This isn't what I had in mind when you finally admitted your crush on Mitake-san!'_

* * *

"In the end, they didn't manage to show up on time huh?" Lisa shook her head sadly as she watched the bonfire burn, casting a shadow on Rinko's figure. She was seated between Rokka and Sayo, with Yukina opting to remain in the auditorium until Tae and Kasumi arrived. "Sorry that you didn't get to see them play Rokka."

"Not at all! Granted, I'm disappointed… but I think the person who's most upset is Tae-senpai." Rokka replied, surprisingly understanding towards the situation. "From what I heard, she wanted to be in both lives… so not getting to play one is definitely a sad thing…"

"Hanazono-san should've understood the possibilities if she took up the other live. Under a ceteris paribus assumption, she would've been able to barely make it. I don't know what has caused her to be held up, but it's clear that the variables aren't in her favour." Sayo pointed out, feeling little sympathy towards Tae. She remembered the hurt look on Arisa's face at the end of the last song Roselia played, it was a mix of betrayal and disappointment for Tae being the reason why Poppin'Party didn't get to play at the festival. "It's rather ironic that our last song was 'Sunkissed Rhodonite'."

"I can't believe Yukina tried to buy time by making us play every single song she has written… I think my fingers are all banged up now." Lisa laughed, wiggling her cut fingers to emphasise her point. Sayo said nothing, pulling out plasters from her pocket. "Wow! You're pretty prepared!"

"They're usually for me." Sayo replied as she gently wrapped the plasters around Lisa's wounds, taking great care to cause minimal pain to her bassist. She missed the blush on Lisa's face as she tended to the cuts on the bassist's fingers, a damn shame as the fire framed said blush in a breathtaking glow. "What surprised me more was the encores we got."

"I think that was all on Ran! She looked like she enjoyed it the most~" Lisa grinned, wagging her eyebrows up and down much to Sayo's annoyance. Lisa winced as Sayo finished wrapping Lisa's fingers with the plasters, pressing on a cut a bit too hard. "Yow!"

"I-I think Mitake-senpai likes Minato-senpai…! I saw how absorbed she was during the concert!" Rokka spoke up, startling both Roselia members for they had forgotten about the first year. "A-Ako-chan mentioned that she shipped them together…"

"Speaking of them…" Sayo trailed off as Yukina approached them, an irritated look on her face. "Minato-san, you're done helping to clean up?"

"Hanazono-san just arrived." Was all Yukina said as she crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes at the bright light the bonfire was emitting. "15 minutes too late."

"What did the rest say?" Rokka asked, concerned about the reactions from the others. Yukina said nothing at first, choosing to shield her eyes from the light by covering the sight with a hand.

"... Ichigaya-san stormed off. Hanazono-san broke down." Yukina eventually replied, her tone betraying hints of disappointment. "... I would like to hope that their self-sponsored live will be better."

"L-Let's talk about something else!" It was Lisa who tried to shift topics, a distinctive flash of red sticking out among the crowd of students. "I-I see Ran over there! Yukina, go talk to her."

"... No." Yukina defiantly replied, averting her eyes away from the trio. Sayo groaned, realising that Yukina wanted to make her role as a wingwoman hard.

"Minato-san, just go talk to her."

"Don't wanna." Sayo wanted to strangle Yukina on the spot, but she knew that would crush Lisa. That, and Roselia would lose a talented vocalist. "Y-You can't make me."

"Imai-san, drag Mitake-san here." Sayo ordered, with Lisa promptly disappearing into the crowd in search of Ran. Yukina resembled a cat getting itself cornered by a dog, her golden eyes darting about in search of an escape route. "Minato-san, all I'm asking you is to talk to her. Dance with her if you will. You can even ask her out on a date."

"No. Don't make me do this."

"You asked me to help! I'm helping you!"

"What if she rejects me?"

"She won't reject you!"

"How would you know that?" For a moment, Sayo contemplated whether she should just tell Yukina what Ran had admitted to Afterglow as well as Hina. She decided against it, wingwomen weren't supposed to humiliate their friends. "See, you can't answer."

"Minato-san, stop being stubborn."

"I'm not stubborn, I'm being realistic."

"I found her!" Lisa called out, panting as she dragged Ran to where they were. Ran looked pissed, even more so when she noticed Yukina. "Sayo, tell me you've a plan."

"No I don't. How am I supposed to get Minato-san to accept that Mitake-san's her equal in terms of their voices?"

"That literally wasn't-" Yukina tried to clarify, but Rokka shut her up by placing both of her hands on her mouth. "Mmmmph!"

"T-That's right! She also said that Afterglow's songs are too emotional!" Rokka added, for better or for worse. At this point, Yukina was biting Rokka's hands in an attempt to free herself.  _'I-I'm sorry Minato-senpai, but Sayo-senpai's lying for some reason!'_

"Is that so?" Ran muttered, a wounded expression briefly surfacing before it was suppressed. "Not like your songs are any better."

"Mmmph!"

"C'mon Yukina, just apologise! It's mean y'know, especially since you attend almost all their lives."

"She does?" Now Ran looked surprised, her eyes narrowing as she tried to discern what Sayo, Lisa and Rokka were trying to do. "... What are you guys planning?"

"The nearest karaoke place you two could go to see who's better at singing." Sayo replied, nudging Yukina with a meaningful look. "You two can go there and sing to your hearts' content. If you wish, Roselia wouldn't be opposed to you pinning Minato-san down to a sofa."

"Y-You…!" Ran blushed, finally realising what Sayo was trying to do. Yukina managed to shake free from Rokka's hands, which were riddled with bite marks. "Minato-san, Sunday, one o' clock outside the station. Don't back out."

"What the hell just happened…?" Yukina asked as Ran stalked off, the light emitted from the bonfire shining on Ran's reddened ears.

"You just got a date." Sayo said in triumph, proud that she had just gotten Yukina a date with Ran. "Minato-san, all you need to do now is to be your charmless self and you might get to punch her lips against hers."

"... Help."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The section featuring YukiRan's broken up into two, so the next chapter will still be on YukiRan.


	7. I Want To Pin You Down And Scream My Name

"I can't believe you just did that!" Ran slammed her fists onto the table, the water in the glass Tsugumi had offered shaking slightly. She was at Hazawa Cafe with Tsugumi and Sayo on Saturday evening, shooting glares at the two girls who had dragged her into a big mess. "How could you tell Sayo-san about my crush on Minato-san?!"

"I'm just worried for you!" Tsugumi protested, a pleading look in her eyes as she hoped Ran would understand why did she approach Sayo for help recently. Ran grumbled, unable to stay mad at Tsugumi for long. "Besides, Sayo-san has a good record for getting couples together!"

"Yeah, but this is Minato-san we're talking about here. She's not like the other girls Sayo-san has set them up before."

"Don't worry Mitake-san, just be your usual aloof self tomorrow and Minato-san will be all over you." Sayo commented, earning herself a death glare from the vocalist. "Fine, surely you recognise that I was just teasing."

"You're doing a horrible job at it."

"Fair enough. Anyways, with regards to your date with Minato-san…" Sayo considered what Yukina would like to hear from Ran, and realised that she didn't know much about her. All she knew was her goal to perform at Future World Fes as well as her secret obsession with cats. "... You could compliment her voice?"

"What?! Why the hell would I insult her by doing that?!" Ran asked, somehow offended that Sayo could suggest such an idea. Both Tsugumi and Sayo failed to see what was wrong with the suggestion, was it so wrong of Sayo to suggest complimenting one of Yukina's few, possibly only, talents? "She doesn't want to hear from me that she's good at singing! She wants the top brass to acknowledge her and Roselia! Besides, compliments from me might sound like insults to her…"

 _'She's surprisingly… I can't believe that I'm surprised by her… She really does love Minato-san.'_ Sayo thought to herself as she thought of ways Ran could express interest towards Yukina during their date. "Alright then, why don't you compliment subtle changes in her appearance tomorrow?"

"So… basically flirting with her by noticing her appearance?"

"Precisely, surely you could do it?" Ran had half the mind to say no, she couldn't do it because she wasn't the type to notice little changes in people. One example she could think of was last year when Himari had changed her hairstyle and it took her weeks just to notice. Or rather, Tomoe had to point it out before she actually noticed it. Needless to say, Himari ignored her for a while.

"Uh… maybe?" That was Ran could promise, she could only promise to try to notice changes Yukina made. That was enough for Sayo, who nodded in approval. "A-Anything else?"

"Well, you can always dress to impress." Sayo continued, horrifying Ran. Ran would never admit it, but she hated the idea of wearing frilly clothing. Thankfully for her, Sayo didn't have frilly clothing in mind. "I'm not asking you to wear a frilly dress like some doll Mitake-san. I'm simply asking you to change your usual attire to something that will appeal more to Minato-san's tastes."

"Yeah… I'm not exactly keen on wearing fancy stuff like her…"

"Why not copy Hina-san's style?" Tsugumi suggested, referring to Hina's fairly boyish style. Ran nodded, it certainly appealed to her more than Yukina's dress sense. "Or if you prefer, you could copy Sayo-san's!"

"Just lose the leather jacket and the tights. They're too much especially in this weather." Sayo advised, considering Tsugumi's suggestion. "Hazawa-san does have a point though, maybe you can tie a long sleeved shirt around your waist. You should swap your turtleneck with a t-shirt, no need to risk suffering from a heatstroke after all."

"T-That's a lot of skin you're asking me to show her…" Ran muttered, instinctively covering her arms after imagining what she would look like should she listen to Sayo's fashion advice. "C-Can't I wear that shirt over my t-shirt or something?"

"You'll look sloppier that way." Sayo replied, her phone vibrating due to an incoming message. "Please excuse me, someone just messaged me."

**[Yukinya]**

_**[9.10 PM]** _

**Yukinya:** Sayo, how should I act tomorrow?

 **NightHikawa:** Just act normal.

 **Yukinya:** But I act like a jerk on a daily basis

 **NightHikawa:** Like I said, just act like your usual charmless self and you'll get to punch your lips against hers.

 **Yukinya:** Seriously Sayo, please advise me

 **Yukinya:** I already told you that I need your help, what more do you want?

 **NightHikawa:** Can't you ask Imai-san?

 **Yukinya:** She's deliberately ignoring me

 **NightHikawa:** Urgh, fine.

 **NightHikawa:** Compliment her on her voice then.

 **NightHikawa:** After all you two will be singing tomorrow.

 **Yukinya:** That's the worst idea you could suggest Sayo

 **Yukinya:** You're asking me to insult Mitake-san

 **NightHikawa:** How so?

 **Yukinya:** She doesn't want my approval, she would rather make her impact by shaking society with her powerful vocals

 **NightHikawa:** Good, tell her that instead of me.

 **Yukinya:** Do I really have to beg over text?

 **NightHikawa:** Please don't.

 **NightHikawa:** Fine, compliment her about something else.

 **NightHikawa:** Like her accessories for one.

 **NightHikawa:** Or maybe a subtle change in hairstyle.

 **NightHikawa:** At this point I don't even care if you're leering at her tomorrow.

 **Yukinya:** I do NOT leer at her

 **Yukinya:** I simply admire the way her clothes shapes her figure in the most pleasing way possible

 **NightHikawa:** That's called leering, and dress nicer tomorrow.

 **NightHikawa:** And by 'nicer', I mean casual enough for karaoke but decent enough for dinner at a cafe.

 **Yukinya:** You didn't say anything about dinner though?

 **NightHikawa:** Figure something out, I trust Imai-san enough to help you with it.

 **Yukinya:** Sayo?!

"Where were we?" Sayo asked, finally ending her conversation with Yukina.  _'I swear, I'm helping two useless girls who are too stubborn to be the one to confess first.'_

"My attire for tomorrow's date with Minato-san?" Ran replied, a questioning look directed at Sayo's vibrating phone. "Aren't you gonna answer that?"

"No need, it's just Hina." Sayo lied, though it was rather accurate of her to liken Yukina's constant messaging to Hina's frequency. "Right, so I suppose it'll be suitable for a dinner date here-"

"Wait,  _what_?! You didn't set me up for a dinner date at Tsugumi's place!" Sayo sighed, she felt like she was experiencing deja vu given how both vocalists expressed similar concerns to Sayo's ideas. "Explain yourself!"

_'Yep, definitely a sitcom with me third-wheeling.'_

* * *

"Hm? Onee-chan, you're not going out this time?" Hina asked, surprised to see Sayo at home practicing her guitar. Given the number of couples that approached her for assistance, Hina was expecting her sister to be out stalking other couples. "I'm pretty sure Tsugu-chan mentioned that you're helping both Yukina-chan and Ran-chan?"

"Surely you can't expect me to follow them to the karaoke place." Sayo replied, strumming the strings while Hina watched. "What about you, don't you have an interview or something?"

"Nope, today's Maya-chan!" Hina grinned, taking a seat beside Sayo. She knew better than to push her luck by fawning over her sister, so she stayed silent as Sayo played a melody from one of Pastel*Palettes's songs. "Isn't that 'Shuwarin Dreaming'?"

"Yeah, it's probably one of my favourite songs done by the band you're in." Sayo admitted, humming the lines as she played Hina's parts. Hina couldn't help blushing, it wasn't often that Sayo verbalised interest in her life even though they were on much better terms. Perhaps that was Sayo's way of acknowledging her progress as a guitarist. "Do you like any of Roselia's songs?"

"I like anything that has you in it!"

"... Thank you." Sayo wasn't sure how to respond, wondering if she should point out that it sounded insulting towards Yukina's efforts in writing all of Roselia's songs. It was a good thing that she decided against it, the smile on Hina's face was something she didn't wish to ruin. "I heard from Matsubara-san that Shirasagi-san and Maruyama-san are doing well."

"Yup! They make a boppin' couple! I think even the agency secretly ships them!"

"That's… a good thing right?" Till now, Sayo still wasn't able to fully comprehend the nuances of the idol industry, but she  _did_  know that idols dating weren't favourable in such an industry. "I'm glad that Shirasagi-san confessed."

"Ehehe~ Hey onee-chan, if I ever like someone one day will you help me?"

"... Probably not."

"Ehhhh? Why not?"

"Because you're confident enough to confess. If anything, I'll probably have to help your love interest instead." Sayo chuckled, though the thought of Hina dating someone never crossed her mind. It unsettled her somewhat, not because she liked her romantically but rather she could never imagine Hina, of all people, to fall in love with someone. "... Are you even able to fall in love anyways?"

"That's mean! I can fall in love with someone!" Hina replied, hesitation surfacing seconds later. "... Probably?"

"It's fine if you can't fall in love. Platonic love can just be as strong as romantic love." Sayo's phone vibrated intensely, indicating numerous messages. "I swear, the one time I  _don't_  have to physically intervene I have to remain contactable at all times."

"Ahahaha~! You don't really mind though!" Hina grinned, resting her head on Sayo's shoulder as the latter looked through her messages, receiving updates from Yukina, Ran, and Lisa. "Huh, did you send Lisachi to tail 'em or something?"

**[Yukinya]**

_**[2.45 PM]** _

**Yukinya:** Help me

 **NightHikawa:** Minato-san, it hasn't even been two hours.

 **Yukinya:** I think I'm falling in love with her

 **NightHikawa:** I thought we've already established this fact?

 **Yukinya:** I think I'm falling harder in love with her then

 **NightHikawa:** How?

 **Yukinya:** She showed up wearing a t-shirt from some obscure rock band (that I totally heard of)

 **Yukinya:** And she wasn't wearing stockings

 **Yukinya:** Can you imagine the skin she showed off today?

 **NightHikawa:** Yeah, and I can imagine just how much of a creep you actually are Minato-san.

 **NightHikawa:** I still respect you though, creep or not.

 **Yukinya:** What should I do now?

 **NightHikawa:** SING.

 **Yukinya:** THAT'S WHAT I'M DOING HERE SAYO

 **NightHikawa:** TAKE A BREAK AND CHAT WITH HER ABOUT STUFF THEN.

 **Yukinya:** WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO TALK ABOUT, THE WEATHER?

 **NightHikawa:** I DON'T CARE, JUST HAVE A NORMAL CONVERSATION LIKE HOW YOU DO WITH IMAI-SAN.

 **Yukinya:** YOU SUCK AS A WINGWOMAN AND I'M GOING TO RATE YOU ONE STAR

"Can she even rate you one star onee-chan?" Hina asked, peering at Sayo's phone. Sayo shrugged, she had half expected Yukina to act awkwardly during the date, but arguing over text wasn't something she had predicted. "What did Ran-chan say?"

"Let's see…" Sayo exited her conversation with Yukina and went to find Ran's, noting that both conversations started at the same time.  _'How did they manage to text me without the other noticing that they're on their phones...? It's really rude of them to be on their phones during a date...'_

**[R.M]**

_**[2.45 PM]** _

**R.M:** Please help me.

 **NightHikawa:** Mitake-san, it has barely been two hours.

 **R.M:** Tell Moca that she's right about me being a useless lesbian.

 **R.M:** You're my wingwoman right? Tell me how I'm supposed to act around Minato-san.

 **NightHikawa:** Didn't I tell you to flirt with her?

 **R.M:** I'm too intoxicated by the aroma oils she applied.

 **R.M:** She looks like a goddess with a resting bitch face to me now.

 **NightHikawa:** What did she look like to you before?

 **R.M:** An angel with a resting bitch face.

 **NightHikawa:** Oh for fuck's sake, just tell her that then.

 **R.M:** What if she thinks that I'm creepy?

 **NightHikawa:** Mitake-san, she probably already knows that you're creepy.

 **NightHikawa:** Do you seriously trust Aoba-san to not spread your R-rated fantasy to our social circle?

 **NightHikawa:** And while you're still replying to me, what's with your username?

 **R.M:** I managed to change it after Moca messed with my phone.

 **NightHikawa:** … So what was it previously?

 **R.M:** Ram my ass Mommy Minato.

 **NightHikawa:** Yeah I'm going to wash my eyes with bleach now, good luck to you.

 **R.M:** You suck as a wingwoman.

 **NightHikawa:** EYE BLEACHING IN PROGRESS.

"Ahahahaha! 'Ram my ass Mommy Minato'?! That's hilarious!" Hina guffawed, unable to resist laughing at Ran's previous username. Sayo didn't laugh, she understood all too well the mortification when people pointed out that the username was either something incredibly cringeworthy, or downright crude. "Onee-chan, why aren't you laughing?"

"You must have forgotten that one time your changed my username to 'Kinky Twin'."

"That was in middle school!"

"I don't care." Sayo huffed, scrolling for her conversation with Lisa. She realised that out of all the Roselia members, Lisa was the last person she had messaged. She was expecting it to be Ako given the latter's need for tutoring… but she can think about such trivial matters later after she had seen what Lisa had messaged her.

**[Roselia's Mom]**

_**[2.44 PM]** _

**Roselia's Mom:** Omg i'm dying

 **Roselia's Mom:** Ok so i bugged yukina's clothes and their date was hilarious!

 **Roselia's Mom:** Yukina was like "u look sexy"

 **Roselia's Mom:** Then ran was all "you smell gd"

 **Roselia's Mom:** Omgggg they're so cute when they r all awkward!

 **Roselia's Mom:** Then the singing part, yukina was all "u choose because i wanna hear u sing"

 **Roselia's Mom:** Ran was "no u because i wanna melt in ur voice"

 **Roselia's Mom:** Afterwards they were like "ok we sing love song because tht's the only duet"

 **Roselia's Mom:** Ahhhhhhhhhhh i wish ur here to listen with me!

 **NightHikawa:** I have so many concerns but if what you say is true, then those two are seriously exaggerating their problems.

 **Roselia's Mom:** Omg ur finally responding

 **NightHikawa:** I have to entertain both Minato-san and Mitake-san.

 **Roselia's Mom:** Lollllll yukina just asked ran if she liked cats n ran was "they r fluffy"

 **Roselia's Mom:** I'm gonna die of diabeyedzs

 **Roselia's Mom:** *diabeties

 **NightHikawa:** It's 'diabetes'.

 **Roselia's Mom:** I think they'll kiss before dinner!

 **NightHikawa:** Good, this will prove to the rest in our social circle that they don't need me as a wingwoman.

 **NightHikawa:** I can't believe I've managed to wing it this far.

 **Roselia's Mom:** Omg ran just said tht she wld dump herself with roses if it meant smelling as gd as yukina!

 **NightHikawa:** That sounds very disturbing and totally not what I suggested to Mitake-san last night.

 **Roselia's Mom:** Who cares? Ur helping them

"Can I just add that the aroma oil Yukina-chan applied was made by yours truly?" Hina commented, a smug smile on her face as she read through Lisa's messages. Sayo quirked an eyebrow, unable to fathom why would her twin sister want the attention of being a wingwoman.

"If you want, you can even have my title as the go-to wingwoman."

"Oh hell no, that's too much pressure even for me onee-chan."

* * *

"I truly apologise for this Hazawa-san." Sayo was apologising to Tsugumi at the Hazawa Cafe, both of them wearing the cafe's apron. "Please inform your parents that they don't have to pay me."

"I-It's no trouble at all! I-In fact, you kinda saved me from tonight's dinner rush…" Tsugumi replied, gesturing to the customers in the cafe. Sayo quirked an eyebrow, all she saw was most of the couples she had helped as well as a few from her social circle. "Just saying, but I've zero part in tonight's turnout."

"Of course." Sayo glanced at the customers, noting that the whole of Afterglow was present. They were seated farther away from the rest, most likely trying to hide from Ran. Lisa was seated with Ako and Rinko, clearly there to watch Yukina's date with Ran. Apart from that, Sayo saw every couple she had helped apart from Kasumi and Arisa. "I'm surprised that Tsurumaki-san didn't reserve the whole cafe."

"Actually…" Tsugumi trailed off, a guilty expression on her face as Sayo bored holes into her. "I-I may have let it slip to her that Ran-chan's coming here with Minato-senpai?"

"... I suppose it could be worse." Sayo sighed, at least she could openly ignore her customers in favour of monitoring the couple she was helping. She had locked eyes with Kokoro, who promptly waved her over. "Tsurumaki-san, may I help you?"

"Are you gonna make Yukina and Ran smile today?" Kokoro asked, practically bouncing in her seat while Misaki purposely ignored her, though her hand was still placed on top of Kokoro's. Sayo rolled her eyes, starting to leave the table when Kokoro grabbed her arm. "Wait! I wanna help!"

"Out of courtesy for both Minato-san and Mitake-san, I refuse." Sayo replied, fully aware that whatever Kokoro had planned wasn't known for being subtle. She shot a pleading look at Misaki, who was now ignoring the guitarist. "Seriously Okusawa-san? You couldn't stop her?"

"Being in Hello, Happy World! has made me realise that I can never stop Kokoro from coming up with stupid ideas."

"It's not stupid Misaki, it's fun!"

"Fun for you that is."

"Speaking of fun, can I tie you up later? The expression you make is very cute, and it makes me happy!" Both Misaki and Sayo blushed, the latter striding over to the table Kaoru and Kanon were at. "Your face is red! Misaki, why are you always so pretty?"

"My little kitten, I wish to order." Sayo nodded, preparing a notepad to take down Kaoru's order. "I would like one fleeting smile from yours truly."

"... Hazawa-san, could you come here for a moment?" Sayo called, prompting Tsugumi to make her way to the table Sayo was currently at. "Is it possible to kick everyone from the circus band out of your family cafe?"

"I-Isn't that too extreme?!"

* * *

"Y-You go in first." Ran muttered as she held the door open for Yukina, a blush on her face as Yukina studied her expression.  _'I can't believe I'm blushing just because she's looking at me! I'm too gay for this.'_

"... Chivalry suits you, though I would prefer if we enter together." Yukina replied, tucking a stray silver hair behind her ear as she looked away, unable to properly hide the faint blush on her cheeks. After 'persuading' Lisa to teach her how to flirt (with subpar results), Yukina was able to spout relatively smooth lines that could make those susceptible to romance weak in the knees.

"...!" Ran said nothing, pushing Yukina into Hazawa Cafe where Sayo was there to escort them to their table. "S-Sayo-san? What are you-"

"Despite how I look, I'm actually in need of money." Sayo shrugged, glaring daggers at Kokoro when the latter declared that she could give a million yen to the guitarist. "I'll escort both of you to your table."

"... Why is this place filled with people we all know?"

"Apparently Hazawa Cafe is a popular location to have a romantic dinner."

"Since when- oh forget it, I'm starving." Ran sighed, allowing herself to be escorted to a table in between Afterglow's and the rest of Roselia's. "... You couldn't have given us a better table?"

"Would you rather be sandwiched in between them?" Sayo asked, gesturing Chisato's and Aya's table, which was situated between Hello, Happy World!'s tables. Both Ran and Yukina shook their heads, though the latter was wary towards Lisa, who had a bright smile plastered on her face. "I'll be bringing out the menus, please wait a moment."

"... Why did you dye your hair?" Yukina asked, hoping that by making small conversation she could distract herself from the furtive glances her band kept giving her. "Adding on, why red of all colours?"

"I wanted to change myself after we formed Afterglow, and I like red. It reminds me of passion, which is something that I want to bring to Afterglow." Ran replied, with Himari sniffling in the background. "Please ignore the crybaby that's called Himari beside me."

"I see, the colour suits you."

"... Why did you get a butterfly headband?"

"It serves as a reminder that Roselia aims to reach high while being free from other opinions."

"That's… nice?" Moca snickered, receiving a slap from Himari. "Sorry, I'm not good with complimenting."

"I don't mind, your facial expression makes up for your lack of eloquence."

"I-I'm not usually  _this_ bad…"

"I never said that it was a bad thing?" Ran sputtered, the way that Yukina could compliment her with a straight face would be the death of her had Sayo not returned with the menus. "Finally."

"Moca-chan's calling it, Minato-san tops~" Ran shot Moca a glare, receiving a shit-eating smirk in response.

"... Sayo, this looks crudely made." Yukina pointed out, a paper held in her hands with three child-like drawings on it. Below each drawings were descriptions of the drawings as well as a string of numbers beside them. "I never knew your drawing skills were this bad."

"This is a one-time special." Sayo gritted her teeth, resisting the urge to inform the couple that it was Kokoro who had made the menus. Had it not been for her, neither of them would know what was in the food. "It's the RanYuki special."

"Oh~? So Ran tops in the end, ain't that great you guys?" Moca teased, smirking at Ran, whose face was a bright red thanks to the reference behind Moca's teasing. Yukina simply cocked her head, too innocent to understand the sexually charged comment. "How would you feel if you're below Ran?"

"I strive to aim high, therefore I should be on top of Mitake-san." Lisa howled in laughter, unable to contain it after Yukina severely misunderstood Moca's implied meaning. Ako blinked, turning to face her blushing sister who happened to be strangling Moca. "Lisa, though you might be third-wheeling Ako's and Rinko's date, I implore that you act with decorum."

"... I regret even fantasising about her now." Ran groaned, her hands covering her embarrassed face as Yukina continued to scold Lisa. Sayo said nothing, wondering if she should intervene as a wingwoman. She decided against it, she had already informed both parties that she wouldn't physically intervene unless the date was a complete disaster. Besides, it seemed like the date was going well. "I don't deserve her."

"Personally, I think you two are very suited to each other."

"Sayo-san, as of now I'm thinking of ways to punch Minato-san." Sayo gave Ran an incredulous look, clearly doubting her intentions to physically assault Yukina. "Fine! I meant with my lips!"

"What a coincidence, I was thinking about that too." Ran gasped, she didn't know that Yukina had long stopped scolding Lisa (and Moca) and was listening to her conversation with Sayo, who clearly wished to be anywhere but at the cafe. "I've wanted to punch my lips against yours for quite a while now."

"You did?"

"Indeed." Neither of them said anything at first. It soon resulted in both of them passionately kissing each other, each wrestling for dominance while their bands cheered. Or more accurately, Moca, Himari and Lisa.

"C-Chisato-chan?!" Aya yelped as Chisato covered her eyes, the latter deeming it to be too R-rated for Aya to watch. Kaoru tried to shield Kanon's eyes, but she was too embarrassed to watch the sight for her to accurately cover the drummer's eyes. Misaki looked away out of decency for the couple, while Kokoro watched with great interest. "I-I can't see anything?!"

"That's the point Aya-chan." Chisato replied, numb towards borderline sexual displays of affection thanks to her line of work as an actress. Tsugumi hid behind the counter, unable to watch her friend kissing Afterglow's rival with such intensity. Sayo tried to distract herself by thinking about Hina scrolling through her browser history, but all that surfaced in her mind was Lisa performing the exact same intense kiss with her.

"A-Ako-chan…" Rinko tugged on Ako's sleeve, her pale face stained with red as she and Ako watched the sight.

"What is it?"

"I-I… would like to do that…" Instantly, Ako shot down the idea much to Sayo's relief. She certainly didn't need to see borderline porn done by people in her social circle.

"No Rinrin, we're at the stage of shy hand holding that makes Lisa-nee's romance novels look like porn."

* * *

"We apologise for our conduct." Both Yukina and Ran apologised, bowing deeply to Sayo and Tsugumi. Sayo had managed to pry them apart ten minutes into their kiss, and she could never look at them the same way after seeing how swollen their lips were. Most of the customers went back home, leaving the two bands left in Hazawa Cafe. "You have to admit, Mitake-san's good at kissing."

"When I said that you two have to confess yourselves, I was expecting a fluffy confession that involved shy glances at each other and whispered assurances of love." Sayo admitted, she  _was_ expecting that to happen given their personalities. "I certainly didn't expect you two to traumatise the customers."

"We didn't-"

"Maruyama-san, Matsubara-san, Seta-san and Hazawa-san."

"... I'll buy you fries after band rehearsals?" Yukina offered, with Sayo narrowing her eyes in response. "Lisa said that you took bribes though…"

"Don't drag me into this." Lisa replied, crossing her arms afterwards. "How is it that you two act like an awkward couple throughout and then suddenly you guys are so sexual?"

"How would you know about how we acted Imai-san?"

"Ran, I bugged Yukina's clothes. Of course I knew how you guys acted during the karaoke portion." Yukina stared down at her clothes, removing it seconds later. "H-Hey?! Don't strip here!"

"I'm not wearing bugged clothes back."

"That doesn't mean you should strip here!"

"I'm very worried about Ako's innocence if she continues to play for Roselia." Tomoe commented, trying to shield her sister's eyes from a scantily clad Yukina. Ran started to suffer from a nosebleed, staining the floor a bright red. "Ran, I'm so disappointed in you. Stop being so horny 24/7."

"... Hazawa-san, should I consider this a fucking wreck or a roaring success?" Sayo asked in a deadpan voice, her days as a wingwoman had seen far worse than… no never mind, Kokoro's date was definitely far more age appropriate than Yukina's and Ran's.

"U-Um…" Tsugumi wasn't sure how she should classify the conclusion, her friends were all in the cafe doing questionable actions. There was Yukina in nothing but her underwear, Ran nosebleeding as a result of Yukina, Moca hooting at the sight of a scantily clad Yukina, Himari fainting to the floor, Tomoe trying to protect Ako's innocence, steam pouring out of Rinko's ears, Lisa arguing with Yukina, and finally Sayo considering that she should find better friends. "B-Both…?"

"Haa… I'm going back home, I need a drink."

"B-But we're not 20 yet?"

"As of now, I don't care and I've successfully gotten both of them together. Therefore, I deserve to break the rules."

"That's… that's not how the law works."

"I know, but I  _really_ just don't want to deal with this now." Tsugumi pitied Sayo, she probably had to experience much worse with the other couples. Especially Kokoro, she heard that she did a public confession via a song the band had covered in the past.

"As payment… maybe I could offer you some rum?" Sayo looked at Tsugumi incredulously, surprised to hear that the student council member was willing to break the law for the sake of Sayo's sanity. "J-Just don't tell anyone!"

"... Of course." Sayo agreed, allowing herself to be led into the kitchen by Tsugumi while leaving the rest to deal with their issues.  _'When I come back, I hope to be either drunk enough to not notice the chaos or for Imai-san to deal with the chaos.'_


	8. Drum Beat Of A Warrior's Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit I have over 2500 reads and 30 comments? I've no idea why do you guys like this story so much but thanks for the support!  
> (That being said, things are going to go downhill really soon... and I had zero good ideas for this chapter's title so... heh.)

Sayo had many regrets in her life, such as not treating Hina better in the past and not opening up more to people she considered as friends. Her most recent regret was that she consumed alcohol as a solution to blind herself to the chaos known as Yukina and her lack of clothing. On a Sunday no less.

"Sayo, we're almost at your place." Lisa said, huffing as she steadied Sayo upright. The silver lining that surfaced from Sayo's latest regret was getting herself sent home by Lisa, who for some reason made her stomach sink as of late. Even in her drunken haze, Sayo could still smell the faint strawberry scented perfume lingering around Lisa. "Don't sleep on me you hear?"

"Nngh… I regret everything…" That was true, Sayo really did regret everything, from giving into Kasumi's request to getting herself nearly blind drunk. Lisa shook her head, the guitarist's weight was far heavier than she had expected. "You can… drop me here…"

"Sayo, that's a drain you're looking at." Lisa replied, groaning as she dragged Sayo away from said drain. Sayo muttered a few curse words, complaining about Lisa not letting her 'sleep in a watery grave'. "You better drink some water once you get back. God, I should've taken up Tomoe's offer back at the cafe."

"... Why didn't you…?" Sayo wasn't sure what Lisa's reply was, but she was positive she heard 'spend time with you' as well as a faint blush on Lisa's cheeks. Then again, the moonlight that allowed her to see said blush was still considerably dim, hence she questioned her senses.  _'I'm never going to get drunk again…'_

"We're here!" Lisa gasped, slamming her fist on the doorbell. Hina opened the door, instantly giving them looks of disgust. "What?"

"You two stink!"

"That would be Sayo. She drank quite a lot." Lisa handed Sayo over to Hina, who was about to collapse under her sister's weight. "She might need to cut down on fries."

"You two… are just weak…" The last time she had weighed herself, she was still within the acceptable range. Lisa shrugged, watching in amusement as Hina tried to lift her beloved sister off her back. "Put… me down Hina…"

"No way, you smell not boppin' and the first thing I'm gonna do is to throw you into the bathtub!" Hina replied, dragging Sayo in with great difficulty. "Eve-chan! Can you help me drag onee-chan in?"

"Waka… miya… san?" Sayo slurred, her vision spinning even harder than the trip back home. Even though everything was in a blur, she could make out a white figure approaching her, yelling something about bushido.  _'Why… why is she even here?'_

"Sayo-san! You drank alcohol! That's very illegal and not bushido of you!"

"Oh god… make the bushidos stop…"

* * *

"Urgh…" Sayo groaned, waking up on her own bed instead of somewhere else like she had expected herself to. Last night was a complete blur, all she truly remembered was Lisa, Hina and… "What the fuck was Wakamiya-san doing here…?"

"You're up early, that's very bushido of you!" Sayo whipped her head to the source, and found Eve staring back at her with a smile on her face. "It's 5.30 am now, let's aim for 5 am!"

"... Why are you in here and not in Hina's room?"

"Hina-san kept scaring me, and the living room was scary, therefore I decided to stay here with you!" Eve explained, the smile never leaving her face as Sayo groaned in response. "Do you need water?"

"I need you to explain why the fuck are you even in my house last night."

"Oh! I ran into Hina-san at the station yesterday, and then I told her about my problems confessing-"

"Let me guess, Hina told you that I'm a wingwoman and could help you."

"Wow, that's correct!" Sayo wanted to murder Hina, how dare she advertise her position as a wingwoman to others? Then again, she only told the girls she had helped to not credit her and Hina wasn't any of the girls who she had helped. "Will you help me?"

"Can I refuse because I'm too hungover to even  _think_  about anything?"

"Yes you can, but that doesn't sound very bushido…"

"If by bushido you mean responsible, then yes, today I'm not going to be bushido." Sayo yelped in pain as Hina barged into Sayo's room, the door slamming against the wall. "Hina! Can you shut the fuck up for once?!"

"Heh? Oh right, you're hungover." Hina sheepishly chuckled, stroking the doorknob as an apology to the door. "Eve-chan, did she say yes?"

"Um… maybe I should ask when she's feeling better?"

"Nah~! Onee-chan's the type that will agree if we annoy her enough!"

"Is this why you always harass me?!" Hina nodded, a bright smile that nearly blinded Sayo's vision plastered on her face. "I need a new sister."

* * *

"So what do you have issues with?" Sayo and Eve were on their way to school, with Sayo walking at a pace slower than usual. Her head was still throbbing with pain, but it was considerably better after they had parted ways with Hina.

"I have troubles confessing!"

"I know that, you already said it back home. I meant why can't you confess?"

"O-Oh." It was rare to see Eve acting shy, normally she went through her day with vigour. Or as Sayo and the less hyper people would call it, bushido energy. "W-Whenever I want to tell her that I love her, it's like the words always get stuck inside… and I don't actually know if she likes girls."

"So basically you want someone to help you figure out if she likes girls as well as to help you confess?"

"O-Only if she likes girls!"

"Right…" Sayo mulled over Eve's wishes, it wasn't as if it was hard for her to help Eve. Unless her love interest was Hagumi, then she would decline.  _'I think I have HaroHapiphobia. This should be a medical term.'_

"It's okay if you don't feel comfortable helping me. This is something I should probably do on my own, that's the bushido way." Sayo internally groaned, she was very well walking down a path of her being a total doormat given how easily she caved into helping others.

"... Fine. There are two conditions. One, I won't directly intervene unless everything has gone completely wrong so you'll have to confess yourself. Two, please don't spread the word about me even though everyone knows at this point." Eve nodded, simply grateful that Sayo was willing to help her. "With that, who is it?"

"Who's who?"

"Your crush."

"Oh! It's Maya-san!" Half of Sayo was relieved that it wasn't Hagumi, not only could she not imagine the energetic girl in a relationship with anyone, she didn't want to deal with someone who had the energy levels of Kokoro and the stupidity of… actually, still Kokoro. The other half wasn't surprised, it was hard to see Eve dating someone other than Maya given how often they were seen together.

"I see. Very well then, meet me in the student council room during your lunch break." They had arrived at Hanajo, with students starting to trickle into the school. While they weren't exactly late for school, Sayo was five minutes late for her duties as a disciplinary member. Eve nodded, scurrying up to her classroom while Sayo stood at the gates, thinking of ways that could help give Eve the push she needed.  _'First of all, I should find out if Yamato-san's interested in girls… Maybe she might have an idea.'_

* * *

"Good news Wakamiya-san, Yamato-san is interested in girls." It was lunch break, and Eve was in the student council room like what Sayo had requested. "Now we need to work on the confession part."

"H-How do you know that Maya-san's… well…" Eve asked, surprised that Sayo could find out in half a day when Eve herself couldn't. Sayo smiled mysteriously, the flicker in her eyes implying that she wouldn't reveal her sources. "W-What should I do? I've never seen a samurai confessing before!"

"Like what I've told the girls before you, flirt with her. You don't have to be so over the top like those trashy romance novels. Just compliment her appearance, or the little things she does in her daily activities. Noticing these seemingly trivial details is a safe bet in getting her interest."

"... Do people really follow what is done in romance novels?"

"Who knows, maybe you can ask Maruyama-san about it?" Sayo smirked, the memory of Aya blushing at her misconception was too amusing for her to contain her smile. Chisato was probably right, she was similar to Hina more than she thought. "Oh right, you can also invite her out. Spending time together without any interruptions is a good way to see if she's interested in you."

"So… like a date?"

"Yes, like a date." Eve blushed, the idea of a date possibly making her both excited and embarrassed. Sayo wondered if she would act like Eve once she found a guy of her own to fall in love with, even though the idea of dating males didn't settle well with her. Then she thought about Lisa, which made her feel like she was floating on air. Sayo dispelled Lisa from her thoughts, while she didn't have anything against girls dating other girls, she wasn't like them. "Alright then, you should get going."

"R-Right! Thank you very much Sayo-san! Your heart is more bushido than the samurais I see on TV!" With that, Eve left the room. Sayo blinked, she wasn't able to see how was helping people get together considered admirable.

_'Is it really admirable if it's done out of reluctance…?'_

* * *

As Maya didn't attend the same school as Eve, the latter was forced to apply Sayo's advice during practice sessions. Also, since Sayo wasn't able to monitor their progress, she had Chisato watch over them in her place. Sayo had considered Hina, but she eventually decided that the latter was too unpredictable to be trusted in the subtle activity of being a wingwoman.

"M-Maya-san!" Eve had called out during one practice, with said person turning to face Eve. "Your lens are green now! Did you change a new pair?"

"I'm surprised you noticed Eve-san! I got it changed recently to protect my eyesight. These lens can block the blue light emitted by computer screens, so it's helpful for my eyes!"

"I see! It's great that you're protecting your eyesight, I'll be very sad if you can't play if your eyesight's damaged!"

"H-Huehuehue…" Maya would laugh, which will be followed up with a light chiding from Chisato on how Maya shouldn't laugh in such a creepy manner.

"Maya-san, you're sweating heavily!" Eve had pointed out during another session, holding out a dry blue towel. "Use this to wipe off your sweat Maya-san!"

"Thanks Eve-san, but I have my own…" Maya reached out for her own towel, but instead felt nothing. "Huh? I could've sworn I placed my towel here…"

"Hm? Oh, sorry! I forgot to pack mine in!" Hina apologised, having used Maya's towel instead. While Hina could've said that she did bring hers, Chisato had previously used it to wipe herself and then instructed Hina to lie to Maya. "Why don't you just use the one Eve-chan has? It looks pretty clean!"

"Yes, that's a spare towel!" Eve chimed in, hoping to persuade Maya in using her towel. Eventually, Maya gave in and wiped her sweat off with the towel.

"It smells good, what detergent do you use?" Maya asked, sniffing the towel with interest. She was then scolded for sniffing the towel in a way that looked gross without context.

"Maya-san, your fingers are really pretty!" Eve had said two sessions after the second one, with Maya blushing as she continued to help Eve fix her keyboard. "They're very slender too!"

"H-Huehuehue… You're too kind Eve-san. The way your fingers dance across the keyboard's very mesmerising. I-I actually have a hard time focusing on the drums."

"R-Really?!" Chisato sighed, the things she did in the name of love. She reported what had occurred during the past few sessions on the next school day, with Sayo nodding in reply.

"What do you think of it Sayo-chan?" She was currently seated opposite Sayo in the student council room, where Sayo usually held her wingwoman requests. "... I can't believe that I had to help you find out Maya-chan's sexuality on top of this..."

"Ignoring your complaints, it looks like they're progressing properly. That's good, I won't have to inter-" Sayo's words were cut off by Eve, who had slammed open the door. "... Oh for fuck's sake."

"S-Sayo-san, what should I do?! Maya-san doesn't seem to be responding to my advances!"

"... Seriously?" Both Sayo and Chisato deadpanned, how was it not obvious that Maya liked Eve back? "Wakamiya-san, have you considered joining Hello, Happy World! instead?"

"Huh? Why?" Eve asked, failing to notice Sayo's frustration. Chisato chuckled, lightly slapping Sayo's arm. "Chisato-san, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing important." Chisato hummed in reply, a small smile forming on her face. "That being said Eve-chan, she might be interested in you more than you think."

"I doubt it… Sayo-san, what other advice do you have for me as my wingwoman?" Chisato couldn't help letting out an airy giggle upon seeing the tiredness in Sayo's eyes. Sayo herself was tired of being a wingwoman, and wished that she could gather the determination to say no to the next person who approached her for help. "Please? You're the only one who can help convey my feelings to her!"

"... That's it, you can convey your feelings to her via a letter." If Sayo was being honest, that was the best idea she had since her life as a wingwoman. "Let your feelings bleed onto paper, then place it in her shoe locker once you're done. Or if you're feeling adventurous, you can give it to her directly."

"T-That sounds scary…"

"I'm more scared of how Sayo-chan can say such… urgh, I loathe this word, fleeting things."

"What? You make it sound like I'm incapable of being emotional."

* * *

"A-Awawawawa!" Maya screeched as she opened up her shoe locker to change into her indoor shoes, a leaf green envelope carefully placed on top of her shoes. Without thinking, she slammed the locker shut, too flustered to consider the most rational line of thinking.  _'Oh god oh god oh god, t-that's a love letter right?! Who on earth will send one to me?!'_

"M-Maya-chan~!" Maya flinched, the sight of teal greeting her. Much to her relief, it was simply Hina who had approached her, though her usual bright smile was slightly dulled. Maya slapped her cheeks, chalking the slight change in Hina to her current whirlwind of emotions. "What's wrong? You don't look so boppin', ate something bad?"

"A-Ahahaha… Y'see…" Maya opened her locker once again, showing the envelope to Hina. Hina whistled, nudging Maya with a wolfish grin. "I-It's not funny Hina-san!"

"So who's it from?"

"I-I don't know! I haven't even touched it!"

"Well, you gotta read it at some point." Hina was right, Maya  _had_ to read it at some point. Trembling, she took the envelope and placed it into her bag, changing into her indoor shoes afterwards. After that was a mechanical march up to their classroom, where Hina was muttering something under her breath. Once they were in their classroom, Maya shakily pulled out the envelope from her bag and then the letter. "Read it out loud 'kay? I wanna hear if the confession's boppin' or not!"

"Absolutely not!" Maya exclaimed, turning away from Hina as she read the letter.

_[To Maya Yamato-san,_

_When I first saw you, I was impressed at your skills. I was extremely excited to hear that you've decided to join Pastel*Palettes after Chisato-san commented on your beautiful looks! I knew from that day, we'll become very good friends!_

_However, I didn't expect myself to fall hard for you. At first it started from wanting to spend even more time with you, then it turned into longing. I didn't know what to think, the last thing I wanted was to cut you off from the world!_

_After consulting my wingwoman, I've decided to spark your attention by pointing out things that I love about you! You're very meticulous, without you, Pastel*Palettes wouldn't be able to perform well. You're also very level-headed, I felt at ease during our time on that island with you taking charge! I also love your unique laugh no matter how many times Chisato-san says that it's creepy. It's a shame that you don't usually see your good qualities, but being humble embodies the bushido spirit so it's probably fine!_

_I was supposed to ask you out on a date, but I'm scared that you'll turn me down. It's not very bushido of me, but I really can't bear the thought of being rejected face to face. It's this that made me realise that no matter how much I love you, you wouldn't love back a coward like me._

_Still, I aim to embody the bushido spirit. Which is why I would like to invite you to watch the sunset with me at the top of Haneoka! I would've invited you over to Hanajo, but Tsugumi-san said that the sunset at Haneoka's even prettier._

_I hope that even if you really don't see me in the same light, we can still remain good friends for life!_

_Faithfully yours,_

_Eve Wakamiya]_

"I… I can't believe it. Eve-san feels the same way as me. How could I be so blind?" Maya finally said after a while, with Hina shrugging in response. "S-Should I text her now?"

"Dunno, it's  _your_ boppin' love story with Wa- well, we all ship you guys together anyways." Hina replied, tugging on her skirt. Maya nodded, her feet drumming on the floor as a silly grin spread across her face. "Good for ya huh?"

"H-H-Huehuehuehue..." Maya could barely give a coherent reply, simply too overjoyed that Eve returned her feelings.  _'I'm the luckiest girl ever…!'_

* * *

"Sayo-san!" Sayo just left the school, with Eve running after her. The bright smile on her junior's face told Sayo everything, though she had front row seats to Maya's reaction. Not that she would tell anyone, the memory of Hina crushing her ribs was enough to keep their identity swap a secret. "It worked! Maya-san accepted my confession!"

"Good for you Wakamiya-san."

"As thanks, here!" Eve handed Sayo two paper bags, one purple and one pink. "Maya-san's gift is in the purple one! My gingerbread cookies are in the pink one!"

"This is…!" Sayo took out a set of guitar strings from the brand she usually used, a surprised look in her eyes as she saw a few more packets of guitar strings in the bag. "Aren't they expensive?"

"Maya-san said that she should thank you by giving you something that you needed, so Hina-san told her that you needed guitar strings the most! As for me, I wanted to give you my favourite food!"

"... Thank you both. This… I can't express how grateful I am for these…" Sayo was truly touched. She never expected either of them to give her something in return for being Eve's wingwoman, and both of the gifts were things that she actually didn't mind receiving. Of course, nothing could ever top the discounted fries coupons she received from three girls. "I'm looking forward to your cookies… wait. How did Yamato-san know about me?"

"I accidentally said it! But it's okay, I told her not to reveal to anyone!"

"That doesn't make me feel better but I'll take it." Sayo sighed, it wasn't as if most of the girls in her social circle didn't know about it. In fact, she didn't have to worry much considering that most of them were now couples. "If that's all, then I'll be taking my leave."

"Bye!" Sayo faintly smiled, making her way to the station with the intent of eating the cookies as soon as possible. Seconds later, she had collided with someone. "Gah!"

"I-I'm sor- S-Sayo-senpai! You're just the person I'm looking for!" Sayo blinked, taking in the girl's appearance. She then considered her personality, as well as her friends, soon realising why was she searched for. Sayo wanted to scream, all she wanted was to enjoy her day off without helping others.

 _'Can't I just go through_ _one_   _day without dealing with other people's love problems?!'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, lens that can filter out blue light from monitors exist. I have a pair that does that, and yeah when light bulbs are reflected in them they're seen as green in mine.


	9. Your Love's As Sweet As A Chocolate Cornet

"Gah!" Sayo had collided with someone, both their belongings scattered across the station floor. They both scrambled to pick up their belongings as well as themselves, not wishing to become obstacles to the commuters at that station.

"I-I'm sor- S-Sayo-senpai! You're just the person I'm looking for!" Sayo blinked, taking in the girl's appearance. She then considered her personality, as well as her friends, soon realising why was she searched for. Sayo wanted to scream, all she wanted was to enjoy her day off without helping others.

 _'Can't I just go through_ _one_   _day without dealing with other people's love problems?!'_ Sayo wanted to scream, all she wanted was to enjoy her day off without helping others. Of course, knowing the girl before her as well as her inability to turn people away, Sayo was prepared to accept the girl's request, though she hoped that it wouldn't be too difficult. "Alright, who is it Ushigome-san?"

"U-Um… It's Saya-chan…" Rimi timidly replied, cowering underneath Sayo's intense stare. "T-The thing is… um… I'm not sure how should I tell her that I love her."

"Just tell her directly, write her a letter if you will."

"T-There's that…! B-But… I-I want to tell her how I feel without making it sound like I'm only doing it for the Yamabuki bread…"

 _'Oh, so_ _that's_   _why Ushigome-san needs my help… This'll be harder than my usual requests…'_ Sayo thought to herself as she considered how she could effectively help Rimi. She found it surprising that despite her reluctance, she felt a sense of pride whenever the girls who had approached her entered a relationship with their love interests.  _'Is this what Imai-san and Hina meant with their observations?'_

"A-Ah! Kasumi-chan told me that I have to confess myself! I-It's just that… I don't really know how…" Rimi sniffled, revealing that it was Kasumi who had told her about Sayo's role as a wingwoman. Sayo was both impressed and annoyed that Kasumi was able to direct so many 'maidens in love' to her, or maybe it was just plain coincidence.

"Haa… Fine, I get it. Let's go over to Hazawa Cafe and discuss over a cup of coffee which you're treating me to." Sayo accepted her fate, leading a very reluctant Rimi towards Hazawa Cafe. "Ushigome-san, why do you look so nervous?"

"W-We'll pass by Saya-chan's place!"

* * *

"Alright, so all you have to do is to confess without making Yamabuki-san think that you're in it for her chocolate cornets. That's… actually pretty hard given your love for the baked good." Sayo admitted, which Rimi sadly agreed. They were currently at Hazawa Cafe, with Tsugumi serving them. "Have you tried complimenting her?"

"I wanted to… but I just… well, get scared when I try…"

"It feels like I'm helping Maruyama-san all over again, except it's a chocolate cornet lover." Sayo commented, waving Tsugumi over so that she could get a refill of her coffee. "Okay then, have you tried spending time with her alone?"

"Saya-chan's always busy helping out at the bakery…" Sayo knew that it would be hard, but for her to be tempted to stop helping Rimi? Either she needed to learn how to persevere, or she should learn when to give up. "M-Maybe I could ask the rest if they could help me set up lunch with her alone?"

"Great idea, I'm sure they'll be willing to help." Sayo replied, studying Rimi's timid expression. Sighing, she knew that it would be in the bassist's best interests to change the topic. No point discussing if she wasn't willing to continue. "How's your sister? She's studying abroad isn't she?"

"O-Onee-chan's fine. She's very happy studying abroad, I miss her though…" Sayo wondered if this was how Hina would've felt if she decided to study abroad. Not that she would ever do that, Roselia, Hina and Lisa were far too important for her to leave Japan. "S-Sayo-senpai, why did you decide to help girls like us?"

"Being a wingwoman you mean?" Rimi nodded, forcing Sayo to look back at the past few months. Sure, it was because of Kasumi that resulted in her current state, but she could've refused the following girls. She may not be able to refuse Rinko or Rimi, but she was positive that she would be able to refuse at least Kokoro and Kaoru. As for Yukina and Ran… Sayo knew that they wouldn't mind if they were left alone to pine for each other, so it did take her by surprise back then that she decided to help them both. "... Who knows. However you see it, Toyama-san's the one who started it all."

"Kasumi-chan did? How did you get involved in it then?"

"She approached me for help. My personality was unfortunately similar to Ichigaya-san and Okusawa-san, and back then Okusawa-san was busy. It resulted in today's current state of events." Sayo shrugged, looking back on it, the beginning of her troubles didn't seem so troublesome as she had made it our back then. Apart from a few instances where she had to subtly hint that the other party liked them back (with Arisa receiving the most blatant hint of all), Sayo had it better than most wingpeople depicted in fiction.

"What about Lisa-senpai?" Sayo cocked an eyebrow, what had Lisa got to do with her role as a wingwoman? "Is she okay with you helping others?"

"I think she loves the idea of helping me from time to time. I blame Tsurumaki-san's lack of clothes for that." Sayo chuckled, recalling how Lisa found out about her role thanks to Kokoro. "What I find strange is that people seem to think that we're dating."

"Y-You're not?!" Rimi looked shocked, as though she was tricked into eating mint chocolate. Sayo nodded in confirmation, curious to know why was she constantly paired with Lisa. "O-Oh boy…"

"You seem to know where the origins of the rumour come from."

"Uh…"

"Please share it with me." Sayo asked, though it was more of a threat given that her eyes narrowed upon hearing that she could finally solve one of her greatest mysteries.

"I-I… I have to go bye!" Rimi shot out of her chair and ran out if the cafe, leaving Sayo alone with the bill. Sayo blinked, she wasn't expecting such a violent reaction from Rimi.

"Sayo-san, would you like another refill?" Tsugumi approached her, with Sayo shaking her head as she handed the bill to Tsugumi, upset that she had to foot the bill to something that she had managed to bully Rimi into treating her to.

_'Oh well, there are far worse things that I could be left to deal with…'_

* * *

The lunch happened two days later on a Friday, with Sayo managing to convince the three girls to make up excuses to let Rimi have lunch alone with Saya. It was actually easy, all she had to do was to mention Rimi's crush and they agreed instantly. The four of them were in Sayo's classroom, watching the lunch unfold from one of the classroom windows. For reasons Arisa wouldn't reveal, they were able to listen on to their conversation simply by using her phone.

"Your choco cornets are good as ever Saya-chan!" Rimi happily munched on the bread as Saya watched fondly, the former oblivious to the look in Saya's eyes. Sayo couldn't help smiling, it was obvious that Saya was interested in Rimi. Now all she had to do was to figure out  _how_  to make both girls realise. "I love your choco cornets!"

"Haha, thanks. It's worth waking up early if it means seeing you smile like that." Saya replied, a faint blush dusting her cheeks as Rimi smiled back, chocolate staining the edges of her lips. "Ah Rimirin, you've chocolate on your lips."

"I-I do? How embarrassing…" Rimi panicked, trying to wipe the chocolate off her lips but instead smearing them further. "A-Ah! I made it worse…"

"You're really cute Rimirin. 'Kay, stay still." Saya chuckled as she held up a handkerchief, using it to wipe the chocolate off Rimi's lips. "There you go!"

"Thanks Saya-chan…" Kasumi and Tae giggled at the sight, while Arisa shook her head as she glanced at her senior.

"How do you manage to stand such purity whenever you're a wingwoman?" Arisa asked, shielding her eyes from the figurative light emitted from Saya and Rimi.

"Hm? Believe it or not, most of the couples I helped were… let's just say leaning towards the darker side of romance." Sayo wasn't sure how to classify Chisato, Yukina and Ran, but she certainly could visualise all three engaging in inappropriate activities. "Also, an apathy towards romance might help."

"Doubt it, you're pretty interested in romance yourself. Why else would you help hook us up together?" Arisa made a valid point, was Sayo actually interested in romance unlike what she had assumed about herself? Sayo shrugged off the comment, that was something future Sayo could despair about. "Well, I guess I wouldn't be dating Kasumi if you didn't help so thanks I guess."

"Otae-chan, lookie lookie! Rimirin's just too adorable~!"

"You're right, it's like Saya's petting a rabbit… a very fluffy and plump one."

"... I'm actually starting to get hungry." Sayo commented as she tried to shake the vision of Rimi being a plump rabbit out of her mind. If Arisa was drinking, she would've done a spit take upon hearing Sayo.

"Don't eat Rimirin damn it!"

* * *

**[Roselia]**

_**[7.50 PM]** _

**Yukinya:** While there aren't any rehearsals tomorrow, please be reminded to constantly practice

 **DemonSummonerAko:** k

 **Yukinya:** What have I told you about replying like that?

 **DemonSummonerAko:** ur not my mom tho

 **White Pyromage:** Ako-chan…

 **DemonSummonerAko:** fine im sorry

 **Roselia's Mom:** Btw yukina, we dun seem to be hving many practice together

 **Roselia's Mom:** R u going out on a date with ran?

 **DemonSummonerAko:** OOOOOOOOOH SCANDALOUS

 **White Pyromage:** That's nice ^^

 **Yukinya:** I will neither confirm nor deny Lisa's claim

 **Roselia's Mom:** =_=

 **Roselia's Mom:** Sayo, u ok?

 **Roselia's Mom:** Ur blue ticking my texts but u hvn't said anything

 **NightHikawa:** I'm sorry, I was occupied just now.

 **DemonSummonerAko:** like crafting the perfect messgae to ask lisanee out on a date?

 **Roselia's Mom:** Omg… u can just ask me without any fancy words

 **NightHikawa:** I don't have time to deal with your nonsense.

 **Roselia's Mom:** T^T

 **White Pyromage:** Lol

 **Roselia's Mom:** Srsly tho, wht's wrong?

 **NightHikawa:** Ushigoner-san managed to ask Yamabuki-san out on a date.

 **NightHikawa:** And yes, I spelt her name wrong on purpose to show how much of a goner she is.

 **DemonSummonerAko:** holy shit sayosans savage af

 **White Pyromage:** She asked you for a date location?

 **NightHikawa:** No, she asked me where's the best place to get dumped.

 **NightHikawa:** OF COURSE SHE ASKED ME WHERE TO BRING YAMABUKI-SAN OUT ON A DATE.

 **Yukinya:** Sayo, apologise to Rinko

 **Yukinya:** She's only trying to help

 **Yukinya:** If Ako was the one asking on the other hand…

 **DemonSummonerAko:** wtf thts double standard

 **Roselia's Mom:** Do u need me to come with u?

 **DemonSummonerAko:** OOOOOOOOH DOUBLE DATE

 **NightHikawa:** Stop shipping me with Imai-san.

 **NightHikawa:** We're both straight.

 **Roselia's Mom:** Bold of u to assume my sexuality

 **NightHikawa:** Fine, I'M straight then.

 **DemonSummonerAko:** bold of u to assume ur sexuality

 **NightHikawa:** That's not how it works.

 **Yukinya:** Why not Hazawa Cafe? You're basically working there

 **Yukinya:** Plus it's close by for Yamabuki-san

 **Roselia's Mom:** Wow tht's probs the smartest thing u could say

 **Yukinya:** I already promised to study with you on Sunday

 **DemonSummonerAko:** dumb yukinasans canon

 **Yukinya:** I'll murder you in your sleep

 **Yukinya:** I know where you live

 **DemonSummonerAko:** ahhhhh rinrin helpppp

 **White Pyromage:** I got abducted by aliens ^^

 **DemonSummonerAko:** THIS ISNT THE TIME TO MESS ARD

"Wow onee-chan, your phone's blowing up! Doing something boppin' this weekend?" Hina remarked, offering Sayo a bowl of popcorn as she watched a movie Chisato had starred in. Sayo scoffed, popping some popcorn into her mouth.

"If by boppin' you mean waste of time, then yes. I'm totally going to do something boppin'."

"Hahahaha! Don't be like that~ Anyhoo, what does she need? Date spot, confession lines?"

"The former. Minato-san suggested Hazawa Cafe out of convenience for Yamabuki-san… but I feel bad for Hazawa-san." Sayo popped a few more popcorn into her mouth, with the movie depicting Chisato's character killing off a conman. "Hina, what show is this again?"

"Hm? Just some detective show. Why?"

"Isn't this movie from four years ago? Why are they making a child actress act out such scenes?"

"I dunno, there's a demand for kid detectives."

"I'm pretty sure Shirasagi-san's acting as the murderer in this show."

"Oh. Well, people think killer kids are to die for!" Sayo rolled her eyes at Hina's pun, unable to see how did Hina find it funny. "Anyways, I'm sure Tsugu-chan will say yes. You're technically helping her folks to earn some money."

"I feel bad that Hazawa Cafe's now a popular dating spot…" Sayo trailed off, secretly considering the cafe as a location. At least she wouldn't have to waste even more time to help Rimi for tomorrow's date. "Udagawa-san even suggested that I go on a double date with Imai-san- oh, speak of the devil. Imai-san just texted me."

**[Roselia's Mom]**

_**[8.00 PM]** _

**Roselia's Mom:** Just saying, but i dun mind going out on a date with u

 **NightHikawa:** I don't think tomorrow's date warrants us to pretend to be a couple.

 **Roselia's Mom:** Lol u never know

 **Roselia's Mom:** Oh right how did it go with eve?

 **NightHikawa:** Wakamiya-san? What about her?

 **Roselia's Mom:** Uh i was the one who sent u back when ur drunk?

 **NightHikawa:** Oh, Hina did ask her to help me in…

 **NightHikawa:** That doesn't explain how you know about her crush.

 **Roselia's Mom:** I can put together

 **Roselia's Mom:** Plus it's obv tht she likes maya

 **NightHikawa:** They're dating now.

 **Roselia's Mom:** Another point for u right?

 **NightHikawa:** If nothing else, I'll be ending this conversation here.

 **Roselia's Mom:** Lol ok byeeee

"Onee-chan, Lisachi's  _totally_  flirting with you." Hina commented as she looked over her sister's shoulder, the latter hurrying to lock the phone but it was too late. "She's basically begging you to ask her out."

"I don't swing that way Hina."

"... Oh boy." Was all Hina said as she dropped the topic, aimlessly tossing popcorn into her mouth as Sayo liaised with Rimi over the date location.  _'Apparently onee-chan's either deep in the closet, or she's not even aware that she's in one. How is it that she's so good at the winging business?'_

* * *

"Your clothes are always so cute Rimirin." Saya and Rimi were at Hazawa Cafe at noon on Saturday, with Tsugumi providing the two girls menus. "They really bring out a lively aura. I wish I was good at choosing clothes…"

"N-Not at all! I like Saya-chan's mature style!"

"Really? I always feel that my clothes are too simple, this outfit was what Lisa-san had picked out for me back then." Saya laughed, raising a sleeved arm to emphasise her point. She was wearing the clothes Lisa had picked out for her when they were chosen to model for WEGO, the only thing she didn't wear was the pair of glasses. "Anyways, what are you gonna order?"

"Well…" Rimi stared at the menu given to her, her hands holding onto a piece of paper with crude drawings and detailed descriptions on them. "Um… I think there's only three things we can order today."

"You're right… Tsugumi-chan, what's with today's menu?" Saya asked, waving to get Tsugumi's attention. Tsugumi went over to the table they were seated at, an apologetic smile surfacing on her face. "The descriptions are good… but the pictures…"

"That's a limited-edition menu that Kokoro-chan made recently."

"Uh… okay? So… there are only three things on the menu?" The menu listed one main dish, one drink and one dessert. Thanks to Sayo's descriptions, they were able to tell what was featured on Kokoro's menu. "Who wrote the descriptions anyways?"

"That would be Sayo-san! It was a good thing she helped out, I couldn't even tell what was what!" Rimi and Saya stared down at the 'menus', the drawings were indeed hard to decipher. It was a miracle that Misaki understood what Kokoro drew when brainstorming for song ideas. "So… what will it be?"

"I… I guess all three on the menu then…" Saya replied, surprised to hear that Sayo was willing to even come into contact with Kokoro. Then again, she had heard rumours of her helping Kokoro ask Misaki out… "Rimirin, what about you?"

"I-I'll have the same as Saya-chan!" Tsugumi nodded, disappearing into the kitchen to start their orders. Rimi was at a loss, she wasn't sure how she should start a conversation that could lead her into getting herself a girlfriend. With that worry in mind, she decided to text everyone's trusty wingwoman.

**[NightHikawa]**

_**[12.23 PM]** _

**ChocoBass:** Sayo-san, what should I do?

 **NightHikawa:** Who's this?

 **NightHikawa:** Never mind, the username already indicated who you are.

 **NightHikawa:** Aren't you currently on a date with Yamabuki-san?

 **ChocoBass:** Yes, but what should I say to her?

 **NightHikawa:** Go on the offence then.

 **NightHikawa:** Surprise her by showing that you can be bold.

 **ChocoBass:** That sounds embarrassing!

 **NightHikawa:** Do it for her Ushigome-san, I already told you that I'm not going to intervene.

 **ChocoBass:** But...

 **NightHikawa:** Also, at the rate you're hemming and hawing, Aoba-san might ask her out first.

 **NightHikawa:** You're not the only one who loves bread you know…

 _'S-She's right… I have to be aggressive…! But how though…?'_ Rimi steeled herself, mustering whatever confidence she had for her next words. "S-Saya-chan! I think you're very pretty!"

"H-Huh? Where did this come from…?" Saya asked, blushing as she twirled a lock of her hair. Rimi's brain was starting to shut down, she didn't know how to follow up her one-liner. "I-I think you're prettier though."

"R-Really?!" Now it was Rimi's turn to blush, she wasn't expecting Saya to compliment her back. If anything, she expected both of them to sit in silence while waiting for their food to arrive.

"Y-Yeah. I've always thought that ever since we first met. G-Guess I've never really said it till now huh? Ahaha…"

"I-It's fine!" They both chatted about trivial topics, but the mood made it hard for Tsugumi, who had their orders ready. She sighed, how was she supposed to interrupt them when they were so absorbed in their own world?

_'They look like they've a nice mood going… If only Sayo-san's working today…'_

* * *

**[Tsugurific!]**

_**[12.45 PM]** _

**Tsugurific!:** Sayo-san, they look really happy!

 **NightHikawa:** Hazawa-san, thank you for helping me.

 **Tsugurific!:** It's no trouble at all!

 **Tsugurific!:**  I personally think they need one more push though…

 **NightHikawa:** Hmm… Instead of Ushigome-san, why not try pushing Yamabuki-san?

 **Tsugurific!:**  Ok!

 **Tsugurific!:** How do I do that though?

 **NightHikawa:** Maybe try planting some ideas in her head?

 **NightHikawa:** You can comment on Ushigome-san to her, then once she agrees take that chance to prompt her to confess?

 **NightHikawa:** At this rate, I highly doubt Ushigome-san will be able to confess.

 **Tsugurific!:** Good idea, thanks Sayo-san!

 **NightHikawa:** No problem.

"Saya-chan, Rimi-chan seems like she's sparkling more than usual!" Rimi went to the washroom, giving Tsugumi ample time to carry out what she had planned with Sayo. Saya blushed, agreeing with Tsugumi's comment.

"She is, isn't she?"

"Why don't you confess? Everyone in the downtown shopping area knows about your crush on her." Tsugumi suggested in a gentle tone, smiling reassuringly as Saya gulped, her face reddening at the suggestion. "You won't know until you tell her."

"Y-You're right… but what if she thinks that I'm only asking her out because she's one of our most loyal customers?"

"I don't think she'll look at it that way… besides, if that's the case you'll be asking Moca-chan out."

"Thanks for waiting Saya-chan! Tsugumi-chan, the food tasted great!" Rimi walked back to the table, an apologetic smile on her slightly chubby face. "What were you guys talking about?"

"O-Oh um, nothing." Saya flushed, her sky blue eyes glancing at Tsugumi, who was returning to the kitchen. "S-So… how about a movie?"

"Okay! There's this horror movie that I've been wanting to see…" Rimi started explaining in detail about said movie, the subtle usage of various lighting effects lost on Saya. All she could think about was the breezy yet animated tone Rimi used whenever she was talking about something she was interested in. "I can't wait to watch it with you Saya-chan!"

"R-Right, yeah!" Saya shook her head, trying not to think about the fact that it was a  _horror_ movie that Rimi wanted to watch. After paying the bill (which Rimi insisted she paid for Saya's share), Saya allowed herself to be led by Rimi as they made their way to the cinema.  _'I can always confess to her after the movie… though I'm not sure if I'll be conscious to do so…'_

* * *

"You know, you don't have to cling on to me…" Sayo muttered as Lisa grabbed her left arm, screaming into her shoulder as a heavily disfigured woman suddenly appeared on the screen. "Why the fuck did you suggest to watch this if you're scared of horror movies?"

"B-But… the rest of the options look like movies you hate…" Lisa whimpered, tightening her grip as screams filled the cinema hall. Sayo sighed, she wouldn't be opposed to watching the other options if she knew Lisa was  _that_ scared. "It's either some sappy romance or cheap comedy…"

"I wouldn't be opposed to watching either of them." Sayo replied, wondering how did she ended up watching a movie with Lisa.  _'Why did I even say yes when Imai-san asked me if I wanted to catch a movie with her? I could've been practicing…'_

"Kyaaaaaaa! R-Rimirin, how are you not scared?!" Sayo could hear Saya screaming, with Rimi's reply cut off by the characters' screaming. "E-Ehhhhhh?! What do you mean 'focus on the effects used'?! No way, it's too scary!"

"S-Sayo! H-Hold me…" Sayo sighed, obliging to Lisa's request. While she didn't mind Lisa clinging onto her like a frightened child, she didn't like how her heart refused to stop hammering in her chest. It worried her, she wasn't planning on dying from a heart attack at 17. "T-Tell me when it's over…"

 _'I would rather you choose the romance movie over this one…'_ Sayo thought to herself as she watched the characters getting killed off one by one.  _'... Is this a movie referring to capitalism? Why are the rich people the only ones dying…?'_

"It's over…" Saya mumbled as the movie ended, with all except two characters getting killed off by the disfigured woman. Sayo nudged Lisa, indicating that the movie was over. "T-That was pretty scary…"

"Yeah, I really enjoyed it! Oh, but I also enjoyed how you kept hugging me when the woman popped up!" Rimi beamed, a satisfied smile on her face as she squeezed Saya's hand reassuringly. "Are you alright Saya-chan?"

"Y-Yeah… just… let me calm myself down first…" Sayo wished that the girl beside her had some nerves of steel like Saya, Lisa was still clinging onto Sayo for dear life.

"Imai-san, you can stop hugging me now."

"N-No! I don't wanna! I can still hear screaming!"

"Imai-san, that's probably the sound of my blood supply getting cut off."

* * *

"Here you go! Sorry for being such a mess just now." Saya and Rimi were now back at Yamabuki Bakery, with the former offering a bag of chocolate cornets as an apology for being a nuisance to Rimi. "This is a fresh batch, so it should taste better than the ones you usually buy…"

"I-It's okay Saya-chan! I really had fun with you just now! I got to see many sides of you while watching the movie!" To be honest, all Rimi saw was Saya's terrified expression, but it was akin to seeing different emotions. "Y-You should sell them instead! I can always buy them!"

"U-Um… well, I… kinda baked these with you in mind…" Saya said, embarrassed that she was saying something cheesy. Rimi's face flushed, delighted to hear that the chocolate cornets in front of her were meant solely for her. "A-And uh… there's something I want to tell you…"

"M-Me too!" Rimi blurted out, her mind now on auto-pilot as she focused on her goal to confess to Saya right then. "S-Saya-chan! I really like you! I-If you don't mind… do you want to go out with me?"

"... As girlfriends?" Rimi nodded, her vision starting to swirl as Saya stared back at her, her expression unreadable. Eventually, she starting laughing, a relieved smile surfacing on her face. "I can't believe it…! I was about to ask you out! I'm… I'm just so happy that you feel the same way…"

"R-Really?! You like me too?" Saya nodded, unable to contain the bashful smile on her face. "T-That's wonderful!"

"Oh my god, are you seeing this Sayo?!" The two second years flinched, turning to the source of noise. There they saw Lisa shaking Sayo, who looked like she was about to faint. Or maybe throw up, whichever comes first. "You did it! You helped Rimi!"

"I-Imai-san…! Stop shaking me…!" Sayo replied, her vision swimming as Lisa continued to shake her, barely allowing her to see their juniors' worried expressions.  _'The things I do for others...!'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (For the lunch date at school, Arisa had stolen Rimi's phone beforehand and used it to call her own phone. Since Rimi didn't know that her phone dialled Arisa, she never ended the call until much later and even then she didn't suspect anything.)


	10. Lemme Show You Why Coffee Buns Are The Best

"The cakes are delicious as always Hazawa-san." Sayo commented, bringing a bashful smile onto Tsugumi's face. It had been a month since Rimi and Saya started dating, and it was too much for Sayo as most of the couples she helped attended Hanajo. "I'm grateful that I get to have them for tea break."

"H-Haha… Chisato-chan said the same thing a while back." Tsugumi replied, nervously drumming her fingers on the table. It was her day off, and while she had invited Sayo over to her place for personal reasons, she felt guilty with every passing second Sayo ate her cake. "How's rehearsals going for Roselia?"

"Not bad, I'm actually relieved to see Udagawa-san and Shirokane-san acting like a couple during rehearsals. As for Minato-san… I wish that she left her phone locked. You've no idea how many times I've seen an explicit text from Mitake-san…" Sayo shook her head, she had enough of Ran sexting Yukina during rehearsals. "As for Imai-san… lately she's acting really clingy towards me."

"T-That doesn't sound good?"

"Hm? It's not that I particularly mind, I'm used to Hina clinging onto me. It's just that I'm worried that Imai-san's acting like this because Minato-san's spending more time with Mitake-san."

"Maybe she just likes spending time with you?"

"I doubt that, I fail to see how anyone would enjoy spending time with me."

"I-I enjoy spending time with you! You're easy to talk to!" Tsugumi told a half lie, Sayo wasn't easy to talk to if you didn't break her walls down. Sayo quirked an eyebrow, not believing Tsugumi's reply. "... Okay, you're easy to talk to _after_  getting to know you."

"Is that so? The last time Imai-san banned Roselia from talking about music, Minato-san and I had a difficult time holding a conversation that lasted for more than 30 seconds." Tsugumi giggled, she could imagine Sayo and Yukina having an awkward conversation. "I-It's not funny Hazawa-san…"

"I'm sorry, but it reminded me of Ran-chan and her father. They don't talk much, and even when they do, it was pretty awkward."

"Like father, like daughter I suppose." Sayo replied, wondering who did she resemble more in her family. She decided that it was her mother, for her father was an extrovert and occasionally did outrageous things like Hina. "Will Afterglow be performing any time soon?"

"Not really, none of us are confident in sponsoring our own live. How did Roselia manage to sponsor one?" Tsugumi asked, with Sayo reflecting on their last self-sponsored live. She shuddered, it was more work than the time CiRCLE held a joint performance with all five bands. "S-Sayo-san…?"

"Oh, please forgive me. I was just remembering the trauma we experienced back then. Anyways, due to our shortage of funds, we had to rely on Imai-san's ability to bargain. We also had to rely on personal labour as we wanted to cut costs."

"Bargaining huh…?"

"Well, I'm sure the rest of Roselia won't mind if Afterglow needs help. We can at least provide with the labour." Sayo wasn't sure, but she figured that if she could convince Rinko, Lisa and Ako to agree, Yukina would eventually cave in. "I'm looking forward to that day."

"Y-You flatter us too much Sayo-san…" Tsugumi replied, now immensely guilty that she had originally invited Sayo for tea with the intention of asking her to help with her own love life.  _'I-I can't ask her now… maybe I should try doing it myself again…'_

"Oh, it's starting to rain. Do you mind if I leave first? I'll pay for the cake tomorrow." Sayo asked, the sky starting to turn grey. Usually, she would pay for her meal first but her umbrella broke again. Tsugumi nodded, seemingly eager for Sayo to leave. "Thank you so much Hazawa-san. Then, please excuse me."

"See you tomorrow Sayo-san!" Tsugumi sent Sayo off, groaning to herself as she scolded herself for having impure motives.  _'No! I can't ask Sayo-san, what kind of friend would that make me if I ask her to help with something she doesn't like to do?! You can do it Tsugumi! Let's be Tsugurific as always!'_

* * *

"I can't do it. I just  _can't_!" Tsugumi was pacing in the cafe as she waited for Sayo to arrive. She had tried to flirt with her crush, but her mind drew blanks every single time. "I can't ask Sayo-san though, she'll hate me for using her!"

"Use me for what?" Tsugumi squealed, jumping as she realised that Sayo was behind her. Sayo had a worried frown on her face, afraid something bad had occured in Tsugumi's life. "Are you alright? You're not getting bullied or anything are you?"

 _'That would be a better alternative…'_ Tsugumi thought to herself as she dismissed Sayo's concerns with a wave of her hand. "I'm good! What would you like today?"

"The strawberry cheesecake sounds good, and also I would like to know what's troubling you." Sayo couldn't help it, she was far too worried to let Tsugumi's words slide. Tsugumi flinched, she was extremely reluctant to approach Sayo for help after seeing the trouble she went through as a wingwoman. "... Are we not friends?"

"W-We are! B-But… um… I don't want to trouble you with something bothersome."

"All the more I have to help then. I don't wish to see you with that pained expression." Tsugumi had a slight blush on her face, had it not been for the fact that she was crushing on someone else, she could see herself falling for Sayo given how she could be sincere yet smooth with her words. "Won't you tell me Hazawa-san?"

"... It'll take a lot of cake for me to explain…" Tsugumi gave in, how could she refuse Sayo's help when she was giving her Hina's signature puppy eyes. She cursed how similar the twins were, returning to the table with two plates of cake in her hands. "... Are you sure you want to hear my explanation?"

"You're greatly scaring me Hazawa-san. Is it really that bad?" Tsugumi shook her head, if only Sayo knew. Well, she was about to anyways.

"It's… well… it's Moca-chan."

"Aoba-san? Did something happen to her?"

"N-No! I'm… I'm in love with her. As in... romantically." Tsugumi admitted, surprised to see Sayo relieved instead of horrified like what she had expected. "Sayo-san, your reaction isn't what I've expected…"

"I'm just relieved that you're not in serious trouble. Aoba-san too, but I'm more concerned about you." Sayo replied, a smile gracing her face as Tsugumi relaxed slightly. "I take it that you're having trouble confessing to Aoba-san then?"

"T-That obvious?" Sayo nodded, taking a bite of her cake. Tsugumi was embarrassed, she wasn't expecting her worries to be  _that_ transparent. "I-It's just that… she's pretty hard to confess to…"

"Really? Imai-san always said that Aoba-san wears her heart on her sleeve."

"She does! But… I feel embarrassed whenever I try to f-flirt with her and she'll just respond with her usual smile…"

"Hmm… Aoba-san's a tease. Or maybe she just doesn't expect for you to fall for her. She gives me the impression that she doesn't think herself as worthy…" Sayo muttered, recalling that while Moca portrayed herself as a confident and carefree girl, she had gotten the impression that Moca didn't think highly of herself. "Alright, I'll be your wingwoman."

"I-I can't possibly ask you to do that! You don't like doing it!"

"I don't, but I want to help you. You're a good friend, I can't possibly leave you alone to deal with your troubles."

"Y-You don't attend Haneoka anyways, so it's fine! I'm just happy that you listened!"

"Nevertheless, I still wish to help you." Sayo continued, her emerald eyes boring holes into Tsugumi. The latter gulped, how was she supposed to refuse the guitarist if Sayo stubbornly insisted to help? Sighing in defeat, she gave Sayo a single nod to indicate acceptance. "Great, I won't let you down Hazawa-san."

"I'm sorry if I sound ungrateful… but how are you going to help me if we attend different schools?" Tsugumi asked, shrinking back into her seat as Sayo's eyes twinkled with pride.  _'Why do I get the feeling that Sayo-san's going to suggest something bad…?'_

"You'll see. It'll be… boppin'."

* * *

"H-How did you get Hina-san to agree?!" Tsugumi explained, unable to believe that Sayo was attending Haneoka, albeit impersonating as her twin sister. Sayo smiled mysteriously, not planning on revealing her methods anytime soon. "O-Or rather, we're in different years…"

"I'm sure I'll be able to work something out." Sayo replied, noticing the rest of Afterglow approaching them. "Heya~ What's boppin'?"

"Oh? If it isn't Hina-san~ Whatcha doing with our Tsugu?" Moca greeted, draping her arms over Tsugumi's shoulders. Tsugumi blushed at the sudden contact, her heart wasn't prepared for it. "Don't ya know you have to go through us if you wanna steal Tsugu away~?"

"Now now, I'm sure Hina-senpai's not gonna steal Tsugu away." Tomoe replied, reassuring Moca. "Sorry 'bout that. You gonna have your lunch now?"

"Yup! Onee-chan made me lunch this time, so it's definitely boppin'!" Tsugumi wasn't sure what she should say, Sayo was  _way_ too convincing as Hina. None of her friends seemed to realise this, joking with Sayo as though it was simply Hina. "I'm thinking of heading up to the roof to eat! I never really go up there unless it's for club activities!"

"Now that I think about it, is it really considered club activities if it's just you?" Himari made a good point, but the teachers had already approved of Hina's astronomy club so it was probably fine. "Anyways Ran, are you done sexting Minato-san?"

"I-I'm not sexting her!" Ran sputtered, the tips of her ears flared red as she hastily denied Himari's claim. "Stop saying that I'm sexting with her!"

"You say that, but Moca-chan once saw you sending a  _suuuper_ steamy text to Minato-san~"

"Moca!" Ran started to bicker with Moca and Himari, which resulted in Tomoe stepping in. This allowed Tsugumi to talk to Sayo as herself instead of her twin.

"Sayo-san, what should I do?" Tsugumi whispered, not wanting to expose Sayo in front of her friends.

"Let's have lunch first, we can wing it from there." Sayo replied, holding up her lunchbox. "Let's eat! I'm starving!"

"M-Me too!" The rest stopped whatever they were doing and made their way up to the roof, chatting about random topics on the way up. Once they reached the rooftop, they immediately sat in a circle, with Moca beside Tsugumi as always. "Bread again Moca-chan?"

"Hehe~ A bread a day completes Moca-chan's day~" Moca grinned, munching on her melon bread. The rest of Afterglow chuckled, while Sayo did her best to remain laid back like how Hina would usually be. "By the way Tsugu, seems like Sayo-san has been visiting you pretty often eh?"

"Mm! Onee-chan likes the cakes Tsugu-chan makes!" It was the truth, Sayo really did like the cakes sold at Hazawa Cafe. The only food she liked more apart from junk food was Lisa's cookies, though she wouldn't readily admit it. "I wanna eat cakes now~"

"Heh~ Tsugu, maybe this is a sign that Sayo-san's crushing on you?" Moca asked, though the rest noticed that she had a pained smile. None of them wanted to point it out, with Tsugumi unsure to why Moca had such a smile. "Ara? What's with the silence?"

"Onee-chan and Tsugu-chan… Mm! You two will make a boppin' couple!" Sayo understood what Moca's smile meant, it was the exact same smile Chisato showed when she remarked that she could see Aya and Hina dating. Afterglow flinched, with three of them wondering how could 'Hina' be so dense while the remaining member worrying that Sayo was playing with fire. "Don't you agree Moca-chan?"

"Yeppers~ It's a good thing Sayo-san ain't studying here, if not she won't be able to keep her hands off our dear Tsugu~" Moca replied, instantly placing a protective hand around Tsugumi's waist. Tsugumi covered her blushing face with her hands, thankful that Moca wasn't able to see her reaction.

_'M-Moca-chan's touching my waist… Oh god, it's a good thing she can't see my face from this angle…'_

* * *

"Thanks for your help Hazawa-san." Sayo sighed, finally done with student council work. Tsugumi smiled, it wasn't every day that she got to finish her assigned work before 5 pm. No thanks to Hina, despite her frightening ability to complete student council duties within an hour.

"I-I should be thanking you! Most of the time I don't get to finish this early…"

"Is that so? By the way…" Sayo handed the coupons she received from Saya a month ago to Tsugumi, who was understandably confused by the action. "I got this from Yamabuki-san after I helped Ushigome-san. Since Aoba-san loves bread, you should use them on a date with her."

"M-Me?! D-Date?!" Tsugumi panicked, she knew she would be going on a date with Moca at one point, but it didn't mean that her heart was prepared for it. "What am I supposed to do on a date?"

"Hmm… good question. I suppose in your case you can just hold hands with Aoba-san." If Sayo was being honest, none of the dates she had witnessed were considered normal. In fact, Tsugumi was the most normal girl she had helped so far, with Rimi possibly behind her. "I think initiating in subtle contact should be enough to win her over, she's very perceptive."

"Tsugu~! I knew I'll find you here~" The door opened, with Moca shuffling in. From the look on Tsugumi's face, Sayo could guess that it was rare of Moca to stay back to wait for Tsugumi. This further confirmed that she had a crush on Tsugumi, while still believing that Sayo herself was a rival. "Still busy I see~"

"Actually, we're done for once! Oh Moca-chan…" Tsugumi marched over to where Moca was, tightening the latter's tie. Sayo nearly missed the faint hues of red on Moca's cheeks, with Tsugumi none the wiser. "There! You look neater now!"

"Ahaha~ You're so Tsugurific, it's after school hours and you expect Moca-chan to look neat? As expected of Tsugu~" Moca grinned, her hand grazing against her tie. "Shall we go then?"

"Okay! Oh by the way, are you free this weekend?" Tsugumi casually asked, taking Sayo's advice to heart as she asked Moca out. Sayo was impressed, and if Lisa was there with her, the bassist would comment that Tsugumi was just like Kanon during her date with Kaoru at the aquarium.

"Hm? Moca-chan's free as a bird~ Why, asking ol' Moca-chan out on a date?" Moca teased upon noticing the flustered expression on Tsugumi's face.

"I-If you want to call it that, I don't mind…" Moca said nothing, unable to look at Tsugumi in the eye for she didn't expect the keyboardist to be serious. Sayo on the other hand, was absolutely pleased that she didn't have to intervene.

_'I've a good feeling about Hazawa-san's date with Aoba-san. I guess I can stay at home to practice my guitar for once.'_

* * *

It was Saturday, and Moca was rendered speechless numerous times by Tsugumi, who genuinely didn't know how she made Moca feel.

The first example was when they met up outside the station, with Tsugumi instantly picking a stray thread out of Moca's silver hair. The close proximity between her face and Tsugumi's was enough to send her heart racing, thankfully she managed to control her facial expressions.

The second example was at Yamabuki Bakery, where Tsugumi had paid for Moca's haul by using discount coupons she was pretty sure the keyboardist didn't have. What sent Moca's thoughts for a loop was the bright smile Tsugumi had on her face as she insisted to pay for Moca's excessively large bounty of bread. It nearly blinded her, but she didn't mind if it meant Tsugumi was happy.

The third example was when Moca had gotten herself scratched by a black cat (which reminded her of Ran) at the park. Tsugumi was prepared as usual, but it was the gentleness as she applied the plaster on Moca's wound that really sent her heart pounding. That time however, Moca wasn't able to hide the blush that reached the tip of her ears. It was fortunate of her that Tsugumi was too focused on treating the wound, she wasn't sure if she could take it knowing that Tsugumi saw how red her face was.

Now they were at a ramen place at Tsugumi's suggestion, with said girl explaining that she was in the mood for Japanese cuisine. Not that Moca minded, ramen held a second place in her stomach right after bread. The establishment had a promotion, if the customers were able to finish a spicy ramen within half an hour, they wouldn't have to pay for their meals.

"Look Moca-chan! If I finish the spicy ramen within the time limit, we'll have more money to spend on your bread!" Tsugumi pointed out, half expecting Moca to go back to Yamabuki Bakery for a second bread haul. Moca blinked, she had seen the reactions of the customers who participated in the promotion and it was ugly. "I wonder how spicy it'll be…?"

"U-Um Tsugu? You don't have to be so Tsugurific when it comes to this…" Moca replied, wincing as a customer yelled in pain after consuming a small bite of the spicy ramen. "Moca-chan already had enough bread to last a day~"

"Really? Oh! You said that you needed to buy guitar strings right?" Moca gulped, she could tell from the way Tsugumi was making excuses that she wasn't going to back down. "I'll finish the ramen for you Moca-chan!"

"N-No way I'm gonna let you do that."

"But you hate spicy food Moca-chan, and we really need to save up if we want to hold a self-sponsored live one day…" Tsugumi trailed off, startling Moca as she was positive that none of the other Afterglow members mentioned about holding a self-sponsored live after hearing from Ako about how Roselia nearly died had it not been for Poppin'Party.

"... Tsugu, you really wanna do a self-sponsored live?" Moca knew that she was going to regret her decision, but she would do  _anything_ if it meant making Tsugumi happy. After all…  _'I love you enough to kill myself so many times my Tsugurific angel… though I'm probably gonna disappoint you.'_

"Mm! I'm gonna do it! I'm gonna be Tsugurific!" Tsugumi called out to the staff, who promptly served her a bowl of spicy ramen with a smirk on his face. That was the last straw for Moca, and she instantly pulled Tsugumi's bowl towards her. "M-Moca-chan?! What are you-"

"I'm gonna eat this within the time limit, and then smash the bowl on that guy's head for thinking that Afterglow members will back out from a challenge." Moca replied, shooting the man who served them a dirty glare before staring back at the lava red soup.  _'Do it for Tsugu, and maybe to prove that I can be better than Sayo-san.'_

"M-Moca-chan, you hate spicy food!" Tsugumi protested, but Moca ignored her. She took a bite, and she could feel her whole mouth going numb instantly. She pressed on, with beads of sweat forming above her brow and tears streaming down her cheeks. It was the spiciest food she had ever eaten in her entire life, but as she chanted to herself, it was worth it if it meant making Tsugumi's wish come true. Eventually, the bowl was polished clean, and the time read on the stopwatch the staff used to time the challengers reading 29.59 minutes. "Y-You did it…"

"Y-Yay…" Moca's lips were heavily swollen and red as a result of finishing said ramen. Seconds later she blacked out, with the last thing she saw Tsugumi's worried expression.  _'Worth it…'_

* * *

**[NightHikawa]**

_**[4.05 PM]** _

**Tsugurific!:** Sayo-san! What should I do?!

 **NightHikawa:** Did something happen?

 **Tsugurific!:** Moca-chan ate spicy ramen and then fainted!

 **NightHikawa:** I thought she hates spicy food.

 **Tsugurific!:** She does, but she insisted that she ate my bowl!

 **Tsugurific!:** What should I do now?

 **NightHikawa:** First of all, where are you two at?

 **Tsugurific!:** You know the new ramen place that opened near CiRCLE?

 **NightHikawa:** Give me 15 minutes to head over, meanwhile try to get her outside.

 **Tsugurific!:** Ok!

Tsugumi felt guilty, had she not wanted to eat the spicy ramen, Moca wouldn't have fainted and Sayo didn't have to rush over to help. What she didn't know was why Moca wanted to eat her ramen when she knew it was extremely spicy. She managed to heave Moca outside, her body limp while her lips were horribly swollen as though she had suffered an allergic reaction. Tsugumi hoped it wasn't an actual allergic reaction, the hospital was too far away for her to drag Moca there.

"Twugu…?" Moca's eyes fluttered open, her weight unevenly distributed as Tsugumi was still supporting her. She could hear herself slurring her words, her swollen lips hindering her ability to speak. "I won, right Twugu…?"

"Yeah, you did. Do you feel any discomfort anywhere? Are you able to breathe properly?" Tsugumi asked, worried that Moca might be suffering from an allergic reaction. Moca managed a weak smile, though tears were still streaming down her cheeks. "I'm sorry Moca-chan, if only I didn't suggest eating the spicy ramen…"

"Don' mind Twugu…" Moca could still feel a burning pain in her swollen lips, though all she could think about was how she managed to do the impossible. Well, that and Tsugumi's reaction. "Now we can do a welf-wonwored live."

"At the cost of you though…" Seeing Tsugumi about to cry caused something within her to snap, the desire to take advantage of Tsugumi surfacing. "I-Is there anything I can do to ease your pain?"

"... Wooch me." Moca knew that her words were still garbled, so she resorted to puckering her lips to indicate that she wanted a kiss. To her immense surprise, Tsugumi immediately did so, pressing her lips onto Moca's swollen ones. _'D-Did Tsugu just…?!'_

"... Better?" Tsugumi shyly asked, a blush slowly spreading across her face as she tried to resist screaming after having a taste of how spicy the ramen really was. Moca gulped, her aqua-coloured eyes comically widening as she processed the kiss. "I-If you want, I don't mind kissing you till you feel better…"

"I-I…"

"It seems like I ran over here for nothing." Moca flinched, not expecting to hear Sayo behind her. "Hm, maybe not nothing. I did get to see Hazawa-san kiss you after all, so my work here is done."

"T-Twugu, y-you…" Moca sputtered, half because of her lips and half because she didn't expect Tsugumi to need a wingwoman.  _'Wait, Tsugu asked Sayo-san to be her wingwoman right? That means…!'_

"E-Ehehe… I wasn't sure how to ask you out, so I approached Sayo-san…" Tsugumi explained, sheepishly scratching her cheek as Sayo chuckled in response. "You look like you're enjoying this Sayo-san."

"No, I'm just remembering how it was I who approached you instead of the usual." Sayo commented, satisfied that her job as Tsugumi's wingwoman ended without her actually intervening.  _'I think I can classify this as my best case yet.'_

"Aww Twugu~ C'mere an' gimme a mmph." Tsugumi giggled, pressing kisses onto Moca's lips despite the lingering spiciness of the ramen burning her own lips. "Mocwa-vhan's too lucky~"

_'Well, Aoba-san will recover in due time.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how someone with swollen lips sound like, so I tried my best to make Moca sound unclear while making her words easy to guess.


	11. You're My Treasure!

**[DJ Bear]**

_**[3.50 PM]** _

**DJ Bear:** Sayo-san, you got a minute?

 **NightHikawa:** I've lots of it since I'm not dying anytime soon.

 **DJ Bear:** Glad to hear your sarcasm's still intact

 **NightHikawa:** Haha, what do you really want?

 **DJ Bear:** Okay I'll get to the point then

 **DJ Bear:** I need your services

 **NightHikawa:** … Aren't you already with Tsurumaki-san?

 **NightHikawa:** Don't tell me you want me to help Kitazawa-san.

 **DJ Bear:** What?! Nonononono

 **DJ Bear:** I can't imagine Hagumi with anyone

 **NightHikawa:** Thank god, I can't imagine her with anyone too.

 **NightHikawa:** If not her, then who?

 **DJ Bear:** Uhhhhhhhh me actually

 **NightHikawa:** I can't believe you wish to cheat on Tsurumaki-san.

 **DJ Bear:** No stop misunderstanding me!

 **DJ Bear:** Just meet me at Hazawa Cafe at 1615 please

 **NightHikawa:** Oh for fuck's sake…

With that, Sayo threw her guitar onto her bed and ran out of her bedroom, tripping on a stray wire on the way out. It had been two weeks since she helped Tsugumi with Moca, and honestly Sayo thought that she was done with being a wingwoman. Apparently not, since she was on her way to meet Misaki.

"You're here, thanks for meeting me." Sayo panted, she was impressed at herself for arriving at the cafe ten minutes before the meeting time. Misaki was dressed in a black singlet and three quarter pants, sinking into her chair with every passing second. "I'm so glad I don't have to spend another moment in Michelle…"

"... So what do you actually want?" Sayo took a seat opposite Misaki, ordering her usual coffee as she waited for Misaki to explain what she wanted from Sayo. "If it's not cheating, then what is it?"

"... I wanna do something nice for Kokoro."

"... What?" Sayo couldn't believe her ears, she ran all the way to the cafe only to hear Misaki revealing her desire to do something nice for her girlfriend. She felt a mix of anger and… well, it was only anger, but Sayo felt like being dramatic. "You called me out here just to listen to you brag about Tsurumaki-san?"

"Oh c'mon! I gotta show that I care for her from time to time!" Misaki protested, fully aware that it wasn't like her to be so open with romantic gestures. "... Besides she's kinda spending more time with Hagumi and I don't really like it."

"Couldn't you just communicate with Tsurumaki-san for the second part?"

"I did, but she just said that I'll know in due time. Like, whenever someone says that it doesn't usually end well right?" Sayo nodded, tuning out whatever Misaki was telling her at this point. All she wanted was to get back home to practice her guitar, she was starting to get sloppy with her playing. "Sayo-san? Did you hear what I just said?"

"Honestly, no I wasn't and no I don't wish to be a part of whatever scheme you've cooked up." It wasn't every day that for once, Sayo didn't have to deal with a potential couple. So of course it was natural for her to refuse Misaki's request.  _'Who's the doormat now Toyama-san?'_

"I haven't even planned one because I need you to help me come up with one."

"That's even worse." Sayo sighed, why couldn't she be in the cafe just to enjoy a nice cup of coffee made by Tsugumi? "Besides, wouldn't it be better if you came up with a romantic declaration of your own?"

"Ro- No! It's not any kind of declaration! I-It's just a way to show my love towards Kokoro!"

"That's still a declaration of love, and just ask her out on a skydiving date. Tsurumaki-san seems interested in skydiving after all."

"No fucking way."

"... Fine, how about a date at the cup noodle museum?" Sayo suggested, receiving an understandable look of doubt from Misaki. Again, it was understandable. Why did Sayo even suggest a trip to said museum anyways, it was not only random but simply weird. "That way, I can stalk you two and get customised cup noodles for myself."

"... Remind me to tell Lisa-san about your unhealthy eating habits."

* * *

"Sayo~ Where are we going today?" Lisa and Sayo were on board a train to Yokohama, though the bassist still didn't know where they were headed. Unlike their previous experiences, they were going on a double date with Misaki and Kokoro. Of course, Sayo didn't tell Lisa that they were on a double date as it was easier to not deny the rumours at that point. "Is Hina busy today?"

"Hm? You're the first one I thought of, besides I needed you for today." Sayo wondered if she should prep Lisa beforehand, technically she was roping Lisa into something that could drive a wedge in their relationship. Sayo knew that the fashionable girl standing before her liked girls (thanks to Roselia's group chat), but she didn't wish to lead her on… as appealing as the thought of them dating actually sounded.

"R-Really?! Oh wow…" Lisa looked pleasantly surprised, her cheeks dusted with hues of red as her olive-coloured eyes coyly looked away from Sayo. "I-I'm flattered, like  _really_ flattered that you thought of me first."

"... What do you think about cup noodles?"

"They're unhealthy! Don't tell me you're eating them again for the sixth consecutive day!"

"Remind me to not tell you about my eating habits. Anyways no, I'm not eating them for the sixth consecutive day."

"That's a relief…"

"It's only my third."

"I worry 'bout you Sayo… It pains me to see you ruin your health…" Lisa muttered, pouting in an effort to get her way. Sayo sighed, while Lisa didn't have any effect on her… she wasn't sure if her sanity could remain intact should Lisa constantly remind her about her unhealthy lifestyle. "Pretty please? Do it for me?"

"You don't get to use that line since we're not dating."

"Oh? Are you asking me out?"

"Surely you jest. My life plans include marrying a socially acceptable man and produce two brats that'll drive me to an asylum before I turn 30."

"... Should I be concerned that you actually have a life plan, or that you think you'll go crazy before you turn 30?"

* * *

Misaki and Kokoro were already waiting for Sayo and Lisa outside the museum, with Lisa finally realising where they were going. She turned to Sayo with a disapproving glare, the latter shrugging it off.

"Misaki, can we really make our own cup noodles? It sounds amazing! I'm gonna fill mine with yummy stuff!" Kokoro exclaimed, eager to enter the Yokohama Cup Noodle Museum and create her own cup noodles. Misaki chuckled tiredly, it was a mistake on her part to have the date in the morning on a Saturday. "Misaki, are you okay? You look really-"

"I'm fine." Kokoro nodded, she didn't believe Misaki but knew better than to press it. "Thanks for agreeing to this date."

"D-Date?!" Lisa was shocked, Sayo didn't tell her that they were supposedly out on a date! All she knew was that wherever they were going, it was where Misaki and Kokoro would be. "S-Sayo?!"

"Since almost everyone thinks that we're dating… might as well let them continue to do so." Sayo replied, not bothered by Lisa's reaction. "Besides, we don't really hang out outside of Roselia."

"T-That's true…" Lisa didn't have a comeback to that, plus she  _was_ looking forward to creating her own cup noodles. Still… "At least tell me about it next time! T-That is, if there's a next time!"

"Sure?" Sayo was then dragged away by Kokoro, who was told by Misaki that the guitarist was the key to kickstarting the date. "Tsurumaki-san, stop dragging me at once!"

* * *

"Okay, we're having a date at this god forsaken place. What the hell am I supposed to do now?" Misaki whispered to Sayo, who was much more interested in the museum guide than helping the DJ. "Are you listening?!"

"How should I know? I don't have Tsurumaki-san as my significant other! Just let her run loose, I'm sure something romantic will come out of it." Sayo huffed, still pissed that she was spending her Saturday helping Misaki instead of her guitar. At least she didn't have to be a wingwoman that day, she needed the break. "Imai-san's already distracting your girlfriend for you, surely you could put in some effort and think?"

"Wow! There are so many types of noodles! Misaki, look!" Kokoro broke away from Lisa, leaping towards Misaki. Sayo shook her head, she didn't see any lack of affection from Kokoro's side. If anything, it seemed to be more than usual. "Oh, do you want me to use my bedtime voice?"

"... B-Bedtime voice?!" Sayo asked, thoughts of Kokoro speaking to Misaki in an erotic tone flooding her mind. To dispel such thoughts, she decided to think about something else. Unfortunately for her, it was now Lisa whispering to her with an erotic tone.  _'Why am I always imagining about Imai-san whenever I want to distract myself?!'_

"You don't have to be that soft Kokoro. Anyways, let's get a move on. I'm kinda interested to know what can we add into our cup noodles." Misaki explained, averting her grey-blue eyes away from the Roselia members, blushes tinged on both their cheeks. "... You two should seriously get your heads outta the gutter."

"Hey Sayo, what will you be adding into yours?" Misaki and Kokoro were now walking beside each other, holding hands as they made their way up to where they could create their own cup noodles. That left Lisa with Sayo, who was still more interested in reading the guide than engaging in conversation.

"No vegetables." Was all Sayo replied as they walked up a staircase, with Lisa behind her should Sayo miss a step. "You?"

"Ahahaha~ I'm the same. Though I don't think I deserve to be so picky…"

"You can customise your ideal cup noodles, and you worry about whether you deserve it? I think you deserve to indulge in your desires." Sayo was done reading the guide, her attention now completely on Lisa. "I really hope that you'll start valuing yourself more, no one's more important than the other."

"... Can I just say that my heart skipped a beat after hearing that?"

"Imai-san, we really need to have a talk about the way the novels you read portray romantic relationships."

* * *

"Misaki, look! You can add four toppings into the cup noodles! Oh look, you can choose the base too! This place's amazing!" Kokoro giddily exclaimed, running around the place like a child on the day of a school trip. Misaki groaned, they hadn't even made their own noodles yet and she was already burnt out. She glanced back at the two Roselia girls, both in a world of their own. "I'm gonna make mine yummy!"

"Everything's yummy to you Kokoro." Misaki chuckled, Kokoro didn't have any preferred food after all. Even the food Misaki burnt when Kokoro stayed over was deemed as 'the most delicious thing ever' by Kokoro, though Misaki figured that she just wanted to spare her girlfriend's feelings. "That being said, what base do you plan on getting?"

"Hmm… I dunno, they all look great! What about you Misaki?"

"I'm not sure myself… maybe chicken? You can't go wrong with chicken…" If Misaki was going to eat her customised noodles at one point, she figured that it should be something that she would  _definitely_ eat. Kokoro looked disappointed, but soon perked up seconds later.  _'I wonder why Kokoro didn't like my answer…'_

"That sounds boring though. Do you think they mind if I ask for every base?"

"Definitely yes. Just stick to one Kokoro, you can choose four toppings later." Four different soup bases sounded gross to Misaki and if her hunch was right, it would taste just as gross. "... So um, remember I asked about you and Hagumi?"

"Yep! You'll know soon!" Misaki sighed, this was what she meant when she told Sayo about it. She turned to ask Sayo for help, but was instead greeted by the sight of Lisa flirting with Sayo, who was too dense to notice. "Lisa looks very happy with Sayo! It's just like you and me!"

"Y-Yeah…" Suddenly, Misaki felt guilty. What if she was just overthinking things? It was very likely that Kokoro was simply spending time with Hagumi as friends. They both saw the world through the same lens after all. "I can't do this."

"Do what?" Kokoro asked innocently, though the dull flicker in her eyes implied that she had an idea to what Misaki was referring to. "You don't wanna make cup noodles anymore?"

"Not that. You and Hagumi. I… I can't sit around and just accept that I'll know what's going on between you two in due time." Misaki didn't like how she sounded so accusatory, that was basically step one of a breakup. "... Sorry. I-I… just… well, I don't like not being in the loop. I trust you and Hagumi, really. But I can't help getting all-"

"I'm sorry too! Kanon said that it wasn't a good idea since you're pretty dull and all, but I wanted to give you a nice surprise!" Kokoro explained, her face not losing her trademark smile. "Actually, I asked Hagumi to teach me how to bake a cake!"

"A… cake?" Well, that wasn't what Misaki was expecting. In fact, why Hagumi of all people? She could imagine Saya or Lisa in better positions to help than her, so what made Hagumi stand out the most? "Why Hagumi of all people?"

"Because her family sells croquettes with stuffings, so I thought she'll be good at teaching me how to stuff yummy food into birthday cakes! It's actually very difficult!"

"Birthday cakes…?"

"Yup! For you! Your birthday's coming up, and I wanted to bake one for you! Don't worry about the surprise party, it's Kanon-approved so it'll be boring just for you!" Kokoro beamed, her smile faltering seconds later. "Oh wait, it's supposed to be a surprise for you. Darn… welp! At least I don't have to make you worry anymore~!"

"You see Okusawa-san, you should've just opened up to her right from the beginning." Misaki turned to Sayo, who was… smiling? She shook her head, Sayo was still smiling and honestly, it scared Misaki. "Well, it seems like you don't need me anymore."

"Can't you see that we were having a moment?!" Kokoro took that opportunity to hug Misaki, nearly throwing the latter off balance. "W-Whoa!"

"Hahahaha, you're just too cute! Even though you're pretty boring at times, you still make things fun!" Lisa squealed in the background, while Misaki had to fight a blush that was making Sayo smile even more. "I love you lots and lots!"

"T-That's great and all, but maybe let's start making our own cup noodles already?" Misaki had to cover her face to hide her blushing cheeks, even the tips of her ears were burning a bright red.  _'Trust Kokoro to think of such things… I can't believe I doubted her…'_

* * *

"Misaki, here!" Kokoro presented her cup noodles to Misaki, who was still in the midst of decorating her own cup noodles. "I'm gonna give you mine!"

"Huh? But then you don't have your own…" Misaki had to use a hand to shield herself from the colourful cup noodles in her girlfriend's outstretched hands. It was  _really_ colourful, and from Misaki's talent in deciphering Kokoro's art, she saw the drawings as… "K-Kokoro?! What the hell?"

"Ehehehe~ Since you thought KokoHagu's a thing, I decided that maybe I should give you something right now to tell you that it'll always be KokoMisa! Or MisaKoko. Lisa! How does the name thing work again?" Misaki glared daggers at the bassist, how dare she corrupt her pure girlfriend's mind with ship names?! Lisa gulped, cowering behind Sayo. "It's okay Misaki, I made sure that mine tastes boring!"

"... Thanks." Misaki still wasn't sure how she should feel with Kokoro using that word to describe her, but at least it was used as a term of endearment. She finished the last of her own decorations, handing her cup to Kokoro. "Then here's mine. Sorry that I didn't think of you while making this cup."

"That's okay, I love whatever you make!" Misaki sighed to herself, she could never win against Kokoro's optimism. It was one of the many things she loved about her, even though sometimes she wished that she could kill that light bulb called optimism. "I can travel across the whole world and you'll still be my only treasure!"

"T-This isn't gonna end up with me being the bassist for 'Worldwide Treasure' right? I already had troubles with 'Alien Alien'..." Lisa asked, worried that she would have to be Kokoro's last minute bassist once again. Thankfully for her, Kokoro shook her head… though the sparkle in her eyes implied that she was considering the idea.  _'I don't like that look in her eyes. Lisa and rap are a no go! No go you hear me, no!'_

"Imai-san, if you're done with that marker, please hand it over." Sayo asked, eyeing the teal coloured marker in Lisa's hand. She was relieved that she didn't actually have to play as a wingwoman that day, especially since Misaki drew herself and Kokoro onto her original cup while Kokoro… well, if it was any indication, the wedding bells, Michelle in a wedding dress and smiling rockets depicted her affection towards Misaki.

"R-Right, sorry for hogging it!" Lisa apologised, handing the marker to Sayo. The latter glanced at the marker, then at Lisa. She wondered why did Lisa use the teal coloured marker when she didn't wear teal, but who was she to question Lisa's choices?

_'I just hope she didn't use all of the ink…'_

* * *

"That was fun! We should come here again!" Lisa and Sayo were on a train back home after parting ways with Misaki and Kokoro, with the DJ looking positively terrified after Kokoro declared that she wanted to bring her somewhere after their date at the museum. "Hey Sayo, what did you put into your cup?"

"I picked a chicken base, with two servings of crabmeat, eggs, and that bird thing which I assume is more meat." Sayo glanced at her own cup, she decided to draw herself as indication to Hina to not steal her cup noodles. "What about you Imai-san?"

"Hahahaha~ Seems like we've gotten the same ingredients! I chose seafood for the base and got two servings of the bird thing though. They're simply too adorable to not get more!" Lisa replied, admiring her cup. She drew herself onto the cup, except she coloured the ribbon used to hold her hair in place teal instead of pink. "Ooh, we should take a picture of our cups beside each other!"

"I don't mind, but we're in a moving train right now…" Lisa chuckled, patting Sayo's shoulder as she laughed. "I don't like how you're mocking me."

"I'm not? Anyways Sayo, we can just do a wefie! All we have to do is to hold up the cups while I take a picture!"

"W-Wefie…?"

"Y'know, a group selfie!"

"S-Selfie…?" Sayo wasn't able to comprehend the terms Lisa used, she was simply far too behind the times to understand. "... What's that?"

"Oh my god, you're just too cute." Sayo glared back, with Lisa cooing still. "Okay okay, selfie's basically you taking a picture of yourself. Wefie's the group version. Any questions?"

"... So if you take a picture of me, that's a selfie?"

"That's just called taking your picture. You've to take your  _own_ picture in order to be considered a selfie." Lisa patiently explained, pulling Sayo closer to her as she held up her phone. "You see the screen? It's reflecting us instead of the lights. You can change the camera modes to take a selfie!"

"I swear, I don't understand this new-fangled technology…" Sayo sighed as she turned the cup around such that it faced the phone, with Lisa doing to same. "So… how are you going to take the shot?"

"Like this!" Lisa's finger hovered over the button, smiling as she did so. "Smile~!"

"...!" The flash from the phone dazzled Sayo, she wasn't sure if she closed her eyes as the picture was taken. She turned to Lisa, who was beaming away as the picture.  _'I guess this means that my eyes were open…?'_

"I'm gonna save this as my wallpaper! Oh but first, I'm gonna send this to the group chat!"

"W-Wallpaper? You're going to print that picture out and paste it in your room?!"

"... Sayo, as adorable as this is, we  _really_  need to teach you how to adapt to technology."


	12. Another Kind Of Sparkling Pounding Feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe you guys, I've passed 4000 reads! Thank you all for supporting this far, unfortunately the story would spiral downwards very soon...

"Sayo-senpai! Thank god you're still here!" Sayo nearly jumped in surprise, she wasn't expecting anyone to enter the studio she was in. Well, except her own bandmates, but clearly it wasn't from any of those four. "I need your help!"

"... How did you even know I was here Toyama-san?" Kasumi grinned innocently, worrying Sayo. "Don't tell me that you placed a tracker on me."

"What? Why would I ever do that? In the first place, where would I even obtain one?" Kasumi blinked in confusion, she was pretty sure she didn't know of anyone who sold trackers and even if she did, she could imagine the prices to be something only Kokoro could afford. "Anyways-"

"I'm going to have to cut you off there. I don't wish to be involved in any more of your wishes." Sayo interrupted, not wishing to be involved in any more potential couples. She was wisely using her time to brush up on her guitar playing, and would strongly prefer that she continued to do so. Of course in typical Kasumi fashion, she wasn't having it.

"But~!"

"No means no Toyama-san."

"You really want to reject Rokka-chan? You seriously want to deny an actual ball of fluff from getting together with the girl of her dreams?! How could you Sayo-senpai?!"

"Why are you making me the villain here? In the first place, you didn't once mention that it was Asahi-san." Sayo sighed, while she didn't wish to help someone she barely knew… Rokka  _did_ help with shutting Yukina up back when she was trying to score a date with Ran for her.  _'... I suppose I could do it for her as thanks for back then. Not everyone dares to shut Minato-san up after all…'_

"Well? Are you in? Are you? Are you?!" Kasumi was practically jumping up and down at that point, forcing Sayo to nod in agreement. "Woohoo! I  _knew_ you'll help Rokka-chan!"

"You still haven't answered how you knew I was here." Sayo pointed out, ever since Lisa had told her that she bugged Yukina's clothes during her date with Ran, Sayo was more wary towards her surroundings.

"That? I met Yukina-senpai and Lisa-senpai close by and she told me that you're still practicing here!" Sayo breathed a sigh of relief, at least Kasumi didn't bug her phone or anything else. Though there was the concern of why Kasumi was in the area to begin with to address, Sayo decided to let it slide. "C'mon, pack your stuff already! We're going over to Galaxy now!"

"Wait, what?!"

* * *

"Ka! Su! Miiiiiiiii!" Upon their arrival, they were greeted by Arisa's angry screech as Kasumi dodged flying stationery, with Sayo picking them up afterwards. "Where the fuck were you?!"

"Ehehehe~ Sorry, I met Yukina-senpai and Lisa-senpai on my way back home, and they told me that Sayo-senpai was still in the studio around that area! So I went to find her instead!" Kasumi sheepishly explained, raising the question to why Kasumi went home when it was clear that she had prior arrangements at Galaxy. "Anyways, I'm here now!"

"Yeah, and without the remaining forms we need to return." Arisa grumbled, with the rest of Poppin'Party attempting to calm her down. Kasumi now had a horrified expression on her face, which honestly didn't surprise Sayo since she was known for getting sidetracked. "You're lucky I had your sister's number, we had to ask her to come down with that shit."

"Eh? Acchan brought the forms? I should buy her some pudding later!"

"Toyama-san, if you're going to waste not only my time but your band's…" Sayo was growing impatient, she wanted to return to practice but couldn't. It was then that the rest of the band truly noticed Sayo's presence among them.

"Geh?! Why did you invite Sayo-san here?!"

"Huh? I just said that I went to find her after-"

"Yeah, but I didn't expect you to  _bring_ her here!"

"Well, since Rokka-chan's on shift now…"

"Kasumi-senpai! Welcome back!" Rokka came out of the studio, breathless. "Sorry to trouble you guys, but is it okay if you help me to move some junk back to the storeroom?"

"Ooh, we probably can find some treasure in the storeroom. Just like Arisa's basement." Tae commented, entering the studio with Rimi and Saya.

"Hey! Don't look down on my basement, you can't find anything valuable in some studio's junk room!" Arisa yelled, storming after Tae. Kasumi grinned, pushing Rokka towards Sayo. Before either of them could say anything, she gave them a wink and disappeared into the building. Judging from the nervous expression on Rokka's face, Sayo could guess that she was either intimidated or afraid of talking about love.

"... I'll get to the point. Toyama-san wants me to help you get together with your crush. Like a wingwoman." Sayo sighed, might as well get over it at that point. Rokka yelped in embarrassment, her face turning into many shades of red. "I'm sure you've seen me in action before, with Minato-san and all."

"Wait, you were trying to get her together with Mitake-senpai? Was that why you lied back then?" Sayo nodded, feeling somewhat ashamed that she tricked both parties into going on a date (that went successfully but Sayo wanted to amplify her victim status in her mind). "H-How did it go?"

"Oh, they're happily in love as a couple now."

"T-That's nice…" Rokka trailed off, considering Sayo's words. One thing Sayo was relieved about Rokka was that her crush wasn't anyone problematic, though she could very well be wrong. "D-Does that mean… you can teach me how to confess to Asuka-chan…?"

"I suppose. Toyama-san's sister huh?" Sayo made a mental note to ask Kasumi about Asuka, she needed some information about her in order to help Rokka properly. At least she now understood why Kasumi wanted her to meddle in Rokka's love life. "For now, just subtly flirt with her. Or maybe occasional eye contact in class. Where do you sit anyways?"

"Behind Asuka-chan…"

"Hmm, I guess the eye contact during classes won't work. In that case, try brushing against her hand whenever she passes the printouts to you. Smile when you thank her too." Sayo said, impressing Rokka as evident by her starstruck eyes. She sighed, how was it impressive was beyond her, though she would readily admit that she would never use such methods to flirt with someone. If anything, she might just shut down.  _'I can't believe I make confessing look easy when I know I can't go through it myself…'_

"Thank you so much!" Rokka sounded genuinely grateful, making Sayo wonder if Asuka was simply that easy to woo. Well, she could always ask Kasumi at one point. "Are there any other details I should take note of?"

"Uh… spend more time with her I guess?"

"I already do that!"

"I mean outside school, like sleepovers for one."

"I already don't do that."

* * *

**[DemonSummonerAko]**

_**[8.20 PM]** _

**NightHikawa:** Udagawa-san, may I ask for a favour?

 **DemonSummonerAko:** sayosan!

 **DemonSummonerAko:** if its to upgrade ur gear im all for it

 **NightHikawa:** Nothing NFO related Udagawa-san.

 **DemonSummonerAko:** oh ok whts it abt?

 **NightHikawa:** I want you to help me monitor Asahi-san and Asuka-san while they're in school.

 **DemonSummonerAko:** hot damn is sayosan the wingwoman out on the prowl again

 **DemonSummonerAko:** cuz im so up for spying

 **NightHikawa:** … I'm glad to witness your enthusiasm. Please don't let either of them find out about you.

 **DemonSummonerAko:** but im already out to them

 **NightHikawa:** I meant don't let them find out about you monitoring their progress for me.

 **DemonSummonerAko:** ohhhhhh kk

 **DemonSummonerAko:** u wont be disappointed

 **NightHikawa:** Also, please don't meddle.

 **DemonSummonerAko:** chill u can trust me

 **NightHikawa:** … I don't like how you said that.

 **DemonSummonerAko:** T_T

"Ako, whatcha doing?" Ako looked up to see Tomoe holding up a bowl of chips and a movie Moca lent to her. "Scoot over?"

"I was texting Sayo-san! She wanted me to help her spy on Rokka-chan and Asuka-chan!" Ako replied, moving closer towards the edge of the sofa as Tomoe took a seat beside her. "What's that movie about?"

"Dunno, Moca said it was funny though. Her credibility may be off, but hey at least we get to snack on chips right?" Tomoe shrugged, glancing at the cover. It read 'The Adventures of a Jiggly Slime and a Mage', so Tomoe assumed that it was some fantasy movie. "I'm gonna put it in, so don't steal the chips again 'kay?"

"Boo~" Ako half-heartedly protested, leaning into a more comfortable position as she waited for Tomoe to sit beside her. "Hey onee-chan, you think Sayo-san's good at this winging business because of Lisa-nee?"

"Hm? I thought they aren't dating? Wasn't the whole SayoLisa thing a joke that Moca came up with and somehow turned into rumours?" Tomoe asked, nestling next to the end of the sofa as the movie started. "She's pretty good though, she helped Moca and Tsugu as well as Ran."

"Hey, maybe she can help you too!" Ako suggested, an innocent smile on her face as she turned to Tomoe, who paled upon hearing the suggestion. "Maybe she can help you with Himari-chan!"

"U-Uh, that might not be a good idea…" Ako didn't understand why, she knew that her sister had been crushing on Himari since fourth grade so why wouldn't she want to confess? "D-Don't gimme that look…!"

"Then… how about I advise you?" Ako pressed on, she wanted her sister to be happy no matter what. Tomoe sighed, relenting as she motioned Ako to go on. "Yay! Okay so…"

* * *

"Rokka-chan, here are the printouts for the next class." Asuka said as she held out the printouts to Rokka, whose face was flushed a bright red. "Are you okay? Your face is red…"

"A-Ah! N-No, I'm great!" Rokka hastily replied, 'accidentally' brushing her hand against Asuka's as she smiled as naturally as possible. "T-Thanks Asuka-chan."

"...! N-No problem at all Rokka-chan." Asuka mumbled back, immediately covering her face with the back of her right hand. Due to the seating plan, Ako got a good view of Asuka blushing along with Rokka. She smirked, Sayo's efforts as a wingwoman was already paying off and it wasn't even lunch time. "... Hm? Rokka-chan, could you take off your glasses for a bit?"

"Huh? Sure…?" Rokka did what she was told, and before she knew it, Asuka's face was directly in front of her, barely an inch apart. "A-A-A-Asuka-chan?!"

"I knew it, you have an eyelash here!" Asuka pointed out as she reached out for Rokka's face, gently brushing away an eyelash near Rokka's left eye. "There, wouldn't want your eye to feel irritated later."

"T-T-T-Thanks…" By now, steam poured out of Rokka's ears, too overwhelmed with emotions as Asuka's face went further from her. "U-Um, h-have you completed the homework due tomorrow?"

"About that… onee-chan took my bag by accident and I'm stuck with hers. I managed to make it through the first two, but I'm not sure about third period…" Asuka sighed, she really wished that Kasumi would pay attention to which bag she was grabbing as she left for school. She couldn't go over to Hanajo now, she would be skipping out on lessons. "Know what's the kicker? We're the only class having classic literature today."

"... Maybe you can go to the nurse's office before third period starts?" Rokka wasn't one to advocate truancy, but she didn't want Asuka to get into trouble. Plus it wasn't as if she was lying, even the diehard Poppin'Party fan knew that it was very much like Kasumi to accidentally take the wrong bag to school. "I-I can cover you!"

"... But I don't really think I can lie when there's nothing wrong with me…" Asuka trailed off, sending Rokka's heart fluttering. While her honest nature was proving to be troublesome, it was one of the things about Asuka that made Rokka fall hard for her. "Sorry Rokka-chan, your idea was good though."

"Kukuku… did I hear a lost lamb calling my name?" Ako decided that this was the time to intervene, approaching the duo with a smug smile on her face.

"Uh, no. No one called for you." Asuka deadpanned, though she didn't mind Ako's presence. "Since you're here, do you have any idea how to survive third period? Onee-chan took my stuff on accident, and I doubt passing off her textbooks would work since she drew stars in almost every page."

"H-How did you know that Asuka-chan?"

"Rokka-chan, I used her history textbook to pass off as my history textbook during first period. She drew stars on the explosions."

"Kukuku… have you thought about visiting the healing angel's lair?" Ako suggested, fully aware that Rokka had suggested it beforehand. All she needed was a pretext to what she  _actually_ wanted to do.

"Heal- You mean the nurse's office? Rokka-chan already suggested that, and I don't feel comfortable lying…" Asuka shook her head, earning herself praises on her honesty from Rokka. "And don't tell me to lie that I'm having my period. I can't pretend that I'm in pain nor do I wish to."

"Then it's okay if you're actually in pain right?"

"What do you- gah!" Asuka coughed as Ako delivered a strong punch to her abdomen, Asuka swore that it was her solar plexus that the drummer hit. She collapsed into a crumpled heap on the floor, shivering in pain from the sudden impact. "... T-Thanks… I-I g-guess…"

"You're welcome!" Ako grinned, turning to Rokka, who was understandably horrified. "Rokka-chan, bring her to the healing angel's lair!"

"A-Ako-chan… y-you…" Rokka trembled as the teacher entered the classroom, giving her and Ako a questioning glare. "S-Sensei, I-I'm bringing Asuka-chan to the nurse's office!"

"Why?" The teacher asked, but after Rokka lifted Asuka up, she was shocked to see Asuka on the verge of death. "What happened to Toyama-san?!"

"Her? She was inflicted with the curse of feminine blood loss, and the curse spread all over her, sapping her life force away while she wastes away in pain!" Ako dramatically answered, which allowed both Asuka and Rokka to be excused from class. "Feel better Asuka-chan~"

"Udagawa-san, go back to your seat." The teacher sighed, motioning for the drummer to return to her seat as she started her lesson.  _'If only the answers to her homework was just as dramatic as her explanation…'_

* * *

**[Arisa's Star!!!!]**

_**[5.25 PM]** _

**Arisa's Star!!!!:** omg sayo-senpai acchan said tht she's bringing rokka-chan home!

 **NightHikawa:** What the fuck I'm having rehearsals here.

 **Arisa's Star!!!!:** u could text me after?

 **NightHikawa:** You fucking called me a total of 69 times before choosing to message me.

 **NightHikawa:** And the total better be a coincidence and not some attempt to make a childish joke.

 **Arisa's Star!!!!:**  titally!

 **Arisa's Star!!!!:** *totally

 **NightHikawa:** Make it quick.

 **Arisa's Star!!!!:** but i literally just told u

 **NightHikawa:** And? What do you want me to do about it?

 **Arisa's Star!!!!:** dun u hv some eavesdropping tech to use?

 **NightHikawa:** You want me to bug them?!

 **Arisa's Star!!!!:** nooooooooo

 **Arisa's Star!!!!:** just acchan's rm!

 **NightHikawa:** Oh for fuck's sake, even if I do have such equipment how do you expect me to bug the room?!

 **NightHikawa:** You know that my presence in your residence is highly unusual and alarming.

 **Arisa's Star!!!!:** ok look acchan will be back with rokka-chan at 6.30 cuz i managed to convince her to wait for her at galaxy

 **Arisa's Star!!!!:** sooooooo i left the spare key in the pot on ur right if ur facing the door

 **Arisa's Star!!!!:** n acchan's rm's has a frowny face on her door

 **Arisa's Star!!!!:** n if ur still in there when they come back u can just yeet out of the window n probably not break anything

 **Arisa's Star!!!!:** i broke my leg when i decided to jump out from there

 **NightHikawa:** What makes you think I'll break into your residence?

 **Arisa's Star!!!!:** it's not breaking in if i give u permission to enter on ur own

 **Arisa's Star!!!!:** ok make sure u plant the tech in places acchan won't ever look or guess byeeeeeee

"... Imai-san?" Sayo stared at her phone, still partially in shock that Kasumi asked her to do something so outrageous. Lisa jogged over to where Sayo was, a tired smile on her face as she tried not to collapse in the studio due to lack of sleep. "... You should really go home and rest."

"Ahahaha, no can do. Not with Poppin'Party's live coming up~ Anyways, what do you need me for?"

"... The bugs you planted on Minato-san's clothes… can they be planted in a bedroom?" Lisa's olive-coloured eyes widened in surprise, she didn't expect Sayo to risk contact with the law. Well, apart from that time when she stalked Ako and Rinko on their date as well as consuming alcohol in Hazawa Cafe. "Imai-san, I appreciate it if you tell me at once. Time's really not on my side today."

"They can… but it'll be best if they're on fabric. Why, you wanna bug my room?"

"Not yours, Asuka-san's. I'm helping Asahi-san with her love life now and bugging Asuka-san's bedroom is a request from Toyama-san." Sayo explained, tapping her foot impatiently. "Lend me all the bugging equipment you have."

"Sure, you'll have to follow me back home though." Lisa agreed easily, leaving the studio with Sayo following closely behind. The rest of Roselia was eavesdropping on their conversation, with mixed opinions to it.

"... I'm both curious and scared to know where Lisa gets the equipment." Yukina commented, shuddering as she remembered how her best friend bugged her clothes on her very first date with Ran. "Also, I didn't expect Sayo to be someone's wingwoman again."

"I can, she even asked me to help spy on Rokka-chan and Asuka-chan! Ahh, the things I do for love…" Ako sighed dreamily, slightly creeping Yukina out with her dreamy tone.

"What… happened then…?" Rinko asked, curious to hear what happened while Ako was observing her classmates. Ako puffed out her chest, proud to have helped Sayo.

"I sucker punched Asuka-chan hard so that Rokka-chan can bring her to the healing angel's lair!" Both Yukina's and Rinko's mouth hung open, too shocked to say anything about Ako's 'help'. "What do you think Rinrin? Aren't I the bestest friend ever?!"

"Y-Yeah… y-you're very… kind…?"

"Right?! Oh man, Sayo-san will be so happy to hear how I helped them take one step closer to being a real couple!" Ako cheered, unaware of the looks that both her girlfriend and her idol gave her. "Woo!"

_'... I'm better off not telling Ako/Ako-chan about how wrong that was…'_

* * *

"Remind me again how hiding in Toyama-san's bedroom was a good idea?" Sayo hissed to Lisa, who was shushed her in response. "While I did lock this bedroom and left the lights off to give the illusion that Toyama-san's not home, this is too risky."

"We didn't have time to leave the house." Lisa pointed out, attributing their failed escape to the time taken to hide the bugs. "Also, is it really a good idea to lock the door when Kasumi could be coming home any moment?"

"Don't worry, I texted her to inform her that we're trapped in her bedroom and to knock thrice on the door when she wants to enter. Once she does so, we'll hide behind the door and open it for her."

"... Sayo, you do realise that this thing's heavy right?" Lisa was referring to a black box that allowed then to eavesdrop on any sounds in Asuka's bedroom. It was also the reason why they couldn't escape via the window like what Kasumi had suggested should they get themselves trapped. "This box's the exact reason why we couldn't yeet out of the room to escape."

"I can't believe you used 'yeet' in daily conversation." Sayo grumbled, accepting a earphone from Lisa. "So this will allow me to listen to their conversation?"

"Yup!" Sayo gently placed hers into her left ear, while Lisa placed hers into her right. "Oh, Asuka's saying something."

 _"So you finally decided to accept my invitation to come over."_ Asuka's voice was heard clearly through the earphones, surprising Sayo with its quality.  _"Just so you know, onee-chan isn't back yet so don't expect to see her around."_

_"I-I know that! Besides, I'm not here for Kasumi-senpai… I'm here because you invited me over to spend time together!"_

_"Haha, I'm flattered. Do you want anything to drink? I'm pretty sure I hid some soda at the back of the fridge…"_

_"Why did you even hide them Asuka-chan?"_

_"Because onee-chan will guzzle them otherwise."_

_"A-Ahaha… that sounds like Kasumi-senpai. I-I'll have tea if you don't mind!"_

_"Alright, I better drink that soda before onee-chan finds it."_ The door creaked open, and footsteps could be heard fading away. Sayo turned to Lisa, who was opening a can of soda once it was clear that Asuka was downstairs.

"Imai-san, where did you get that soda?"

"Hmm? The fridge, why?"

"Unbelievable, you raided Toyama-san's fridge?!" Sayo shook her head in admonishment, how could Lisa steal drinks from the fridge? It was already bad enough that they were technically trespassing, she didn't want more crimes added against her. "... Wait, where exact-"

"I'M GONNA KILL ONEE-CHAN WHEN SHE COMES BACK!" They could hear Asuka screaming, which also confirmed Sayo's hunch that Lisa  _did_  take Asuka's soda while raiding the fridge.

"... Did I mention that I took it from the back?"

"No you didn't, and you better hope that you don't get caught with that can."

* * *

"How did it go?" Kasumi asked after Sayo allowed her to enter her own bedroom, the latter swiftly locking the door once again. "Do you really have to be  _that_  paranoid Sayo-senpai?"

"Absolutely." Sayo replied, offering her earphone to Kasumi. "You can listen if you want, Asahi-san will be sleeping over tonight."

"Oh my god really?! Oh speaking of which…" Kasumi handed multiple plastic bags of food to Sayo and Lisa, both looking at the bags hungrily. "I feel bad that you guys will be stuck here throughout the night, so here you go!"

"I hope they won't stay up too late, I wanna get home before the train stops." Lisa muttered, reaching out for a bag of potato chips. "Ooh, it says this one's salt and vinegar."

"Onee-chan, dinner's ready! You better not be snacking on those chips you just bought!" Asuka called from below, forcing Kasumi to leave her room. While Sayo would have instructed Lisa to pack up the box and leave the house, she remembered that they couldn't do so due to the box's weight. Sighing, she took a chip from Lisa's bag and munched on it.

"This is so sad, we're eating chips for dinner." Lisa commented, pouting as she watched Sayo sneak another of her chip into her mouth. "Sayo, you can always open your own."

"Food somehow tastes better when it belongs to others." Sayo replied, crunching the chip. As the flavour implied, the chips tasted salty with a hint of sourness. She didn't mind, but would've preferred if had more flavour. "You like sour food don't you?"

"Yup, all the more you shouldn't steal from me."

"I'm not stealing, I'm simply taking your chips."

"Yeah, without my permission! How would you like it if I stole yours?"

"I wouldn't mind. In fact, I would've given the whole bag to you."

"Wait, really?" Lisa couldn't help blushing, for Sayo to offer one of her favourite food was akin to showing affection. "That's so sweet of you."

"Of course. After all, it'll be the last thing you'll ever eat before I kill you."

"... You'll kill me by kisses?"

"Strangulation actually."

"Eek!" Lisa yelped, offering Sayo her whole bag. "... Oh wait, did you mean erotic asphyxiation?"

"... Imai-san, we should have that talk about healthy relationships as well as safe sexual practices while Toyama-san's having her dinner with Asuka-san and Asahi-san."

"Heh?! What did I say?!"

* * *

"This is kinda romantic." Lisa commented as they boarded the last train back to their houses, it was a good thing that the closest station for both her and Sayo was the same one. Sayo raised an eyebrow, she failed to see how being the only two commuters on the last train was considered romantic. "Y'know, it's quiet… and the lights flashing by are pretty, it kinda feels like we're the only two left in the world."

"You're such a romantic." Sayo shot back, her lips quirking up slightly as Lisa pouted in response. She didn't deny Lisa's observation, the blur of lights  _was_  pretty. Maybe that was why Hina loved stargazing, the soft glow from the stars appealed to her. "It seems like Asahi-san and Asuka-san both like each other."

"Totally, now all we have to do is to get 'em together~"

"Did you just say 'we'?"

"Yup! I mean, I'm involved now that my bugs are used." Lisa shrugged, a point that Sayo didn't refute. "... So uh, got a dream guy?"

"What's with the sudden question?" Sayo failed to see any links to their previous conversation, how it ended up talking about their personal lives was beyond her. Nevertheless, she chose to answer the bassist's question. "He should be rich, and it wouldn't hurt if he wasn't ugly."

"That sounds like a practical line of thought, plus it became pretty superficial at the end. C'mon, romance should be about emotions! You're just using logic to answer!" Lisa replied, clearly unsatisfied by Sayo's answer. Sayo huffed, annoyed that she had to answer the question again.

"What about you then? Surely you have a type too Imai-san." Lisa flinched, not expecting the tables to be flipped on her. This puzzled Sayo, wasn't it obvious that the question would be asked back at some point?  _'Imai-san's reaction isn't like what I've expected… It's strange that she didn't take this opportunity to gush about her ideal woman…'_

"I uh… y'know… it's kinda a given that she has to be kind… and uh… it wouldn't hurt if she looked pretty…" Lisa stammered, which was rare given how confident she usually portrayed herself. Sayo couldn't resist a chuckle, the panicked expression had somehow made her heart race. "H-Hey! Don't laugh!"

"Forgive me, I just found it ironic that your reply was just as superficial as mine."

"A-At least I didn't ask for a rich guy!" Lisa protested, she wasn't used to being teased. Especially by Sayo. "You still haven't used your emotions to answer the question!"

"Fine." Sayo thought about her ideal partner, and all that she could think of was Lisa.  _'Wait, why am I thinking about Imai-san?! She's not even a man to begin with!'_

"Oh, we're here!" Lisa's sudden comment broke Sayo out of her thoughts, giving her a convenient distraction from her thoughts. "Practice is at Galaxy right?"

"Yes, at four. By the way, how are you going to retrieve all of the bugs you planted in Asuka-san's bedroom?" Sayo asked, only receiving a mysterious smile in response. "... It better not be something truly illegal."

"Haha, it won't!" They exited the train, a breeze sending chills down their spines. "Yikes, it's getting colder huh? You should get back soon, getting a cold ain't something to sneeze about!"

"... Was that a pun?"

"You got me~ But for reals, I'm gonna part here. See ya!" With that, Lisa took off. Sayo worried that the bassist might accidentally drop the box on her feet, which would definitely cause serious damage as it was actually very heavy. Sayo made her way home, only to see Hina examining her customised cup noodles with great interest.

"Hina! I told you that's not for you!"

* * *

"Rokka-chan!" Rokka turned to the source, beaming as Asuka stood just outside the door to the studio she and Roselia was in. "Working hard I see~"

"Mm! I get off soon, just have to finalise Roselia's stage!" Rokka replied, cleaning the lens of her glasses with the hem of her t-shirt. "Isn't it out of the way for you?"

"I don't get to see you in work mode, so I figured I should drop by when things are winding down so you won't get distracted." Asuka explained, holding up a cold can of soda. "Here, a pick me up."

"T-Thanks! It's really hot in here…" Rokka sighed as Asuka tossed the can over, the former barely catching it. Yukina frowned, why was Rokka complaining when it was  _her_ band that was underneath all the spotlights?

"Hmph… Not like you're the one performing…" Yukina muttered, getting herself poked by the headstock of Lisa's bass. "What?"

"Minato-senpai, did you say something?" Rokka turned her attention back to Yukina, who was about to stretch Lisa's cheeks. Sayo immediately jabbed Yukina's soft sides with her guitar's headstock, irritating the vocalist. "Um… Minato-senpai?"

"Don't mind 'em! Anyways, we're all good! Right, Yukina?" Lisa asked, though the slight narrowing of her eyes implied that she wished to be off the stage and rest in a shady corner of the studio. Yukina grumbled, as much as she wanted to spite her band as well as Rokka, she couldn't as the spotlights were already to her liking.

"... Yes, I'm satisfied with the positioning." The rest of Roselia swore that they could hear Yukina grinding her teeth as she admitted her satisfaction, gulping as they hoped the vocalist wouldn't take it out on them by dragging all four of them to a cat cafe. There were so many cats an average feline fan could tolerate after all. "Rehearsals ends now. Go back home and practice the set list."

"Of course. Sorry for the inconvenience Asahi-san, Minato-san didn't mean to disturb your date with Asuka-san." Rokka gasped, while out of the corner of Sayo's eye, she could see Asuka blushing furiously. "Your shift happens to end now yes? You should go with Asuka-san, we can handle the packing up."

"Wow, Sayo-san's real smooth." Ako whispered to Rinko, who nodded in agreement. Yukina looked mortified to be blamed as the cause, while Lisa was whistling at Sayo's daring comment. Sayo glanced briefly at Asuka, then gave Rokka a meaningful nod. "To think she hates being a wingwoman…"

"So um… let's continue our date?" It was Asuka who spoke up, still blushing as she extended a hand out to Rokka. Rokka nodded eagerly, holding hands with Asuka as they left the studio. Almost all of the Roselia members watched in approval, with the odd one out being Yukina.

"How irresponsible. I should see that she loses her job here."

"Yukina, don't start a tantrum just because you want to move the spotlights three millimetres to the left."

"It's to the right Lisa, not the left!"

* * *

"Ehehe~" Rokka giggled to herself the day after her impromptu date with Asuka, which ended up with her confessing. To her surprise. Asuka felt the same way and now they were a couple. Just the thought of getting to hold hands with Asuka as her girlfriend was enough to lift her spirits for the day. Her other coworkers noticed the giddy smile on Rokka's face, which prompted them to inquire about her welcomed mood.

"You look really happy Rokka-chan! Did you win the lottery?"

"Even better! I got a girlfriend!" Rokka tried to downplay her excitement, she had experience from her hometown that she could get  _too_  annoying whenever she was excited. Her coworker smiled back, ruffling her junior's blue hair for entering a relationship with Asuka.

"Good for ya! I hope the relationship's swell!" Rokka couldn't help but blush, she felt like she was the luckiest girl on Earth. Maybe her coworker was right, Rokka  _did_ win the lottery. The happiness lottery that is. "Ah, Masuki-san! I thought you've practice?"

"... Just came in to check on Pop's place." Rokka turned to where her coworker was facing, coming face to face with a very familiar blond-haired woman with an intense glare. "... You're that cute girl from before…"

"E-Eeek!" Rokka yelped, immediately hiding behind her coworker. Her coworker laughed, aware that Masuki's looks frightened the junior. "D-Does she work here?"

"Nope, her father owns Galaxy! Anyways Rokka-chan, she's actually a sweetheart." Her coworker started to inch away from them, trying to provide the two girls an opportunity to talk. Rokka cowered in fear, sure Masuki may be wearing a varsity jacket with rabbits sewn on, but her delinquent-like appearance was enough to send her scurrying.

"... You said something 'bout a girlfriend?" Masuki suddenly asked, startling Rokka. How long had she been listening to her conversation? Rokka could only meekly nod, with Masuki glaring even more intensely. "... How did you do it?"

"E-Eh?" Rokka wasn't expecting that, she was expecting somewhere along the lines of Masuki congratulating her before stalking off to god knows where. She shifted uncomfortably, being glared at was starting to stress her out. "U-Um… I didn't really… you know, actively pursue her… I-It's more like, I kinda had a wingwoman helping me?"

"A… wingwoman?"

"Y-Yeah, she told me how to get Asuka-chan's attention as well as gave me the push to confess…"

"... Huh." Masuki grunted, her attention shifting to the floor. Rokka gulped, somewhat relieved that Masuki was no longer glaring at her. She decided to use this opportunity to sneak away from the scary girl, but was asked another question before she could complete her escape. "This… wingwoman. Who's she?"

"H-Heh? U-Um… I-It's Sayo Hikawa-san, f-from Roselia." Rokka replied, wondering why was Masuki asking about Sayo.  _'D-Don't tell me she has someone that she likes... Wait, that sounded like I think that she's not allowed to fall in love! Rokka Asahi, how could you?!'_

"... Interesting…" Was all Masuki said before she turned away, stomping sounds punctuating her footsteps as she made her exit. Rokka could only watch in silence as Masuki stomped away, the latter's intentions left a mystery to Rokka.

_'I wonder what was that all about…?'_


	13. Sharing A Croquette Under A Starry Night With The Most Boppin' Girl Ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I didn't want to pair Hina or Hagumi up because I simply can't imagine them dating each other... but due to me wanting to amp up the innocence factor I decided on this pairing.  
> (Edited Hina's last line after one of you guys pointed out the mistake to me, thanks for the heads up)

"How many times do I have to fucking tell you to not touch my cup noodles?!" Sayo exclaimed, hurling a cushion at Hina, who was ransacking a kitchen cabinet. Hina simply laughed, tossing the cushion back at Sayo. "Hina!"

"Relax! I'm not gonna touch your noodles, though you know they've an expiry date right?" Hina replied, pulling out a bag of chocolate chips. "There we go!"

"What are you doing?" Sayo asked, curious to know why did Hina pull out the bag before dinner was made. "... Don't tell me that's what we're having for dinner because I refuse to have only chocolate for dinner."

"Huh? No no no, these aren't for dinner. I was thinking of swinging by Tsugu-chan's place for dinner."

"One, we shouldn't go to Hazawa Cafe every time-"

"Misaki-chan's favourite family restaurant then?"

"No-"

"Oh! Let's use some of those coupons at Aya-chan's workplace!"

"Will you listen?!" Sayo had enough of Hina interrupting her, and she decided to make it known. Hina giggled, staying silent as Sayo said what was on her mind. "... Oh forget it, why do you need that bag anyways?"

"Hm? Ah, right! I didn't tell you! See, I'm gonna hang out with Hagumi-chan this weekend and she said that for the first half, she wanted to make croquettes with me!" Hina's eyes instantly lit up, her enthusiasm practically radiating off her. Sayo gulped, she didn't like where the conversation was going. "And so I decided to make chocolate croquettes then!"

"... Couldn't you stick to common stuffings like meat or mashed potatoes instead?"

"That doesn't sound boppin' though. Besides, Hagumi-chan likes chocolate too! Onee-chan, think about it! The combination of sweet and savoury… Mmm~! Just thinking about it makes my mouth water!"

"In the first place, the croquette shell isn't savoury. It's simply crunchy."

"Okay fine, chocolate  _and_ meat stuffings then!"

"That sounds positively disgusting Hina."

Sayo shook her head, it was one thing if it was just a chocolate croquette. Adding it to the inside of a meat croquette would had turned her off so many times. "Don't ruin desserts or croquettes for me."

"Ehhhh~ It's just like dipping fries into ice cream! So boppin'~!"

"For the last time Hina, fries and ice cream  _don't_  mix! Stop tainting the purity of the crispy salted potatoes!"

* * *

"Oh, Lisachi! Here to study with onee-chan?" Hina asked as she opened the door to Lisa, who carried a large black box as well as an opaque plastic bag. "What's with the goodies?"

"Haha, it's not goodies… You know Rokka right? First year with mad guitar skills during the cultural festival?"

"Hmm… ah! Glasses girl! So she's called Rokka-chan huh? What about her?"

"Y'see, Sayo accepted a request from Kasumi which entails eavesdropping on Rokka's date with her younger sister!" At this moment, Sayo stormed out of her room and glared at Lisa, ordering her to shut up. Lisa stuck a tongue out playfully, refusing to listen to Sayo. "But enough 'bout her, where are you heading to?"

"Hagumi-chan's place! I brought all of my stargazing gear too which is actually just some blankets in a bag! And the best part?!" Hina pointed to her hair, a star hairpin holding part of her fringe to the side. "Onee-chan bought this for me yesterday!"

"Aw, Sayo~" Lisa cooed, something that sent Sayo into a blushing fit as she stormed back to her room. "Haha, have fun then!"

"You too! Ooh, tell me aaaaaall about Rokka-chan's date with whoever later 'kay?" Lisa grinned, moving aside as Hina dashed out of the house. She then closed the door with her foot, a conspiratorial smile slowly forming on her cat-like mouth.

"I didn't expect you to play along. Ever thought about being Kaoru's co-star?" Lisa commented, prompting Sayo to exit her room once again. This time however, the guitarist had a scowl on her face. "Oh c'mon, you didn't warn me that she's late for her date with Hagumi!"

"It's not a date, and I  _did_  tell you not to come early." Sayo replied, crossing her arms as she descended down the stairs. She refused to believe that it was a date Hina was going to, she simply couldn't see either girl in a relationship. "Also, I don't attend Haneoka. How could I act on stage with Seta-san?"

"Haha, you didn't deny your interest in acting." Lisa chuckled, groaning under the box's weight. Sayo strided over and lifted one side of the box, partly relieving Lisa of the box's weight. "Thanks!"

"Are you sure the bug will stay on the hairpin?" Sayo asked, having bought one solely for that day. Of course, she made sure that it was something that not only Hina would wear, it was of good taste. "I'm worried that it'll fall off."

"Sayo, I'm the one who stuck that bug there. I made sure that it won't fall off."

"Still…" Sayo had her doubts, but she had to trust Lisa at that point. "By the way, why couldn't we have done this at your place?"

"Well… unless you want to watch porn, it's better if we eavesdrop here." Lisa explained, earning herself a confused yet disgusted look from Sayo. "Okay, y'know Yukina's my neighbour right?"

"Obviously."

"And she's dating Ran now."

"Of course I know that,  _I'm_  the one who got them together. I don't mean to undermine your efforts though."

"None taken. Now imagine them naked, sweaty, loud moaning, and with Yukina's curtains drawn open."

"... Point taken." Sayo's face was beet red, she didn't need a description of what Yukina did with Ran. Then again, her response was what prompted such an answer from Lisa. "Have you ever told Minato-san to close the curtains?"

"Once, while they were doing it. They went at it louder afterwards, which really turned me off from practicing the bass back then."

"Imai-san, don't let Minato-san's personal life interfere with Roselia."

"I was practicing 'LOUDER' then Sayo. It was at the chorus, and Yukina just told Ran to moan louder. You've  _no_ idea how scarring that could be." Lisa shook her head, the chorus now forever tainted by that memory. "Imagine, from 'louder, you're my everything' it became 'louder, let me hear you-'"

"Just stop there. Please." Sayo had heard enough, their trip to Sayo's room felt extremely long to her. "... Set the box up while I try to flush that… vivid description out from my memory."

"I was expecting you to tell me that you're gonna give Yukina a lecture."

"That would be  _after_ I attempt to rid that description out of my mind." Lisa nodded, setting up the listening device while Sayo slammed her forehead against the wall several times. She stopped after 14 times, though Lisa didn't know why. "Is that blood on the wall?"

"Holy shit where's the first aid kit?!"

"You mean that's a thing you're supposed to have at home?"

* * *

 _"Wow! You wanna make chocolate croquettes?! That's an amazing idea! Why didn't Papa or Mama think of that before?"_ Sayo and Lisa could hear Hagumi speaking to Hina, which meant that the bug on the hairpin was transmitting the voices clearly.  _"Let's do it! What's the worst that could happen?"_

"Unable to look at chocolate the same way again." Sayo replied, though it was obvious that the intended audience wouldn't be able to hear it. Lisa raised an eyebrow, was the idea of a chocolate croquette that bad? From what she knew, chocolate croquettes existed. Just that it was closer to frying a chocolate ball covered in dough than what Hina was planning to do. "I take chocolate very seriously."

"Of course you do." Lisa hummed in response, allowing a cheeky smile to form on her lips. Sayo rolled her eyes, gently shoving Lisa. "You never really told me why you wanted to eavesdrop on Hina."

"... It's actually a complicated feeling, but I just don't like the idea of Hina being in a relationship with anyone. The fact that it's Kitazawa-san makes it worse."

"You don't like Hagumi?"

"Not that, I just find her to be like Hina."

"In terms of personality?"

"It's just complicated Imai-san." Sayo huffed, she didn't know why did she feel uncomfortable with Hagumi being in a relationship. It wasn't as if they were friends, so technically she had no obligation to be involved in her love life. "I just can't see either of them in a relationship, that's all."

 _"Wow! Chocolate and meat? It looks yummy!"_  Hagumi commented, indicating to the eavesdroppers that Hina actually added chocolate to meat.  _"I love how innovative you are Hina-chan!"_

_"Thanks! It means a lot coming from you!"_

_"Ehehehe~ Hagumi's just saying the truth!"_

"Sayo, don't worry 'bout them yeah? It sounds pretty friendly." Lisa tried to reassure Sayo, who was now biting on her thumb after she was banned from banging her head on the wall (or any hard surface really). Sayo grumbled in reluctant agreement, there really wasn't any indication of romance in the current conversation.

_"Your ribbons are very pretty Hina-chan! Can I try one on?"_

_"Sure! In fact, try both!"_ Silence was all the two Roselia members heard, most likely because Hina was tying Hagumi's hair for the latter.  _"I knew it! You look totally boppin'!"_

_"R-Really? Hagumi does?"_

_"Absolutely! You're even prettier than onee-chan!"_

"... I've no idea whether I should be insulted or not." Lisa laughed, it was unlike Sayo to care about her own appearance. After all, she once mentioned that as long as she looked neat, she didn't care how she looked. "Imai-san, stop laughing."

"Ahahaha sorry sorry~" Lisa apologised, but the smirk plastered across her face indicated that she wasn't sorry at all. Sayo scowled, eliciting another laugh from the bassist. "I said I'm sorry!"

"You don't look sorry."

"Well if it's of any comfort, I find  _you_ prettier than Hagumi?"

"Again, flirting with me won't give you a free pass to screw around."

"Whoops~" Lisa grinned, but this time Sayo noticed that it was forced, as though Lisa was in pain. She didn't know why that made her heart sink, maybe it was because she viewed Lisa as a good friend.

_'If only I knew how to make you smile…'_

* * *

"Wow! The sky's so pretty! So many stars too!" Hagumi gasped, amazed by the night sky looming above her and Hina. Hina giggled, one hand balancing the bag she brought along and the other carrying a bag filled with croquettes. "This is a great place to eat croquettes!"

"Right? I figured it'll be pretty boppin' to eat it here!" Hina replied, setting down both bags. She pulled out a blanket and set it on the soft grass, smoothing the ends so that it would be more comfortable for them to lie on. "I can't think of anything more boppin' than stuffing ourselves with croquettes while stargazing!"

"Hagumi too!" Hagumi instantly laid down on the blanket, and the first thought she had was how  _soft_ the blanket was. Hina giggled, petting Hagumi's head tenderly. "I'm so glad you called me for this!"

"Me too! I wanna spend even more time with you!"

"Same here!" Hagumi looked up at the sky, she didn't really get constellations but they were pretty, and that counted for something right? Hina did the same, admiring the stars that blanketed the night sky. "Hagumi only wants to do this with you!"

"R-Really?" Hina sounded surprised, worrying Hagumi. Did she say something wrong? Was it because she had made it sound like she was barring Hina from stargazing? Hagumi's mind swirled with worries, only breaking out of them with an airy chuckle from Hina. "Hehe~ I feel the same way! This isn't the kind of stargazing I'll do with onee-chan or Kokoro-chan."

"Hm? Why do you say that?" Hagumi asked, a soft sensation soon pressed against her lips. At first, Hagumi wasn't sure how she should react. It wasn't as if it was forced on her lips, in fact it was gentle and reminded her of Michelle's fluffy head. Then, she decided to mimic the action onto Hina's lips, since she decided that she liked it and wanted Hina to enjoy it the way she did.  _'Hina-chan's lips are suuuuuper soft…'_

"... So um, does this mean that you kinda like me back?" Hina broke away from the kiss, her tone softer than Hagumi was used to. It made her want to protect the guitarist, as much as the concept sounded strange to her. Hagumi nodded in response, she enjoyed spending time with Hina more so than her own band or her family. Plus she wanted to kiss Hina again, so that counted right? Hina now had a goofy smile on her face, too excited to hear that Hagumi liked her back (in her own way). "Now we're a couple! A boppin' one!"

"Yay, boppin'!" Hagumi cheered alongside Hina, silently deciding that Hina's catchphrase was now her new favourite, overtaking her band's motto. "Can we eat the croquettes now?"

"Totally!" Hina said as she handed a croquette to Hagumi, who took a large bite before the croquette left Hina's hand. "Haha~ You look really cute!"

"Hagumi thinks Hina-chan's cute too!"

"Thanks!" Hina grinned, averting her eyes away from Hagumi. It wasn't that she couldn't look Hagumi in the eye, rather she felt guilty for insisting to Sayo that she only had platonic intentions when she mentioned that she was spending time with Hagumi.  _'Oh well, I'm sure onee-chan's perfectly fine not knowing that I like Hagumi-chan~'_

* * *

"Hikawa-san… are you alright…?" Monday had arrived, and Rinko was greeted by a burnt out Sayo, with her head slumped on her arms as she allowed a gloomy cloud to hover above her. "You don't… look well…"

"I just found out that Hina's dating Kitazawa-san." Sayo mumbled back, still in shock over hearing Hina confess to Hagumi. Though Lisa had tried to comfort her on Saturday night, it wasn't enough as the two girls whom she could never envision in any romantic relationship had entered one with each other two days ago. "I now fear for Kitazawa-san when Hina breaks the relationship off with her."

"M-Maybe… trust Hina-san…?" If there was one thing about Sayo that Rinko had noticed, it was her tendency to assume the worst about her own twin. "Besides… love is blind… and complicated… I believe Hina-san... loves Kitazawa-san… in her own way…"

"... I hope so, for both their sakes." Sayo stood up, the chair screeching against the floor. It was a breach of discipline to make so much noise during lunch period, but at that moment, Sayo didn't particularly care. "... Was there something you wanted to ask me or…?"

"N-No… none at all…" Sayo swayed, worrying the student council president. It reminded her of Pastel*Palettes's 'Yura-Yura Ring Dong Dance', and that probably wasn't a good thing given its swaying mood. "A-Are you sure... you're alright…?"

"I'll be fine… Shirokane-san, I'll be heading to the rabbit farms. It's been a while… plus something fluffy should lift my spirits…" Sayo muttered, staggering out of the student council room. Several students noticed her haggard appearance, though none of them stopped to inquire about her appearance. It was just as well, Sayo really wasn't in the mood to make small chat with anyone. Upon arriving at the rabbit farms, she noticed that there was already a student there… except that she was a student from another school. "Hey you! What are you doing here?! This is trespassing!"

"Hm?" The girl turned around, stunned by Sayo's dishevelled appearance. "... Did you bribe the disciplinary committee, or are they not doing their job?"

"I'll have you know that I'm on said committee." Sayo groaned, she was hoping to spend the remaining time for lunch on petting the rabbits  _alone_. "You still haven't answered why you're trespassing."

"I'm…" The girl stopped, her eyes narrowing as she anticipated Sayo's next move. Sayo sighed, she really wasn't in the mood to yell at anyone. That didn't mean that she could allow it to slide. Sayo shook her head as she waited for the girl in front of her to reply, her sharp eyes darting about as she proceeded to give her answer. "I'm here to find someone."

_'... Why do I feel like it's going to be a long day…?'_


	14. Shine! Wakana Electric Bass!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some parts of dialogue that have words in bold, this is to indicate that it's been spoken in actual English (after all they're supposed to be Japanese and yet most of us are writing fanfic about them in English).

_'_ _... Why do I feel like it's going to be a long day…?'_ Sayo thought to herself as she narrowed her emerald eyes at the girl squatting before the rabbit farms. The girl then stood up, towering over Sayo but that didn't deter her. "You're still trespassing though. Couldn't you have contacted your friend if it's something important?"

"That's actually what I'm here for." The girl sighed, pulling out a phone from her pocket. Attached to it was a rabbit phone strap, giving Sayo some clue to its owner. "Hana-chan left it at my place when she came over last night."

 _'_ _Hana-chan… and rabbits?'_ Sayo took a second to piece together the identity of the student the girl was searching for, which explained why was she even at the rabbit farms to begin with. However, that sparked a new question. "Didn't Hanazono-san leave RAS? Why is she still in contact with you?"

"H-Hana-chan and I are childhood friends! There's nothing wrong with childhood friends visiting each other's houses right?"

"Honestly? I was expecting that… producer of your band to forbid any contact with Hanazono-san." Sayo wanted to use 'bitch' to refer to CHUCHU, but decided against it as no matter how much Roselia (really just her and Yukina) disliked the young producer, it was still rude to refer to one of RAS's members that way.

"CHUCHU's not mean, she's just hurting from being rejected by both Hana-chan and Minato-san." The girl explained, shrugging as she kept Tae's phone away. "You're one of the Hikawa guitarists right?"

"Should I feel offended that you can't tell me apart from Hina?"

"... There are rumours that you two swap identities, so I wasn't sure which twin you are." The girl apologised, crossing her arms. "Given your tone, you must be Roselia's guitarist then."

"Sayo Hikawa." Sayo introduced herself, mildly displeased that she had to introduce herself to a fellow musician. It gave her the implication that Roselia still wasn't well-known, and thus had to strive to work harder if they wanted to play at Future World Fes. "How should I address you?"

"Just address me by my name. Feels weird being called LAYER outside of lives and rehearsals." She shrugged, realising only a second later that thanks to CHUCHU, only hardcore music enthusiasts knew RAS members' real names. "Sorry, I'm Rei. Rei Wakana."

"Trespassing is still trespassing Wakana-san. If you like, I can help you return Hanazono-san's phone to her." Sayo offered, noticing a tinge of disappointment in Rei's lightning blue eyes.  _'_ _Was she hoping to meet Hanazono-san…?'_

"... That would actually be great. I didn't feel comfortable leaving school during lunch break, but Hana-chan probably needs her phone… especially since she's been getting messages from her friends." Rei allowed a soft chuckle to escape her lips, handing Tae's phone to Sayo. "I'll get out your hair then."

"... Does Hanazono-san not realise that her phone's missing?" Sayo muttered to herself as she stared down at Tae's phone, the screen lighting up with messages from mainly Kasumi. It was a good thing she knew where Poppin'Party spent lunch break, for she didn't feel like using the PA system just to locate Tae.

"It's Sayo-senpai! Wanna have lunch with us?" Kasumi asked the moment Sayo went to Poppin'Party's usual hangout, now occupied with every junior Sayo knew of. "We've a huge turnout today!"

"Actually, I'm here for Hanazono-san." All heads turned to Tae, who was focused on chewing a piece of hamburg steak that she traded with Kasumi five minutes into their lunch. Once she was done, it took her a while to notice the stares she was receiving. "Here, your phone."

"Ah! My phone! I thought I lost it~" Tae said as she received her phone from Sayo, prompting incredulous looks from Misaki and Arisa. "Hm? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Otae you idiot! Why the hell didn't you tell us that you lost your phone?!"

"I told Kasumi about it though, that's why she kept on sending my phone messages."

"Are you two idiots or something?! What made you two think that would work?!"

"Ichigaya-san's right, that was a terrible idea that not even Kokoro would think of." Misaki paused, glancing in Kokoro's direction. "... Right?"

"Sayo-senpai, where did you find Otae's phone?" Saya asked, offering Sayo a sausage bun. Sayo accepted the bun, nibbling on the bread as she wanted to save the sausage for last.

"Hanazono-san left it at Wakana-san's place, therefore she had to enter the school compound in search for Hanazono-san." Sayo explained, her skirt suddenly being tugged by Tae. "... You could've grabbed my attention by doing something  _less_ perverse?"

"Rei was here? Where's she?" Sayo noted a hint of excitement when Rei was mentioned, stirring a sickening feeling in the pit of Sayo's stomach.

"On her way back to her own school." Sayo swore that she could see rabbit ears drooping down Tae's head, indicating her disappointment. "... I met her at the rabbit farms though."

"I  _knew_ I should've visited the farms beforehand!"

"Otae-chan, don't you usually visit the farms after lunch?" Rimi asked, snacking on what Sayo observed to be her fourth (actually seventh) chocolate cornet. The rest of Poppin'Party nodded, aware of Tae's schedule by now.

"We should invite your friend to have lunch with us!" Kasumi proudly suggested, ignoring Arisa's protests about how not only was she from a rival band whose producer tried to buy Tae over recently but also someone who scared Rimi greatly. "After all, she's your friend right?"

"Toyama-san, please be reminded that I'm still a member of the disciplinary committee and as such I will  _not_ tolerate any form of trespassing within school grounds."

"Busted."

* * *

"Sayo-san~! Are you free after this?" Roselia was nearing the end of their practice, which prompted Ako to approach Sayo. The latter shook her head, apart from swinging by the nearest fast food restaurant (Aya's and Kanon's workplace), she was free for the day. "Great! Rokka-chan asked if you could head to Galaxy once we're done!"

"Asahi-san? Don't tell me she still hasn't gotten together with Asuka-san…" Now that Sayo thought about it, she didn't ask if Rokka managed to confess to Asuka. It wasn't entirely her fault though, not only did Roselia not practice at Galaxy often but also because Sayo didn't get Rokka's contact be it from herself or Ako.

"Huh? Nah, they're together. That's old news though."

"Good, so why does she want to meet me?"

"She didn't say, but she looked pretty nervous when she asked me to pass the message." Ako shrugged, leaving Sayo alone with her question unanswered. "Rinrin, let's go home!"

"I need to talk to Rinko about the costumes." Yukina said, earning herself a pout from the drummer. "... I didn't say you can't wait for her."

"Yay! What about you Lisa-nee? Are you staying?" Lisa thought about her options, briefly glancing at Sayo. Sayo wasn't sure why, but she wasn't up for heading to Galaxy with Lisa.

 _'... M_ _y heart starts to beat faster whenever I'm with Imai-san… I hate it.'_ Sayo clutched onto the guitar case strap, hoping that the ache would dull faster. Sayo frowned back at Lisa, who teasingly grinned in response.  _'_ _... Damn it, I hate the way she smiles…'_

"Maybe I'll stay on~ Unless Sayo wants me to tag along?"

"...Your presence isn't required." Sayo curtly replied, leaving CiRCLE and headed towards Galaxy. Before leaving, she was positive that she saw Yukina shooting daggers at her, for what reason she didn't know.  _'_ _Maybe because I didn't stay behind to look through Shirokane-san's designs…'_

"S-Sayo-senpai! You actually came!" Galaxy was 15 minutes away from CiRCLE by train, and Rokka was waiting for Sayo outside the live house. "Ako-chan did say that you'll be coming down but not when… ah! I'm truly sorry for calling you down here!"

"It's fine, I'm not busy for the rest of the day." The coupons Sayo still had were good for a few more months, so she wasn't worried about not getting to enjoy discounted fries. "Anyways, why did you want to meet me?"

"... Uh... That…? Well… maybe you should follow me inside…" Rokka gulped, her eyes shifting in every possible direction but in Sayo's. Sayo wasn't sure why was Rokka suddenly so afraid, did she do something wrong perhaps? Nonetheless, she followed Rokka into the building and into a particular studio, where a girl with bleached blonde hair glared at them. "I-I brought her…!"

"... The yakuza?" That was Sayo's first thought, given that the girl's appearance reminded her of the yakuza portrayed in movies. "... Did you undergo a gender reassignment surgery like those three?"

"Ah! You mean like 'Backstreet Girls'? I've watched three episodes so far, and it's really interesting!

"... What the hell's wrong with you two?" Rokka flinched, the last thing she wanted was to get pummelled to the ground by the delinquent girl. "Oi, didn't you tell her?"

"Sato-san, you didn't tell me why you wanted to talk to Sayo-senpai…" Rokka hesitatingly replied, cowering under the harsh glare given to her. "S-Sayo-senpai, this is Masuki Sato-san. A-According to my coworkers, she's the daughter of Galaxy's owner…"

"... You're the drummer of RAS, aren't you?" Sayo recalled seeing a blonde woman in RAS's recorded live of 'R.I.O.T', and according to Yukina, her drumming was highly jarring though the skills were there. "If this is some ploy to recruit  _me_ to RAS…"

"Heh. If we want you, CHUCHU would also be present." Masuki scoffed, irritating Sayo. Perhaps Roselia had become a tad too complacent with the lack of serious competitors, hence why Sayo wasn't used to being looked down upon. "No, I need you to do something for me."

"Nothing illegal I hope."

"Dude, stop thinking I'm with the yakuza. We're just waiting for the pain in my ass to arrive…" Masuki crossed her arms, nodding slightly as the door creaked open. "Speak of the devil."

"Do we have to meet here Masuki?" Both Rokka and Sayo turned around, with the latter's eyes widening in surprise. "... Sayo-san? What are you doing here?"

"She's gonna be your wingwoman." Masuki explained, shocking Rei and Rokka while horrifying Sayo. That was the last thing Sayo wanted to do, she still wasn't over Hina and Hagumi dating. "Heard that you hooked her up with a girl, figured you could do the same with Rei."

"Asahi-san, did I or did I not tell you that crediting me for your relationship is unwanted?!" Sayo roared, sending Rokka scurrying behind Rei, who looked the least scariest among the three girls. "This is  _exactly_ why I emphasise on not crediting me!"

"... Um, Sayo-senpai?" Rokka timidly spoke up, which resulted in Sayo whirling in her direction, practically snarling with her reply.

" _What_?!"

"Y-You... um... didn't tell me to not credit you." Sayo paused, racking her brain to prove Rokka wrong. Nothing came to mind, which was bad because this meant that Sayo really didn't list the two conditions to Rokka back then. "And I didn't really boast about you to Sato-san…"

"Forget who's at fault here. Masuki, didn't I tell you to stay out of my affairs?" Rei dismissed Sayo and Rokka, glaring at the drummer. "I told you to leave me be."

"I did. Ain't my fault that you can't stop pining for Hanazono." Masuki shot back, nearly giving Rei the finger. "I've stayed silent about your crush for quite a while now, and it's time for me to take it by its horns."

"Look, I've already told you to just let me be! It's not like Hana-chan sees me that way…" Rei sighed, about to storm out of the studio but was stopped by Sayo. "Sayo-san, please let me leave."

"... I mean, since we're all here, might as well waste our time further." Sayo said, surprising herself with her own words.  _'_ _Oh god, why did I do that?! Her leaving would mean that I don't have to deal with this shit. I'm clearly out of my mind here.'_

"Look, it's a lost cause for me. Hana-chan doesn't even swing the same way as me." Rei muttered, her shoulders drooping as she reluctantly remained in the studio. "Trust me, I asked her last night if there was someone she liked and she told me that she had a boyfriend."

"Oof, that sucks but your crush is still a major pain in my ass." Masuki commented, a sympathetic look flickering behind her threatening eyes. "Like hello?! Hanazono literally invited you to her band's self-sponsored live with that cute ass card of hers!"

"She did?" Sayo asked, raising a questioning eyebrow that was directed at Rei, who looked away from Sayo. "That's sweet of Hanazono-san, that explains why I saw you at the back of the studio…"

"Hmph, to think I saw her loitering outside back then. Like seriously woman, just go!" Masuki huffed, she clearly remembered how Rei hesistated outside Galaxy on the day of Poppin'Party's self-sponsored live and boy, was it annoying. "Anyways, where were we? Was it the boyfriend?"

"Y-Yeah, did she describe her boyfriend?" Rokka asked, surprised to hear that Tae had a boyfriend. From the conversations she overheard whenever Poppin'Party came to Galaxy, she was sure that Tae was the sole member that wasn't in a relationship with anyone. Rei sadly nodded, a look that she loathed to show to acquaintances (and a friend but right now Masuki was being anything but friendly). "What did she say then?"

"He has brown hair and heterochromia. He also looks cool, as though he's king of the world. Or at least that's what Hana-chan told me yesterday." Sayo thought for a moment, she didn't recall Kasumi broadcasting the news of Tae dating, much less a guy of that description. "Just from the description I know that I've zero chance, so why bother?"

 _'_ _When in doubt, always ask the busybody who makes my life hell.'_ Sayo thought to herself as she sent Kasumi a message asking about Tae's mystery boyfriend.

**[Arisa's Star!!!!]**

_**[5.20 PM]** _

**NightHikawa:** Toyama-san, do you know of anyone that has brown hair, heterochromia, reminds you of a king and is in Hanazono-san's life?

 **Arisa's Star!!!!:** yup!

 **NightHikawa:** Who?

 **Arisa's Star!!!!:** occhan!

 **NightHikawa:** You've met him before?

 **Arisa's Star!!!!:** yeppers, otae always brings him over on weekends!

 **NightHikawa:** How far have they gone?

 **Arisa's Star!!!!:** hokkaido i think?

 **Arisa's Star!!!!:** or is it okinawa?

 **NightHikawa:** I meant relationship wise.

 **Arisa's Star!!!!:** i dun get it

 **NightHikawa:** HAVE THEY HAD SEX OR NOT DAMN IT.

 **Arisa's Star!!!!:** hshdhdhdhd

 **Arisa's Star!!!!:** sayo-senpai wtf?

 **Arisa's Star!!!!:** this is too kinky even for u

 **NightHikawa:** How the hell so?!

 **NightHikawa:** You won't believe the things Minato-san and Mitake-san do in the bedroom.

 **Arisa's Star!!!!:** noooooo i mean how could u think tht otae has sex with occhan!

 **Arisa's Star!!!!:** also now i can't look at yukina-senpai and ran the same way thks to u

 **NightHikawa:** Well, Hanazono-san and this Occhan are in a relationship!

 **NightHikawa:** What do you think happens if they've the mood going?!

 **Arisa's Star!!!!:** omg

 **Arisa's Star!!!!:** u think occhan's actually dating otae

 **NightHikawa:** Is that not the implication you gave when you confirmed that Hanazono-san has a boyfriend?!

 **Arisa's Star!!!!:** wht no!

 **Arisa's Star!!!!:** we all call occhan as otae's bf

 **NightHikawa:** Then how exactly is this Occhan related to Hanazono-san?

 **Arisa's Star!!!!:** tht's her pet

 **NightHikawa:** … Pet play with a random guy…?

 **Arisa's Star!!!!:** WTF NONONONONO

 **Arisa's Star!!!!:** I MEANT LITERAL PET

 **Arisa's Star!!!!:** OCCHAN'S A RABBIT

 **Arisa's Star!!!!:** AN ACTUAL RABBIT

 **NightHikawa:** … Excuse me while I go yell at Hanazono-san's apparently dumb childhood friend.

 **Arisa's Star!!!!:** i'm gonna tell everyone

 **NightHikawa:** PERISH THE THOUGHT.

"Wakana-san! You damn idiot!" Sayo usually didn't insult people she barely spoke three sentences to, but the sheer embarrassment Rei had caused was enough to get Sayo's blood boiling. "That boyfriend you speak of is just Hanazono-san's pet rabbit!"

"... Then why did she call her pet as her boyfriend?" Rei mumbled, her cheeks turning red in embarrassment for jumping to the wrong conclusion. Masuki chuckled, while Rokka was glued to her phone. "... Someone please say something."

"Um… Kasumi-senpai just texted me to say that Sayo-senpai thought Occhan's an actual guy." Rokka glanced through the messages, grimacing with every passing second. "She uh… she also sent proof of your conversation with her Sayo-senpai."

"Good job Wakana-san, now you've ruined my social life."

* * *

"Ahahahaha! Onee-chan, how could you not have met Occhan before?" Sayo was greeted by boisterous laughter from her twin as she entered her house, with soft giggling from Lisa. "Oh right, I invited Lisachi over!"

"Heya~ Sorry for the intrusion~" Lisa greeted, noticing the groceries Sayo had with her. "You went out to buy groceries for dinner? Wow, here I thought you'll be eating out again."

"You're mistaken, these are for baking cookies. I'm planning to eat the cup noodles I customised back in Yokohama." Sayo corrected, placing the groceries onto the kitchen table. Lisa pouted, though she held up her own customised cup noodles. "Why did you even bring your cup noodles when Hina invited you over for dinner?"

"Honestly, I don't really trust Hina." Hina grumbled, throwing a cushion at Lisa. "H-Hey! You can't blame me right? You decided to add all of Sayo's favourite food when making chocolate during Home Economics!"

"Onee-chan wants her chocolate to be boppin'!"

"If that's the end result, then no I don't want that boppin' chocolate of yours." Sayo replied, taking out her cup noodles from the kitchen cabinet. "It's such a waste to throw the cup away…"

"Why not keep it if you find it so boppin'?" Hina suggested, probably one of her best ideas since the double cultural festival. Sayo and Lisa looked at their own cups, seemingly considering the idea. "Wait, seriously? You two never considered that option?!"

"Nope." Both girls said in sync, with one of them blushing upon realising that they said the same thing at the same time. Hina chuckled, noticing her reaction.

"... Wait, what am I having for dinner then?" Hina asked, realising that it meant that she had to find her own dinner. Sayo then handed some coupons for discounted fries, a stoic expression on her face. "You've gotta be kidding me onee-chan."

"The fries taste boppin'."

"... Did I ever mention how I hate it when you use my catchphrase?" Hina sulked, snatching the coupons and stormed out of the house. Sayo's lips quirked up, she knew that Hina wasn't really mad at her.

"You're so mean." Lisa commented, earning herself a rare smirk from Sayo. "I don't hate that side of you though."

"I'm flattered." Sayo replied dryly, her heart starting to hammer faster than before. She hated it, hated how a simple compliment from Lisa could send her emotions into a frenzy. She glanced at Lisa, who smiled back after their eyes met. Sayo could feel her face burning up, and she desperately hoped that it was all in her head. Unfortunately, it wasn't for Lisa now looked at her with worry etched clearly on her features.  _'_ _Stop looking me like that Imai-san. Hina might not be here but please, just_ _stop_ _.'_

"... So! Did you boil the water?" Lisa seemed to have read Sayo's desperate plea and decided not to pursue the matter of her bright red cheeks. Sayo nodded, hoping that the shrill whistle would interrupt the awkward silence she had created in her denial. The whistle never came, which made Sayo anxious as they both stared at each other. "Um… want me to check it out?"

"N-No, I'll do it. You're a guest after all." Sayo replied, but they both stood up anyways, their hands brushing against each other. Sayo yanked her hand away in surprise, startling Lisa. "S-Sorry. I… I just did that because… you know, static."

"R-Right, totally understandable." Lisa agreed, her usual motherly tone now wavering as though she was about to cry. Sayo felt like her heart was ripped to pieces, she didn't want to hear such tone from  _Lisa_ of all people. "I-I'll go check it out since I'm like, nearer and all! J-Just sit tight!"

"Imai-san…" Lisa dashed into the kitchen, with Sayo hearing the faint sound of water running from the sink. When Lisa came back, she noticed tear stains on her cheeks and that the bassist's eyes were red from crying. As much as Sayo wanted to apologise for making Lisa cry, she couldn't. She couldn't apologise for something she didn't know what she did.  _'I made Imai-san cry didn't I? ... I'm the worst…'_

* * *

" **Focus**   **already**." Sayo was with RAS at CHUCHU's apartment, with said girl snapping Sayo out of her thoughts. It had been three days since that incident with Lisa, and while they both remained on cordial terms around their friends, Sayo couldn't help noticing a sense of distance between them. "... Tch. I did  _not_ allow myself to lend out the studio only for the so-called wingwoman to space out."

"Your resources are the only reason why I'm still being professional with you right now CHUCHU-san." Sayo spat back, not in the mood for backhanded insults from anyone, much less an overly-confident producer who unfortunately had skills to back up said ego. Masuki and PAREO were in the same room as them, both uncomfortable with the sour atmosphere between CHUCHU and Sayo. "Pray tell why do you have a room dedicated to monitoring activity in that particular studio?"

"It's so that I can check if our music's being heard properly via the camera.  **Is it not obvious**?"

"You do realise that I understand English right?"

"Ha! Prove it!"

" **Minato-san thinks that you're just a pipsqueak who so happens to be good with a DJ deck**." Sayo commented, speaking in English so fluent, that it shocked CHUCHU. " **You're not the only one who can** _ **actually**_ **speak English**."

"... I feel so attacked right now. How did you even manage to speak like that while using Japanese honorifics…?" CHUCHU mumbled, with PAREO offering her a bowl of jerky as consolation. "You know me best PAREO."

"Of course Mistress! Why did you lend the studio out to LAYER?" PAREO asked, she wasn't in the loop with Sayo's activities as a wingwoman. CHUCHU sighed, preferring to block out the memory of how she was technically threatened to do so. "D-Did I ask a wrong question?"

"No, MASKING and Sayo decided that threatening me was the best option to get me to lend out my studio to LAYER. For the sake of love my ass." CHUCHU scoffed, watching through the camera as Rei paced across the studio. " **Why MASKING**?"

" **I** …  **I no ask you**." Masuki replied, reminding CHUCHU of a certain mistranslated conversation she had with Tae a while back. PAREO looked confused, while Sayo was about to die of laughter for the comedic mistranslation. "If you've something to say, spit it out!"

"She's asking why did you betray her Sato-san." Sayo explained, with CHUCHU nodding in agreement. Both PAREO's and Masuki's faces lit up with realisation, with the latter blushing out of embarrassment. At least she could trust her band to not spread her blunder to other bands like what Kasumi did to Sayo, that was a small consolation on her part. "Anyways, it'll be nice if Wakana-san could confess today. I don't like doing this after all."

"Wow, you're a doormat."

"What did you two threaten Mistress with?" PAREO asked, with CHUCHU waving frantically in the background. Both Masuki and Sayo knew that CHUCHU was begging them to not tell PAREO, and Sayo was willing to oblige as she didn't want to spend time helping CHUCHU with her love life. "Hello?"

"Uh… we told her that we would tie her up and prevent her from eating jerky."

"... That doesn't sound so bad for Mistress…"

"While tempting her with jerky. Like a cute doggie." PAREO looked appropriately horrified by Masuki's continuation, who knew gluttony was a great form of threatening? CHUCHU heaved a sigh in relief, at least it would never be revealed that they had threatened to kidnap PAREO from her. "... Hanazono's finally here."

" **Okay** , let's watch." CHUCHU said, moving her chair closer to the monitors. From the monitors, it was noted that Tae looked wary to be in CHUCHU's studio. That was understandable, considering how she tried to claim Tae for RAS. "Doesn't she know what's she here for?"

"CHUCHU-san, all Hanazono-san knows is that Wakana-san wants to play a few songs with her at a studio."

"Then why mine?!"

"Wakana-san's apparently broke."

"...  **Fair enough**." The camera captured Rei in conversation with Tae, though it didn't capture the content. "Want me to turn on the audio cameras?"

"... Mistress, shouldn't you've done that from the get-go?" CHUCHU said nothing, immediately switching on said cameras. "I can hear them now!"

_"Rei, why couldn't we just rent a studio?"_

_"Hana-chan, I'm broke."_

_"I could always pay for you!"_

_"I don't want you to use your hard-earnt money just for me. Besides, RAS are all out."_ CHUCHU scoffed, earning herself a chop to the head from Sayo.  _"If you feel uncomfortable here then…"_

"Hey!  **What gives**?!"

"You're being noisy." Sayo replied, wondering if CHUCHU would feel pain if her ahoge was touched. She decided against it, as fun as it looked to flick it around.

 _"It's fine. I just… didn't expect to see myself here again after I left RAS…"_ Tae explained, glancing around the studio Rei invited her to. _"... I'm sorry Rei, for not being able to be in a band together."_

_"Don't worry about it. We can always play together, like now. Besides, the memories of you playing alongside me when RAS first started out is good enough for me."_

"M-Mistress?! Are you… crying?" PAREO asked, offering a handkerchief to CHUCHU, who was sniffling. CHUCHU smacked the handkerchief away, her angry scowl marred by tears. "M-Mistress?!"

"I'm not crying!  _She's_ crying!" CHUCHU pointed to Masuki, who was sobbing uncontrollably. Sayo wasn't sure what to make of it, she didn't expect RAS to be capable of being emotional. An unkind assumption on her part but nonetheless a valid one. "Why would I cry over childhood friends comforting each other's regrets?!"

"Right…" Sayo trailed off, her gaze focused on the monitors capturing Rei and Tae. Thanks to the high quality of the camera, she was able to see faint blushes on both Rei and Tae.  _'So I was right, Hanazono-san likes Wakana-san...'_

 _"Oh yeah Rei, tomorrow I'm opening Hanazono Land!"_ Tae was done tuning her guitar, and decided to use the opportunity to inform her childhood friend about it. Rei nodded slowly, memories of the first time Tae opened Hanazono Land flowing back to her.

 _"I-Is that so?"_ Rei had many memories of Hanazono Land, with the most notable one getting arrested by Tae herself after the visa she had made at Tae's insistence was immediately declared as a fake. " _Why are you opening Hanazono Land again anyways?"_

 _"Tomorrow's Occhan's birthday! Ah, did I tell you about how Sayo-senpai thought that he's my actual boyfriend?"_ Sayo gritted her teeth, tempted to call Kasumi and hurl a string of vulgarities at her. She still wasn't over Kasumi's stunt, and she would never be.  _"Hanazono Land will officially open at 7 pm at Arisa's basement!"_

 _"Have fun with your friends then…"_ Rei muttered, slightly hurt by the implication that only Poppin'Party was invited to Hanazono Land. After all, it was held in Arisa's basement, what were the chances of Poppin'Party allowing a member from the band (really just CHUCHU) that tried to take Tae away from them visit Hanazono Land?  _"Take pictures for me okay?"_

 _"You're not coming?"_ Tae sounded disappointed, a flash of shock crossing Rei's calm expression.  _"Well… I suppose it can't be helped… You got practice with RAS right?"_

_"O-Oh actually, CHUCHU texted me while I was waiting for you saying that rehearsals for tomorrow were cancelled as she um… uh… she's going out on a date with PAREO?"_

"Since when did I ever say that?!" CHUCHU roared, whirling her chair around so that she faced PAREO. "PAREO! Start the laser gun!"

"B-But Mistress, you don't own one…"

" **Damn it**!" CHUCHU exclaimed, slamming her fist onto the table. "Ow!"

"I-I'll get the first aid kit!" PAREO ran off in search for a first aid kit, secretly wishing that the room they were in was smaller. _'I've to hurry! I can't let Mistress's hand get injured any further!'_

"... CHUCHU, are you  _sure_ you don't want her to help you?" Masuki whispered, eyeing Sayo. "She's a wingwoman after all."

"No! I'm not even in love with PAREO!"

"Nobody said about PAREO-san." Sayo commented, earning CHUCHU's ire. "Don't worry, I refuse to help people who are still in middle school."

"I'm a high schooler damn it!"

"Didn't you skip a year CHUCHU?"

"I'm still a high schooler!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is an obvious knock off from 'Hanazono Electric Guitar!!!', but honestly I've wanted to do that for a while now.
> 
> Also the pairing's split into two parts, kinda like the YukiRan part of the story. So the second part of ReiTae would be out next week, sorry about that.


	15. Bunnies Love R.I.O.T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I surpassed 5500 reads? Thank you for all your support! I wanted to link rabbits and RAS's song together... but this is the best I can do.  
> Similar to the previous chapter, bold words are spoken in actual English.

"This is a terrible idea." Rei sighed to herself as she stared at the Japanese style house that loomed above her. As she had agreed to be present at Hanazono Land, Tae had given her directions to Arisa's house. "... You're kidding right? This is pretty fancy…"

"You think a pawnshop's fancy? Man, you got weird taste." A girl with twintails greeted her outside the wooden gates, a scowl present on her face. "Rei-san, we've been expecting you."

"And you're…?" Rei guessed that she was Arisa given that she called the house a pawnshop, but she wanted to be sure.  _'Let's see... Hana-chan said that the girl with a star-shaped hairstyle's Kasumi-san, the girl most likely eating choco cornets will be Rimi-san, the girl who smells like bread will be Saya-san. That would mean that she's Arisa-san...'_

"Arisa. Arisa Ichigaya." The girl replied, opening the wooden gates and beckoned Rei to follow her. "The rest of the band's here."

"R-Right." Rei didn't know why was she so nervous. Maybe it was because she would be meeting Tae's other friends for the first time. She envied her childhood friend, she made friends easily unlike her. "... Doesn't your family mind about holding Hanazono Land here?"

"Pffft. Please, if Grandma happily allowed us to hold a live here, she sure as hell wouldn't mind hosting Hanazono Land. Besides, they practically live here. Especially Kasumi, we even have a futon just for her." Arisa scoffed, leading Rei to a building beside a larger one. "Welcome to Ryuseido, watch your step. I don't wanna swap bodies with you."

"Ryuseido…? Hold on, your family owns  _the_ Ryuseido?!" Rei was surprised, she had heard her classmates talking about 'all the cool stuff Ryuseido has on sale' but she didn't expect Tae to be friends with someone… relatively famous in her school. "My class always talks about the impressive stuff found here."

"Impressive? It's no big deal… except Kasumi's guitar. I still can't believe I sold that to her at only 500 yen, like it's originally priced at 300000 yen!"

"You sound close to Kasumi-san." Rei commented as she descended down the stairs with Arisa in front of her. Arisa shrugged, a non-committal noise to indicate indifference. "I'm glad Hana-chan has friends like you two."

"Don't be such a sap. You've been dominating conversations whenever we take a break. Otae just wouldn't shut up about you ever she met you." Rei blushed, she didn't expect that from Tae. They soon reached the basement, where Tae was waiting for them with a police cap on her head. "... What happened to the bunny ears?"

"I'm Hanazono Land's immigration officer. May I see your visas?" Tae responded, extending her hand for checking the visas. Arisa looked annoyed, while Rei handed her childhood friend a green card with a rabbit sticker in front. "Ichigaya-san, may I see your visa?"

"What visa?! You didn't even tell us that we needed one!"

"I see. Throw her into jail!" Tae ordered, and instantly Kasumi leapt out from a stack of boxes. Within seconds, Arisa was placed into a makeshift jail made from an empty wooden box. "Let's see here… Rei Wakana?"

"That's correct." Rei gulped, relieved that she had decided to make a 'visa' in advance even though it was years ago.  _'This time it should be better… I've improved after all.'_

"... Very well made Rei." Tae commented, and Rei's shoulders slumped in relief. The change in tone indicated that Tae accepted the visa right? "But unfortunately this is forgery. Kasumi! Throw her in with Arisa!"

"Aye aye!" Kasumi grinned, dragging Rei into the same box Arisa was in. "You two sure are cocky for thinking you can sneak into Hanazono Land eh?"

"Oh for crying out loud… Hey, why aren't you pissed at Otae?" Arisa asked, noticing that instead of be surprised at being thrown into 'jail', Rei was chuckling.

"It reminds me of that one time Hana-chan invited me to Hanazono Land's grand opening. She told me that I needed a visa to enter, so I made one." Rei explained, unable to conceal the bright smile on her face. "When I used that visa to enter, Hana-chan said the exact same thing to me as what she did just now."

"... You mean she threw you into a cardboard jail?"

"Hm? Oh, no she took me out for ice cream  _then_ she threw me in jail."

"Hey Otae! Why don't I get ice cream?! You gave Rei-san one years ago!" Arisa yelled, pissed that she was stuck in a cramped box with Rei, who occupied a lot of space thanks to her imposing height.

"Because you're not Rei. Ah, stop!" Tae held a hand out to Saya and Rimi, who went to Yamabuki Bakery to collect the bread for Hanazono Land. "Visas please."

"Um… if you let us go in, we'll give you this rabbit-shaped bread?" Saya said, holding up said bread to Tae. Tae's eyes sparkled, and within an instant, Saya and Rimi were inside Arisa's basement without getting arrested. "Thanks Otae~"

"What the fuck?! This is called corruption you hear me?! Corruption!"

* * *

"Okay, now that both Arisa and Rei are on bail… let's officially open Hanazono Land!" Tae announced, receiving cheers from everyone except the mentioned girls. Rei simply smiled, waving a pair of bunny ears that Kasumi had given her (as a souvenir from Hanazono Land). "And featuring the star of Hanazono Land… Occhan!"

"Woo! You rock Occhan!" Kasumi cheered, clearly the most excited apart from Tae. Arisa didn't share her girlfriend's excitement, opting to silently drink her orange juice in silence. "Arisa, cheer with me!"

"No thanks, I rather get to know Rei-san than to watch you kiss Occhan." Arisa commented, shuddering afterwards. "Oh god, now I can't get the image of Otae dating Occhan out of my mind. Stupid Sayo-senpai."

"I should've asked Hana-chan more about Occhan before jumping to conclusions." Arisa said nothing, gulping her juice down as the rest kissed Occhan's ear. "Thanks to that, I've embarrassed Sayo-san."

"... Soooo, do you like Otae or something?" If Rei was drinking, she would've coughed out her drink as she turned to Arisa in horror. "Don't worry, I'm not against gay people or anything."

"How did you-"

"Whenever Sayo-senpai and romance are involved, you can bet my ass that she's definitely being someone's wingwoman again."

"Again?"

"Oh yeah, this isn't her first rodeo. Her first rodeo's Kasumi, and she still resents her for making her help so many girls."

"I should apologise to her after this. It's already bad enough that Masuki's poking around in my personal life, I don't wish to inconvenience her even more."

"Well, just confess to Otae then. She probably likes you back. I dunno, I'm not the love expert here." Arisa suggested, soon getting herself dragged into bowing before Occhan. "Kasumi! What the hell are you making me do?!"

"I'm so glad that you're getting along with Arisa. She reminds me of Elvis." Tae was now seated beside Rei without the latter realising it. "Oh, I meant my pet rabbit. Not the actual singer."

"How many rabbits do you have anyways Hana-chan?"

"Hmm, 20? I think some are pregnant though. Anyways, Elvis has this black tuft that curls downwards and he's a tsundere. In a cool way you know?" No, Rei didn't know what Tae meant but if it meant getting to hear her childhood friend talk about her rabbits, it was worth it. "You should come over and meet them!"

"Wouldn't I be a bother?"

"You're never a bother Rei." Rei's heart skipped a beat as Tae casually placed her hand over Rei's, with Tae none the wiser. "I'm always happy to spend time with you Rei."

"Woo! Otae~ Let's play 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star'!" Kasumi cheered, arousing suspicions that she was somehow drunk. Tae nodded, picking up her guitar which she left beside the cardboard jail. "Twinkle twinkle little star~!"

"By the way Arisa, are you coming to support Hagumi this Sunday?" Saya asked, wincing as she watched Rimi get herself roped into the song. Arisa nodded, she was technically forced to help after all. "Great! Michelle will also be participating, so it'll just be like last time!"

"I feel sorry for Okusawa-san, she doesn't deserve this shit."

"What's happening this Sunday?" Rei asked, curious to know what were they discussed about. Not like she could even be involved, RAS was scheduled for rehearsals that day thanks to her 'date' with Tae at CHUCHU's studio.

"The downtown area's having a mascot race! Rei-san, will you be visiting?" Saya explained, dodging a guitar pick that Kasumi had thrown. "I-Is Kasumi drunk or something? She usually doesn't throw things when she's excited…"

"RAS's having rehearsals for the whole day, so I can't visit. It does sound interesting though."

"That sucks, want us to take pictures for you?"

"Huh?" Rei couldn't believe what she was hearing, she hadn't known Poppin'Party for more than a day and they were treating her like she was part of their social circle. "You'll do that for me?"

"Yeah, of course! Many people come down just to see the mascot race, so it's kinda a big thing." Rei nodded, her thoughts going to Masuki, whom she knew the drummer liked cute things. "Michelle and Marie Andromeda are two of the most popular mascots."

"Michelle… as in that pink dog?" Suddenly, the whole basement went silent. Even Kasumi had a solemn expression on her face. "... Did I say something wrong?"

"Ahahahaha! Michelle's a bear! Just look at her cuddly nose!" All five Poppin'Party members roared with laughter, a wave of embarrassment crashing down on Rei.

"... Right." Rei made a note to ask Masuki if she knew Michelle was a bear mascot, surely the band's resident lover of cute things would be able to tell what animal Michelle was right? "Have fun at the event then?"

"It's a shame that you can't attend the event with us…" Tae sighed, understanding that RAS had a busy schedule that was just as packed as Roselia. Rei smiled sadly, she truly wanted to attend the event with Tae. Plus her new friends of course.

"Yeah, such a shame…"

* * *

"... Can someone tell me why are we here?" Rei was with her band and Sayo at Kitazawa Meat Shop on Sunday morning, a patchwork rabbit mascot facing directly at her. "Also, what's with the sloppy rabbit mascot?"

"Marie Andromeda's not sloppy! She's cute!" Hagumi popped out from behind them, holding a number tag in her hands. She turned to Sayo, a pout present on her face as the guitarist loomed above her. "Hina-chan said that you needed Marie, but she's mean!"

"I-I'm just saying." CHUCHU clicked her tongue, while Masuki looked like she was about to crush her ribcage. Only PAREO didn't treat Rei as though she had done something wrong, which was surprising considering how often she took her mistress's side. "Besides, patchwork  _does_  make dolls look sloppy."

"Take that back or else I'll break your arms." Masuki threatened, now truly glaring at the bassist. CHUCHU shook her head, making a cross sign with her hands to indicate a no-go. "But she just insulted Marie Andromeda!"

"We still need her to play for RAS."

"Thanks CHUCHU-"

"Break her legs instead."

"Wow,  _thanks_  CHUCHU." Rei sighed, she certainly wasn't expecting CHUCHU to like mascots too. She turned to PAREO, who was still smiling as though she didn't witness Rei getting threatened by CHUCHU or Masuki. "PAREO, shouldn't you be convincing CHUCHU to not break my legs?"

"If Mistress wishes for MASKING to break your legs, as her maid I'll fully support her!"

"If you guys want to break Wakana-san's legs, do it  _after_ the race. We need her to be inside the suit." Sayo intervened, temporarily saving Rei from getting her legs broken. However, this raised new concerns about the mascot.

"Wait,  _I'm_  wearing that hideous thing?! Sayo-san, what's the rationale?!" Sayo sighed, disappointed that Rei still hasn't caught on.

"Marie Andromeda's a rabbit mascot, and after the whole race there would be a session where people would line up to take pictures with the mascots."

"Okay…?"

"Hanazono-san's present at this event."

"I'm aware."

"Oh for fuck's sake, she likes rabbits! She'll definitely line up to take a picture with you! Maybe even hug you in the process!" Sayo was done with Rei, why did she always have to explain the littlest things to people?! Rei nodded in understanding, glancing worriedly at the mascot then back at Sayo. "You can do it Wakana-san."

"I still can't believe you got LAYER's number just to help her out.  **Not bad**." CHUCHU remarked, gaining respect towards Sayo as a wingwoman. PAREO and Masuki nodded in agreement, while Hagumi ignored them and attached the number tag onto the suit. "It would've been better if you bugged her or something."

"CHUCHU, it's not like she can access-"

"I would've, but things have been awkward between me and Imai-san. After all, she's the only person that I know of who has such equipment."

"... I can't believe you guys." Rei sighed as she was pushed closer to the suit, forcing her to wear it. One look at it and she could tell that it would be hot inside the suit, but she could think of far worse ways to get her crush's attention. "Fine, how do I wear this thing?"

* * *

"It's official, I rather move away from Hana-chan again than run any further." Rei gasped inside Marie Andromeda, her hair sticking onto her sweaty skin as she sat on a bench to catch her breath. She now had new respect for the people inside the mascot suits, how did they manage to entertain people while suffering inside a stuffy suit? Michelle approached her, taking a seat beside her. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh uh… I saw Hagumi cheering me on from the sidelines so I figured that she got someone else to replace her." Michelle explained, a pop sound was heard as she removed her head. "... I'm gonna ruin a lot of kids' image of Michelle."

"It's more like I'm forced to do this because I want Hana-chan to look my way. Honestly, I regret allowing Masuki to convince me with the wingwoman idea." Rei removed her mascot's head, unable to properly catch her breath given the temperature in the suit. The cool breeze was a relief to her, especially since it was the very first time she felt that hot. Not even performing at lives could compare to that experience. "Say, is Michelle a bear or a dog?"

"It's a bear, and did you just say wingwoman?" Rei nodded, expecting the girl before her to laugh at the concept. "No way, Sayo-san's  _still_ helping people?"

"You know her?"

"Heh, we attend the same school for one. She also helped me with my jealousy, and managed to get Kokoro to confess to me in a way that won't make me embarrassed." Even though Arisa had told her two days ago that Sayo had experience in being a wingwoman, she didn't expect to meet one of her clients. Especially during the mascot race that she was dragged in at the last minute. "I'm Misaki."

"Rei."

"So Rei-san, are you trying to confess to Hanazono-san?" Rei blinked, was it that obvious despite being strangers? Misaki sensed her surprise, explaining shortly afterwards. "Nah, just that she's been mentioning your name a lot. Plus you're in a rabbit suit, that's probably meant to score bonus points with Hanazono-san right?"

"I… guess?" Rei shrugged, all she had been doing so far was to listen to Sayo's advice. Even though she was (still) apprehensive of the idea of a wingwoman, she was aware that she didn't do anything on her part to attract Tae's attention. "I still don't know what's the point, I'm never going to confess because I'm still the same scared girl Hana-chan found at the playground."

"... Look, do you know why Sayo-san always tell us that she won't help us confess?" Rei shook her head, she did remember Sayo listing that down as her only condition but she didn't know why. Nor did she bothered to find out why. "It's because she wants us to have the courage to admit that yes, I like this girl and I wanna date her, thus no one but  _me_  should be the one telling that girl that."

"She makes it sound easy."

"True, and honestly for some people it is. Take Toyama-san and Kokoro, they practically declare their love every day. But love's a fleeting thing, and I think it's better to do it and get rejected than to never do it at all and regret it for the rest of your life."

"Sayo-san  _does_  give off that impression of trying and failing than to never fail at all." Rei smirked, placing the head back on her head. "Thanks for helping me to understand her Misaki-san. See you at the finish line."

"No problem." Misaki replied, choosing to continue sitting on the bench instead of catching up with Rei. She let out a wry chuckle, even  _she_ was impressed at the things she could spout whenever someone had love-related troubles. "I'm turning myself into a wingwoman at this rate…"

* * *

"Saya! Make sure you get a good shot of Marie!" It was after the race, and Rei was barely able to stand inside the suit. Hell, at that point she assumed that it was the suit that propped her up. She had spent at least an hour taking pictures with mostly kids, with Masuki lining up at one point only to give her a bone-crushing hug. Luckily for Rei, all her bones were still intact. "You're just so cute~"

"You're very cute too Miss! You're so cute that I wish I could date you!" Rei decided to pretend to be someone else, hoping that Tae didn't find it creepy. Saya took the picture, and once she indicated that it turned out perfectly, Tae turned to face her.  _'Whoa, her face's so close to mine… Good thing I'm wearing this suit.'_

"I'm sorry, but my heart's already occupied with two very important people!" Tae apologised, bowing to Rei. "I hope that you find someone else to date though."

"U-Um, may I ask who are these two people?"

"Of course! First of all's Occhan, he's my boyfriend!" Rei was glad that neither Kasumi nor Sayo were nearby, she doubted that either of them needed a reminder of her misunderstanding that led to severe embarrassment on Sayo's part. "Ah! But not a boyfriend boyfriend! He's a pet rabbit boyfriend!"

 _'That doesn't make it any less weirder Hana-chan…'_ Rei thought to herself, with Arisa sighing heavily in the background while Saya politely chuckled. "Then what about the second person Miss?"

"That would be Rei! She's very important to me, I was so glad to see her again recently." The bassist blushed, she was tempted to remove her head right there and kiss her childhood friend. Of course, she didn't exactly wish to shatter her image of Marie Andromeda.

"Rei…? As in the bassist from RAS?"

"Yeah! She's so cool, and I love the energy she gives off while playing on stage! I… I could  _never_  express how my hair rose when I played with her at RAS's first live. She's just… I just can't help falling for her. She has always left me breathless ever since we first met." Tae explained, her smile falling from her face. "But you know, I don't think she'll ever see me as anything more than her childhood friend. I see the way she looks at MASKING, and I know I don't have any chance with her."

"Hmm… You know what Marie thinks?" Rei couldn't believe she was using some dumb mascot to confess to Tae, but she didn't think that removing her head and admitting that it was her in the mascot the whole time was appropriate. "Marie thinks that she might feel the same way! She came aaaaaall the way just to see Poppin'Party's self-sponsored live too! Given how much you love her, I'm sure she'll see that too! And then, she might give you a tender kiss in the middle of the street while confessing her decade long love for you!"

"Aw, you're such a sweet mascot Marie. But it's not like mo-" Tae was cut off by CHUCHU, who was yelling at Rei as RAS and Sayo approached them. "... Huh?"

"LAYER!  **Stop being such a coward**! Just tell Hanazono that you like her already so that MASKING here can gush over you two back at my place!" CHUCHU was frustrated by Rei's lack of progress with Tae. Rei faced Sayo, who mouthed that she had nothing to do with the producer losing her temper at the bassist. Tae glanced at Marie Andromeda, a look of surprise crossing her features. " **Oh my god**! Why are you so  **useless**?!"

"... Rei? Are you… are you  _inside_  Marie?" Rei could only nod, removing her head to prove that it was her. She was hoping to hide her blush for a moment longer, she didn't want  _anyone_  to see her like that. It would ruin the cool image she had decided to don in order to hide her true personality, plus it didn't really match with her mature side. "Why didn't you tell me that you would be participating today?"

"That's because I only told her yesterday." Sayo said, a small smile playing on her lips. "That's a pretty good confession, you've no idea how glad I am that you weren't as troublesome as Minato-san."

" **Oh my god** , I did  _not_ postpone rehearsals just for this!" PAREO offered CHUCHU a cup of jerky, which effectively shut her up. "Mmph."

"So Rei…" Tae started, donning an expression that nobody from her band had ever seen before. This prompted Saya to press the record button on her camera while the rest watched, stunned that the easygoing rabbit lover could have such a devilish expression on her face. "Where's my tender kiss and your confession of your decade long love?"

* * *

"Good work Sayo-san. Here's your coffee, it's on the house!" It was almost ten at night, and Sayo was in Hazawa Cafe as she stared down at a rabbit plush toy Masuki had given her as thanks for helping Rei. Tsugumi took a seat opposite Sayo, a warm smile on her face as Sayo sipped her coffee. "I saw everything earlier, it was nice of you to help Tae-chan."

"Technically, it was Wakana-san but whatever. Hazawa-san, I'm scared." Sayo admitted, setting down her cup onto the table. Tsugumi blinked, a inquisitive frown present on her face. "I… I actually don't mind being a wingwoman for others. It's scary to think that I've…  _accepted_ this fate."

"I don't think it's a bad thing? Why not think of it as helping others instead of getting people together?"

"That's the thing. I  _don't_  want to help others, I just want to live my own life without caring about other people's troubles as selfish as it sounds." Sayo sighed, unable to admit that the true reason for her fear was that it had caused a rift between her and Lisa. "And…"

"Oh thank god you're still open!" Sayo and Tsugumi looked up to see a girl panting at the entrance, implying that she had ran all the way here. "Oops, I didn't know you were busy."

"We're just talking. Hazawa-san, I'll be taking my leave first." Sayo stood up, but was soon forced down by the girl. "What gives?!"

"I-I need your help! Like really  _really_ need your help!"

"Oh for the- can't this wait?"

"Noooooo, it can't!" The girl turned to Tsugumi, her eyes tearfully begging her to convince Sayo. "Pleeeeease?"

"U-Um… Sayo-san, why not we hear her out?" Tsugumi caved in, she couldn't say no to someone who was in distress. Sayo audibly groaned, aware that whatever it was, it wouldn't end well for her.

"Fine, though I know I'll regret helping. Again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, the visa thing for Hanazono Land is based on a mini comic someone did on Tumblr! I would credit the original poster, but I didn't reblog or like it back then so... well if you guys come across a mini comic based on this idea, it's most likely the comic I'm talking about.
> 
> Edit: Thanks to DiasPenguin and Karuv on Discord, the untranslated comic can be found at https://twitter.com/bang_dream_info/status/1096333291685380097


	16. Denial And An Umbrella Of Painful Truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is coming to an end pretty soon and while I wish that I could live up to all your expectations, this is where the story really starts going downhill both quality wise and mood wise. To all the readers who placed bets on which chapter will feature which pairing, it was fun to see who guessed it right.  
> Once again, thank you for all of the support received so far and I truly appreciate it.

"Oh thank god you're still open!" Sayo and Tsugumi looked up to see a girl panting at the entrance, implying that she had ran all the way here. "Oops, I didn't know you were busy."

"We're just talking. Hazawa-san, I'll be taking my leave first." Sayo stood up, but was soon forced down by the girl. "What gives?!"

"I-I need your help! Like really  _really_ need your help!"

"Oh for the- can't this wait?"

"Noooooo, it can't!" The girl turned to Tsugumi, her eyes tearfully begging her to convince Sayo. "Pleeeeease?"

"U-Um… Sayo-san, why not we hear her out?" Tsugumi caved in, she couldn't say no to someone who was in distress. Sayo audibly groaned, aware that whatever it was, it wouldn't end well for her.

"Fine, though I know I'll regret helping. Again." She beckoned the girl to take a seat at the table she shared with Tsugumi, looking understandably annoyed. "Well, Udagawa-san? What's so important?"

"Uuu… It's onee-chan…" Ako sniffed, the mention of Tomoe's name greatly concerning Tsugumi. "I… I screwed up!"

"Ako-chan, calm down and explain. We're here for you." Sayo wanted to protest, but Tsugumi was giving her a disapproving look and that meant that she was serious. "Let's start with what happened to Tomoe-chan."

"Ako… Ako advised onee-chan how to get Hii-chan's attention, y'know like hand holding and compliments. But after a while, onee-chan said that she wasn't getting the hints, so I told her to be more direct but not  _too_ direct!"

 _'I think I know where this is going…'_ Sayo thought to herself as Ako continued her explanation with tears in her eyes. "And I assume Uehara-san still didn't get the hint?"

"Y-Yeah… so I told her, maybe just confess to her! Or write a love letter y'know? Something that screams romance! A-And then…" Ako sobbed, her words now too incoherent to make it out. All Sayo and Tsugumi heard was pitiful bawling, leaving them at a loss for words. "Hii-chan… Hii-chan…!"

"... I'm not getting involved in this." Sayo curtly announced, receiving glares from Tsugumi. "What?! This sounds like something Tomoe-san should deal on her own! She doesn't need a wingwoman, she needs her friends!"

"Aren't you her friend Sayo-san?!"

"Acquaintances at best!"

"Uuuuu… I… I thought it'll be okay y'know? I took one look at her and was like, 'she's definitely gay' and I even asked Moca-chan and she went 'gaaaaaaaay'! I don't understand why onee-chan got rejected!"

"Udagawa-san, you have to understand that being attracted to girls doesn't mean that every girl's a potential partner. Sometimes, you have to look at compatibility." Sayo awkwardly placed a hand on top of Ako's head, ruffling her hair in an attempt to seemingly comfort her. "If Uehara-san doesn't like Tomoe-san that way, then you should just let it be instead of worsening it."

"I-It's not that…! It's just…" Ako sniffled, wiping away her tears with her arm. "Onee-chan told me she got rejected because Hii-chan doesn't swing that way! But that can't be true, she's as gay as a bag full of rainbows!"

"Oh Ako-chan…" Tsugumi hugged her junior, comforting her with soft cooing. "It's no one's fault that Himari-chan's in denial."

"Hazawa-san, not you too." Sayo was disappointed to hear that Tsugumi was all for getting Himari and Tomoe together no matter the cost. She didn't have any personal experiences with love, but she knew that forcing two incompatible people together was damaging. "If Uehara-san says that she's straight, then we shouldn't force her to date a girl."

"Sayo-san, you don't understand… Himari-chan  _is_ gay. She's just… well, we all know that she's in denial over her sexuality." Tsugumi explained, unsettling Sayo for some reason. She didn't know why, but something about the way Tsugumi assumed that Himari didn't know about herself didn't settle right with her. "She always tells us that she has to marry a man, that it's normal for her to do so. Don't you think that's a sign that maybe, she's trying to deny her actual sexuality?"

"... I mean, it's normal for women to marry men. I don't have anything against homosexuals, but I can't date a girl." Sayo admitted, her true thoughts starting to leak out to a horrified Tsugumi and Ako. "... Uehara-san's right in saying that we have to marry men."

"Sayo-san…" Sayo stood up, and started heading for the door. "W-Where are you going?"

"I… I'm planning to turn in early tonight." After she admitted such things to her friends who her opinions had classified them as abnormal, she couldn't bear to look at them out of guilt for saying such hurtful things. "Good night."

"... I wonder how long has Sayo-san been in denial about Lisa-nee…" Tsugumi shook her head, she felt bad that every single time she was present to witness Sayo helping other couples out, she didn't notice the guitarist's own feelings. "It's all my fault isn't it?"

"It's not your fault Ako-chan. It's just… it's just something that both Himari-chan and Sayo-san have to face on their own okay?"

"If you say so Tsugu-chin…"

* * *

"... Why can't I sleep?" Sayo grumbled to herself as she tossed and turned in her bed, unable to fall asleep. The conversation she had at the cafe remained fresh in her mind, unable to forget no matter how hard she tried. While she agreed with Himari, Sayo wasn't able to shake the feeling that she should do  _something_ in Tomoe's favour.  _'I don't have to intervene just to get them together… I can just do it for closure…'_

**[Aya MarumaruYama]**

_**[1.40 AM]** _

**NightHikawa:** Maruyama-san, I need your help.

 **NightHikawa:** As you're friends with Uehara-san, I need you to contact her for me.

 **NightHikawa:** Please tell her to come to Hazawa Cafe at 10 pm later.

 **NightHikawa:** Please also don't tell her that it's me that wishes to meet with her, I implore you, lie to her if it means guaranteeing her presence.

_**[4.00 AM]** _

**Aya MarumaruYama:** omg u sound scary

 **Aya MarumaruYama:** i dun mind helping u but why not ask afterglow?

 **NightHikawa:** I… I think I made enemies with the whole band after yesterday…

 **Aya MarumaruYama:** holy milkshakes why r u still up

 **NightHikawa:** Can't sleep.

 **Aya MarumaruYama:** oof ok i'll get himari-chan to be there at 10 then

 **NightHikawa:** Thank you, I owe you one.

 **Aya MarumaruYama:** noooooo just sleeping will be gd enough

 _'Since when am I this meddlesome…?'_ Sayo thought to herself as she scrolled through her conversation list, tapping on a conversation she had many months ago.

**[Tsugu's Bonbon]**

_**[4.15 AM]** _

**NightHikawa:** Aoba-san, when you see this, please go to Hazawa Cafe at 10 pm today.

 **Tsugu's Bonbon:** yooooooo ur still up lol

 **NightHikawa:** … I can say the same for you.

 **Tsugu's Bonbon:** k look even i stay in bed askinf myself what hv i done to deserve best frens n gf wen im a fucking mess

 **NightHikawa:** Fair enough.

 **NightHikawa:** So about my request…

 **Tsugu's Bonbon:** lol my gf lives there rmb?

 **Tsugu's Bonbon:** also hiichans coming too lol

 **NightHikawa:** Wow, Maruyama-san works fast.

 **Tsugu's Bonbon:** looooooool u wanted hiichan there?

 **Tsugu's Bonbon:** u cold hv asked tsugu to help

 **NightHikawa:** …

 **Tsugu's Bonbon:** k thts u tellinf me u fucked up with my pure gf n im supposed to yeet u ltr

 **NightHikawa:** If by 'yeet' you mean throw me out of the cafe then I guess that's right.

 **Tsugu's Bonbon:** naaaaaah yeet here means kill u

 **NightHikawa:** … Still correct.

 _'Alright, now all I have to do is to find a good looking man… I certainly can't ask Hazawa-san's father, Uehara-san knows him… Oh.'_ Sayo was aware that her plan was absurd and frankly speaking, creepy. However, she wanted Tomoe and Himari to get some closure, even if it meant breaking the drummer's heart even further.  _'I'm going to regret this.'_

**[Yukinya]**

_**[4.35 AM]** _

**NightHikawa:** Minato-san, are you awake?

 **Yukinya:** No

 **NightHikawa:** So I have a huge favour to ask of you.

 **Yukinya:** Not listening, busy sleeping here

 **NightHikawa:** Your father's considered generally good-looking right?

 **Yukinya:** Sleeping in progress

 **NightHikawa:**  Minato-san.

 **Yukinya:** Damn it fine

 **Yukinya:** Do you find him pleasing to look at?

 **NightHikawa:** Very much so.

 **Yukinya:** Then yes, he's generally handsome

 **Yukinya:** What's with the sudden interest in Papa?

 **Yukinya:** *Father

 **NightHikawa:** … I need to borrow him for later.

 **Yukinya:** Are you serious?

 **NightHikawa:** Very much so Minato-san.

 **Yukinya:** I'll need context if I should even consider your insane request

 **NightHikawa:** I require a good-looking man to enter Hazawa Cafe at 10 pm.

 **Yukinya:** … I'll need more context for that

 **NightHikawa:** I need to determine Uehara-san's sexuality by making her look at a good-looking man.

 **Yukinya:** Does Father need to flirt with her?

 **NightHikawa:** I think friendly smiling should do, and looking up at her while reading a book.

 **Yukinya:** Please excuse me

_**[5.10 AM]** _

**Yukinya:** I convinced Father to do it

 **NightHikawa:** I hope he's good at flirting.

 **Yukinya:** The opposite, but Mama's teaching him now

 **Yukinya:** *Mother

 **Yukinya:** You better know what you're doing

 **NightHikawa:** I can say with 100% clarity that I've absolutely NO idea what I'm doing now.

 **Yukinya:** If this is what makes up half of Roselia's brain cells, I worry for the band's future

* * *

"Damn, he's a snack." Moca whistled at Mr Minato, who was busy reading a novel (that his wife insisted he read instead of his daughter's rock music magazines). Sayo hung her head in shame, why did she even think that planning at four in the morning was a great idea? Tsugumi lightly slapped Moca's shoulder, indicating mild jealousy. "Sorry Tsugu, you gotta admit that Daddy Minato's good."

"Please don't eye Minato-san's father like that. How did Minato-san even get you to consider my insane plan?" Sayo asked the man, who was purposely seated at the table beside hers.

"Yukina jumped on me repeatedly until I woke up. Afterwards, she kicked me out of my own bed."

"Wow~ Minato-san's a daddy's girl~"

"Moca-chan!" Tsugumi hissed, the door opening to reveal Himari. "Himari-chan, welcome!"

"Have you seen Aya-chan? I'm supposed to meet her." Himari asked, searching for the pink-haired idol. Moca smirked, which made Himari realise that Aya wasn't meeting her. "Oh come on, did you scare her away Moca?!"

"Actually, I asked Maruyama-san to get you to come here as I wish to speak with you." Sayo explained, startling Himari. She didn't expect to see Sayo there, much less talk to her. "Why don't you have a seat? Anything you order's on me."

"O-Okay?" Himari did what she was told, shifting about uncomfortably in her seat as Sayo stared at her intently. Hina was eccentric, but friendly. Sayo on the other hand, she reminded Himari of a literal ice queen, cold and unforgiving. "S-So… what did you want to talk about?"

"I'm here to… how should I put this? I suppose you can say that I'm here as a neutral party that will help you sort out your… issues with Tomoe-san." Tsugumi nearly gasped, from what Sayo had admitted last night, she wasn't expecting her to intervene in any way whatsoever. Himari groaned, glaring at her two friends. "Udagawa-san was the one who informed me of the rift, and by no means do I intend to force you two together."

"Really? Oh thank god, you've no idea how my friends are trying to get me to date Tomoe! Like, she's super pretty, and really kind, but I just don't swing that way!" Himari sighed in relief, she had enough of Ran hounding her. At least Tomoe respected her enough to constantly tell the rest to back off, though it was evident that she was still hurting from the rejection. "How are you going to help me?"

"First, I would need to understand your reason for rejecting Tomoe-san in detail. Udagawa-san was simply blubbering about how Tomoe-san's crying herself to sleep every night."

"E-Every night?!" Himari gulped, sure she was expecting Tomoe to be upset about getting rejected, but not to the extent of crying every night. "I-It's been at least a week though…"

"I see, and how did you reject her again?" Sayo was surprised that Ako only came to Tsugumi last night, which led her to believe that Tomoe had been hiding the truth from her sister until she couldn't do so.

"I-I told her that I had to marry a man, and because of that I couldn't date her…"

"That's all?"

"Yeah… I mean, it's normal for girls to date guys right?" Moca wanted to protest that no, girls can date girls and guys can date guys just like a straight couple. Tsugumi managed to hold her back, she believed that Sayo was going somewhere with it.

"I agree… but may I ask you if dating people of the same sex was normal, would you still feel the same way?" Himari was confused, so Sayo had to prompt her further. "Think of it as a hypothetical situation Uehara-san, there's nothing more to it."

"... I… I guess if that's normal, I would go out with Tomoe…" Himari trailed off, a contented smile on her face as she imagined how life would be if she decided to date Tomoe. She soon snapped back to reality, hastily insisting on her stand. "B-But it isn't! So I can't date her!"

"Very understandable." Sayo nodded, glancing at Moca briefly before focusing on Himari. Moca knew that this was the cue to enact Sayo's plan, hence why she teased Himari.

"Hey Hii-chan, look at that snack beside you guys~"

"Moca-chan, don't call other customers a snack! I-I'm sorry for my friend!" Tsugumi apologised, also part of the plan Sayo had scripted. Himari turned to the table beside her, and was starstruck by Mr Minato's dashing appearance. As what he was constantly reminded by his wife, he looked up from his novel and briefly smiled, capturing Himari's attention. He then returned to the novel, occasionally glancing at Himari. "H-He likes you…!"

"Oh god, he's  _such_ a hottie." Sayo gulped, she wasn't sure if Himari would be saying that if his wife was present. Then again, she was the one who taught him how to flirt solely for Sayo. Initially Himari was blushing at Mr Minato, but it soon subsided, she now had a crestfallen expression as she sighed to herself. "... Haaa..."

"Hm? Is there something wrong Uehara-san?"

"... He's so handsome, but… it sounds stupid but I just…  _can't_ imagine dating him you know? It's like, okay he's hot, that's it." Himari explained, shaking her head sadly. "Why am I not imagining a life with him?"

"... I don't know?" Well, what was Sayo supposed to say? Usually people don't lay out their life plans the moment they meet someone ideal. "Maybe because you don't know him at all?"

"It can't be that. When I first met Tomoe, I was already imagining how our wedding would be like!"

"As in double wedding?"

"What? No, us getting married! Then all our friends and family will be there supporting us, that kind of wedding!" Sayo was speechless, sitting before her was Himari, who had constantly told everyone that she was straight but then revealed her desire to get married to Tomoe. Moca and Tsugumi were also speechless, too shocked by the contrast in their best friend's words. "I… I can't imagine marrying him!"

"Uehara-san… do you understand what you just said about marrying Tomoe-san?" Sayo questioned, both amused and confused at what she just heard.

"Yeah! I wanna marry Tomoe!"

"... But you just said that you don't see her that way?"

"I did!" Sayo groaned, either Himari was truly dense or that she didn't count marriage as romantic. "What about it?"

"Uehara-san, imagine having sex with a man. Do you think you can enjoy it?" Himari blushed, but shut her eyes tight as she tried to visualise such image. She then opened her eyes, shaking her head shortly afterwards. "Alright, now do the same except imagine it with a woman. Do you think you can enjoy it?"

"A-Are you actually recording this?!" Tsugumi whispered to Moca, who had her phone out on record mode as they watched Himari visualise sex with a woman. Moca gave her girlfriend a shit-eating grin, confirming Tsugumi's worst thoughts. "S-Stop it!"

"I… I think I'll enjoy having sex with women…" Himari whispered, as though it was wrong to feel that way. "... Oh my god. I-I like women?! Oh no, no no no no no. I  _can't_!"

"Hii-chan, what's the big whoop about it? I'm gay, Tsugu's gay, Sayo-" Tsugumi shot her a quick frown on her face, begging her girlfriend to change her sentence. "Well, Sayo-san's a gay supporter. No biggie."

"Yes biggie! I  _have_ to be normal!" Himari protested, currently in a full blown panic that was bordering on a meltdown. "I want to be normal in society! Being in love with Tomoe ruins everything!"

"Can we all take a short break before we resume the yelling?!" Sayo exclaimed, her head was starting to pound thanks to Himari. All the members from Afterglow nodded, remaining in silence as Sayo collected her thoughts. "Thank you. Mr Minato, thanks for helping and extend my gratitude to Minato-san."

"... You remind me of Ryo." The man said to Himari, who blinked at him in confusion. "... Maybe I should pay him a visit, the Mitake residence's nearby…"

"Wait  _just_ a minute! Did you guys just get a married man to flirt with me?! Not cool you guys!" Himari gasped, shuddering at the thought of being a third wheel. "Hold on, you  _know_ Ran's dad?!"

"Uehara-san, please shut up and let me think."

"Sorry."

* * *

"Alright, let's resume our discussion." It was 20 minutes later before Sayo renewed their previous discussion. Mr Minato had left, and Tsugumi had officially closed up the cafe since he left. "Let's get to the point Uehara-san. Why do you want to be normal in society?"

"B-Because… I don't like being different from others…" Himari admitted, as though it was a bitter pill to swallow. In a way, it was. "I don't want to be an outcast… I-I don't want to be alone…"

"Holy shit, we'll never leave you." Moca interjected, a frown on her face as she sighed. "Look, fuck society. You got Afterglow and your fam. You got Aya-san and Lisa-san too, plus not forgetting Kaoru-san. Actually, everyone from the bands will be behind you, from HaroHapi to Popipa. The question is, do you want us to be there beside you?"

"That's right Himari-chan! We're your friends, please believe in us! If anyone says something bad, you can count on Sayo-san!" Said girl gave Tsugumi an incredulous look, why was she getting dragged into the pep talk? "W-We're all pretty weak!"

"What Hazawa-san and Aoba-san are trying to say is that society may really be against you, but you will never go against it alone." Sayo gave up, might as well join in the bandwagon. Her words stung though, Himari reminded her of her own worries, and it was like a dagger to her heart.  _'Heh, to think I can't apply my own encouragement to myself… but I suppose it's different from hers...'_

"That's right! So Sayo-san, please don't run away from your feelings." Sayo snapped to attention, stunned by Tsugumi's words. Moca nodded in agreement, an understanding smile ghosting her face before it went back to the usual teasing one. "I… no. We can all tell that you care for Lisa-san."

"Of course I do, she's a good friend." Sayo replied, pretending that she didn't catch Tsugumi's meaning. Tsugumi said nothing, giving her a pointed look.

"C'mon Sayo-san, you're even more obvious than Hii-chan here." Moca persuaded, already predicting that Sayo would remain stubborn. God she was right.

"I don't see Imai-san that way Aoba-san." Sayo denied, trying to quell the sickening flutter of her heart whenever Lisa was mentioned. She was different from Himari, she couldn't afford to admit that she loved Lisa. "Now that we've settled Uehara-san's situation…"

"Sayo-san, can you really say that? Every time I see you with Lisa-san, you'll always look at her with a tender expression. I'm truly sorry for being so pushy, but you owe yourself the truth. Every single time you two come here, I've never seen you as happy as then." Sayo averted her eyes from Tsugumi, she knew that the longer she looked back at the keyboardist, the likelier she would admit that she… "At least tell us why you refuse to admit it. I doubt that it's as simple as being normal in society!"

"I… I have to go. Please excuse me." Sayo couldn't take it any longer, rushing out of the cafe. Unfortunately for her, before she even reached the train station it started to pour. "Damn it! Why is it that every time it rains, I'm caught without an umbrella?!"

"Didn't you once say that you're a rain bringer?" Sayo was startled, she wasn't expecting to hear the last person she wanted to meet. Turning around, she came face to face with pained olive eyes and a large umbrella sheltering both of them. "Should I ask what are you doing outside at this hour?"

"I could ask you the same Imai-san." Lisa chuckled, smiling back at Sayo mysteriously. "Anyways, I was simply having a chat with Uehara-san at Hazawa Cafe."

"And that somehow involved Yukina's dad?" Sayo flinched, did Yukina tell Lisa about that? "Yukina mentioned it at school earlier."

"Of course she did." Sayo felt as though the walk to the train platform was much more painful than usual, and she suspected Lisa felt the same way. "... Imai-san, how does it feel like to have a crush?"

"Hmm... I guess once you experienced it, it feels like something you just can't be without anymore."

"What do you mean 'just can't be without'? Wouldn't it hurt if your crush... well, just doesn't feel the same way?"

"Ahaha~ Maybe it's more of the emotions felt when you have a crush? Whether it's requited or not, crushes are usually painful." Lisa shrugged, her playful smile seemingly covering first-hand experience. "But it's just too addicting, even after getting rejected, we're always harping on the 'what could've been' instead of moving on. Why do you think people who get rejected always pine even after getting heartbroken?"

"From the way you described it, crushing on someone hurts." Sayo summarised, her own chest tightening in response. "And yet you still welcome it?"

"You can't helping falling in love Sayo. It's like a wave motion that'll first make your heart tremble, then the next thing y'know, you're drowning in it. Just like-" Lisa wryly laughed, the train that roared by obscured her remaining words. All Sayo caught was Lisa's olive-coloured eyes flashing briefly with raw pain before dissipating completely.

"What did you just say?" Sayo asked, getting herself pushed into the carriage by Lisa once the doors opened. She then threw her striped teal umbrella into the train, landing at Sayo's feet. "What the-?!"

"See ya tomorrow!" Lisa grinned, not entering the train even as the doors started to close. Sayo nearly missed the tears Lisa shed as the train started to move, slamming both fist onto the doors for allowing herself to get pushed in as the bassist became a blur.

 _'Imai-san… I'm sorry...'_ Sayo sobbed to herself as she allowed regret to overcome her.  _'I'm sorry that you're caught up in a coward's lies...'_

* * *

"Why are you out so late?! Aya-chan mentioned that you went out to Tsugu-chan's place but do you  _have_ to do it at this hour?!" Sayo was greeted by a worried Hina, who had a towel ready in case her sister came back soaked to the bone. "You didn't bring an umbrella out did you? Did you get caught in the rain?"

"I'm fine Hina. Imai-san so happened to be in the vicinity, and she lent me her umbrella…" Sayo replied, staring dumbly at Lisa's umbrella. For her to be holding onto Lisa's umbrella, it meant that Lisa went home without one. The realisation was a stab to her heart, because of her carelessness she had forced Lisa to head home under the thundery showers without protection. "... I hope Imai-san doesn't fall sick…"

"Eh?! Lisachi went home without an umbrella?! Geez, she could've just slept over…" Hina shook her head, ushering her sister into their house. "Anyways, you still haven't told me why you were over at Tsugu-chan's place."

"I suppose it's considered closure for Uehara-san… but somehow forced her to confront her sexuality instead…" Sayo sighed, placing the wet umbrella near the door. She decided that she should omit the part where Tsugumi and Moca tried to make her face her own sexuality head on, with positively disastrous results. "Why are you still awake?"

"I was waiting for you to come back! Next time, at least send me a text that you'll be out or something and not make me find out from our friends!" Hina scolded, an angry yet worried expression splashing across her face. Sayo flinched, the last time she saw that expression on her twin sister, it was also raining that day. That was the day where they had managed to have a much needed heart to heart talk, which ended with Hina sobbing into her shoulder as well as a promise to not stop playing the guitar. "... Onee-chan? You look… you look like Aya-chan after she messed up after an important bit. Are you okay?"

"I'm…" Fine. That was what Sayo's mind was telling its host to say, to deny everything that she had kept bottled away so as to keep her sane. Her heart on the other hand, it was telling Sayo to be honest with her twin sister, the one person who was supposed to be the closest to her. Sayo didn't know which side of her should she listen to, in the end finishing her reply unknowingly. "... not fine at all Hina. I'm not okay."

"... Why not onee-chan?" Hina asked, taking a seat beside Sayo on the sofa, all her attention hanging on her sister's reply. "What's wrong?"

"It's… it's just… I know you really care for Kitazawa-san, I truly see that. Just… the thought that one day, you might be bored with her and break up with her scares me." Sayo started, putting her deepest worries into words. Words that she never thought that would ever be heard by anyone, especially her sister. "A-And, you always think that Imai-san's interesting… so I'm scared… I'm scared that if I verbalise my affection towards Imai-san,  _you'll_  take her away from me."

"...!" Hina looked away guiltily, not because she was planning on breaking up with Hagumi but because Sayo knew her well enough about her attention span to develop a fear of her own love life and it impacted her deeply. "I-I'm sorry."

"T-That's not all Hina. I know we had a talk last year about… well, about my insecurities and my thoughts towards you. I… I care for you Hina, but my inferiority complex is still there. I'm still afraid that you'll take away whatever I have just because you  _can_ , including Imai-san."

"... Is that the reason why you always deny liking her onee-chan? Because you're afraid that if I become single again, I'll fall for Lisachi?"

"Not just her, all girls in general… W-Why do you think I always insist that I'm straight? We both know that you're gay, and that sexuality can't be changed so if I date a man, I  _know_  that you won't take that away from me. I guess part of me really thinks that I should also  _be_  normal in society, that way I won't get hurt or disappointed or anything really." Sayo felt like a broken record, when was the last time she spilt her feelings out like it was nothing? Hina said nothing, too shocked to hear the truth from Sayo. "I'm sorry Hina, I'm a horrible sister and person. But that's the truth, and I'm sorry that you have to hear such ugly words from me."

"I… I'm glad that you told me how you're  _really_ feeling but… but it kinda hurts y'know? It hurts to know that even till now, I'm still causing you so much pain. I'm… I'm not gonna say that it's completely okay for you to think that of me, because I also feel… I-I dunno? It's definitely not a boppin' feeling, but I just can't pinpoint it." Hina replied, tears starting to stream down her cheeks as she poured out her own thoughts to Sayo. "I-It's weird y'know? I'm feeling both relieved and all muguuu right now."

"Same here, I'm feeling both relieved yet disgusted at myself." Sayo laughed breathlessly, tears also falling from her eyes and down her cheeks. It was strange how they could feel two completely opposite emotions at the same time, but that was simply the complexity of human emotions. "I guess we're both pretty fucked up huh? For different reasons of course."

"Ha! Guess so." Hina snorted, they probably had to further discuss their emotions at one point, hopefully soon, but for now, they could afford to bask in the fact that they felt the same emotions. "Hey onee-chan?"

"What is it Hina?"

"Since now I know why you locked yourself in the closet, and that I swear that I'll always be gay for Hagumi-chan…"

"Go on."

"What are you gonna do about Lisachi?" Sayo gulped, now that she had made her affection towards Lisa known, it meant that it was as real as it can be and that she couldn't really deny it. Hina didn't turn to face Sayo or anything, but the fact that she didn't really say anything implied that it wasn't a rhetorical question and that she wanted an answer from her sister. "Onee-chan?"

"... Do you have any suggestions?" Sayo groaned, it was ironic that despite being a wingwoman for so many girls, she couldn't even help herself and had to rely on her admittedly unreliable sister. She could feel Hina lighting up, the depressive atmosphere lingering in the living room slowly dissipating with Hina's newfound excitement.

"Yep! Don't worry onee-chan, they're all boppin'!"

"That's even more concerning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is different as it really isn't about getting people together, it's more of accepting who you are. Honestly, I can't say what are the reasons LGBT+ people have for denying that they're in a closet because I don't have first-hand experience or anyone around me that had similar thought processes as Himari/Sayo. However, I understand that it's not as easy as saying 'hey I didn't see that I'm in a closet and I should step the fuck out'. To whoever I've offended, I'm sorry for not portraying this sensitive topic appropriately.


	17. The Value Of A Sunkissed Rhodonite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, this chapter wasn't planned when I started this story. I decided to write this chapter after reading 61wisampa's review in the first chapter about how everyone helps Sayo in the end, so thank you for that off-hand comment.

"... Do you have any suggestions?" Sayo groaned, it was ironic that despite being a wingwoman for so many girls, she couldn't even help herself and had to rely on her admittedly unreliable sister. She could feel Hina lighting up, the depressive atmosphere lingering in the living room slowly dissipating with Hina's newfound excitement.

"Yep! Don't worry onee-chan, they're all boppin'!"

"That's even more concerning." Sayo sighed, but she knew that she had to depend on Hina's 'boppin'' ideas. What else could she do? It wasn't as if she had any idea to go about with her crush on Lisa. "I should definitely apologise to Imai-san, every single time I'm around her, my thoughts somehow manage to wire it as her fault. I probably also made her think that being gay is bad to her just now."

"Huge oof, and yeah! That's a good start!" Hina agreed, bouncing off the sofa. "What I think is that you should ask around for ideas on a date with Lisachi! Since you're pretty much a hot mess now, what you need is good ol' third party ideas!"

"Speaking of hot messes, can't we do this later? As in, after we get some rest?" Sayo wanted to get some sleep, that night was the most stressful she had ever gone through, and that was saying a lot. Hina shook her head, she had a feeling that her sister might deny the conversation ever happened should she let her go to sleep without trying out her idea. "Seriously? What, you want me to call someone and ask for dating tips? Remember that I helped almost  _everyone_  in our social circle."

"What about me? I'm someone!" Hina suggested, cheerfully pointing to herself. Sayo blinked, shaking her head in response. "Awww, why not?"

"You and Kitazawa-san are the last two people that I would even ask for dating advice. I don't even understand what do you see in her for starters!"

"How did you know that I'm dating Hagumi-chan? Not that I mind or anything but…"

"The hairpin I gave to you recently was bugged. Imai-san and I heard everything." Hina gasped in mock betrayal, dramatically falling onto the sofa with a hand placed to her forehead. "I can't believe that you added chocolate and meat together. That was the most disgusting part of the date."

"And if you heard everything, you would've heard Hagumi-chan agreeing with me!"

"Unfortunately for us, we did." How anyone thought that meat and chocolate went well together was beyond her, but that was a debate for another day. "Alright fine, what should I do on a date?"

"I'm so glad you asked my beloved onee-chan!" Hina grinned, dramatically gasping in surprise because why not. "The important thing about dates is that you gotta have fun!"

"... Fun." Sayo repeated dryly, internally scoffing at the irony of the situation. There she was, advised to have fun on a date when she barely understood the concept of fun. Apparently perfecting her archery skills wasn't considered fun on a general sense. "At least elaborate on this concept."

"Oh right, I forgot that your idea of fun's not exactly boppin'. 'Kay so… hmm… plan a date that both you and Lisachi will definitely enjoy! Or at least you guys don't mind." Hina shrugged, she didn't have any idea where Sayo could bring Lisa to a place that was fun but still screamed romantic.  _'Eh, onee-chan's the wingwoman here. She probably would figure it out.'_

* * *

"I'm never going to figure this out." Sayo mumbled, slumped forward on the table as Rinko and Arisa finished the student council meeting, both aware that the serious girl was completely out of it ever since the day started. "I regret last night."

"What did you do last night anyways?" Arisa asked, wiping away the minutes on the whiteboard. Rinko took a seat beside Sayo, placing a hand on her shoulder. "We could listen to you if you wanna vent, least we could do after everything you did for us."

"... I'll have to take up both your offers then. Thank you Shirokane-san, Ichigaya-san." Sayo was grateful for both keyboardists' presences, perhaps they could offer some help for her problem. "To summarise, I… might've accepted that I swing the other way. Now Hina wants me to ask around for dating advice, or dealing with love in general. I don't know, I was zoning out by then."

"Wait, you mean you were in denial since day one?! I thought you were the queen of gay or something." Arisa commented, shocked to hear that the wingwoman, who had successfully helped so many couples get together, had been in denial over her own sexuality until recently. "So uh… dating advice huh? Hoo boy, that's outta my league."

"Why not… use common interests… to plan for a date?" Rinko suggested, if she and Ako got together after their date at the internet cafe, why can't Sayo and Lisa get together over their common interest? "You could… invite her over to… bake cookies?"

"I…" Sayo coughed, while she couldn't deny that Rinko's idea was a good one, she didn't feel comfortable being alone at either of their houses. Especially hers, it reminded her of Lisa crying in her kitchen on the day of Hina's first date with Hagumi. "I appreciate the suggestion Shirokane-san, but I don't feel comfortable being alone at either of our residences."

"That's… okay… I understand…" Rinko really understood, how could Roselia not after sensing the rift between Sayo and Lisa? What Sayo needed was to take small steps in their budding relationship, and Rinko respected that.

"Why not split half the time on the date? The first half you do what you wanna do, the second Lisa-san." Arisa shrugged, that was what she did with Kasumi and it worked. It was a good thing that Kasumi  _loved_  spending time over at her place, so much so that she was practically living there. "Of course, that's just me and Kasumi. You don't have to use this idea if you don't wanna."

"I'll… consider it." Sayo hesitated, she had considered Arisa's idea before and it made sense. However, she worried that she wouldn't be able to entertain Lisa during her half of the date, and the last thing she wanted was to make Lisa feel bored or unhappy. "Sorry, I'll be making a move first if you two don't mind. Thank you both for your help, I truly appreciate it."

"No problem, get home safe." Sayo nodded, leaving the student council room by mustering the remains of her strength to drag herself out. Rinko and Arisa could only watch in shared worry, it sucked to know that they were powerless to physically help Sayo. "... God I can't believe I'm saying this, but I worry for her. Being everybody's wingwoman but who's there to be hers?"

"All we… can do… is to be there… for Hikawa-san…"

"Yeah… still sucks to know that she has to deal with her shit without a wingwoman."

"... Indeed…"

* * *

"Sayo-chan? Are you free?" Sayo looked up, hoping to get some shuteye during her lunch. Surrounding her were Chisato, Aya, and Eve. If it was a Monday that the members of Pastel*Palettes wanted to talk to her, Sayo would have chased them away. Since it was a Wednesday however, Sayo was in a relatively better mood, albeit the lack of sleep was still affecting her. "We can do this on another day if you like…"

"It's fine Shirasagi-san, though please don't circle me like vultures." Sayo propped herself up on her table, hoping that it would be quick. "What can I do for you three?"

"Hina-chan said that you needed help with Lisa-chan!" Aya chirped, blissfully unaware about Sayo's breakdown two days ago. "If it's about dating, you can count on me!"

"No offence Maruyama-san, but you literally spent two weeks trying to get Shirasagi-san's attention only to cry on my shoulder."

"T-That's mean! True, but still mean!"

"Jokes aside, we're committed to helping you. We're friends after all." Chisato smiled warmly, with Eve nodding eagerly in the background. "Alright, so what exactly do you need help with? The confession perhaps?"

"I actually need help with planning out the perfect date." Sayo replied, which Chisato promptly laughed. Both Aya and Eve blinked in confused surprise, while Sayo could only glare at the bassist. "Is it really so funny?"

"My apologies, but yes, it's hilarious." Chisato giggled, coughing politely upon realising that the rest didn't understand the humour in Sayo's problem. "There's no such thing as a perfect date Sayo-chan. If you set that as your goal, you're almost bound to fail."

"But warriors always strive for perfection Chisato-san! Sayo-san's a warrior too, shouldn't she plan for a perfect date?" Eve asked, still confused about Chisato's advice. "Are you saying that being a warrior's wrong in this case?"

"No Eve-chan, I'm trying to say that it's fruitless to obsess over planning a perfect date because there's  _no_  such thing as a perfect date." Chisato explained as calmly as possible, her audience nodding along. "If the perfect date exists, people wouldn't worry about tailoring dates to their own partners' interests. Instead of worrying about planning the perfect date for Lisa-chan, come up with a general plan for a date and just wing it."

"I-I can't just  _wing_ it! Dates need proper planning that includes meticulous research!"

"... Sayo-chan, do you remember the date I invited Aya-chan to?" Both Sayo and Aya nodded, with Eve lamenting in the background to how she shouldn't have taken the emergency day off then. "I admit, I actually did up a plan that had strict notes to how the date should go. Do you know what happened to it?"

"... You followed it?" Chisato shook her head, surprising all three girls. "I… I thought… Maruyama-san, it went pretty well didn't it?"

"Y-Yeah! You were so confident, and oh god the smile…" Aya sighed dreamily, she could remember the childlike excitement that radiated from Chisato's smiles during their date, and she felt lucky that such a sight belonged to only her.

"Truthfully, I panicked the night before and ended up making it a brunch date. Afterwards, I was so nervous that everything I had planned went straight out of the window and I went in blind." Chisato admitted, reluctant to admit that she, of all people to be able to keep herself composed, was not immune to the effects of nervousness. "While it didn't end up like how I originally planned, I could tell that Aya-chan enjoyed it greatly. Probably more so than if the date went as how I planned it."

"So… the lesson learnt from your experience is not to stress too much over planning a date."

"Exactly."

"... I see. Wakamiya-san?" Eve flinched as Sayo called out to her, she was so used to being in the background that she was starting to daydream about Maya's innocent smile as she gave her a silver necklace as a present. "Do you have anything to suggest?"

"Um… write Lisa-san a letter?" Eve suggested, she didn't really put much thought into planning her dates with Maya, choosing to go with the flow. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't really think much when planning dates with Maya-san…"

"It's fine, it's a good suggestion. Thank you Shirasagi-san, Wakamiya-san." Sayo slightly smiled, grateful that she received help. She made a note to thank Hina for helping her out, and then slumped across her table. "Now if you would excuse me, I would like to take a quick nap before classes resume…"

"H-Hey! Why didn't you ask me?!" Aya asked, feeling slightly hurt that her opinions weren't even asked. Chisato and Eve chuckled, simply petting her as though she was a helpless pet. "Bweh?! W-What's the petting for?! You guys~!"

* * *

Sayo thought that Thursday would be normal for her, just that it consisted of more power naps than usual thanks to rehearsals, studying for national exams, committee work, and of course her problem regarding Lisa. It was going so well for her, a few more metres to the station and she could go back home and… Sayo didn't plan ahead, but she figured it was a coin toss between practicing her guitar or sleeping. Unfortunately for her, she was cornered by three women in black suits and was whisked away to a huge mansion that screamed of money. As she was ushered in by them, she was greeted by Kokoro and the rest of Hello, Happy World!.

"... You could've messaged me or something." Sayo grumbled, there really wasn't any need for kidnapping. Then again, she would've ignored said messages in favour for practice or sleep. Kokoro simply beamed, cartwheeling her way towards Sayo. "At least walk like a normal person…"

"Hina told me aaaaaaaall about it, and HaroHapi's here to help!" Kokoro started, her cheerful enthusiasm blinding Sayo. How her band kept up with her was a complete mystery, perhaps she should ask Misaki about it later. "What you need for a date with Lisa's simply excitement! Get her heart racing! Throw yourselves off a helicopter without anything!"

"Kokoro,  _no_. We agreed no skydiving." Misaki quickly intervened, it was clear to her that her girlfriend was either crazy, or severely lacking in brain cells. Sayo breathed a sigh of relief, she wasn't exactly keen on skydiving and from what she knew about Lisa, she wouldn't enjoy plummeting to her death thousands of kilometres above sea level. "What happened to normal things like roller coasters or haunted houses?!"

"Ehhhhh~ That's boring! Lisa's not a complete bore!" Kokoro protested, pouting at her girlfriend. Misaki crossed her arms, refusing to budge on her stand. "Fine~ How about skydiving  _with_  parachutes?"

"Still no Kokoro." Misaki groaned, why did her girlfriend like the idea of skydiving so much? Hell, she allowed herself to be dragged into a helicopter and get herself pushed out of it as she plummeted to the ground, thankfully with a parachute strapped to her just to make Kokoro happy. "Kaoru-san, Hagumi, Kanon-san, advise Sayo-san while I get it through Kokoro's thick skull that her ideas won't fly with Sayo-san."

"Aye aye Mii-kun!" Hagumi saluted, grinning away as she turned to Sayo. Her smile soon fell as quickly as it came, realising that Sayo was completely different from her girlfriend. "... Aw nuts, I just remembered that you're not Hina-chan."

"What were you going to suggest anyways?" Sayo asked, cringing at the possible date ideas Hina would be excited for. Hagumi mulled over Sayo's question, her eyes soon lighting up. "... I can't believe you didn't have an answer before I actually asked."

"Hagumi wants to bring Hina-chan to HaroHapi's batting cages!"

"B-Batting cages…?"

"H-Hagumi-chan's referring to the batting cages Kokoro-chan paid for as a birthday gift…" Kanon explained, awkwardly chuckling at the memory of convincing Hagumi's father that the batting cages were for Hello, Happy World!'s use and not solely just a gift for Hagumi. "Don't worry, she paid for it!"

"... Yeah, that's something I think Imai-san might not enjoy much." Sayo replied, secretly enjoying the idea of letting off steam by hitting balls out of the area.  _'The cracking sound of the bat slamming against the ball sounds quite satisfying… perhaps I can ask Tsurumaki-san if I could use the batting cages in the near future…'_

"Indeed, her heart leans closer to one of a maiden's… which is why I would like to offer the suggestion of the aquarium." Sayo rolled her eyes, not appreciating Kaoru's dramatic way of speaking. The idea appealed to her though, there was certainly nothing wrong with the aquarium. Plus they actually had fun looking at the aquatic animals while following Kaoru and Kanon on their date. "It's sure to be something both of you can enjoy."

"That's… Kaoru-san, that's actually a good idea…" Kanon commented, genuinely surprised that Kaoru suggested something normal. She thought that Kaoru would suggest something along the lines of 'somewhere fleeting', and from the stunned expression on Sayo's face, she had thought the same. "I'm sure Lisa-san would enjoy the calming effects jellyfishes give off!"

"Uh… sure?" Sayo was fairly sure that Lisa didn't like jellyfishes as much as Kanon, but in general the aquarium was a great idea for a date. They didn't manage to look at every animal at the aquarium back then, so all the more reason to visit the aquarium once again. "Any other ideas?"

"You can always be more open with Lisa-san, place some trust in her." Misaki called out, taking a break from her lecture with Kokoro. She didn't have any idea how to plan dates, but she could at least share her experiences while dating Kokoro, namely trust issues. "I'm lucky that Kokoro's pretty forgiving, but I can't say the same for Lisa-san. You need to effectively communicate with her in order to have a healthy relationship."

"Sometimes you also need to be the one taking the first move!" Kanon helpfully added, Chisato's advice lingering in her mind. Sayo nodded, taking down both Misaki's advice as well as Kanon's.

"Thank you for the advice, I appreciate it." Sayo stood up, deciding that she should be getting home soon. Before she could head for the exit, Kokoro had stopped her by appearing before her. "How did you get here so quickly?!"

"Never mind that! What you need the most is-"

"Excitement. Yes, I think we  _all_  heard you clearly."

"Not just that! You need to be sincere with Lisa! If you just go through the motions without sincerity, then you'll just make her sad!" Sayo turned to Misaki, who looked just as surprised as her. "Why are you looking at Misaki like that?"

* * *

Fridays were sort of Sayo's respite from her hectic schedule, (usually) no rehearsals, little homework, and a weekend she could look forward to. Which was why Sayo decided to use her time well by visiting other girls she had helped, namely the rest of Poppin'Party. A quick call to Arisa revealed that they were at Galaxy, where not only did she find Poppin'Party there, she had also found Rei and Asuka waiting for their respective girlfriends.

"Don't you guys usually practice in Ichigaya-san's basement?" Sayo asked, surprised to see Poppin'Party at Galaxy to begin with. "And why are you two here again?"

"I'm waiting for Rokka-chan as well as ensuring onee-chan doesn't harass Arisa-san… Not sure for her." Asuka replied, eyeing the bassist standing before her. While Kasumi had told her that Rei was actually friendlier than she seemed, the imposing figure Rei had didn't do much to sell Kasumi's observation.

"I'm waiting for Hana-chan, plus Masuki asked me to check on any defects in Galaxy." Rei shook her head, why can't the daughter or the father be the one checking for any possible defects in the live house? Well, at least she had Rokka helping her, it wasn't as if she knew where to start either way.

"Otae said she wanna try practicing at a live house for once! Practice like you're on stage, on stage like you're at practice right?" Kasumi explained, jumping off the stage to converse with Sayo.

"Onee-chan! Don't do that damn it!" Asuka yelled, dashing over to her older sister to check for any injuries. "Oh god, are you in pain? Did you hear a crack? What were you thinking?!"

"... You stole my catchphrase." Was all Sayo said as Kasumi was fussed over by Asuka, clearly worried for her sister. The rest of the band sighed, too used to Kasumi's antics by now. "Anyways, there's something I want to ask all of you."

"Hm? What is it?" Tae asked, jumping off the stage like how Kasumi did. The others all turned to Rei expectantly, waiting for her to fuss over Tae. "Why are you guys all looking at Rei?"

"I think they're waiting for me to fuss over you." Rei answered, glancing at Tae briefly. "You look okay, so it's good right?"

"Ahem. Putting aside whether or not Hanazono-san's actually injured, I would like to ask all of you for your ideal date." Sayo cleared her throat, getting everyone's attention to be on her. Arisa nodded, she had already answered Sayo three days ago so she was safe.

"Hmm… I would like to spend the day with Rei and my pet rabbits. That's my ideal date." Tae smiled serenely, her mind wandering off to imagine her ideal date with Rei.

"As for me… I guess playing a live with her in front of Hana-chan's pet rabbits would be good enough for me. Do you know rabbits can have different tastes in music?" Rei replied, remembering an occasion in which she got trapped in a pile of rabbits at Tae's place after performing in front of them.

"They do?! Wow! We should play 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star' to them!" Kasumi's eyes brimmed with excitement, she couldn't wait to perform a live with Tae's rabbits as the audience. "By the way Sayo-senpai, you should just wing it with Lisa-senpai!"

"... I'm pretty sure that's what Shirasagi-san told me too." Sayo trailed off, was winging it really the best solution for a date? Whatever happened to meticulously planning to ensure that the date had a good time? "Any ideas Yamabuki-san?"

"Uh… feed them something they like?" Saya shrugged, offering Rimi a chocolate cornet. Rimi nodded, happily munching away on the bread. "It's the best way to win affection?"

"That sounds horribly wrong, and probably more applicable to winning  _me_ over."

"I think that you gotta relax while you're on a date. Show Lisa-san that you're comfortable enough with her." Asuka suggested, probably the best idea Sayo heard that day. Rokka smiled shyly at her girlfriend, while their own date wasn't packed with adventure like Kokoro's, the easygoing pace of it helped her to relax around Asuka, which led her to open up more. "It should be useful, seeing that she's the type who prefers partners to be open with her…"

"Asuka-san, can I just say that your suggestion's the most helpful one I heard all day?"

"Hey! Telling a wingwoman to wing it is also a helpful idea!"

"Kasumi, there's a time  _not_  to make puns and this is fucking one of them."

* * *

Saturdays were usually hell for Sayo, not because of the intense rehearsals but because of the intense make out sessions Yukina liked to engage in with Ran, who always denied waiting for Yukina after Roselia's rehearsals despite being so damn obvious.

 _'I see Imai-san talking to Shirokane-san and Udagawa-san. Maybe I should try the advice I always give to my clients, then ask her out on a date.'_ Sayo thought to herself, boldened with the acceptance of her sexuality. She made her way to the trio, her movement stiff at best. "Imai-san?"

"Hm? Ah Sayo, we're just talking about Rinko's latest designs!" Lisa smiled at her, but Sayo could see that it wasn't as sunny as before. Rinko and Ako nodded, both sensing that Sayo was trying her best with the bassist. "Wanna look at it with us?"

"... More than that, I would rather look at your wardrobe." Sayo blurted out, with Ako cringing at Sayo's attempt at flirting. Lisa blinked, as though unsure to look flattered or horrified.  _'Why is Udagawa-san looking at me like that? I just complimented Imai-san's fashion sense!'_

"Uh… thanks?" Fortunately for her, Lisa chose to give Sayo the benefit of doubt and took it as a compliment. Sayo could feel her hands getting sweatier, a side effect of being worried about saying the wrong thing to Lisa. "Your playing's awesome as usual Sayo!"

"Yours is same as always." Sayo thought that it clearly meant as a compliment, but apparently the smile that fell from Lisa's face indicated otherwise.  _'Oh god I fucked up. How did I fuck up though, Mitake-san always says this as a compliment!'_

"I uh… I gotta go. See you soon?" With that, Lisa packed her bass and left the studio, leaving a heartbroken Sayo with the rest of Roselia. Sayo didn't know what went wrong, didn't her advice help other girls? Rinko kindly placed a comforting hand on Sayo's slackened shoulder, hoping to reassure the guitarist.

"Were you guys all humouring me or something? To make me think I'm actually good at being a wingwoman?"

"What?! Noooooo, you're the best wingwoman anyone could wish for!" Ako replied, cheering Sayo up somewhat. "Just… well, you're pretty bad at applying it to yourself. Ah but don't worry! That's a talent in its own way!"

"Ako-chan… no…" Rinko sighed, now Sayo was curled up in a fetus position as she wallowed in her misery over possessing such 'talent'. It was the first time anyone saw Sayo in such a pitiful position, usually she had enough self-restraint to not let her emotions encourage her to lie on the dusty studio floor. "Yukina-san… Mitake-san… help…?"

"With what?" Yukina and Ran broke away from their kiss, their lips swollen from kissing too much. "You mean with Sayo or Lisa?"

"This is worse than the time when I admitted that I'm actually scared of losing Imai-san to Hina than being an outcast in society…" Sayo wasn't sure if it was appropriate for her to sob, if Aya or someone similar was in her shoes, they would be in tears by now. "I'm screwed, how am I supposed to confess or ask Imai-san out on a date when I'm like this?"

"You could stop wallowing in self-pity for one. You're a part of Roselia, act like it." Yukina curtly dismissed Sayo, a frown forming on her face. "You deserve it by the way, I can't believe it took you this long when Lisa-"

"-haaaaaaas been nothing but herself with you, that's what you're going with right Yukina-san?" Ako hastily slapped a hand over Yukina's mouth, preventing her from scolding Sayo any further. Sayo quirked both eyebrows, aware that Ako was trying to hide something from her. She glanced at Rinko, who offered her an innocent smile. Shaking her head, she glanced at Ran, who scowled back. "Anyways Sayo-san, what you need is a nice long bath and some bleach for your eyes because as much as I respect Yukina-san, they kiss  _waaaaay_  too long."

"You should stay over at Imai-san's place for the night." Sayo groaned, crawling her way upright as she started to pack her guitar. "According to her, Minato-san and Mitake-san do  _much_  more than long kisses that leave their lips swollen."

"... Like watching 'My Little Pony'?"

"... I meant it in the normal sense, not a kinky way." Sayo left the studio, allowing Yukina to slap away Ako's hand. She then levelled a glare at the drummer, who was already hiding behind her girlfriend.

"Of all the times I had to get silenced by a hand over my mouth, your hand's the sweatiest." Yukina spat, both literally and metaphorically. At least Rokka's hands were softer back on the night of the double cultural festival, not like Ako's, sweaty and tasting faintly of a computer keyboard. Not that she had actually licked one before, nope definitely not. "Next time, a simple sucker punch that you've given to Asuka-san would suffice?"

"Okay fair, but you can't just tell her about Lisa-nee's crush on Sayo-san! That's like starting books from the ending!"

"I dunno, I usually read the books' endings to see whether I should even give it a whirl." Ran commented, earning herself hateful glares from not just Ako, but also Rinko. "What?! Don't judge me!"

"Oh don't worry Ran-chan, we're not judging you. We're mentally killing you. Like on that game 'Dead By Daylight'."

"Isn't that a horror game?! That's even worse!"

* * *

Sayo never liked Sundays. It served as a reminder of the following day where she would have to attend school once again. Despite how she looked, she  _did_  hate Mondays like any other average student. As such, she usually sought refuge at Hazawa Cafe, where she could enjoy a soothing cup of coffee brewed by Tsugumi. However, her purpose that particular Sunday wasn't to enjoy said cup of coffee. It was to-

"Sayo-senpai! Oh thank god you're here!" -apologise to Tsugumi, but instead Himari was gripping onto a confused Sayo's shoulders while Tsugumi and Moca hid behind the counter. "I need you to help me!"

"At least calm yourself first." Sayo huffed, not appreciating Himari's actions towards her. Himari did the opposite of your advice, and was nearly hyperventilating. "Someone  _please_ give me context."

"Well Sayo-san… Himari-chan decided to have the talk with Tomoe-chan about their relationship, but started to panic as it got closer to the meetup time…" Tsugumi explained quickly while Moca stuffed a bun into Himari's mouth, the latter instantly gobbling it down. "We… don't really know how to help so…"

"Haa… Understood." Sayo sighed, why was it that she somehow had to clean up someone's mess? She turned to Himari, who was babbling away nervously. "Uehara-san, what exactly are you going to discuss with Tomoe-san?"

"You know! What you helped me with last week!"

"... Wait. You mean you  _haven't_  discussed the rejection with Tomoe-san?! When Hazawa-san said that you two were going to discuss about your relationship, I assumed that you two were  _already_ dating!" Sayo exclaimed, sure she had the intention of speaking to Himari with regards to confession… under the now clearly false assumption that Himari had already confessed to Tomoe. Himari sniffled, the pressure was finally getting to her and if Sayo didn't do something, Tomoe might actually hit her for seemingly making Himari cry. "God… Alright, Uehara-san look at me. You can do it, and now repeat after me."

"You can do it…?"

"Not me damn it,  _you_."

"I… I can do it…?"

"Now say it with more confidence."

"I-I can do it."

"Again."

"I can do it."

"Louder."

"I can do it!"

"I said louder!"

"I CAN DO IT!" Sayo sighed in relief, at least Himari had now gone mad with confidence. That was a good thing right? She glanced at Moca and Tsugumi, both giving her thumbs up to indicate their approval. "SAYO-SENPAI, PUNCH ME!"

"Excuse me?!" Perhaps Himari had gotten  _too_  mad with confidence, for now she was actually asking Sayo to punch her, even going as far as to point to her cheek. Sayo helplessly turned to the two Afterglow members, with Tsugumi unable to give a response while Moca endorsed Sayo given her shit-eating grin. Sayo gulped, reluctantly agreeing to Himari's insane request. "Are you ready?"

"YEAH BABY! WOO!" At this point, it was clear to Sayo that Himari had lost it and was freaking Tsugumi out. Taking a deep breath, Sayo clenched her right fist, cocked it back… and promptly slammed it against Himari's left cheek. "AGAIN! WOW, THAT FELT GOOD!"

"H-Himari-chan? Are you  _sure_  you're okay?" Tsugumi whimpered from behind Moca, too afraid to see whether her friend was severely injured. Moca grimaced, even she was starting to admit that Himari might have lost it thanks to succumbing to her nervousness over meeting Tomoe.

"I FEEL ALIVE! AGAIN! HIT ME AGAIN!" Sayo didn't want to do it, but the thought of rendering Himari unconscious was enough to get her to oblige. This time, she clenched her left fist, cocked it back and-

"Himari, sorry I'm late!" It was too late for Sayo to stop, promptly sending her fist towards Himari's unblemished cheek with a sickening wham. Instead of what she had hoped, not only was Himari  _still_  conscious, but Sayo was also now shoved towards a table by Tomoe, who was now incensed with rage after witnessing the guitarist's punch. Sayo wondered why was the cafe empty, did Tsugumi request for the cafe to close? If so, why wasn't the cafe locked? Tsugumi rushed to Sayo's side, while Moca briskly made her way to Tomoe and explained the situation to the drummer. "... Seriously?"

"Uuuu… I needed that. Thanks Sayo-senpai." Himari groaned, cupping her swollen cheeks as her eyes made contact with Tomoe. "Eek! Oh god, I'm not ready to deal with this! S-Sayo-senpai!"

"Uehara-san, if you're going to ask me to punch you again, I'm afraid I'll have to decline."

"... Moca?"

"Fuck no Hii-chan, pussy up and face Tomo-chin like the woman you are."

"Tomoe?"

"Why would I even hit you oh god why would you even ask Sayo-san to do this?!"

"... Is Tsugu out of the question then?"

"Yes! Oh no, where are the compresses…" Tsugumi mumbled to herself as she frantically entered the cafe's kitchen in search of compresses for Himari's swollen cheeks. Sayo was still groaning on the floor, unable to register if the pain she felt in her back was simply because of hitting the tables or something much more serious. She hoped it wasn't the latter, permanent spinal injury wasn't anywhere on Sunday's agenda as well as her bucket list.

"Uehara-san, I'm going to kill you once my back stops hurting."

* * *

"Ahem. Tomoe, I've called Moca and Tsugu to act as our witness for today's conversation." An hour after the whole fiasco had occurred, Tomoe and Himari were seated opposite each other with Moca and Tsugumi as witnesses. Sayo stood beside Tsugumi, still groaning about the back pain she felt as she applied a compress Tsugumi had offered her along with Himari. Tomoe nodded, not knowing how the conversation was going to turn out. "... It's uh… about your confession to me…"

"D-Don't worry! I get it, you can't return my feelings! That's cool, really! Don't force yourself Himari!" Tomoe immediately reassured Himari, which made Himari shake her head sadly. "... P-Please tell me we can still be friends…?"

"Before you say anything, I want to explain why I rejected you first." Himari took a deep breath, she managed to admit the reason to Sayo as well as Moca and Tsugumi, she  _definitely_ could do the same for Tomoe. "T-The reason why I rejected you isn't because I'm not into girls. It's because I don't like being different from others. I don't want to be an outcast nor do I want to be alone, hence my desire to be seen as normal in society. I know it sounds trivial but-"

"That's not true!" Tomoe burst out, currently overwhelmed by emotions. "It's not trivial at all! It's a concern you and many other people have, don't belittle yourself by saying it's something small!"

"Hey you two, I bet 1000 yen that after all this, those two will smooch just like how Minato-san and Ran did back then." Moca grinned, waving a 1000 yen bill teasingly as she tried to persuade the two other bystanders to bet against her. "So, wanna bet on it?"

"I bet on two of my discount coupons that those two will kiss tenderly like in romance dramas." Sayo replied, flashing two of her coupons for discounted fries. Tsugumi was caught between them, unable to escape the betting session unfolding beside her.

"Make it four and you're in."

"Deal." Sayo whipped out two more coupons, startling Tsugumi. Where did she produce those coupons and did she actually keep them on hand whenever she was outside? Tsugumi had better things to worry about, as she turned back to Tomoe and Himari, both still discussing about their relationship.

"... I'm still not ready to be so… open like the rest of our friends… but I would like that with you someday. I-If you don't mind accepting my feelings… may I be your girlfriend?" Himari asked, having baring all of her feelings to Tomoe while two of her witnesses were placing bets on her. Tomoe said nothing at first, but the tears that escaped her eyes said everything that she wanted to say. "T-Tomoe… Oh god, you're making me cry…!"

"Himari…!" Tomoe hugged Himari, placing a soft kiss on her lips shortly afterwards. This caused Moca to bemoan in despair, having lost her own bet. "Oh for crying out loud, can't you let us have it?!"

"Where's the passion…? I just lost my money to Sayo-san…!" Moca sobbed, she had just lost her remaining money for the week. Now she had to survive on food offered to her by her friends. "Nooooo~!"

"Drama queen." Sayo commented, snatching Moca's money out of its owner's hand. Tsugumi was admittedly amused, even though she wouldn't readily admit it in front of her girlfriend. "Anyways Hazawa-san and Aoba-san, I believe I owe you two an apology."

"You do?" Sayo nodded, confusing Tsugumi. Moca still continued to weep over the lost of her lunch money, while Tomoe and Himari waited for Sayo to start apologising to Tsugumi for whatever she had done. "Why?"

"Last week I was… rather curt with both of you after Uehara-san's realisation of her sexuality, and I wish to apologise for that." Sayo started, she knew it would be painful for her but it was also unfair of her to forget what had led her to admitting it to Hina that night. "Hazawa-san, you're right in saying that it's not as simple as Uehara-san. In fact, the reason why I deny my own sexuality... is because I'm afraid that one day, Hina might develop feelings for Imai-san too. I know that Hina's gay, and that sexuality can't be changed so if I date a man, I  _know_  that she won't copy me and take the chance of dating someone I care for away from me."

"Sayo-san…"

"I guess part of me really thinks that I should also be normal in society, that way I won't get hurt or disappointed or anything." Sayo concluded, not wanting to know what kind of expressions were on the majority of Afterglow's faces. "I'm a horrible person really, and I'm sorry that all of you have to hear such ugly words from me."

"I-I'm sorry that you feel that way!" Tsugumi wasn't sure if apologising was the right thing to do, but she wanted to support her friend in any way she could. "I don't know how it feels like to have a sibling, especially someone like Hina-san, b-but I can tell that it's been hard on you…!"

"I… I think I can sorta relate? I mean, Ako's not a certified genius like Hina-senpai, but she's quite endearing too y'know? A-And well, if I find out that she has a crush on Himari too… I think I'll also worry, worry that one day she might date her and take away any chance of  _me_ dating Himari." Tomoe commented, sort of understanding where Sayo was coming from. It was times like these that made her appreciate the strong relationship she shared with Ako.

"I… I should probably say something touching, but nothing comes to mind so… heh." Himari awkwardly chuckled, hoping that Sayo didn't mind her lack of sympathetic words. "H-Have you told Lisa-san about it?"

"After hearing how your confession went, I plan on doing the same." Sayo wasn't sure if she could put her thoughts into words like what Himari did, but she had to try. "Thank you Uehara-san."

"Um, sure?" Moca was still weeping over her loss, which annoyed Himari. "Moca! Are you done crying over the bet?!"

"Uuu… I shouldn't have bet my lunch money…"

"You know Moca, you're supposed to say something encouraging to Sayo-san…" Tomoe sighed, both disappointed and impressed that throughout Sayo's confession, all Moca cared about was that she lost her lunch money to Sayo.  _'Well, serves her right I guess?'_

"Do I get my money back if I say something nice to her?"

"Aoba-san, if you truly cared about your money, you shouldn't even have used that to bet."

"Welp, I'll take it as a no then."

* * *

"Hina." Hina perked up upon hearing her name, her mouth watering as Sayo placed numerous bags of fries on the table. "I bought back dinner."

"You're the best onee-chan!" Sayo had a ghost of a smile on her face, fading as quickly as it came. "Hagumi-chan said that she saw you at Hazawa Cafe today!"

"Indeed, I initially went there to apologise but somehow ended up witnessing Uehara-san confess to Tomoe-san." Hina nodded half-heartedly, more interested in stuffing her mouth with fries. "I also bought back fish burgers too."

"Really?!" Hina gulped down the fries, it wasn't every day that Sayo bought burgers with fries. Not that she really minded, having a fry party with her sister was good enough for her. "Did something good happen?"

"... I suppose a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. Unconsciously locking away the truth does many things to a person."

"Like making you miss your period for three months?"

"That… probably didn't result from what I was referring to." Hina giggled, content that they were both having a decent conversation. "By the way, I've done what you asked. It seems like the perfect date doesn't exist and it's best to go with the flow while taking initiative at times."

"Ooh, kinda like baking cookies huh?" Hina commented, which Sayo hummed in agreement. "Anyways, when are you gonna ask Lisachi out?"

"The original plan was to invite her to spend time together the upcoming weekend, but I missed my chance inviting her yesterday."

"How did you miss it?! You  _literally_  had practice with her."

"I tried flirting with her as a pretext for a date."

"Wow, that's boppin' of you!"

"I scared her away instead."

"Not boppin'." Hina sighed, how was it that Sayo managed to scare Lisa away with her flirting? She was a successful wingwoman for crying out loud! "Okay y'know what? I'm just gonna create a group chat with everyone but Lisachi and we're gonna teach you how to flirt."

"What?! No! Don't do that!" Sayo exclaimed, hurling a fry at Hina, who caught it with her mouth. "Damn your reflexes."

"Haha, yum! Oh by the way, I added you in already!" Sayo groaned, she was added into a group chat with 23 others. Sighing, she cleaned her fingers and composed a message.

_'I can't believe I've to clean up Hina's mess again…'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually relieved that most of you had positive reactions towards Sayo's struggles. It was because of my desire to include that into the story that I have to make TomoHima the final pairing before the main one. So thank you for that as well as your continuous support, I'm truly grateful for it.
> 
> Also, I've broken up the LisaSayo part into two, hence why the next chapter is then the last chapter.


	18. Winging It With Sayo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this will be the last chapter for this story. Thank you all for reading my story, I really didn't expect it to be this well-liked! 
> 
> I hope the final chapter doesn't betray your expectations... and as usual, words in bold are spoken in actual English.

_'I can't believe I've to clean up Hina's mess again…'_ Sayo sighed as she typed out an apology in the group chat that Hina had added her into. _'Alright, and send.'_

**[wingwoman's wingwomen!]**

_**[7.15 PM]** _

**NightHikawa:** I'm truly sorry that my IDIOT sister added all of you into this group.

 **DayHikawa:**  ok no i'm not an idiot

 **Kasumi's Bonsai:** Doubtful

 **DayHikawa:** wtf no

 **C. Shirasagi:** It takes a moronsexual to know a moron Hina-chan.

 **Kasumi's Bonsai:** Guilty as charged

 **DJ Bear:** Welcome to the moronsexual club

 **Yukinya:** Is being a moronsexual really something to be proud of?

 **Kasumi's Bonsai:** At least we're not exposing our kinks like you

 **Kasumi's Bonsai:** Seriously? Nya?

 **Tsugu's Bonbon:** k but better than rans ram my ass mommy minato

 **DJ Bear:** WTF OH GOD MY EYES

 **Kasumi's Bonsai:** I need to get a new phone now

 **RM:** Fuck you Moca, YOU'RE the one who set my username to that!

 **DayHikawa:** guys focus

 **DayHikawa:** i need u guys to teach onee-chan how to flirt

 **C. Shirasagi:** Isn't that self-explanatory?

 **Yukinya:** Not when she told Lisa that she would rather look at her wardrobe

 **C. Shirasagi:** Whose?

 **RM:** Lisa-san's

 **DayHikaw** **a:** it's worse than i thot

 **DJ Bear:** That sounded creepy

 **DemonSummonerAko:** n she told lisanee tht her playing's same as always

 **Tsugu's Bonbon:** holy shit u stole rans catchphtasew

 **Yukinya:** No, she made Lisa feel that her skills were not up to standard instead of praising her

 **NightHikawa:** Okay look, I've always thought that her skills were decent.

 **DemonSummonerAko:** aw

 **NightHikawa:** It was Udagawa-san's skills that I had my doubts on.

 **DemonSummonerAko:** u better be referring to some other udagawa

 **DJ Bear:** Denial at its finest…

 **Prince Fleeting:** Admiration expressed in the most fleeting manner… how fleeting…

 **C. Shirasagi:** Done staring at Kanon?

 **Prince Fleeting:** How you wound me Chisato, you make it sound like you haven't been gazing at Aya.

 **Kasumi's Bonsai:** Where exactly are you two?

 **NightHikawa:** At Matsubara-san's and Mauyama-san's workplace.

 **NightHikawa:** They've been ogling at their girlfriends for at least half an hour.

 **C. Shirasagi:** Okay no, we haven't gone that far yet.

 **Prince Fleeting:** I do not dare sully Kanon's purity.

 **C. Shirasagi:** Are you sure that's not just you saying that you're completely bad at sex?

 **DayHikawa:** this would be considered flirting if kaochisa was a thing

 **C. Shirasagi:** ChisaKao, and no this isn't flirting in any sense.

 **DemonSummonerAko:** eh but yukina-san and ran-chan do this apart from kissing

 **Yukinya:** No we don't

 **NightHikawa:** Yes you do

 **White Pyromage:** Yep

 **Yukinya:** Et tu Rinko?

 **Bunny Cult Leader:** whts up?

 **Kasumi's Bonsai:** Otae, you still haven't changed your username yet?

 **Bunny Cult Leader:** neither hv saya n rimirin

 **Bread Priestess:** Kasumi DID say not to change it until the day's over…

 **Bread Priestess:** Besides u guys know who I am

 **ChocoBass:** What's wrong with mine?

 **Heyheyhoh~:** nothing! it's cute!

 **Taiko:** r we even qualified to help sayo-san if sayo-san can't help herself?

 **NightHikawa:** Should I feel insulted?

 **Tsugu's Bonbon:** ye

 **Taiko:** NO

 **Arisa's Star!!!!:** its easy!

 **Arisa's Star!!!!:** just find the sparkling feeling that makes your heart pound!

 **NightHikawa:** What.

 **Kasumi's Bonsai:** No you idiot, that's not the solution to everything

 **Kokostar:** well why cant it be?

 **Arisa's Star!!!!:** see?

 **C. Shirasagi:** Guys, let's be serious and help Sayo-san.

 **NightHikawa:** Thanks… I think.

 **C. Shirasagi:** All you need to do is to smell her hair like some pervert.

 **Kokostar:** wait am i a pervert

 **Arisa's Star!!!!:** does tht make us perverts

 **NightHikawa:** … Shirasagi-san, you're having fun teasing me aren't you?

 **C. Shirasagi:** What could you possibly mean?

 **Prince Fleeting:** Chisato's cackling away right now.

 **C. Shirasagi:** Kaoru! How could you accuse me?!

 **DayHikawa:** going off tangent here but chisato-chan u make me smell maya-chan's towel

 **DayHikawa:**  it smelled like powder and wood btw

 **C. Shirasagi:** And yours smell strangely fragrant for a towel used to wipe sweat.

 **NightHikawa:** So you two are perverts.

 **Kokostar:** hold on ur the one who told me to smell misakis hair

 **Arisa's Star!!!!:** SAME

 **DemonSummonerAko:** holy shyt sayo-san's a canon perv

 **NightHikawa:** I'M NOT.

 **DayHikawa:** join the perv club with us

 **NightHikawa:** NO.

 **NightHikawa:** ALL I TOLD THEM WAS TO NOTICE THE LITTLEST CHANGES.

 **NightHikawa:** AND AT LEAST I DIDN'T CALL SHAMPOO 'HAIR SOAP' LIKE A CERTAIN RICH IDIOT HERE.

 **DJ Bear:** Hi I'm dating that certain rich idiot

 **Yukinya:**  Sayo… Deflecting the accusation doesn't make you less of a pervert

 **Yukinya:** To think YOU called me a pervert before

 **NightHikawa:** No, I said that you're a creep.

 **Heyheyhoh~:** oof ran's just a kinky n horny girl tho

 **Taiko:** himari ur not helping

 **Princess Jellyfish:** Fueeeee what is this?

 **Aya Marumaru Yama:** apparently many things but the actual purpose

 **DayHikawa:** i think i'm starting to understand why onee-chan gets angry at almost all of us now

* * *

**[wingwoman's wingwomen]**

_**[8.30 PM]** _

**DayHikawa:** we've gathered here to help onee-chan flirt with lisachi cuz her flirting game's shit

 **Tsugurific!:** That bad?

 **RM:** Really bad

 **DemonSummonerAko:** absolutrely dysmiaall

 **White Pyromage:** *dismal

 **DemonSummonerAko:** thks rinrin ^^

 **NightHikawa:** And thank you for the ringing endorsement Mitake-san and Udagawa-san.

 **DJ Bear:** Wow I can feel the sarcasm from my phone

 **Hagu-me:** whts sarcasm?

 **DJ Bear:** Something that you will never know

 **DayHikawa:** ANYWAY

 **DayHikawa:**  flirting advice go!

 **RM:** Say whatever's on your mind with confidence

 **Arisa's Star!!!!:** feeling tht sparkling feeling which makes ur heart pound!

 **DJ Bear:** Openness

 **Kokostar:** sincerity!

 **Prince Fleeting:** Dazzling Lisa with romantic gestures.

 **Princess Jellyfish:** A meaningful gift maybe?

 **C. Shirasagi:** What Ran-chan said.

 **Aya Marumaru Yama:** not crying in front of her

 **Heyheyhoh~:** lisa likes kabedons sooooooo

 **Tsugu's Bonbon:** being smooth af

 **Tsugurific!:** Avoid lines with double meanings?

 **Taiko:** dun force it on her

 **Kasumi's Bonsai:** Hand holding then smiling gently at her

 **Hagu-me:** give her something that she likes

 **DemonSummonerAko:** say something generic so tht u won't fuxk up with lisanee

 **White Pyromage:** What Tsurumaki-san said ^^

 **Bread Priestess:** Arisa said what I wanted to say

 **ChocoBass:** Don't endlessly talk about favourite food…

 **Palindrummer:** What Ushigome-san said but with hobbies.

 **Bushido Warrior:** Always charge in with 200%!

 **Bunny Cult Leader:** maybe try wooing her with animals

 **Yukinya:** Be aware of what Lisa's thinking because she has the habit of bottling up what she feels

 **Yukinya:** Also make sure that she's actually looking at you while speaking because she's unable to lie while facing someone

 **Yukinya:** Make sure you take the time to understand her opinions and where she's coming from because she truly appreciates someone who's willing to listen to her

 **Yukinya:** But don't just agree with what she said, be firm with your stand but understand hers too

 **Yukinya:** Make sure she's okay with whatever you do because she'll say yes even when she doesn't like it

 **Yukinya:** Don't rush when you're with her as she feels more valued if you genuinely hang out with her without any ulterior motive

 **Yukinya:** I SWEAR TO THE CAT GODS IF YOU MAKE HER CRY AT NIGHT ONE MORE TIME SAYO I'LL PERSONALLY SACRIFICE YOU

 **DJ Bear:** Should I even ask who are you going to sacrifice Sayo-san to…?

 **Tsugu's Bonbon:** babanbo-sama?

 **Taiko:** MOCA SHH

 **RM:** No she meant a group of cats with godly auras

 **RM:** And yes, she offers salmon to them and call them her gods

 **C. Shirasagi:** Hina-chan, what advice do you have for Sayo-chan?

 **DayHikawa:** i just asked if she was planning to use all her coupons she got from u guys on a date n she said yes

 **C. Shirasagi:**...Really?

 **NightHikawa:** DON'T JUDGE ME.

 **NightHikawa:** AT LEAST I'M LESS USELESS THAN HALF OF YOU HERE.

 **Arisa's Star!!!!:** ok true but ouch

 **Kokostar:** oh one more

 **Kokostar:** accept the boringness in lisa!

 **DJ Bear:** Kokoro, stop

 **NightHikawa:** Allow me to reply to every one of your advice.

 **NightHikawa:** Mitake-san and Shirasagi-san, I did that and Imai-san ran away.

 **RM:** I should've added 'but less creepy'

 **C. Shirasagi:** Agreed.

 **NightHikawa:** Toyama-san, I've NO idea what does 'feeling tht sparkling feeling which makes ur heart pound!' mean in ANY context.

 **Bunny Cult Leader:** huge oof lol

 **Arisa's Star!!!!:** ;^;

 **NightHikawa:** Okusawa-san's idea is fine.

 **NightHikawa:** Tsurumaki-san's first idea and Shirokane-san's idea are also fine.

 **NightHikawa:** Tsurumaki-san's second idea is only applicable to Tsurumaki-san.

 **C. Shirasagi:** That's because you're the boring one between you and Lisa-chan…

 **DJ Bear:** Wow you REALLY have no filter online huh?

 **NightHikawa:** Seta-san's idea is too over the top.

 **Palindrummer:** Man I don't want to know what does Kaoru-san mean by that…

 **DJ Bear:** Trust me, you really don't

 **NightHikawa:** Matsubara-san's idea is fine.

 **NightHikawa:** Maruyama-san… Your idea is pretty sad.

 **Aya Marumaru Yama:** i learnt this after i cried on ur shoulder back then

 **C. Shirasagi:** But you cried after our date ended?

 **Aya Marumaru Yama:** with joy!

 **NightHikawa:** Uehara-san, I will apply that suggestion if Imai-san agrees to date me.

 **NightHikawa:** Aoba-san, I've no idea what that means but it sounds reasonable.

 **Tsugu's Bonbon:** great ask mommy minato to teach u like how she taught daddy minato

 **Heyheyhoh~:** hhhhhhhhhh moca we agreed to never speak of tht again

 **Taiko:** am i missing something?

 **Yukinya:** Want to come over and ask the person himself?

 **Taiko:** no thks, heard from ako tht u two watch 'my little pony'

 **DayHikawa:** is tht like a euphemism for porn orrrrr

 **NightHikawa:** They go at it like fucking rabbits Hina.

 **Bunny Cult Leader:** how dare u

 **Taiko:** YEAH GO BACK TO THE REPLIES PLS WHILE I WASH MY PHONE

 **NightHikawa:** Hazawa-san's advice was something that should've been taught to me before I fucked things up yesterday.

 **DemonSummonerAko:** no u were just creepy

 **NightHikawa:** Tomoe-san's idea is highly applicable for me, so thank you for that.

 **NightHikawa:** Ichigaya-san's and Yamabuki-san's ideas are excellent, I would use that.

 **Kasumi's Bonsai:** … You literally tell people to that though.

 **Arisa's Star!!!!:** yea

 **DJ Bear:** I've a feeling that if someone didn't tell her that, she might accidentally molest Imai-san

 **Bushido Warrior:** How does one accidentally molest someone?

 **DJ Bear:** You tell me, both the twins are morons

 **NightHikawa:** Ignoring Okusawa-san's previous message, no I won't accidentally molest anyone.

 **DayHikawa:** but u did tht when we were kids

 **NightHikawa:** That was you Hina. Which sister chomps on my breast at 5 am?!

 **RM:** Wow

 **Hagu-me:** tht sounds painful

 **DayHikawa:** sooooo if i told u tht maybe one day i wanna chomp on u?

 **Princess Jellyfish:** Um maybe don't do that to Hagumi-chan of all people?

 **Prince Fleeting:** My dear, there are dating.

 **DJ Bear:** HHHHHHHHHH

 **DJ Bear:** WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?

 **Hagu-me:**  if its u hinachan i dun mind!

 **Tsugu's Bonbon:** oof bite kink alert

 **NightHikawa:** Back to the main topic, Kitazawa-san and Udagawa-san are fine.

 **DJ Bear:** SAYO-SAN DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS

 **DayHikawa:** she bugged my hairpin before my date sooooooo

 **DJ Bear:** I'm going to lie down for a bit...

 **NightHikawa:** Ahem.

 **NightHikawa:** Ushigome-san and Yamato-san, bold of you to assume that I have hobbies to begin with.

 **Bunny Cult Leader:** oof thts sad

 **NightHikawa:** Wakamiya-san has the right idea, but I don't want to scare her away.

 **NightHikawa:** Hanazono-san, I've no idea what animals does Imai-san likes.

 **Yukinya:** Cats

 **NightHikawa:** Not you.

 **Yukinya:** Cats

 **NightHikawa:** I said not you.

 **Yukinya:** I'm trying to tell you that Lisa actually likes cats

 **NightHikawa:** She does?!

 **DemonSummonerAko:** yukina-san, dragging her to a cat cafe dun count…

 **White Pyromage:** ^

 **Yukinya:** Why is it that my own band doesn't believe the words of a childhood friend?

 **NightHikawa:** It's not that we don't believe you, it's just that you become a different person whenever cats are involved.

 **R.M:** Yeah I can confirm that

 **NightHikawa:** Regarding your advice though, I sincerely thank you for telling me everything.

 **NightHikawa:** Though what do you mean by Imai-san crying every night?

 **Yukinya:** Exactly how it sounds like

 **DayHikawa:** onee-chan if ur not eating ur fries can i hv them?

"Leave my fries alone Hina!" Hina flinched, her hand that was hovering over Sayo's portion jerked to a stop as Sayo glared at said hand. Sheepishly chuckling, Hina withdrew her hand from the pile of fries Sayo was hoarding, not like Hina herself wasn't. "Sheesh, you've your own treasury of fries. Go and eat them instead."

"Eh~ Food tastes better when you're taking it from someone else!" Hina cheerily replied, but Sayo simply stared at a fry even though her attention wasn't on it. "... Sorry, did I say something wrong?"

"... No. I said something like that when I was eavesdropping with Imai-san at Toyama-san's place. She asked us to eavesdrop Asuka-san and Asahi-san that day, and Toyama-san gave us some chips as we waited for an opportunity to sneak out. I said something like what you said to Imai-san as I ate her chip." Hina offered her a pitying look, offering one of her own fries to her sister. "... Thank you Hina."

"Cheer up onee-chan. Just have fun with Lisachi, even if nothing comes out from it." Sayo nodded, gratefully taking the offered fry and slowly chewing on it. "Do you think she likes you too?"

"Even if she did, she certainly doesn't now. Not after how I treated her, and definitely not a mess like the current me."

"I still dunno much 'bout love and all… but I don't think love's that fickle y'know?" Hina shrugged, Aya might be proud that she was finally trying to understand someone… even if it didn't really help. "And look, sure you're pretty fucked up. But at least you know  _why_  you're fucked up instead of going on a blind search to learn  _how_  you're fucked up."

"I suppose…" Sayo sighed, as much as Hina's words stung, they rang true. At least she knew why did she refuse to acknowledge her sexuality, that way she could at least give Lisa a proper explanation and their what-if relationship a proper closure. "I suppose you're right Hina. Things could've been much worse if I didn't confront my issues head on."

"That's the spirit!" Hina grinned, handing Sayo's greasy phone to its owner. Sayo grumbled, trying to salvage her phone by using the serviettes to clean the phone. "Tell her now onee-chan."

"You mean a date?" Hina nodded, what else could she be referring to? It was obvious that Sayo wanted to confess after their date, who was she to mess her sister's plan up? "Now?"

"Duh. Do it before you chicken out." Sayo rolled her eyes, her clean hand tapping on the touchscreen while Hina reached out for Sayo's fries.

"Hina, stop stealing my fries."

* * *

"Where are we going today Sayo?" Sayo smiled, hoping that Lisa would like a date at the aquarium. Of course, she didn't tell Lisa that it was supposed to be a date out of fear that she would be rejected. "Sayo?"

"I assure you that it's safe."

"I don't have any doubt about that…" Lisa replied, sincerely meaning her words. "Just… you usually bring me somewhere without any context."

"I need you Imai-san." Lisa flinched, immediately turning her head away from Sayo. It was so abrupt, that Sayo worried that Lisa might accidentally hurt her neck in the process.  _'... She can't even look at me now… Does Imai-san really hate me that much?'_

 _'Holy shit did Chisato teach her that or something?! God that made my heart race… even though Sayo meant it platonically.'_ Lisa gulped, her heart hammering in her chest as she tried to calm it down. The last thing she needed was to make her crush towards the guitarist painfully obvious to the point that even the dense Sayo could notice it.  _'You can do it Lisa, you've spent so much time flirting with her to no avail, you definitely can pull the wool over her eyes again.'_

"Imai-san?" Sayo called out to Lisa, jerking her away from her thoughts. Sayo looked troubled, but knowing her, she wouldn't be explaining why. "Are you a cat person or a dog person?"

"Heh?" Was Sayo trying to figure out if their interests matched? Lisa chuckled nervously, she liked both animals, she really did. It was just that she preferred cats over dogs, but that was akin to stabbing the dog-lover repeatedly with a knife. "... I uh… like cats over dogs…?"

"... Truly?" Lisa nodded, her eyes narrowing with fear as Sayo studied her. Sayo wondered why that was the case, all she wanted was to know if Yukina was telling the truth two weeks ago. Sighing, she pulled out her phone and prepared to send a message out. "Please excuse me."

"S-Sure." Within seconds, Lisa's phone vibrated with a message in the Roselia group chat. Unlocking her phone revealed a chain of messages that confused her.  _'What the…'_

**[Roselia]**

_**[10.15 AM]** _

**NightHikawa:** It's true, Imai-san really likes cats over dogs.

 **White Pyromage:** O_O

 **DemonSummonerAko:** wht

 **Yukinya:** I already told you guys but no one believed me.

 **DemonSummonerAko:** damn lucky we didn't bet on this

 **DemonSummonerAko:** i'm already broke enough as it is

 **Roselia's Mom:** Ok first of all why r u guys trying to find out which animal i like more

 **Roselia's Mom:** Second of all ako why r u broke

 **White Pyromage:** She spent all her money on the bank

 **Roselia's Mom:**...so u mean she saved it all n refuses to spend it

 **DemonSummonerAko:** kinda

 **Yukinya:** I also spent quite a bit of money too

 **Roselia's Mom:** On wht…?

 **Yukinya:** On the bank

 **Roselia's Mom:**...rinko?

 **White Pyromage:** Also on the bank lol

 **Roselia's Mom:** Excuse me while i go scold the bank

"Sayo! Did you guys seriously play 'Monopoly' with real money  _again_?!" Sayo shook her head, they didn't play with real money involved… she just demanded money from them as compensation for her services as their wingwoman. Which, looking back on it, was a terrible idea in Rinko's case. "They all admitted that they spent it on the bank."

"Who said that I was in charge of the bank?"

"Sayo, you're the one in charge of Roselia's finances."

"... That still doesn't mean that I was in charge of the 'Monopoly' bank right?" Lisa sighed, this was why she banned that version of the game within Roselia. It wasn't as if they were all like Kokoro with lots of money to spare. "... Sorry, are you mad?"

"...!" Lisa couldn't believe it, the usually strict Sayo was giving  _her_  puppy eyes. She couldn't believe the sight, not even Tsugumi could make her look like that. "I-I-I… J-Just don't play that again!"

"Alright." It came out as a whisper, and coupled with Sayo brushing her hand against Lisa's, and the bassist was almost down for the count. Lisa knew that Sayo wasn't aware of her actions, but it still sent her heart on a loop nonetheless. "... Imai-san, are you alright? Your cheeks are red."

"T-Totally fine! Yep!" Lisa stammered, it was illegal for Sayo to look cool, gentle and worried all at the same time. Taking a deep breath, she managed to will the blush to go away (for now). "I'm surprised that Yukina gave us another break. She's probably on another date with Ran, not that I mind~"

"R-Right, a date…" Sayo mumbled, her hand idly reaching out for her pendant and grazing against it.  _'... How ironic.'_

* * *

"To think that Mommy Minato's the one who gave Lisa-san all that bugging stuff…" Moca commented, clapping a hand on Yukina's back. All 23 of them were at Kokoro's house, listening onto Sayo's and Lisa's date. After a few modifications that Kokoro's black suits did, they didn't have to rely on the earphones to listen to their conversation. "Too bad she didn't have a spycam for us to use eh?"

"... Please don't remind me." Yukina groaned, she didn't want to know how or why her mother obtained that equipment, but she had an inkling that it wasn't for innocent purposes. She had originally scheduled Saturday off so that Roselia and her girlfriend could eavesdrop on their friends' date. Somehow, either Ran or Ako (most likely Ako) leaked it to Afterglow, who then leaked it to Pastel*Palettes and then to Hello, Happy World! and finally Poppin'Party. Now there they all were, gathered around Kokoro's large mahogany table eavesdropping on the date. "Any updates?"

 _"Hey… isn't this the aquarium that we went while following Kaoru and Kanon?"_ Lisa asked, clearly shocked from the way she asked Sayo. _"Y'know, when I first asked you where we going, I was expecting somewhere scarier."_

_"We didn't get a chance to tour the place at our own pace, so I was hoping to do that."_

_"Aw, a renewal of our date back then?"_ Yukina shook her head, was Lisa teasing Sayo or did she really mean it? She couldn't tell, all Yukina knew was that it was love at first sight for Lisa and that she came to her place crying after having dinner at the Hikawas' one night.  _"You're such a sweetheart."_

 _"I aim to please Imai-san."_ Yukina wondered how did Sayo, who was both a wreck and a mess two weeks ago, managed to act so confident around Lisa. She shot Moca a glare, attributing the bread lover to Sayo's sudden confidence.

"Ran~ Your girlfriend's giving me a burning look~" Moca called out, hoping to elicit a reaction from Ran.

"It's 'smoldering', and I doubt she's giving you one in a good way." Ran shrugged, despite how she looked, she trusted that Yukina would only look at her romantically. Besides, who (apart from Tsugumi) would want to look at Moca lovingly? "Anyways Moca, did you teach Sayo-san to spout smooth lines like that?"

"Oh c'mon, ol' Moca-chan here didn't do such a thing~"

"Doubtful,  _you're_  the one who suggested to be smooth to her." Ran then glanced at Chisato, who was her second suspect. "Unless Shirasagi-san was the one who taught her how."

"Me?" Chisato pointed to herself, with Ran nodding in confirmation. "What made you think that I've the time to teach her?"

"W-Well… you  _did_  tell me to be confident…" Kanon spoke up, her best friend's advice still lingering in her mind. Chisato blinked, almost forgetting that she did advice Kanon to do so on her date with Kaoru.

"I… yes, but I certainly didn't tell her to say things that charmingly." Chisato turned to Kaoru, who was pouring herself a glass of grape juice for herself. She then poured some for Hagumi and Kasumi, both who eagerly gulped down the drink before asking for more. "Kaoru, did you teach Sayo how to be charming?"

"Wasn't it you who said to not teach Sayo my ways out of fear that she would replicate it in the most tragic way possible?" Kaoru remarked, pouring a second round of juice for herself as well as the two excitable girls. Chisato nodded, she told her childhood friend that in a bid to prevent an outcome where Sayo managed to embarrass herself in front of Lisa just because she said something Kaoru would say. "Then how can it be me who taught Sayo to be such a prince?"

"I dunno, but I gotta agree with Chisato-chan on this one." Hina piped up, her sister had been nothing but smooth and charming so far, and it was starting to scare her. "I was expecting onee-chan to crash and burn by now, so hearing her talk like that spells your name all over Kaoru-chan!"

"It could be Tomoe-chan could it not?" Kaoru tried to defend herself by directing some of the attention to Tomoe, who immediately raised her hands to defend herself.

"H-Hey, leave me outta this! You know I'm a straightforward girl, not the type to make girls swoon!"

"Tomo-chin, you do notice that you make girls swoon too right?"

"Yeah Tomoe, everyone in the tennis club loves you!"

"See Tomo-chin? Even Hii-chan, your own sweetheart, agrees with ol' Moca-chan~"

"... Hey Hazawa-san, when are they gonna realise that it's just Sayo-san being super dense and not realising that she's flirting back with Imai-san?" Misaki asked Tsugumi, who could only shrug as some of the other girls started to argue, with Hagumi, Kokoro and Kasumi cheering them on for some reason. "... Heh, to think she's making other girls fight over her. She's such a charmer, agreed?"

"U-Um, I think they're fighting over her in a different sense…" Tsugumi replied, failing to realise that Misaki was simply teasing. Neither did she realise that Misaki was rolling her eyes at her own obliviousness. "D-Did I say something wrong?"

* * *

"So, any recommendations?" Lisa asked, her face heating up as Sayo casually held her hand, which was getting sweatier with every passing second. Sayo said nothing, seemingly considering their options. Lisa smiled to herself, she loved seeing Sayo's thoughtful expression when she mulled over something.  _'... If only she felt the same way as me… This is what I get for crushing on a straight girl huh?'_

"Imai-san, how do you feel about dolphins?" Sayo asked, spotting a sign that indicated the timings for the aquarium's dolphin show. She was going in blind this time, she should've asked Yukina if she knew what aquatic animal did Lisa liked the most before even planning a date there. "If you like, there's a dolphin show that's about to start."

"That sounds wonderful! Let's go! Maybe we'll get splashed!" Sayo cringed, she avoided sitting in the splash zone as she didn't want to get wet… but watching Lisa joyfully tugging her forced her to agree to her wishes. "Sayo, do you like dolphins?"

"I'm neutral towards them, though I'm impressed at their intelligence." Sayo replied, dolphins were indeed marvelous creatures. It would've been better if Hina didn't give her a detailed talk about dolphins' sex lives, Sayo knew that she could've lived her life without ever knowing their sexual habits. "I'm guessing that you like them then?"

"Ehehe~ They're pretty cute." Sayo nodded, holding Lisa's hand as she led her into the dolphin exhibit, where it was starting to get crowded. As they tried to search for seats while descending down the stairs, someone dashed past Lisa in the crowd, causing her to lose her balance. "Ah!"

"Imai-san!" As Sayo was still holding onto her hand, she was able to yank Lisa towards her before she could fall backwards. This caused Lisa to topple forward, her weight nearly causing both of them crashing towards the ground. Thankfully, Sayo was strong enough to support them, albeit barely. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah… thanks Sayo…" Lisa gasped, it was a good thing that Sayo was there to catch her. The last thing she wanted was to injure her fingers before Roselia's next live, plus there were exams for her to think about now that she was in her third year. Sayo didn't look convinced, her emerald eyes scanning for any traces of injuries on Lisa. Lisa wouldn't have minded… if their faces weren't so close to each other.  _'Oh god, it feels like she's looking through me…'_

 _'... I can feel her breath on me…'_ Sayo thought to herself as she searched for any injuries on Lisa, the close proximity thanks to the crowd causing Sayo's face to heat up.  _'Ever since I've admitted that I like Imai-san, my heart seems to be beating far more wildly than before…'_

"Everyone~ The show will be starting in five minutes! Please take your seats so that we can welcome Aoi and Daichi in time~!" The dolphin handler announced, forcing Sayo and Lisa to scramble for available seats. They ended up sitting in the splash zone, which was completely empty as no one wanted to get soaked in the middle of winter. Sayo gulped, how was it that Lisa didn't seem to mind sitting within the splash zone?

_'... I'm so screwed.'_

* * *

"That was cold~!" Lisa commented as Sayo shivered, regretting that she didn't wear extra layers. They were now currently at the shark exhibit, where sharks were baring their teeth at the bassist. "Wow, their teeth are pretty sharp… I feel scared just by standing near them."

"Sharks don't usually attack humans, but I'll protect you nonetheless." Sayo replied, glaring at the sharks. They seemed to have gotten the hint, for they stopped baring their teeth and swam lazily instead. "I find them rather cute."

"Y-You do?" Lisa gulped, she had always found sharks to be scary, so hearing Sayo say that she found them adorable…  _'Maybe I should imagine someone as a shark hybrid. Yeah, that'll be cute!'_

"... Imai-san, what are you thinking?"

"I'm trying to visualise you as a shark." Sayo felt her heart sink, was this Lisa's way of telling her that she was scary? She thought that she had become friendlier, especially within Roselia. "Sayo, roar for me."

"Huh? Why?"

"To sell the Sharkie Sayo image!" On one hand, Sayo could tell Lisa that sharks don't roar at all. On the other hand, Lisa seemed to be anticipating her reaction. Sayo sighed, reluctantly roaring like what Lisa had asked.

"G-Graaah…" Instantly, Sayo wished a hole would swallow her whole. She couldn't believe she just did that, much less in front of Lisa. She sneaked a glance at Lisa, who was nosebleeding. "I-Imai-san?! Your nose! You're bleeding!"

"S-Sorry… you're just too cute…" Lisa mumbled, her blood flowing from her nose as Sayo pulled out tissues from her bag to stem the bleeding. "I should've recorded it…"

"That would be embarrassing… b-but I don't mind doing  _that_  again in private…" Sayo muttered, regretting that she had allowed Yukina to coax her into being bugged while the rest listened. At least the bugging equipment didn't come in with visual functions, the last thing she wanted was for the rest to see Lisa's expressions. She wanted to be the only one to witness them all, as possessive as that sounded.

"Aww~" Lisa cooed, even though she knew that Sayo most likely wouldn't follow up on her offer. Why would she anyways? It wasn't as if they were close enough, in fact ever since Lisa reacted badly to Sayo jerking her hand away from hers that fateful night, it was obvious that they had grown apart. Not like either of them would be willing to broach the topic, it was better than further ruining what they still had.  _'I shouldn't have been so obvious that night… Sayo… she still doesn't realise does she? Maybe that's indeed for the best...'_

"Are you hungry? We can always find something to eat if you are." Sayo offered, Yukina's advice lingering as she tried to be more observant. Lisa shook her head, she wasn't really hungry, plus she wanted to save her money for a souvenir or two. "Really? I don't mind treating you Imai-san."

"It's fine~ Just being with you fills me up!" Lisa grinned, leaning against Sayo. Sayo flinched, causing Lisa to move away from her. "Sorry, you don't like that huh?"

"N-No… It's just… I'm surprised by how soft your hair is." Sayo quickly replied, not wanting the bassist to get the wrong idea. To emphasise her point, she gently ran her hair through Lisa's hair, enjoying the silky strands falling through her fingers. "You must've used a high quality shampoo."

"Nah, I just make sure to use conditioner~ Your hair's pretty silky too!" Lisa heaved a sigh of relief, Sayo seemed to be telling her the truth. "Sooooo… you don't mind if I lean on you?"

"B-By all means, go ahead." Sayo stuttered, unable to reveal that the contact sent her heart racing even though they were seperated by clothing. She could feel herself warming up thanks to Lisa's body heat, though it gave her a good view of the latter's cleavage.  _'Oh god damn it, why must she always wear sexy clothing?! A-At least this looks far more presentable than her usual clothes, wearing a dress that barely covers the unmentionables surely_ _has_   _to be paired with leggings or something right?'_

"Sayo~ Where do you think you're looking at?" Lisa teased, having noticed Sayo gazing at her chest. Perhaps it was the angle that caused her line of sight to be directed at her chest, she wouldn't know. That didn't mean that she would pass up a chance to tease Sayo, all she needed to ensure was that it didn't go out of hand. Sayo blushed furiously, averting her eyes away from Lisa's chest, though she still snuck glances every now and then. "I don't mind giving you a lil' more exposure…"

"I-Imai-san!" Sayo hurriedly took off her cardigan and draped it over Lisa's shoulders, her eyes averted from Lisa throughout. "W-We're in public! Don't pull down your collar…!"

"You say that… but doesn't this makes me look even more erotic?" Lisa asked, pointing to the parts that were still exposed. This included her neck, which sent Sayo sprawling to the floor as steam poured out of her ears. "S-Sayo?! Oh damn, I took it too far…"

* * *

"Oh my god, look at all the plushies!" Lisa beamed as they entered the souvenir shop, the plush toys greeting them as they waited for someone to buy them. Sayo nodded, absent-mindedly placing her hand on an octopus plush toy. "There's practically every animal found in the aquarium!"

"So soft…" Sayo mumbled as she shifted her hand on the toy, indulging in its softness while Lisa browsed the souvenirs. Apart from toys, there were keychains as well as postcards, magnets, stationery and aquarium themed clothes that had questionable designs. Sayo grimaced at the clothes, she couldn't fathom how a glaring neon blue t-shirt with crude jellyfish motifs was allowed to be sold in a respectable souvenir shop.  _'I bet if Matsubara-san was here, she would waste her money on that horrible jellyfish t-shirt.'_

"Hehe~ You're a cute fluffy shark~" Lisa held up a shark plush toy that was slightly bigger than her palm, her finger playfully stuck in between its teeth. "Nom nom?"

 _'She looks adorable…'_ Sayo thought to herself, her eyes settling on a large blue dolphin plush toy. She wondered if Lisa would like it if she bought it for her, but decided not to surprise her in case she didn't want it. Picking up the toy, she went over to Lisa and bumped its nose against her. "S-Seems like this dolphin likes you…"

"... Aww, Sayo." Sayo could feel her face heating up, that was the last time she would  _ever_  pull off such a stunt. It was embarrassing for her to engage in such activities, so imagine her complete surprise when Lisa played along with the shark in her hand. "Oh look, this shark's nibbling the dolphin's nose!"

"... That's not a good thing right?"

"Who knows, it might be playfully nibbling the dolphin?" Lisa shrugged, staring intently at the dolphin. She wanted the dolphin, but after glancing at the price tag, she decided against it as it was out of her budget. Sayo didn't seem to notice Lisa staring at the dolphin, which was a good thing because the last thing she wanted was for Sayo to buy it for her. It was already bad enough that she paid for Lisa's admission ticket, she didn't need Sayo to pay for anything else.  _'I really should start saving properly… God, I suck at managing my money…'_

"This is for you." Lisa snapped out of her thoughts, Sayo was offering her a large bag with said dolphin's nose peeking out from it. Lisa blinked, when did Sayo leave her to purchase that plush toy? "... I want you to have it, as a memory of today."

"I-I… are you sure?" If there was one thing she had learnt about Sayo, it was to never refuse her. Especially when she had that determined look in her eyes that Lisa first fell for at their first meeting. Sayo nodded, gently pushing the bag towards her. "... Do you like this shark?"

"It's rather adorable."

"Then… can I buy this for you?" Sayo's eyes widened, stunned by Lisa's request. She wasn't expecting the bassist to return the favour, she simply wanted to gift her the dolphin as a memory of their first date (which she  _still_  hadn't admitted to Lisa).

"... You don't have to give me anything Imai-san."

"I want to." Lisa continued, her voice not wavering the slightest. Sayo could feel her face starting to heat up, it was times like this that she was reminded what first attracted her attention towards Lisa. She let out a soft chuckle, understanding that she wouldn't be able to change Lisa's mind.  _'Even her resigned laugh makes my heart race… I gotta let my crush go soon, I can't afford to ruin things for Roselia or Sayo…'_

"Alright then. I'll be waiting." Sayo sighed, was it that obvious that she had taken a liking to the shark plush toy? Her phone vibrated, messages streaming in the group chat meant to help her with her date.  _'I've almost forgotten that they could hear everything that we say…'_

**[wingwoman's wingwomen]**

_**[4.50 PM]** _

**Yukinya:** Why didn't you get something to eat?

 **NightHikawa:** Were you not listening? Imai-san said that she didn't want to.

 **NightHikawa:** I'm not going to force her.

 **Tsugurific!:** Will you be getting dinner with her then?

 **NightHikawa:** I'm not sure, I think it would be appropriate to end the date after we get back.

 **Kokostar:** how abt u swing down tsugumis place for dinner?

 **R.M:** I still can't get over how your username sounds like that brand of cereal…

 **Tsugu's Bonbon:** nah its a mashup of koko krunch n honey stars

 **Tsugu's Bonbon:** hey misakisan does she taste gd?

 **DJ Bear:** I refuse to answer that

 **Kokostar:** i can answer for misaki!

 **DJ Bear:** DON'T

 **Bunny Cult Leader:** can we bring the box over to hazawa cafe?

 **Bunny Cult Leader:** i'm hungry

 **Heyheyhoh~:** me too!

 **Kokostar:** im glad i reserved the cafe then!

 **NightHikawa:** When did you do that?!

 **Tsugurific!:** Um… three days ago?

 **NightHikawa:** Is there an emoticon for facepalming?

 **NightHikawa:** This warrants one.

 **Prince Fleeting:** I've finished making the lottery draw.

 **Aya Marumaru Yama:** it was fun ^^!

 **Bushido Warrior:** Rinko-san's very fast!

 **White Pyromage:** I couldn't have done it without everyone's help~

 **Taiko:** its scary to see rinko-san acting so friendly online…

 **Bread Priestess:** Ahaha…

 **C. Shirasagi:** In any case, do notify us in advance so that we can make our way down to Tsugumi-chan's place in time.

 **DemonSummonerAko:** holy shyt yukina-san just drew a knife lot

 **NightHikawa:** What does that mean?

 **DayHikawa:** it means tht she'll be serving ltr lol

 **NightHikawa:** Oh god, can someone sane be on waitress duty with her?

 **Palindrummer:** Don't worry, Eve-san and I drew the same lots as her!

 **Kokostar:** ooh im on cooking duty

 **NightHikawa:** … I'll swing by the pharmacy and get some medicine for Imai-san then.

 **Kokostar:** meanie

"Sorry for the wait!" Sayo kept her phone, watching as Lisa ran up to her with a small bag. She smiled as she pulled out an acrylic jellyfish keychain from the bag, handing it to Sayo. "I bought one for myself, so we match!"

"... Thank you Imai-san." Sayo couldn't help grinning like an idiot, was this why couples always liked to match with each other? If so, then they had the right idea. She held up the keychain, admiring it under the lights.  _'This is definitely cuter than that hideous t-shirt earlier.'_

"Let's go!" Lisa led Sayo out of the souvenir shop, a half-smile present on her face that Sayo didn't notice.  _'Once we get back… I should at least tell her how I feel. Even if I don't want anything to change… some closure to my crush is deserved.'_

* * *

"... I'm worried." Yukina muttered as she crossed her arms, the box emitting the rumbling of the train as minutes passed. From the sounds of it, Sayo and Lisa were on the way back. If it was any other couple, she would turn the device off and be satisfied with a happy conclusion to their date. However, as it wasn't a normal couple, Yukina was still worried about them. "Neither of them made any mention about the issue at hand."

"Maybe they just want to avoid it? It's not easy to bring it up, especially when they had a good mood going." Chisato suggested, not the least bit bothered by the turn of events. Yukina shook her head, rejecting the suggestion. "Yukina-chan?"

"I have faith in Sayo. She sounded determined to explain her position to Lisa, and I trust that she wouldn't go back on her word." Afterglow nodded in agreement, most of them were there to hear Sayo promising to explain to Lisa her feelings as well as her thoughts on their complicated relationship.

"That's right! Sayo-san will definitely tell Lisa-san!" Chisato shrugged off Tsugumi's comment, choosing to keep her mouth shut. They didn't need her to dampen their faith, so why should she? She turned to Aya, who had her hands clasped together as though she was praying.

"... Aya-chan, what are you doing?"

"Praying that they get their happy ending!" Chisato's eyebrows both raised up, surprised to hear that Aya was praying for something that seemed to already be set in stone. "It's just that… Sayo-chan helped all of us get our happy ends, she deserves to get hers too. Same with Lisa-chan, she's been supporting us from the sidelines."

"Oh Aya-chan…" Chisato ruffled Aya's hair, causing it to be messier than it already was. "Only they themselves can get their happy endings. No amount of praying can help influence their decisions."

"I… guess that's true." Aya faltered, her hands slackening for a brief moment before tightening once again. "Still, I want to believe that they can do it!"

 _"Imai-san, there's something I wish to tell you."_ Upon hearing Sayo, everyone crowded around the box. They couldn't tell where exactly were they were, but it was clearly no longer on the train. Given Sayo's tone, it was obvious that she wanted to talk about her perspective on the relationship as well as her issues.

_"Wow, that's a coincidence! I actually have something I really need to tell you too."_

_"You can go first if you wish."_

_"N-No, you wanted to speak first so you can go ahead."_ Yukina wondered if this was the right course of action, Lisa had the tendency of avoiding saying what she wanted to say after hearing what others had to say. By getting Sayo to speak, there was a high chance that Lisa wouldn't say what was on her mind and it worried Yukina greatly. A gentle squeeze on her shoulder from Ran reassured her, she had to place trust in her friends no matter the outcome.  _"So, what is it?"_

_"It's… It's about our relationship."_

_"Hm? What about it?"_ Lisa's voice was starting waver, clearly not expecting Sayo to be so direct. The 23 girls in the living room had varying reactions, but one thing was the same. They all hoped that Sayo would be able to convey what she wanted to say, and that Lisa wouldn't misunderstand.

_"I'm sure you remember me constantly telling you that I'm straight right?"_

_"Of course, you say it pretty often… Ahaha…"_

_"What I didn't tell you is the reason why I always say that."_ They could all hear Sayo taking a deep breath, most likely to steel herself for the undoubtedly painful conversation.  _"I always say that I'm straight because I want to convince myself that I like men."_

_"... So internal homophobia?"_

_"It would be easy if I was like Uehara-san, but no. It's not really that, though it plays a small part. I try to convince myself that I'm straight because I'm afraid that Hina will one day break up with Kitazawa-san and go for you. She always expresses great interest in you, even now. I'm scared that if I verbalise my affection towards you, if I make my feelings real, Hina would take the possibility of us dating away from me. I'm afraid that I would_ _never_   _stand a chance because she's always better than me in everything and will take everything away from me simply because she can."_

"... I've heard it all before, but it still hurts y'know." Hina commented, the words stung as though it was the first time hearing it. Hagumi frowned, squeezing Hina's hand gently. "Hagumi-chan?"

"It sounds mean… but Hagumi thinks that it'll help both of you become better sisters! Communication's very important!" Hagumi said, her eyes looking elsewhere. "... If only Papa and Mama talked more often…"

"Hagumi-chan…" Hina internally groaned, it sucked that she couldn't empathise with people well, more so with her girlfriend.  _'I should probably look up ways to help someone with family problems, I can't just leave my girlfriend like that…'_

 _"Sexuality can't be changed, and Hina's gay so I know that if I date a man, she won't take that away from me. I can actually do something without worrying that Hina would just swoop in and take whatever's remaining of my fucked up life. If I date a man which is normal in society, I know that I won't get hurt or anything because that's what is expected of someone normal. Heartbreaks, rejections, they're all part and parcel of life, and at least I won't get disappointed because I_ _know_   _that I'll be disappointed with how sad my life turned out."_

"Her words may indeed be horribly cruel and selfish, but they're ironically self-aware." Chisato commented, a sympathetic look crossing her features before dissipating. Aya turned to look at her, bewildered by Chisato's seemingly cold opinion. "... Before I accepted my sexuality, I had the same thought as her. I thought that it was better to expect disappointment than to have it suddenly crashing on you. If I knew it would eventually happen, I could at least numb myself to it before it actually occurred. Then there was my position as an actress to consider, I couldn't simply come out as a lesbian. Even till now, I have to keep my sexuality a secret from the general public..."

"... It'll be nice if we can just live our lives the way we want to..." Aya sighed wistfully, resting her head on Chisato's shoulder. The other girls said nothing, it was a sensitive topic that should be discussed when they weren't trying to eavesdrop on Sayo and Lisa.

 _"I'm sorry Imai-san. I'm sorry that you have to hear such cruel and selfish words from me, but that's the truth. I'm not a kind person who helps others, I'm just a pathetic girl who ruins everything just for my own benefit."_ Sobbing crackled through the device, and Yukina considered turning it off from there. She couldn't bring herself to do it though, she wanted to hear how her best friend thought about Sayo before, she wanted to hear for herself what Lisa now thought of her crush.  _"I love you Imai-san, I'm just sorry that you have someone like_ _me_   _loving you…"_

 _"... I'm sorry too Sayo. I've been taking advantage of our relationship since day one. I-I thought, if maybe I stuck by you often enough, I'll get to monopolise you one day. I'll admit, I've been flirting with you ever since you started being a wingwoman. I'll admit, I also got my heart crushed to pieces every single time I hear you say that you're straight and cry myself to sleep every night. I'll admit, I was trying to give up crushing on you ever since that dinner but couldn't. If you want to look at it, I'm pretty selfish myself. So I'm sorry too, I'm sorry that you have someone like me being so in love with you."_ Lisa admitted, also crying as she did so. This time however, Yukina switched off the device, not wanting to listen any further.

"I'm surprised that you turned that thing off." Misaki remarked, with a few others nodding in agreement. Yukina said nothing, pushing the box away from her.

"... We're already invading their privacy by eavesdropping on them. The least I can do is to not hear what direction do they want their relationship to take."

"Minato-san has a point, it's the least we could do given that we eavesdropped on their date." Maya agreed, standing up from her seat. "We should make our way to Hazawa Cafe."

"Hmm… But we don't know if they'll be coming or not." Tomoe replied, having reservations about going to Hazawa Cafe given that their original purpose was now thrown into limbo.

"Even if they don't show up, at least we can have free dinner!" Kasumi grinned, looking forward to prepare the menu her band did for that day. Kokoro nodded eagerly, her mouth watering at the menu. "Look! They look delish!"

"Hey Rinrin…" Ako whispered to Rinko, glancing about to ensure that nobody was listening to her. "Is it me, or did she just draw only stars on the menu?"

"I think… it's her…?"

* * *

"... Are you sure?" Sayo was walking towards Hazawa Cafe, with Lisa following closely behind her. Shortly after Yukina had turned the device off, Lisa accepted Sayo's confession and became her girlfriend. "I'm sure there are other girls more deserving of your love…"

"I want  _you_ Sayo." Lisa replied, reaching out for Sayo's free hand. It was rough just like hers, but it felt like the softest thing she had touched the whole day, save for the dolphin plush toy. Sayo stared at Lisa for a while, smirking as she turned her head away. "What? I'm your girlfriend now, can't I be cheesy like in the romance novels you despise so much?"

"Of course, my love." Lisa couldn't help giggling, sure they had a lot of obstacles to face as a couple, but she felt like she could weather them all if Sayo was beside her. "Was this not what you expect from me?"

"You said it, not me~" Sayo smiled slightly, it greatly shocked her to see that they could act like the confession never happened. She wasn't going to complain though, there was only so much pain she could take in one day. "You hungry?"

"A little. Let's have dinner at Hazawa Cafe." Sayo suggested, gently leading her to Hazawa Cafe where Rei and Asuka were found waiting outside the cafe. "If it isn't Wakana-san and Asuka-san. Waiting for your girlfriends?"

"According to Hana-chan, we're supposed to show you two to your table." Rei answered, tugging on the tie Tae insisted she wore. Asuka shrugged, all she knew was that Kasumi wanted her to help out at Hazawa Cafe and that Rokka was needed to ensure that Kokoro doesn't burn the place to the ground. "By the way Sayo-san, you really allowed your friends to bug you?"

"Ehhhhh?!" Lisa turned to Sayo, a horrified expression etched on her features as Sayo grumbled in response. "Your clothes are bugged?!"

"Just this." Sayo held up her pendant and turned it around, revealing a small chip attached to it. "Minato-san wished to eavesdrop, and I didn't see the harm as they could provide me with useful tips during our date together."

"T-That was really a date?!"

"Was it not fun?"

"N-Not that, just… y'know!"

" **Why are they still outside**?!" The door flew open, with CHUCHU storming out with an irritated glare on her face. PAREO followed, trying her best to calm her mistress. "We don't have  **all day** you know!"

"Even you?" Sayo remarked, who the hell invited RAS over to Hazawa Cafe? CHUCHU groaned, beckoning the couple in with a scowl on her face. PAREO followed obediently, leaving Rei and Asuka to close the cafe. "... Hazawa-san, why is everyone here?"

"Ahahaha… Kokoro-chan reserved the cafe again." Tsugumi, who was setting up the table for Sayo and Lisa, tiredly replied. It felt more like a party at that point, but at least she didn't have to remove any decorations afterwards. Masuki glowered behind the counter, with Sayo noticing that she was dressed in a maid outfit. "She… might've invited RAS too."

"Kokoro said that 'this is the boringest way I can make those two smile', so yeah." Misaki sighed, emerging from the kitchen with her cheeks stained black. "It might take a while, we just burnt the creme brulee."

"Um Misaki? It's supposed to be burnt."

"... Creme very brulee then."

"Just what exactly are you serving us?" Sayo asked warily, the last time Kokoro had gotten herself involved with Hazawa Cafe, she produced a menu that only had three items for sale. Lisa chuckled, offering Misaki a handkerchief to wipe her face.

"Carbonara with hamburger steak, hard boiled eggs and cheese for the main dish."

"Is the cheese on top of the meat or…?"

"It's mixed in the pasta."

"Damn it." Lisa grinned, knowing how much Sayo disliked cheese to be topped on her hamburger steak. "Imai-san, what's with that grin on your face?"

"Nothing~ Just admiring the sight of my girlfriend pouting." Lisa replied casually, glancing at Misaki afterwards. "So for dessert we're having creme brulee?"

"Topped with chocolate, yes. As for the drinks…" Misaki glanced back at the kitchen, a loud boom was heard shortly after. "Okay, who allowed Minato-san in the kitchen?!"

"Holy shit Yukina-san, this isn't what Hii-chan said by shaking them!" Ako could be heard screaming seconds after yelling at Yukina, for reasons blissfully unknown to the scarce few who were  _actually_ out of the kitchen. "Hii-chan, help us!"

"Tsugu, I'll be borrowing all of the rum you have here!" Himari called out, sending Tsugumi into the kitchen, possibly to wrestle the alcohol away from her childhood friend. Lisa stared fondly at the kitchen, piquing Sayo's attention.

"Imai-san? Why are you staring in the kitchen's direction?"

"Nah, it's just that alcohol reminds of that night when I had to haul you back~"

"I seem to remember that you call me heavy back then." Lisa awkwardly laughed, hoping that Sayo wouldn't pursue that remark. "... Forgive me if I'm wrong, but did you confess back then?"

"I said that I wanted to spend time together with you, but close enough." Lisa giggled, easily hypnotising Sayo with her laugh alone. "I'm surprised you were sober enough to remember the journey back to your place."

"I'm glad I was sober enough to remember your expression. You looked so beautiful on that moonlit night."

"Excuse me while I leave you two to flirt." Misaki coughed, reminding them that she was still present. Sayo's face was a bright red as Lisa waved Misaki off, the DJ making her way into the kitchen only to scream in terror. "Holy fucking shit what did you guys do?!"

* * *

"Was the dinner to your liking Imai-san?" Sayo asked, heading in the direction of the train station with Lisa walking beside her. Thankfully for her, none of their friends royally screwed things up by burning the cafe to the ground. "I was worried when the kitchen was on fire, but it was a good thing it was put out."

"Same. Anyways, the dinner was great! I wonder who actually cooked it." Lisa replied, reaching out for Sayo's free hand. Sayo was thankful that it was dark, she didn't want Lisa to tease her blushing face. "... I think I understand why you called me beautiful when I had to drag your drunk ass back that night."

"What do you mean?" Sayo asked, staring up at the full moon above them. It seemed like it was congratulating her for entering a relationship with Lisa, or maybe it was simply the lingering effects of the rum Himari added into their drinks.  _'Wait, how come I don't remember calling Imai-san beautiful back then?!'_

"I dunno, the light from the moon just makes it… y'know, it just makes you look more romantic." Lisa shrugged, she didn't have a proper explanation for Sayo apart from being drunk. Not that she actually was, she had a high liquor tolerance despite how she looked. Sayo made a noise in response, seemingly agreeing with her. "No counter to that?"

"I think we both know that while I may be a wingwoman for others, I'm the complete opposite of a romantic."

"Really? The fact that you can advise them so well indicates that you're a romantic at heart."

"Online research."

"Sure sure~" Lisa grinned, she had all the time in the world to test Sayo's buttons now that she was her girlfriend. Unless they broke up, but Lisa tried not to think about that possibility. "Hey Sayo?"

"Hm?"

"I promise to always be there for you should you ever encounter any problems." Lisa said solemnly, causing Sayo to stop walking and turned to face her. "I love you Sayo."

"... The feeling's mutual Imai-san." Sayo eventually replied, a relieved smile creeping onto her face before dissipating. "By the way Imai-san-"

"Call me by my first name Sayo."

"... Lisa?" It took all her strength for Lisa to not faint on the spot, who knew that her usually reserved girlfriend addressing her by her first name was enough to fill her up with happiness? "A-Are you alright?!"

"Y-Yeah, god I think I'm gonna get addicted to the way you say my name." Sayo nodded with uncertainty, having doubts that Lisa wasn't as fine as she wanted her to believe. She didn't seem to be troubled though, so at least it was a good sign. "What were you about to ask me?"

"I was about to ask you what did you say to me back when you lent me your umbrella." Sayo regretted not bringing out Lisa's umbrella out on their date, she had been meaning to return it to her ever since that night. Lisa studied Sayo for a moment, a Cheshire smile soon appearing on her face. "... You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"Nope~" Sayo sighed, of course she wouldn't. She wished time would slow down for them, she was reluctant to part with her new girlfriend unless...

"Imai-san-"

"Call me by my first name already!"

"-I just remembered that I've still yet to return you your umbrella." Sayo smirked to herself, maybe she wasn't a failure as a wingwoman after all. "It's getting late, why don't you sleep over? That way, I definitely won't forget to return you your umbrella."

"Won't your parents mind?"

"They're in Kyoto now and Hina was forced to stay back to clean up the disaster in the cafe so..." Lisa shuddered, she didn't need to be reminded of the time she went on a school trip with Hina and Kaoru. Who knew that they both had terrible sleeping postures? Then again, Yukina once mentioned that Lisa snores horribly. "What do you think Lisa?"

"I can't wait to get to the train station now!" Lisa grinned, dragging Sayo along as they made their way to the station. Sayo couldn't help smiling, even though they had to completely work out their issues first. After all, it wasn't a complete happy ending, but she knew that at least she had Lisa to help work through them. "C'mon Sayo! Hurry up and tap past the gantry already!"

"Be patient." Sayo sighed, tapping her card against the reader and allowing herself to be whisked towards the platform where the train they were supposed to board was.  _'This time, I promise to not ruin things between us. I love you, Lisa.'_


End file.
